Esa temporada del año
by Galdor Ciryatan
Summary: Yaoi KisaIta. En su primer encuentro, Kisame le mencionó a Itachi una de las escabrosas peculiaridades reproductivas de los tiburones. Pronto fue claro para Uchiha que esta clase de temas eran centrales en la existencia de su compañero y la temporada de apareamiento se convirtió en el impulso que los hizo modificar su relación.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers**: Comencé a escribir cuando iba por el capítulo 305 del anime, pero las cosas más graves de las que podrían enterarse creo que están en los episodios 140, 160 y 250, más o menos.

**Notas**: Debo decir que hubo dos historias que me inspiraron para este fic, la idea central de ambas es la misma y me pareció un argumento bastante sólido e interesante, así que lo tomé para mí. Estas historias son: "When the Eye of the Beholder is a Sharingan" de **Closet Cleaner** y "Mating Season"de** Sansetto**, ambos en inglés. Many thanks for the inspiration.

Al iniciar a escribir, pensé en hacer un one-shot lleno de flash-backs… Pero obviamente soy incapaz de operar bajo la premisa de "historias cortas".

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes y tramas son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Advertencias generales**: A lo largo de esta historia habrá spoilers, contenido sexual, descripción gráfica de heridas, yaoi, gatos extraviados y lobos esteparios.

**oOo**

**Esa temporada del año**

Por:** Galdor Ciryatan**

**1**

Itachi salió a la luz del día por primera vez en semanas y tuvo que luchar para no mostrar una sonrisa. El tiempo de encierro, presión e interrogatorios no le valió para darle a Ibiki o a Inoichi un solo quejido, ¿por qué habría ahora de ponerles al alcance una de sus sonrisas, por qué habría de enseñarles un trozo de sus emociones a causa de una cosa tan nimia como el Sol?

"Tal vez porque de nuevo estamos del mismo lado" pensó Itachi.

Oh, es que a veces olvidaba ese detalle. Años de odios y batallas pretendidas habían vuelto muy pesado el velo de las mentiras; tenía que rasgarlo. A fin de cuentas, la verdad ya había salido a la luz y algunos estaban al tanto de ella: Lo que realmente ocurrió en la masacra del clan, los planes para el golpe de estado, las acciones de Danzo y de Madara, las intenciones genuinas del mismo Itachi… Todo era sabido. Al principio eso le generó cierta incomodidad a la comadreja —que otros tuvieran acceso a esa información, por más selecto y reducido que fuese el número de los conocedores—, pero al cabo de un tiempo terminó aceptándolo. Las mentiras, los secretos y los entramados fueron parte de lo que les metió en problemas desde el inicio, así que, ¿no era mejor la yerma verdad?

Recordó a cierto ninja de Kirigakure que odiaba las falsedades y contuvo el aire en sus pulmones por un instante más de lo necesario. Luego recompuso la apariencia que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de descomponerse y se detuvo ante la reja esperando que Morino la abriera.

—Dime, Inoichi-san —comenzó a hablar Itachi con esa inescrutable voz suya—, ¿qué le sucedió a Hoshigaki Kisame?

Inoichi sabía que tras el tono indiferente del otro shinobi se ocultaban muchas cosas. Después de todo, Inoichi fue partícipe de los interrogatorios y encargado de entrar en la mente de Uchiha, vio la información que requería para comprobar su versión de las cosas y alcanzó sucesos de su vida que no necesitaban ser puestos en un reporte. Inoichi sabía sobre Kisame y creía que la pregunta directa de Itachi obedecía a diversos fines: Él conocía su historia con el Monstruo de la niebla y no tendría sospechas sobre su interés en saber, además, era probable que conociera la respuesta debido a su rango y puesto. Quizás, inclusive, considerando la reciente restitución de Itachi a la libertad, estuviese dispuesto a contarle.

No, no. Nada de eso.

Ibiki abrió la reja que daba la calle y al mismo tiempo Inoichi respondió:

—No estoy seguro de poder decirte lo que quieres. Tú bien sabes lo delicadas que son estas cosas. —Le indicó que saliera y, a manera de despedida, dijo: —Cuídate.

—Parece que alguien vino a recogerte —denotó Ibiki.

La reja fue cerrada otra vez y los dos jounin regresaron al cuartel pensando en la locura que acababan de cometer.

—Hokage-sama debe tener muy buenas razones para hacer esto. Sin importar sus historias, perdonar a estos shinobi es un acto de locura.

—O de extrema compasión —corrigió Inoichi.

Ya que Ibiki no sabía demasiado acerca de la compasión, chascó la lengua y procedió a no decir más.

**oOo**

Itachi miró la reja cerrarse y luego el techo de los cuarteles sobre el contorno de ésta; eran instalaciones nuevas y desconocidas para él… Bueno, su celda de estas últimas semanas sí le era familiar, pero el resto no lo conocía.

"Esto no estaba cuando me marché. Este lugar era distinto" se dijo.

—Acaban de dejarte salir, ¿y ya extrañas el lugar? —le preguntó Sasuke; su voz contenía un ápice de socarronería.

El hermano mayor apartó los ojos del cuartel y los dirigió a Sasuke. También se permitió llevar sus pies hasta donde él se encontraba.

—No. Sólo miraba los cambios que trae el tiempo —dijo Itachi. Hubiese sido acertado agregar "y Pain" pero, para el caso de ambos, lo que confería a Konoha ese aspecto nuevo y hasta extraño era el tiempo y el cambio de sus propias percepciones, no tanto la destrucción que Pain dejó tras de sí o la reconstrucción de lo perdido.

Sasuke asintió y dijo: —Es diferente. Todo lo es.

Inclusive los rostros en la montaña, que sobrevivieron a la invasión, tenían una nueva figura a su lado (Tsunade) y sus ojos de roca poseían una expresión distinta a la que recordaban los hermanos Uchiha.

Mirando la aldea que alguna vez consideró suya y a un tiempo mirando a la nada, Sasuke preguntó en voz baja: —¿Valió la pena?

El mayor consideró que ese cuestionamiento aplicaba a ambos y no supo si Sasuke realmente se lo preguntaba a él o a sí mismo. Las cosas que hicieron antes y durante su tiempo de renegados, lo que dejaron atrás y lo que encontraron, lo vivido y lo sufrido antes de llegar a este punto…¿valió la pena?

Itachi le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y le contestó que sí. Oh, claro que lo valió. Hoy estaban ahí reunidos sin fachadas y sin intenciones de matarse, ¿qué mejor podría existir, qué pena podría amedrentarlos ahora? Es verdad que antes de esto tuvieron sus momentos difíciles y que los sucesos agradables que pudieron existir se marchitaron, no obstante, de los problemas obtuvieron fuerza y aprendizaje y los buenos momentos se quedaron guardados en su corazón.

A Itachi en particular le gustaba apelar a sus buenas memorias. Durante sus años de Akatsuki, los recuerdos de Sasuke le ayudaron a seguir adelante y, dicho sea de paso, alcanzó a guardar otras buenas experiencias durante su estancia. Muchas de ellas incluían a Kisame e Itachi no renegaba de ello. Recordando una situación entre ambos, se le escapó una sonrisa un poco demasiado amplia. A lo mejor y era por el recuerdo vívido, a lo mejor era por tener a su hermano junto a él o el Sol sobre su piel, tal vez era por haber abandonado el cautiverio o lo originaba el peso de todo eso junto.

—Anda, vamos a casa.

**oOo Flash-back oOo**

Ya desde el inicio de su relación, Itachi supo que Kisame era un hombre por demás singular. El azul pálido de aquella piel, los ojos penetrantes y la gran altura anunciaban con bombo y platillo que este shinobi era difícil de olvidar. Además, se presentó ante él con una honestidad que rayaba en el descaro, le dijo que lo escogió como pareja porque había asesinado a su clan y él a sus compañeros. Lo amenazó (cosa que no le sucedía a menudo) y fue hasta el punto de invadir su espacio personal usando a Samehada.

Por si eso fuera poco, también le habló acerca de la gestación de los tiburones.

El hecho de que en el principio Kisame le contara un aspecto reproductivo de lo que parecían sus familiares, tuvo sin cuidado a Uchiha. Fue una metáfora, nada más. No era algo que mereciera gran consideración o especial atención… Cuando menos eso pensó en ese momento.

Pasado algún tiempo aprendió que la reproducción de los tiburones era, indiscutiblemente, un tópico de elevada importancia.

**oOo**

Kisame estuvo ausente por algunos días a causa de un pequeño encargo en solitario y, al volver, Pain le ordenó que se reuniera con Itachi y se preparara para volver a salir. El hombre de piel azulada no se tomó eso con mucho agrado, dejó salir una especie de gruñido y asintió levemente.

Durante el camino hacia el poblado indicado, Itachi fue víctima de la irritación de su compañero. Llevaban breve tiempo emparejados y era la época en que no se llevaban del todo bien, no se tenían demasiada confianza y era común que se amenazaran de muerte. Bien pues, en esta ocasión fue doblemente peor.

Kisame se encontraba de un humor terrible y pocas veces enseñaba su sonriente dentadura, tenía el ceño más arrugado que de costumbre y cualquiera cosa que hiciera (o no hiciera) Itachi lo molestaba. En una ocasión se irritó mientras comía la sopa que calentó Itachi, le llamó "comadreja" a éste y arrojó el plato a sus pies; se alejó del campamento refunfuñando. El shinobi del Sharingan le dejó marcharse en paz, ya sabía (luego de varios intentos de pelea) que la furia del tiburón era aleatoria y no valía la pena gastar sus energías en ella.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Kisame ya estaba de nuevo en el campamento y listo para iniciar la jornada (aunque no con la mejor actitud, cabe destacar).

Ese día avanzaron un trecho considerable, casi sin descanso, y la llegada de la noche les recompensó con las distantes luces de una pequeña villa. Kisame insistió en que siguieran hasta ese lugar y ahí pasaran la noche. Uchiha sugirió que podrían volver a acampar y fue monumentalmente desoído.

"Esto es lo último que le tolero" pensó Itachi, planeando por adelantado que (en la próxima irracionalidad) se le arrojaría al cuello y lo degollaría. Creía que los modos de Kisame eran una exageración dramática, porque bien podía comportarse igual a un monstruo o un bárbaro en la batalla, sin embargo, tenía una parte bastante aguda y consciente. ¿Dónde estaba su usual cordialidad?

Sopesó la opción de que algo hubiese salido mal durante su salida en solitario, que algo hubiese cambiado o sucedido. No obstante, el ingenio que poseía fue incapaz de detectar la causa específica de su irritación. Más allá del mal humor, todo lo demás lucía en orden.

Llegaron a la aldea, se registraron en el primer hotel que encontraron y subieron a la habitación. Kisame se dio prisa en dejar sus cosas, dijo que volvería más tarde y, de buenas a primeras, se fue. Itachi consideró seriamente seguirlo y ver si podía averiguar las razones de su inusual conducta. Un minuto barajó esa posibilidad y terminó por no tomarla. Todavía no se encontraban propiamente dicho en la misión y a Itachi debía tenerle sin cuidado lo que Kisame hiciera con su tiempo libre, mientras su estado de ánimo no echara a perder el trabajo podría hacer lo que le vinieran en gana.

Uchiha desempacó sus escasas pertenencias y salió a buscar algo decente de comer. A fin de cuentas, mientras no llegaran al punto indicado, esto era tiempo libre también para él.

El pueblo no era la gran maravilla, así que el lugar que encontró no estaría en su lista de sitios favoritos para comer. Con todo y todo, bastaría. Avanzó dos pasos dentro del local y entonces descubrió la presencia de Kisame en un rincón oscuro. Ya era tarde para retroceder, ya estaba dentro. De verdad no planeó terminar pisando las huellas del Monstruo de la niebla, fue por coincidencia. Aunque…disponiéndose las cosas así, no era mala idea echarle un ojo.

Itachi escogió una mesa alejada de su compañero y ordenó. Durante la espera observó al otro shinobi: Se hallaba en la parte menos iluminada del lugar y su piel extraña y sus rasgos aparecían mitigados por la sombra; una mesera con dejes de algo más le servía una bebida y él le pidió que se acercara para decirle algo al oído. Ella soltó una risita y asintió. Itachi no necesitó el Sharingan, los detalles fueron bastante nítidos… Los dedos de Kisame alcanzando la pierna de ella, su sonrisa de tiburón otra vez colgada en su rostro, el dinero que le pasó a la mujer con discreción.

La bebida de Itachi y la comida llegaron a su mesa. El agradeció cortésmente y, antes siquiera de dar el primer bocado, vio que Kisame y la mujer ya habían salido del lugar.

**oOo**

El siguiente día, Kisame hizo gala de su sonrisa y sus buenos modales frente a Itachi, prescindió de las otrora urgentes ganas de iniciar pleito con él y hasta sugirió que tomaran el desayuno antes de partir. Mientras comían, la comadreja se aventuró a decir:

—Hoy estás de un mejor ánimo que en días pasados.

Kisame resopló una imitación de sonrisa. Sabía que el muchacho tenía razón. Él, mejor que nadie, conocía su humor durante esta temporada, lo pesado que podía ponerse, lo alegre que se sentía al obtener lo que quería. Oh, y vaya que anoche obtuvo lo que deseaba. Le dio un trago a su bebida y fingió demencia, no tenía intenciones de discutir ese tópico con Itachi (no existía la confianza o la cercanía necesarias).

Uchiha notó la falta de respuesta por parte de Kisame y se hizo a la idea de un desayuno silencioso. Bien, el tiburón no había picado. Sin embargo, no importaba mucho, él ya tenía formuladas varias teorías acerca del misterio de Kisame. Quizás sedujo a la mujer y luego la mató, tal vez le pagó y se acostó con ella. La muerte era algo que fascinaba al Monstruo de la niebla y (que Itachi supiera) el sexo era una cosa que encantaba a la mayoría de los hombres. Hasta podía darse el caso de que estas dos suposiciones fueran simultáneamente correctas: Tuvo relaciones con ella y luego la asesinó (o al orden inverso, ¿quién sabe?)

Pensó en otras teorías, acabó su desayuno y reanudaron la marcha.

**oOo**

Llegaron a la aldea marcada y buscaron al contacto. Su misión ahí consistía en llevar cierto rollo que les entregarían hasta el punto que les indicara el mencionado contacto. Fácil, ¿eh? Una simple misión de mensajería. Si decidieron tomarla —si Kakuzu insistió en que la tomaran— fue porque les pagarían bien. Así mismo, si Pain decidió enviar a la comadreja y al tiburón juntos, si esperó el regreso de Kisame en lugar de mandar solo a Itachi, fue para que los dos tuvieran esa necesarísima convivencia de camaradas y se estrecharan los lazos.

"O acaban matándose, o acaban por llevarse bien" le había comentado Pain a Konan.

El contacto les dio el rollo y les entregó un mapa con su nuevo destino resaltado en rojo. Itachi lo miró y lo memorizó; Kisame lo estudió por unos segundos y arrugó la nariz. El trayecto les tomaría varios días y casi no existían aldeas en el camino.

"Qué mal momento para una misión así" pensó Kisame.

A fuerza de quejarse no llegarían más rápido, así que se pusieron en camino de inmediato. El humor de Kisame fue descendiendo en espiral y alcanzó el punto de irritación perpetua para la mañana del día siguiente. De hecho, Itachi predijo que en esta ocasión se pondría peor y (siendo el genio que era) acertó. Llegada la tarde, el shinobi de piel coloreada no estaba únicamente descontento, sino francamente bestial. Se le veían los dientes apretados y era raro que permaneciera quieto.

Cuando un patético trío de ninjas quiso emboscarlos y robarles el rollo, Itachi se quitó de en medio y dejó a Kisame hacer la limpieza. Suponía que la matanza serviría de paliativo para las otras urgencias que lo trastornaban. Creía que el humor de Kisame era mantenido por la falta de mujeres y, además, se potenciaba por la ausencia de aldeas en su recorrido. Menos villas significaba menos probabilidades de encontrar una mujer. Y, a saber, no cualquier mujer que hallara le iba a servir; tenía que ser una a la que pudiera pagarle y zanjar el asunto rápido. Hoshigaki no tenía ganas o tiempo de conquistar a una dulce pueblerina… Para el caso, tampoco tenía muchas posibilidades de triunfar en una empresa así, pensó Itachi.

Retomaron la marcha y Kisame dio lo prometedores signos de haber vuelto a sus modos habituales. Tenía una media sonrisa en la boca y unas gotitas de sangre en el pómulo.

Duró poco.

La sangre fue barrida por el follaje del bosque entre el cual pasaban y la sonrisa se cayó al suelo; no se molestó en recogerla.

"Es que no es la pelea lo que en verdad quiere" reflexionó Uchiha ". Le gusta la masacre, es cierto, lo divierte mientras dura. Pero su verdadero deseo el día de hoy yace en un lugar alejado del campo de batalla".

En un burdel, seguro.

Itachi se detuvo sin previo aviso y con su quietud obligó al otro a imitarle.

—¿Y ahora qué? —espetó Kisame. No sentía ninguna presencia o amenaza, no entendía esta repentina pausa —. ¿Qué? —volvió a gruñir. Le faltaba paciencia para estos jueguitos.

—Sólo quiero saber —comenzó Itachi en voz neutral— que esto no va a afectar el desempeño de la misión.

Las cejas de Kisame se sintieron atraídas a la posición que indicaba suspicacia.

—Habla claro.

—Es obvio que no eres tú mismo estos días. No me hace falta el Sharingan para verlo. Y me tiene sin cuidado la razón, mientras hagas tu parte del trabajo. Pero si no puedes con ello y te conviertes en una carga, será mejor que vuelvas a la base y me dejes a mí terminar la misión.

Como se ha puntualizado con anterioridad, por esas fechas no eran los mejores amigos del mundo. La comprensión, la paciencia y el confort mutuos no eran sazonadores usuales de su relación. Itachi sospechaba que la actitud de Kisame todavía tenía varios puntos por descender y no quería que el hombre le hiciera pesada esta misión tan sencilla; si no podía con el trabajo en su estado actual, que se largara.

Kisame liberó una risa lenta y gutural, de ésas que le darían escalofríos a una persona común. No le gustó nada el comentario de Uchiha, pero no le quedaba otra opción que reír con placentera sorna y asegurar:

—Voy a seguir con la misión. No te preocupes tanto por mí, mientras encuentra de vez en cuando a alguien con quien desahogarme no te daré problemas… Y no me los des tú a mí.

No existía forma en la que fuese a abandonar esta torpe misión. Se negaba a volver a la base, derrotado, y disculparse con Pain. "Perdona, es que es esa temporada del año y mis nervios no lo aguataron". A otro perro con ese hueso. Además, Pain ya sabía de su singular condición, a pesar de lo cual resolvió enviarlo en este trabajo. No había excusas, Kisame llevaba la mitad de su vida pasando esta estación sin morir en el intento.

Como acababa de decirle a Itachi: En tanto tuviera alguien de quien echar mano para liberar sus urgencias, podría seguir adelante.

**oOo Fin del flash-back oOo**

Sasuke e Itachi caminaron por la aldea de mil rostros y vieron que algunos se esforzaban por hacerles sentir incluidos, mientras otros contaban una historia distinta. No fue hasta que llegaron a casa que percibieron la remota y realista posibilidad de, en verdad, pertenecer a un lugar.

Era el hogar de los Uchiha, no importando las tragedias ocurridas o la soledad acumulada en sus rincones. Aquella era su casa, siempre lo sería. Sobrevivió a la destrucción de Pain por encontrarse en la orilla de la aldea y ahora les recibía a ambos.

Al acabar la guerra, los crímenes de Sasuke y sus heridas le hicieron permanecer varias semanas en observación. La mano de los médicos y las voces de su familia no consanguínea le ayudaron a cambiar su situación por una más cómoda. Con reservas y una suerte de desconfianza se le concedió la libertad y la segunda oportunidad que todo mundo alega merecer. Hablando con sinceridad, la responsabilidad que Tsunade asumió por él y las súplicas del rubio héroe de guerra tuvieron gran peso en la decisión.

Tendría que compensar sus acciones de alguna manera, pero el castigo no estaba decidido y se encontraba a la espera de él. Mientras tanto se le restituyó su antigua casa, estaba obligado a hacer algunas visitas al hospital para monitorear su estado, un ANBU iba a la casa de cuando en cuando y vigilaba que todo luciera en orden, no se le permitía dejar la aldea y, por último, debía someterse cada tres días a las invasiones mentales de algún Yamanaka.

Sasuke llevaba dos semanas viviendo bajo estas condiciones. Y no le importaba. Existía algo más relevante en su vida que estas patéticas condiciones temporales.

Calentó agua para preparar té y sacó dos tazas: Una para Itachi y otra para él.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el porche de la casa y bebieron. Itachi acababa de cambiar sus ropas por unas limpias que no tenían el olor del encierro; su habitación seguía siendo su habitación y en ella había encontrado algunos cambios de ropa y otros artículos personales.

Tomaron el té en silencio y una nube se atravesó ante el Sol.

Itachi se hizo consciente de lo mucho que había crecido Sasuke y de los años que él tenía sin poner un pie en este sitio, además de otros aspectos menos agradables (como la presencia del lugar en el que asesinó a sus padres y sus pocas ganas de entrar a esa habitación por un buen tiempo).

Algo más se nubló en aquel momento y una gota cayó en la bebida de Sasuke.

"Tonto de mí" se reprendió Itachi por no notar antes lo que ocurría a unos centímetros de su persona ". ¿Me he vuelto distraído?"

Siguió observando de frente el jardín marchito y no agobió a Sasuke con su mirada (creyó que incomodaría su orgullo). Sin embargo, de inmediato le pasó un brazo por los hombros cuando sintió su peso recargarse en él.

—Perdóname —dijo Sasuke entre lágrimas. Quizás era ésta la única cosa de su pasado que le mortificaba profundamente y que no había valido la pena—. Perdóname por lo que te hice.

Itachi suspiró y le dijo: —Te perdono. Ambos hicimos lo que debíamos y está en el pasado. Si hoy me encuentro vivo de nuevo, no es para que te disculpes por lo que me hiciste. Mejor agradécele a quien quiera que sea el responsable de esto.

Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta quién era ese responsable, lo cual no les impidió elevar una plegaria silenciosa en su nombre. ¿Quién habría sido la persona responsable de liberar a Itachi del Edo Tensei con consecuencias tan imprevisiblemente agradables? A la fecha, nadie alegaba saberlo o querer contarlo, a lo mejor por su previo estatus de renegados.

Oh, es que la confianza es algo que se gana poco a poco.

**oOo **

**Notas finales**: Como dije, este fic fue planeado a manera de one-shot. Ahora que esta vana ilusión mía ha sido por completo descartada, decidí dividir la historia en capítulos poniendo algo del presente y algo del pasado. No nombraré los capítulos, sólo haré esta división con fines prácticos.

Aunque el fic está principalmente orientado a Kisame e Itachi, quise mezclar a Sasuke porque es una persona muy relevante en la vida de Itachi; dejarle de lado hubiera sido cortarle un pedazo a mi comadreja favorita.

Los reviews serán bien recibidos, saboreados y debidamente respondidos por su servidor.

_Galdy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas**: A veces, cuando pienso en Itachi, pienso en la versión de Lily. Y me encanta. (Si no saben a qué me refiero, sólo busquen en google "Itachi Lily").

Me di cuenta de que el primer capítulo era muy corto y hoy decidí subir este otro.

**oOo**

**Esa temporada del año**

**Por: Galdor Ciryatan**

**2**

**oOo Flash-back oOo**

Para el final de su misión sobre la entrega del rollo, Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi habían formado una incipiente y temblorosa confianza. Era la primera confianza genuina que se tenían desde su inicio como compañeros.

Las cosas pasaron algo así:

Kisame moderó lo mejor que pudo su humor, llegaron a una aldea y se escabulló un par de horas a un burdel. Regresó a Itachi siendo el mismo de siempre y eso le duró un día. Tardaron dos días más en pasar por el siguiente poblado y Uchiha creyó que la historia se repetiría: Kisame buscaría alguna prostituta, se divertiría con ella y retomaría sus labores de Akatsuki ya satisfecho.

Sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron.

Entraron a la aldea y vieron lo pequeña que era. Además, no se ubicaba en una ruta de paso y no existían demasiados establecimientos comerciales. Caminaron unos 15 minutos buscando lugar en el que pudieran dormir y, de pronto, la desesperación de Kisame habló por él.

—No es posible que no haya un solo burdel en todo el maldito pueblo —dijo Hoshigaki.

—Querrás decir "hotel" —le corrigió Itachi.

—Es lo que dije —gruñó Kisame; no se percató de su lapsus linguae pues estaba muy ocupado mirando fachadas y buscando… Bueno, buscando precisamente lo que dijo.

Itachi comenzó a preocuparse. El nivel de distracción de su compañero era imperdonable y él no quería gastar energías en vigilarlo. Estaba a punto de reiterarle su posición (si no puedes continuar, regresa a la base), pero entonces vieron un hotel en la siguiente cuadra y Kisame apuró el paso.

Siguieron el acostumbrado ritual, se registraron en el diminuto hotel y fueron a la habitación. Itachi se quitó el sombrero de paja y desempacó sus cosas de forma meticulosa; Kisame las arrojó encima de la cama y puso a Samehada dentro de un rollo. Sin despedirse, el tiburón se marchó.

Uchiha tomó posesión de la habitación y de la cordura que conllevaba aquella soledad. Se deshizo del manto negro y rojo, soltó su cabello y buscó un cepillo. Luego de quitarse el hitai-ate, se sentó en la esquina de la cama y se cepilló el pelo. Le tomó unos minutos deshacer todos los nudos.

Estaba a punto de terminar (se hallaba quitando el cabello muerto del cepillo y tirándolo en la basura), cuando Kisame entró hecho un vendaval. Excusó su rudeza apresuradamente y le pidió dinero a Itachi.

—Kakuzu nos dio exactamente lo mismo —puntualizó Uchiha.

—Kakuzu es un tacaño y avaro —dijo Kisame en forma hosca, para sorpresa de la comadreja.

Esto último no era ningún secreto o mentira, los presupuestos de las misiones eran lo más reducidos posibles. Sin embargo, tampoco era mentira lo de la repartición: Cada miembro del equipo recibía la mitad por si tenían que separarse en algún momento, o cuando permanecían juntos se turnaban para el pago de las comidas, hoteles o sobornos.

Ésta era la primera vez que Itachi y Kisame tenían problemas con el dinero. El Monstruo de la niebla se había gastado su parte (entre las piernas de algunas mujeres, probablemente) y ahora quería hacer uso del dinero de su compañero.

Nada de eso, nena.

Itachi sintió el final de su indulgencia, paciencia y capacidad de ignorar las estupideces de Kisame. En cambio, le entraron ganas de restregarle en la cara su locura e irracionalidad. Iba a confrontarlo y a decirle algunas cosas.

—¿No te queda algo de tu mitad? —preguntó la comadreja.

—Me queda un poco, pero las cosas en este pueblucho son demasiado caras.

—¿A qué _cosas_ te refieres?

Kisame chascó la lengua y cambió el tema: —¿Me darás el dinero o lo tengo que conseguir por las malas?

Itachi no se dejó amedrentar y no cedió terreno. La pantalla de fortaleza se mantuvo firme y la pregunta volvió a ser formulada.

—¿Para qué quieres el dinero?

—Parece que ser el único burdel en kilómetros te da el derecho de subir el precio de la mercancía como si todas fueran vírgenes —arrojó el shinobi de piel azul.

No se esperaba una respuesta así de cruda, pero logró mantener la cara de seriedad y darle un pequeño sermón a Kisame.

—Estás malgastando fondos de la organización. El dinero es para comida y hospedaje, no para burdeles. Si quieres gastar tu parte y luego dormir en la tierra el resto del camino o comer conejos crudos, es tu decisión. No me arrastres a tus problemas. Además, Kakuzu no estaría muy feliz de tus cuentas, estoy seguro.

Kisame sólo atinó a defender el único punto defendible: —Kakuzu no tendría de qué quejarse si se enterara. Siempre repongo el dinero al cabo de unas semanas.

Itachi elevó el mentó un centímetro e hizo eco de la voz de su compañero.

—¿"Siempre"?

Existía una alta probabilidad, pensó Hoshigaki, de que justo acabara de echarse de cabeza a sí mismo.

Los brazos de Itachi se cruzaron sobre su pecho (todavía sostenía en cepillo en una mano) y el cabello le caía, lacio, a los costados del rostro. Era un hombre guapo…con un alma malvada. Se regocijó incordiando a Kisame con más preguntas.

—¿Es ésta una situación recurrente? —le cuestionó—. Si vamos a seguir juntos por un tiempo, debo saberlo.

Kisame apretó los dientes e hizo uso del silencio. No quería contarle todo al otro, no deseaba confiarle otra información a parte de "dinero para burdel, ahora", no quería estar ahí discutiendo eso, quería estar tendido en una cama y tener la boca de una ramera alrededor de su miembro. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Ya que el shinobi de Kirigakure no respondía nada, Itachi se dio el lujo de agregarle más leña al fuego.

—Estás actuando como un idiota —le dijo—. Supón que te doy en dinero. ¿Luego qué? ¿Nos quedamos sin nada por el resto de la misión? No estamos ni a mitad del trabajo, nos falta llegar al punto indicado, entregar el rollo y después el camino de vuelta a la base. Y no pienses en que gastemos parte del dinero que nos darán por el rollo; Kakuzu sabe exactamente lo que van a pagar, él acordó el precio.

Kisame escuchó atentamente su regaño, oyó los argumentos y vio los labios de Itachi moverse. No respondió. Nada del sermón se registró en su cabeza. Las urgencias de ese cuerpo mortal eran demasiado graves y le impedían tener el mínimo de concentración.

Necesitaba desahogarse ahora o el último resquicio de su cordura se iría al traste.

Entró al baño del cuarto y cerró de un portazo ante la mirada indignada de Uchiha.

¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar? En un momento estaba escuchándolo y de pronto esto. Quizás sería prudente sacarlo arrastrando de ahí y golpearle un poco de sentido común en el rostro. Itachi se aproximó a la puerta del baño y cambió de opinión. Lo que ahí dentro se escuchaba no figuraba como algo que deseara ver.

Oyó algo de ropa ser arrojada al suelo, una lucha a muerte contra el botón de un pantalón y los jadeos de Kisame un momento después.

A Itachi se le subió el color a las mejillas y se descubrió…inquieto. Él, que aparentemente no sentía nada, estaba un poco más que conmocionado, un poco menos que furioso. Éste le parecía el límite de las groserías de Kisame. Irse a conseguir prostitutas era un cosa, masturbarse a dos metros de él (con sólo una delgada puerta de por medio) era otra bien diferente.

Tenía que ponerle un alto a esta tontería.

Salió al pasillo de afuera a esperar que su compañero terminara de aliviarse. Dicho sea de paso, que aguardar dentro de la habitación era inconcebible puesto que ahí alcanzaba a escuchar todos sus animalísticos ruidos.

Itachi se recargó en la pared y esperó. Se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo el cepillo e, inclusive, había dejado su cabello sin recoger. Ni hablar, no estaba dispuesto a entrar de nuevo, por lo que cargó con el cepillo y se apartó el pelo hacia atrás de los hombros.

A unas paredes de distancia, Kisame sintió las rodillas temblar y apretó los párpados. Hubiese preferido a una de esas estratosféricamente caras chicas de burdel, pero su mano azul y callosa era mejor que nada. Apoyó la frente en la pared y, gracias a los sentidos y la sangre que le regresaban a la cabeza, supo que acababa de tocar fondo. Ahora tendría que darle una explicación al muchacho. Es que Itachi tenía razón: El celo era un estado recurrente y tenía derecho a que se le informara de dicha situación. Era su compañero, por todos los cielos, y no se trataba de ningún debilucho: Uchiha Itachi no iba a morir antes de la siguiente época de celo. Tarde o temprano acabaría presentándose de nuevo esta ocurrencia y volverían a surgir los conflictos.

"O puedo matarlo y escoger un compañero diferente cada año" evaluó Kisame distraídamente.

Además, existía otra cuestión a tomar en cuenta: Sus impulsos de este año eran más fuertes. En días pasados le resultó muy difícil controlarse, hacía unos momentos le fue imposible lograrlo. Nunca le había sucedido esto, era la primera vez que se desbocaba de esta manera y no comprendía por qué.

Suspiró, se aseó y se dispuso a hablar con Itachi.

**oOo**

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y una voz pronunció el nombre de la comadreja, ésta entró en la habitación con una calma sepulcral cubriéndole.

Itachi ya sabía lo que le diría, tuvo tiempo de repasarlo en tanto aguardaba: "Volverás a la base o me esperarás aquí, lo que te plazca. Pero no voy a permitir que tu conducta estropee el trabajo o me lo haga más difícil de lo que es". Luego tal vez agregaría "y no te daré un centavo del dinero".

Se disponía a hablar, sin embargo, Kisame se le adelantó. Como lucía coherente y en sus cabales, lo dejó terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

—Podrás ser apenas un muchacho y no conocerme de todo, pero en algo no estabas errado. Estos... —Kisame no sabía cómo llamarles y odiaba la expresión "cambios de humor" porque le parecía femenina, así que usó las palabras: —_variaciones de actitud_ son periódicas. Vienen unidas a cierta temporada y no es la primera ni la última ocasión que se presentan. Será mejor que ambos nos acostumbremos a esto: Yo, a tenerte cerca mientras las experimento y tú, a mi comportamiento inusual.

Hizo una breve pausa. Estudió el rostro de Itachi en busca de cualquier cosa (aprobación, repudio) y no encontró nada. No pudo evaluar si era sensato continuar con una explicación de mayor profundidad o decir "Y ahora, si pudieras darme algo de dinero, quiero regresar al burdel".

—¿Cómo afecta esto las misiones? ¿Cuánto duran estos cambios? Y, ¿en qué cierta temporada se presentan?

Si en verdad quería que se acostumbrara a esto, Itachi deseaba información específica.

"Bien pues, la explicación más detallada" pensó Kisame rascándose la nuca.

—Nunca he fallado en una misión a causa de esto y no planeo iniciar ahora. Despreocúpate de eso. Sobre la duración: el tiempo es variable, alrededor de una semana, pero puede acortarse o alargarse bastante según condiciones que no están en mi control. La temperatura, la luz, las personas a mi alrededor, los niveles de chakra, ciertos olores…son factores que inciden en mi estado. Y si tanto te interesa saber de qué temporada estoy hablando: Es una vez al año y es la temporada de apareamiento.

Kisame esperó atento la aparición de algún signo de repulsión, burla o desprecio. Si veía algo de eso en Uchiha, lo desmembraba lentamente y se buscaba un nuevo compañero. El muchacho se mantuvo serio y él se lo tomó a buen signo.

—Estás en celo. Por eso buscas burdeles y mujeres fáciles —dijo Itachi. Su voz carecía de emoción, sólo poseía la gravedad usual, el tono profundo y masculino—. ¿Cuándo termina esta temporada?

Kisame reflexionó por primera vez ese cuestionamiento. Tomando en cuenta los factores externos y los días que tenía así, era muy probable que estuviese a punto de terminar. Además, el celo era siempre más fuerte en los últimos días y luego descendía en picada; si consideraba su reciente arranque de hormonas como la cúspide de sus impulsos, era factible que en un par de días todo regresara a la normalidad.

—Está por acabar. Éste debe ser el último o penúltimo día —aseguró Kisame.

Itachi estuvo a un ápice de zanjar el asunto e irse a dormir. Entonces recordó que ésta era la última aldea por la que pasarían. Si Hoshigaki se equivocaba y faltaban más días de celo… Itachi no quería ni imaginarlo.

Previsor y centrado en evitar la aparición de problemas, Uchiha salió de la habitación y pidió al mayor que lo acompañara.

—¿Dónde está el burdel? —preguntó el muchacho. Fue directo al grano porque deseaba acabar con esto rápido y regresar a dormir. Ni siquiera se molestó en perder tiempo recogiéndose el cabello o poniéndose el manto.

—¿Qué pretendes, Itachi?

—Conseguirte una mujer prescindiendo del dinero y de una violación —respondió.

El tiburón se rió. Por primera vez en días, le salió la risa agradable y genuina que guardaba tras los dientes. Era un sonido amigable que chocaba con el aspecto general de su persona.

A Kisame le parecía irrisoria la situación: Un muchacho 10 años menor que él patrocinándole una noche de sexo. Claro, eso no significaba que desconfiara de Itachi. Sabía que usaría el Sharingan en una prostituta y le concedería un servicio gratis.

—Por cierto —añadió el tiburón—. Pain y tú son los únicos que saben de esta condición y me gustaría que se quedara así.

Itachi asintió. No hacía falta que le pidiera discreción, él no planeaba divulgarlo.

Llegaron a la entrada del burdel.

La puerta se situaba cercana a la boca de un callejón y una chica de ropas ligeras y pelo revuelto estaba sacando una bolsa de basura. Ella, al ver a Kisame aproximándose, se vistió una media sonrisa y dijo:

—Veo que has vuelto, pero ya traes a alguien contigo. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?... Es un poco plana, ¿no?

No sería mala idea recordar el cabello largo de Itachi, sus uñas pintadas y el cuerpo delgado de un adolescente en desarrollo. Además, por supuesto, es presumible que la oscuridad de la noche actuó en contra de la chica del burdel.

Uchiha la miró con un resignado desprecio. Ella era una criatura patética. Tenía algunos moretones a medio sanar en las piernas y en los brazos, su corto cabello rubio estaba opaco, los ojos era de un color sucio que no alcanzaba a ser verde ni marrón.

—¿Ella trabaja aquí? —preguntó Itachi a su compañero.

Kisame asintió y la chica agregó:

—Ya terminé mi turno, bombón. Si quieren algo, vuelvan mañana.

—No hay necesidad de eso.

Unos ojos carmesí refulgieron en la oscuridad y ella quedó de inmediato afectaba por el genjutsu. Se lo merecía, creía Itachi, por haberlo confundido al inicio con una mujer. Allende, esto significaba que no tendría que entrar en el burdel (no conocía esos sitios y no le apetecía entrar en uno) y ya podía marcharse a dormir.

—Diviértete —habló la comadreja emprendiendo la retirada.

—No me lo tienes que decir —sonrió Kisame. Tomó a la mujer por la cintura y se la llevó de ahí.

**oOo**

El muchacho se despertó (era un instinto bien arraigado) y oyó la puerta abrirse cuidadosamente. Supo que era Kisame por el ruido y el ritmo que tenían sus pies. Se giró con pereza y su cuerpo adormecido recibió de buen agrado la nueva posición.

—No quería despertarte —habló Kisame en voz baja, la que se usa en horas de sueño y momentos de confesión.

—Era inevitable —le disculpó el menor, también en un murmullo.

Hoshigaki se metió en su cama. Suspiró de una manera que reflejaba gran satisfacción y se quedó mirando el techo pues no sentía sueño, estaba lleno de una suave energía.

—Gracias, Itachi —dijo de pronto.

De no ser por el Sharingan, el último día de esta temporada hubiese sido igual de frustrante que el resto. Al menos en esta ocasión pudo cerrar el ciclo con algo de decencia.

—¿Te divertiste, entonces? —habló Itachi.

—Bastante, pero… —Kisame no deseaba portarse remilgoso con su compañero luego de toda la paciencia que le tuvo y el favor hecho, por lo que se interrumpió y calló.

—¿Pero qué? —le animó la comadreja—. Acabas de decirme que entras en época de celo cada año, ¿qué puede ser más secreto que eso?

¿Por qué era tan listo este muchacho? Tan perspicaz. Tan repentinamente tolerante y afable. Kisame no entendía.

—Me divertí con ella, no miento. Lo que sucede es que no me gusta el cabello corto o las rubias. Eso es todo.

—Bien, lo tomaré a consideración durante la siguiente temporada.

Kisame soltó una breve risa. Descubrió que estaban teniendo una conversación en murmullos durante la noche, como una par de viejos esposos en la cama hablando de su día. Y así de raro, le dieron vida a la plática unos instantes más.

—Ni las pelirrojas —puntualizó Kisame. Para terminar pronto: No le gustaba cualquier mujer. Las elegía porque eran la mercancía más abundante en los burdeles y (ya caliente) poco le importaba el género de su acompañante. No obstante, se refrenó de contar esa información. Ya era suficiente con que Itachi supiera lo de la temporada de apareamiento.

—Procuraré recordarlo. No rubias, no pelirrojas, no cabello corto. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Me muero por unos camarones fritos —le dijo el tiburón.

Itachi sonrió, divertido, un gesto que fue posible por la oscuridad de la habitación y el estómago de Kisame gruñendo.

El ninja de Konoha miraba a Hoshigaki y recordaba a su pequeño hermano. ¿Por qué? Porque su asociación con Kisame iba a ser (hasta el día de su muerte) lo más parecido que tendría a un hermano. El Monstruo de la niebla y él debían pasar tiempo juntos, tenían que cooperar y ayudarse si querían hacer fáciles las misiones, compartían momentos y espacios.

—Buenas noches, Kisame.

—Buenas noches, Itachi-san.

En esa ocasión, Kisame le confió el conocimiento sobre sus épocas de celo. A su vez, Itachi le confió la posibilidad de formar con él un vínculo.

**oOo Fin del flash-back oOo**

El mayor de los Uchiha recordó la misión del rollo y la naciente relación que con Kisame formó en esos días. Viéndolo en perspectiva, le pareció raro que él estuviese abierto a formar un vínculo. La masacre del clan todavía era evento reciente y Kisame apenas rebasaba la etiqueta de "desconocido". ¿Por qué, entonces, se abrió ante él?

"Kisame siempre fue distinto, desde el inicio lo supe" recordó Itachi.

Lavó las tazas y las secó. Luego volvió afuera y se sentó otra vez al lado de Sasuke.

—Estás muy alto —observó el mayor—. Pronto me alcanzarás.

Desde su temprana infancia, una de las metas de Sasuke fue alcanzar a Itachi (en más de un sentido). Quería igualarlo en fuerza y destreza, en inteligencia e ingenio, en el amor otorgado por su padre. Luego vino la persecución y sus ganas de llegar a él para matarlo. En algún punto de la guerra quiso seguirlo en sus pasos al otro lado de la vida. Y ahora, sólo diez centímetros lo separaban de darle alcance en estatura.

Itachi ya no crecería mucho; Sasuke sí. No era descabellado que lo alcanzara y además lo rebasara.

—Eres mayor, Itachi. Voy a dejarte abajo —le dijo con fingida arrogancia (no que careciera de ella, sino que en esta ocasión era teatral).

La comadreja sonrió. A sus veinte-y-pocos años le llamaban "mayor", que no se refería otra cosa que "grande de edad", que era lo mismo a decir "viejo". Pero no tenía eso pizca de insensatez. Su vida fue muy acelerada en su niñez y adolescencia, vio cosas que la mayoría no imaginaba, había muerto y regresado. Sí, ya era "grande de edad".

—Pero nunca seré muy mayor para hacer esto —dijo Itachi y procedió a realizar el acto de antaño, la única acción en la que su comportamiento era predecible y transparente.

Sasuke frotó su abusada frente y se prohibió hacer un puchero; no era un niño, sino un shinobi hecho y derecho.

—Inoichi-san me dijo lo que hiciste —continuó Itachi—. Yo soy el que debería cuidar de ti y aún así hiciste lo que hiciste. Estoy avergonzado.

—Lo has dicho: Crecí. Puedo cuidarme solo y, a veces, también cuidar de ti. Además, mis heridas no me mantuvieron tanto tiempo en cama y la peor parte del periodo de prueba pasó rápido. Cuando me dijeron que estabas vivo y te tenía la División de inteligencia, ¿qué podía hacer, aparte de ir a verte?

Mientras Sasuke se encontraba medicamente incapacitado y luego sujeto a los interrogatorios de la División, nadie le comentó sobre la situación de su hermano, claro está. No eran ellos los que debían darle información a él, sino al contrario. Sin embargo, apenas le dejaron salir e instalarse en su casa para cuando las palabras viajaron con el viento: de Inoichi a su hija en una conversación que ella no debía escuchar, de Ino a Sakura a manera de un inquietante rumor y, finalmente, de Sakura a Sasuke. Los escasos prisioneros de guerra capturados habían sido trasladados a sus respectivas villas, por lo cual cabía asumir que, de estar vivo Itachi, se encontraría en Konohagakure.

Sasuke corrió a las nuevas instalaciones de la División de inteligencia. Le seguía una consternada Sakura y, en el camino se les unió Uzumaki Naruto. Al llegar les fue negada la entrada y cualquier información.

Sakura, la más centrada y sensata, agarró a Sasuke por el brazo y no lo soltó (no lo dejaría ir esta vez). Trató de hacerle volver a sus sentidos y argumentó con bastante elocuencia que era mejor retirarse. Si armaba cualquier alboroto volverían a ponerlo en custodia y esta vez no lo dejarían salir. Además, lo de Itachi era un rumor, no estaban seguros del todo.

El menor de los Uchiha apretó los puños, entornó los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Decidió incordiar a Hokage-sama en lugar de fastidiar a la División. Tsunade fue hueso duro de roer, ella tampoco quería decirle, no obstante, su insistencia sumada a la de su pupila y la del futuro Hokage la hicieron ceder. Tsunade tenía una predilección especial por su notable aprendiz y por el rubio shinobi; si le contó la verdad a Sasuke, quizás fue más por los otros dos.

Con todo, era impensable que le dejaran ver a Itachi. Se trataba de un ninja renegado de rango S (hasta que no se probara con toda seguridad lo contrario) y el mismo Sasuke no gozaba de la mayor de las predilecciones.

Recordando: La confianza es una planta de lento crecimiento…y sensible a las heladas.

Resignado y frustrado, Sasuke volvió a casa. No le tocaron los ánimos de Naruto o las buenas intenciones de Sakura.

Al día siguiente regresó al cuartel de la División. Se recargó en un árbol cercano a la entrada y pasados unos minutos llamó a la reja. Pidió ver a Itachi (con su mejor actitud pacífica) y le dijeron que no. Al otro día se presentó de nuevo y le dieron la misma respuesta. El tercer, cuarto y siguientes días se repitió la historia…hasta que en una ocasión le dijeron "Mañana, a las 9".

Justo antes de dejarle ir, Inoichi le había contado a Itachi sobre la conducta guardiana de su hermano. "Ha venido todos los días a verte, a pesar de que no pueda hacerlo" dijo Yamanaka.

—Somos dos irremediables —suspiró Itachi.

Por tercera vez en este joven día, abrazó a Sasuke por los hombros. Él devolvió el gesto y pensó en lo agradable que era el contacto, lo necesario que lucía el peso de otro cuerpo contra el suyo. El calor de ambos se mezclaba y se añadía al proporcionado por el Sol.

Se quedaron así largo rato, tal vez compensando los años de distancia y los intentos de asesinato.

**oOo**

**Notas finales**: He leído una o dos historias en las que confunden a Itachi con una mujer. Nada nuevo bajo el Sol.

Por cierto, garantizo que este fic no quedará inconcluso y habrá tiempos breves entre cada capítulo. Es mi política de publicación.

Y una última aclaración en caso de que lo estén pensando: No. Déjenme repetirlo: No, no habrá ItaSasu en este fic. Éste es un KisaIta y creo que eso se demostrará irrefutablemente en el siguiente capítulo.

Bonito día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:** Yo sé que están ahí, queridos lectores, los veo en las estadísticas. No se escondan, no sean tímidos. Este autor de obsesión promete abstenerse de morderlos.

**Advertencia**: Descripción gráfica de heridas.

**oOo**

**Esa temporada del año**

**Por: Galdor Ciryatan**

**3**

**oOo Flash-back oOo**

Itachi dirigió una patada alta al cuerpo de su compañero y ésta conectó con su abdomen rígido. La mano de Kisame, grande y áspera, agarró el manto del otro Akatsuki y lo jaló, le sacó de balance con un fuerte tirón y terminó atravesando un pie en el lugar adecuado. Itachi se tropezó con aquel pie, cayó, se ensució de tierra y se levantó en un salto.

Kisame mostró una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas: ancha, gratuita y llena de dientes.

El shinobi de Konoha permaneció en guardia y esperó a que el tiburón hiciera algún movimiento; éste no decepcionó. Kisame embistió a Itachi y descargó en su contra puños y patadas.

Uchiha notó la curiosa fluctuación en el humor del otro: Iba de una bestialidad y ferocidad animadas, pasando por la simple sonrisa, hasta una tranquilidad que daba para pensar que (en lugar de estar peleando) se hallaba tomando el té. Sin duda Kisame estaba contento, juzgó el muchacho. Se encontraba en dicho estado desde esta mañana cuando regresó a la base. El ninja de Kiri había atravesado la puerta por aquello de las 8 e hizo gala no sólo de su usual buen genio, sino de una disposición inusualmente cordial.

La época de celo acababa de terminar.

Este año Kisame se había marchado por el espacio que duraba la temporada. Pidió autorización a Pain, le fue concedida y le regaló a Itachi un escueto _Hasta luego_. No le dijo por qué o para qué se marchaba, pero el de cabello negro se hacía una clara idea.

Y helos aquí, ahora, practicando taijutsu.

—Estás de muy buen humor —puntualizó Itachi luego de bloquear un golpe dirigido a su rostro.

—Me hacía falta un buen oponente— respondió. A decir verdad, su ánimo se debía a la reciente y bien librada temporada de apareamiento: Acababa de pasar casi una semana metido en un burdel, probando todas las chicas y chicos a su disposición, cinco días enteros de puro sexo desenfrenado (que terminaron al acabarse sus ahorros). Cuando Kisame no obtenía lo que quería durante el celo, se volvía irritable y peligroso; pero cuando lo conseguía…era al alma más feliz del mundo—. Además —añadió—, tuve unas bonitas vacaciones en estos días pasados.

Era la época de su relación en que la confianza se fortificaba, se atrevían ocasionalmente a arrojar alguna confesión ambigua y entrenaban juntos los días de ocio. Ya no eran los mismos de tiempo atrás, el par de shinobi renegados que se miraban con suspicacia y se menospreciaban.

Itachi esquivó una patada y dos puñetazos; en cambio, conectó dos patadas al cuerpo de Kisame. El tiburón gruñó sin dejar de sonreír. Por cuestión de tamaño quizás parecería que Kisame tenía la ventaja en el taijutsu, sin embargo, al ser su cuerpo más grande (alto y musculoso) representaba un blanco más fácil. Itachi, por otro lado, tenía una constitución menos corpulenta y su estatura era menor, por lo que era más difícil pegarle.

El Monstruo de la niebla recibió el roce de un puño en los hombros y la sensación hizo a sus branquias vibrar. Le disgustó. Sus branquias eran una parte muy perceptiva. De haber sido otro su oponente o su ánimo, se habría molestado y arremetido con especial sadismo. No obstante, se mesuró y llegó a una simple resolución: Ganar.

Llevaban peleando algunos minutos y Kisame decidió que era momento de acabar el entrenamiento. Agarró a Itachi por el cabello y lo hizo girarse bruscamente. Antes de que el muchacho pudiera quejarse —porque ése no era ningún movimiento de taijutsu que él conociera—, una patada en la corva le hizo doblar las rodillas; intentó levantarse y falló pues la mano callosa de Kisame aún le sujetaba del cabello.

Un cuerpo grande se le vino encima y aplastó a Itachi contra el suelo.

—Ríndete —dijo el tiburón cerca de su oído.

Uchiha forcejeó y se removió, pero no le sirvió de nada. Kisame estaba tendido encima de él y su peso le impedía cualquier cosa. Verdad era que los cuerpos pequeños hacen blancos difíciles de golpear…y también es verdad que se vuelven difíciles de recuperar al ser atrapados bajo un cuerpo grande.

La cara de Itachi estaba pegada al suelo y su respiración acelerada molestó las partículas de polvo. Si pudiera usar alguna técnica a parte del taijutsu se zafaría en de la situación en un parpadeo. Si pudiera… Es que habían acordado evitar cualquier otro tipo de técnica (y en ese momento) se arrepentía.

"Él es más grande y más fuerte y yo sabía que estaría perdido si me acorralaba de esta manera. ¿Por qué accedí a jugar su juego? ¿Por qué dejé que me atrapara?" se dijo Itachi.

Oh, fue por su sonrisa. Una semana sin su compañero y al volver le dice que practiquen taijutsu…con esa sonrisa de monstruo asomando sobre el cuello alto del manto. Kisame tenía una manera especial de sonreír en sus días alegres y a menudo se tornaba irresistible. No es que su sonrisa fuese atractiva o él se volviera más insistente o ingenioso en sus peticiones, no. Era…

A Itachi le molestaba admitirlo, pero no sabía qué era. En ocasiones se descubría a sí mismo siendo complaciente con Kisame y no entendía por qué.

Se removió queriendo liberarse y la respiración se le aceleró un ápice.

—Ríndete, Itachi-san —le sugirió Kisame.

Uchiha consideró la propuesta. Luego se molestó consigo mismo y bufó. ¿Por qué habría de rendirse? ¿Sólo porque estaba en un callejón sin salida aparente…o porque él se lo pedía?

Sintió el cuerpo de Kisame encima suyo y le pareció…omnipresente. Piernas largas a los costados de las suyas, que eran más cortas; caderas casi alineadas; un abdomen y un pecho rígidos aplastándolo; la mano en su nuca fundida con su cabello e inmovilizándole la cabeza; dedos fuertes presionando una de sus muñecas.

Hoshigaki se acomodó y el peso de su cuerpo se distribuyó de manera diferente.

Le estaba quitando la respiración…y algo más.

—Kisame —jadeó el muchacho.

El tiburón ensanchó la sonrisa y olió el cabello de Itachi.

—Kisame, dijiste… Sólo taijutsu —articuló el menor con un esfuerzo que no pasó desapercibido—… Mi chakra…

El shinobi de Kiri parpadeó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: Absorber la energía del muchacho. Además, notó un creciente calor en la entrepierna.

Durante el celo era posible que les robara el chakra a las personas con las que se acostaba. A veces no se controlaba, no se daba cuenta y terminaba con un cuerpo cansado o inconsciente debajo del suyo. En esos casos, dejaba una buena propina. Hasta ahora nunca había matado a nadie en uno de estos incidentes y es porque no eran tan frecuentes. Más bien le sucedían con personas que encontraba muy atractivas y sabían cómo satisfacerlo.

—Discúlpame, me excedí —habló él y se levantó.

Quiso ignorar el agradable calor de su piel y falló.

"Son los remanentes de la estación, que no ha acabado del todo. Es por eso que me siento así" pensó, tratando de engañarse.

**oOo**

El siguiente año Kisame no pudo tomar su semana de vacaciones, o al menos no en el momento que le hubiera gustado. Pain envió a ambos en una misión de asesinato justo antes de que comenzara la temporada. El shinobi de Kiri pensó que podrían darse prisa y matar a todos los objetivos de una sola vez durante una emboscada, no obstante, les acompañaban más ninjas de los que originalmente pensaron. Lograron matar sólo a uno de los objetivos, arrasaron con las molestias que les acompañaban y, mientras tanto, los otros dos blancos huyeron, quizás conocedores de que iban por ellos.

Kisame e Itachi se demoraron un momento en el campo de batalla revisando los cadáveres. Los tres que debían matar tenían un tatuaje distintivo en el cuello. Pero sólo uno de los muertos poseía el tatuaje.

—Los otros dos deben ser los que huyeron —dijo Itachi sin evidenciar mortificación—. Vamos tras ellos. Les daremos alcance en un momento.

Kisame se echó a Samehada sobre la espalda y el dicho momento que duraría dos días comenzó.

La lluvia que ya caía sobre el mundo escuchó los planes de los Akatsuki y redobló su fuerza. Cayeron rayos y se escucharon grandes estruendos. Las huellas y rastros de los perseguidos quedaron disfrazados por el agua y la oscuridad, dificultando el trabajo del tiburón y de la comadreja. Además, un viento fuerte empezó a soplar varias horas después y la tormenta cobró mayor ímpetu.

—¡Kisame! —gritó Itachi. Su voz se opacó por los truenos y el murmullo que quedó se lo llevó el viento—. ¡Kisame!

Hoshigaki se detuvo y se dejó alcanzar por su compañero. En el inter, escrutó el bosque y trató de descubrir los rastros de los objetivos; ya no estaba seguro si iban en la dirección correcta.

—Kisame, hay que buscar un lugar para pasar la tormenta. No podemos continuar así y ellos tampoco. Les alcanzaremos cuando esto se calme —dijo Itachi, muy cerca del otro a fin de que su voz no se desvaneciera con el mal tiempo.

Muy a su pesar, Kisame le dio la razón a su compañero. Sometió su apuro y fueron en busca de refugio. Encontraron una grieta en la ladera de una colina cercana. Entraron y descubrieron una cueva que acababa en callejón sin salida. Con su interior seco les sedujo a pasar la tempestad ahí, con sus ecos pronunciados opacando el ruido de la tormenta los convenció. Era tan buen lugar como cualquier otro: Estaba seco y proporcionaba una relativa calma.

Itachi se retiró el manto empapado y se desató el sombrero de paja; Kisame sólo se deshizo del manto pues su sombrero suelto había salido volando por acción del viento y en ese momento no se preocupó por recuperarlo.

"Kakuzu se molestará y no querrá comprarme más. Es el tercero que pierdo en este mes". Pero ésa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Uchiha se escurrió el cabello, produjo sus sacos de dormir de un rollo y se dirigió con el suyo al fondo de la cueva. Kisame se sentó cerca de la entrada, enfurruñado.

—No creo que sea necesario hacer guardia —dijo Itachi—. Con este mal tiempo no debe haber nadie rondando por el bosque. Y si lo hubiera, serían los dos que buscamos, en cuyo caso nos ahorrarían el trabajo de encontrarlos, pero eso sería demasiada suerte; deben estar detenidos en algún otro lugar. Lo mejor es dormir hasta que el tiempo cambie.

Kisame ponderó las palabras del muchacho, las analizó en todos los sentidos que su inquieta mente le permitió. Primero, significaban una orden, le estaba diciendo que no hiciera guardia y durmiera. A la fecha, era común que Itachi hiciera gala de sus dotes de capitán y tomara muchas de las decisiones durante el trabajo. Al tiburón no le molestaba, Uchiha era casi siempre centrado y sensato; hacía buenas elecciones. Si rato antes él había estado dirigiendo la marcha fue porque la comadreja no se lo prohibió. Kisame se dio cuenta de que era ésta la manera como aprendieron a funcionar juntos, a ser un equipo.

Segundo, las palabras del joven denotaban la inutilidad de sus acciones. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar y esto sólo se aprovecharía descansando. Era verdad, pero…

Kisame le prestó un poco de atención a su propio cuerpo y dijo: —No creo que pueda dormir.

Itachi lo miró al tiempo que se quitaba los calentadores y las sandalias. Notó sus hombros un poco arriba, sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Es por la estación? —preguntó el joven directamente.

Kisame se puso un poco más tenso. Sentía el cuerpo caliente a pesar de estar empapado y no le gustaba su situación actual: Atrapado en una persecución en medio del mal clima.

"Quiero alguien que abra las piernas para mí" pensó patéticamente. A Itachi no le respondió; no tenía nada decente para decir y no estaba en el nivel de irritación con el que escupía lo que le pasara por la mente. Permaneció callado. Callado y caliente.

Detrás de él, a unos metros, oyó la ropa de Itachi ser descartada con lentitud y su cuerpo meterse en el saco de dormir.

Kisame tragó saliva y cambió de posición sus piernas. Iba a ser una noche, oh, tan larga. Pensó en lo amargo de su situación y eso le hizo sentir más inquieto de lo normal.

"Es apenas el inicio de la estación" se regañó ", puedo resistirlo. ¿Qué importa si no existe un burdel en mi futuro cercano? ¿Qué importa que esté a mitad de una misión? Viviré."

Volvió a cambiar su posición.

La voz de Itachi le llegó desde el fondo de la cueva. Sus palabras sonaron claras contra el sonido de la tormenta y sobre el eco.

—No me importa lo que hagas para remediar tu situación, mientras no hagas mucho ruido.

Kisame miró sobre su hombro al bulto acurrucado en la oscuridad. ¿Escuchó precisamente lo que creyó escuchar? ¿Uchiha Itachi…le estaba dando permiso para aliviarse en silencio? No supo si sentirse indignado o proceder. Si no aprovechaba este momento, quién sabe cuándo se le volvería a presentar. La tormenta duraría otro rato, luego habría que volver a la persecución, matar a los objetivos y encontrar alguna aldea. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomarían todos esos pasos?

Se desabotonó el manto mojado e hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones.

Itachi se sumió en una indulgente indiferencia y fingió dormir, pero sus oídos cazaron cada sonido hecho por su compañero. Las distintas telas de su ropa susurraron protestas al ser apartadas, el anillo cayó al suelo con un suave _clin-clin_, de su boca salió un jadeo bajo.

"Es la segunda vez que lo escucho hacer esto" pensó Itachi.

La diferencia radicaba en que, esta vez, no había ninguna pared o puerta en medio de ellos. Además, en la primera ocasión a Itachi le brotó del pecho una indignación que se asemejaba a la repulsión, le enfadó que Kisame tuviera estos impulsos y no los controlara en su presencia. En cambio hoy entendía los motivos del tiburón y los aceptaba, sabía lo irritable que se tornaba si se frustraba y quería evitar esto.

La respiración jadeante de Kisame aumentó en varios volúmenes y Uchiha apreció la bendición mezclada en ello. Estaba haciendo bastante ruido (cosa que le pidió evitar al principio) pero eran también estos jadeos los que enmascaraban otro sonido: el de la mano de Kisame acariciando su miembro rígido. ¿Escucharle jadear o escuchar claramente la causa de sus jadeos?, se preguntó la comadreja. Ojala la caverna no hubiera tenido tan buena acústica. Él mismo no se masturbaba mucho y su experiencia en la cama era nula, por lo que supuso que era menos incómodo oír sólo la respiración de Kisame.

"Todo sea por la misión. Si no lo dejo hacer esto ahora, más tarde se pondrá de malas" pensó.

**oOo**

Al menguar la tormenta retomaron el camino y fueron tras los dos shinobi que huían. Les costó trabajo encontrar un rastro, les llevó medio día acercárseles y otras tantas horas alcanzarlos. Los objetivos no eran ninjas cualquiera, sino un dúo que sabía trabajar en equipo y que contaba con varias cartas bajo la manga. Viendo que les daban alcance y ya no tenía caso correr, se volvieron y encararon a los Akatsuki.

Itachi y Kisame vieron como buen signo que los blancos les hicieran frente. Significaba que al menos una pizca de honor les quedaba. Iba a ser una pela interesante.

Kisame liberó a Samehada desde el inicio. Estaba ansioso por luchar, en parte por lo prolongado de la persecución, en parte por el celo que amenazaba con desquiciarlo. En el último segundo antes de la pelea, alcanzó a preguntarse por qué se sentía tan desesperado si apenas eran los primeros días de la temporada.

Bueno, quizás tendría otro año con un celo especialmente fuerte.

Kisame y la comadreja atacaron al mismo tiempo. Sus contrincantes parecían habituados a luchar en pareja, atacaban en combo y aprovechaban las habilidades uno del otro; usaban ataques de rayo y agua, respectivamente. Incluso hacían uso de las habilidades de sus oponentes: Cuando Kisame utilizó un jutsu de agua, el shinobi que usaba rayo intentó electrocutarlo apelando a la conductividad del agua. Les dieron un rato de entretenimiento a los ninjas renegados, pero, al final, el resultado ya lo sabían todos.

Itachi atrapó en su genjutsu a uno de los adversarios y con ello selló su destino; el hombre murió una muerte dolorosa y horrenda. A su vez, Kisame desgarró las rodillas del otro (si no le arrancó las piernas, fue porque las dejó colgando de unos jirones sangrantes).

El Monstruo de la niebla se acercó a la agonía de shinobi y decidió que se divertiría un poco a costa suya. Iba a tratar de recuperar en este momento la diversión que le fue negada en los días pasados.

"Debería estar en un cama, encima del cuerpo jadeante de alguien, no aquí en medio de la nada contigo" se quejó para sí mismo.

Desde su imponente altura miró al moribundo y se rió de él. Las cosas que le haría.

El shinobi pareció captar las intenciones de Kisame y un semblante horrorizado se posó en su rostro dolorido; sabía que estaba acabado. Tal vez sólo le quedaba una salida y más le valía intentarla. Sus manos se movieron como parpadeos y formaron algunos sellos. Kisame lo vio e intentó detenerlo; se lanzó sobre sus manos y quiso inmovilizarlas, romperlas. Le quebraría los dedos uno a uno, a ver si así se atrevía a formar sellos. Pero era tarde. Hoshigaki apenas alcanzó a escuchar la palabra "Katon" y el cuerpo de su enemigo se convirtió en una llamarada.

El fuego alcanzó las manos de Kisame. Él se sacudió y se dio cuenta de que el futuro cadáver le estaba sujetando por las muñecas con fuerza. El cuerpo en llamas se retorcía, gritaba mientras se aferraba a su enemigo. El pie de Kisame golpeó el pecho del suicida y sus brazos tiraron hacia atrás. De esta forma se zafó del agarre. Dio unos pasos lejos del shinobi. Lo vio dar vueltas en el suelo y consumirse hasta morir sin considerar en algún momento la posibilidad de matarlo.

—Prefirió usar una técnica suicida que dejarse asesinar por ti —observó Itachi.

—Quería llevarme con él o herirme —le dijo el hombre alto.

—Y en alguna medida lo logró. Mira tus manos.

Las mangas de su uniforme se hallaban quemadas en la punta, igual a la parte de sus calentadores que alguna vez cubrió sus muñecas. De ahí a la punta de sus dedos todo era quemadura.

Kisame puso sus manos frente a su rostro y bufó. No era nada mortal y ni siquiera de profundidad, pero le inutilizaría las manos por un rato. Podría formar sellos o usar a Samehada si quisiera, sí…y entonces se lastimaría. Flexionó los dedos y sintió el dolor punzante del fuego comerle la carne. Las heridas por quemadura eran muy fastidiosas: Dolían el doble de lo feo que se veían, eran propensas a infectarse y podían dejar marcas.

Itachi comprobó el tatuaje en el hombre que mató y dio por sentado que el otro era el tercero de los blancos; no se molestó en revisarlo porque aún ardía y de todas formas su piel se hallaría carbonizada. Así pues: misión cumplida.

—Ven, hay que lavarte eso —dijo Itachi. Por sus jutsu de fuego tenía cierta experiencia indirecta (y directa, si se le permite tal desliz) con quemaduras.

La tormenta del día anterior llenó los ríos y desbocó los arroyos, removiendo el fondo de sus lechos y dando a las aguas una apariencia turbia, sucia. Por eso, Itachi prefirió buscar al agua estancada y apacible de un charco. Kisame se puso en cuclillas ante el charco elegido y su compañero se puso a su lado, le cortó los calentadores de los antebrazos con un kunai y los arrojó al suelo, le dobló las mangas del manto hasta el codo, acunó el agua clara entre sus manos y la vertió sobre las del otro. Allende, insistió en quitar cuanto tejido muerto fuese posible, situación que Kisame resistió sin hacer un solo gesto a pesar del dolor. Al final, le secó y vendó con sumo cuidado… De hecho, con un cuidado mayor al que las manos de un asesino tendrían derecho a mostrar.

Kisame contempló sus manos, ahora envueltas en blanco vendaje. Los dedos estaban cubiertos cada uno por separado; para que no se peguen entre ellos, había dicho la comadreja. Quiso doblarlos y encontró dificultad en la tarea, no porque le pareciera doloroso, sino porque las vendas restringían su movilidad.

—No hagas eso o arruinarás mi trabajo —le reprendió Itachi—. Déjalas quietas, en unos días estarán mejor.

"Eso suena a mucho tiempo" pensó Kisame.

Uchiha lavó y secó sus propias manos de manera meticulosa. Después se puso a revolver entre los matorrales del bosque; buscaba cierta hierba que creyó ver en días previos. La consiguió y le mostró un manojo de ella a Kisame.

—Hay que dejarla secar, luego se muele, se hace una pasta y se pone en las quemaduras.

—¿Para qué sirve?

—Para que no queden cicatrices.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía esto a Kisame? El muchacho pensaba en todo.

"No" se corrigió a sí mismo ". Hay una cosa que se le está olvidando, o bien, decide no mencionarla deliberadamente". Deseó averiguar cuál de las dos opciones era y tanteó el terreno que llevaba por título Uchiha Itachi.

—No puedo utilizar mis manos y estamos, al menos, a dos días de camino de cualquier villa.

—¿Mencionas eso para levantar mi compasión? —le dijo Itachi en tono indiferente. Como si no la hubiese sentido ya, como si él no se hubiera dejado mover por ella —. Vámonos, o en lugar de dos días de camino serán tres.

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar. Mantuvieron un buen paso y no se detuvieron a comer. El clima les favoreció, se mostró apacible y las nubes amenazaron desganadamente con lloviznar, aunque al final no lo hicieron. Sin embargo, los Akatsuki debieron detenerse al llegar la noche; por más prisa que tuvieran, por mejor tiempo que hiciera, llevaban varios días con este ritmo y tenían que descansar.

Hicieron campamento en terreno relativamente seco y encendieron fuego. La leña estaba húmeda, se fingió de inquebrantable voluntad, hasta que una técnica de fue por parte de Itachi la hizo transmutar en llamaradas; mientras tanto Kisame consiguió la cena. Uchiha se sentó ante la fogata esperando que el pescado de río se asara.

Kisame estaba más lejos del fuego. Su espalda ancha se apoyaba en un árbol y su mirada recaía en el perfil de su joven compañero. Tenía la cabeza anegada de ideas sin condensar, el cuerpo inundado de calor, los pantalones llenos de deseos mundanos y sus inescrutables pupilas acaparadas por la visión del único ser humano en kilómetros.

"Estoy perdido" pensó el shinobi de Kiri. Sus opciones eran escasas e igual de displicentes: Podía aguantar toda la noche y el día siguientes sin tocarse (lo que arriesgaría su salud mental y su buen juicio), podía resignarse a darse alivio con sus manos heridas (algo que sería doloroso y la comadreja no querría reparar), también podría hacer un kage bunshin y darse cuando menos un oral (con lo cual estaría levantando un monumento a sus bajos instintos) y, por último, podía intentar violar a Itachi y sufrir una muerte horrenda a causa de ello.

"La horrible muerte no suena tan mal" pensó ". Si estoy muerto no puedo estar en este frustrado celo".

Kisame poseía sentimientos encontrado sobre la temporada de apareamiento: Era una época hermosa del año, se trataba de encontrar pareja y tener sexo loco del crepúsculo al amanecer (o incluso más, si era posible). El orgasmo se tornaba especialmente intenso durante el celo y su rendimiento mejoraba en términos generales, cuestión que complacía a su ego. Pero, pero, pero…de no hallar cuando menos una pareja, la experiencia era por completo contraria a lo que dictaba la naturaleza: Era nefasta.

Kisame resopló y se removió, presa de la incomodidad. Intentó deliberar, por todos los cielos, trató de buscar solución a su predicamento, dar con la manera de al menos suavizar su situación…y la cálida sensación que le abrazó el cuerpo trasteó con su mente, nublándola. Pensó en piernas firmes y rodillas separadas, recordó las memorias de alguna buena noche aunque no las hubiera llamado a la consciencia y deseó tener alguien para morder y ser mordido.

Itachi dio vuelta a los pescados y estos empezaron a cocerse del otro lado. Escuchaba el crepitar del fuego y los resoplidos que su compañero daba cada tanto. Pensó en comentarle lo desesperado que lucía, pero eso de nada iba a servir así que optó por el silencio.

Quien decidió hablar fue nada más y nada menos que Kisame. Sus palabras fueron extrañamente calmadas y expresaron lo impensable.

—Itachi-san, déjame morderte.

La comadreja volteó a verlo. Su duda en cuanto a la seriedad de Kisame era genuina, mas no por ello dejó que se reflejara en su rostro. Evaluó a su compañero en silencio, le dio el beneficio de la duda. Notó que las cejas del tiburón no estaban tan abajo, que sus labios no sonrientes se separaban unos milímetros y tras ellos asomaban los dientes afilados, que las pinturas de la noche y del fuego ponían extraños colores en su piel azulada, que el pecho le subía y le bajaba como si acabara de pelear. "Expectante" sería la palabra para describirlo. ¿Esperaba una contestación? ¿Fue su propuesta algo serio? Jamás se disculpó o estalló en carcajadas, más bien confirmó sus intenciones dándoles una justificación.

—Evitará que me vuelva loco. Morder algo vivo disipará un poco la tensión.

Kisame era un mordedor nato, le encantaba hacerlo en la cama y le provocaba gran placer.

Itachi devolvió su mirada al fuego. Los ojos oscuros se comieron la luz de las llamas y su boca tragó cualquier palabra que hubiera podido salir de ella. Permaneció inmóvil un rato (a Kisame se le antojó una eternidad). Finalmente expresó su respuesta en el más leve asentimiento de cabeza; se movió un centímetro, distancia despreciable para el ojo desinteresado. Kisame vio el pequeño asentimiento como si lo hubiera escuchado gritar "Sí".

Un cuerpo alto y musculoso se puso tras el muchacho en un parpadeo. Cómo se trasladaba tan rápido aquella fornida masa, resultaba un misterio. Se sentó atrás de él, pecho pegado a su espalda, piernas flexionadas al costado de las suyas, brazos rodeándole el tronco.

Itachi tenía el calor de la fogata frente a él y, ahora, el cuerpo de Kisame le protegía la espalda de cualquier tipo de frialdad. No podría el viento fresco atacarlo o la noche oscura robarle su calor.

—Itachi-san, descúbrete los hombros, por favor —susurró contra su cabello.

¿Dónde pretendía morderlo? Para evitar que ese "descúbrete los hombros, por favor" fuese en escalada y terminara siendo un "desnúdate, por favor", Itachi produjo un kunai de la nada y le amenazó; utilizó su tono más frío.

—Toma en cuenta que estoy preparado para responder en caso de que te sobrepases —le dijo al tiempo que presionaba la punta del arma en su rodilla.

—Nada más los hombros —siseó el mayor.

Uchiha se dio por bien servido y guardó el kunai. Mientras se desabrochaba la capa le costó trabajo disimular el temblor de sus manos. Percibía el olor de Kisame envolviéndolo y lo aspiraba profundamente pero con disimulo. Él conocía a la perfección los aromas del hombre durante el resto del año: La sobra fragancia que apenas lo cubría cuando acababa de ducharse, el olor suave que tenía para el final del día, el sudor que transpiraban sus poros luego del ejercicio. Todo eso le era reconocible, le resultaba familiar y no le desagradaba. Nunca antes se disgustó por el olor de Kisame después de una pelea intensa o de una difícil misión de días. Le daba igual, le tenía sin cuidado.

En este momento, sin embargo, las cosas resultaban distintas. No sentía indiferencia, tampoco repudio, más bien se trataba de un extraño placer. Le gustaba el olor de su compañero. Se descubrió a sí mismo aspirándolo y volviendo a hacerlo.

"¿Será por la temporada? ¿Cambiará su olor en esta época?" se preguntó.

Dejó que el manto negro se deslizara por sus brazos. Agarró el cuello de su camiseta y lo jaló hacia un lado, revelando la piel clara de su hombro.

Unos dientes puntiagudos se le clavaron en la carne. No hubo contemplaciones.

Itachi sintió que los dientes atravesaron la piel y se anidaron en el músculo. Mordía fuerte, de eso no cabía duda. Su sangre comenzó a salir de la herida, fue saboreada por la lengua de Kisame o puesta en marcha por efecto de la gravedad. Apretó los labios y ahogó cualquier queja o gemido pues no quería darle ese placer. Le herida era corriente y él no se rebajaría a mostrar dolor.

Kisame aflojó un ápice las quijadas únicamente para volver a cerrarlas con más fuerza. Varias veces engañó a su compañero haciéndolo creer que lo soltaría, pero en lugar de ello volvía a morder. Lo estaba masticando.

Por regla general él no llegaba a este nivel con sus acompañantes de una noche. Incluso los sadomasoquistas más experimentados entraban en pánico si lo intentaba. Pero Itachi era un shinobi e intuyó que podría tolerar este trato.

Los dientes acariciaron el hueso y sólo el cielo supo si dejaron marcas en él. Estrechó el joven cuerpo que tenía a su disposición y lo apretó en un abrazo sofocante. Mordió la herida que sangraba, tiró del músculo, produjo un siseo gorgoreando contra el líquido rojo.

Le gustaba el sabor de Itachi, esa sangre de Uchiha lo volvía loco.

"Eso es porque se trata del único ser humano en kilómetros" le dijo una parte remilgosa de su mente ". Si fuese un kage bunshin tuyo te parecería igual de atractivo".

Movió unos centímetros el lugar en el que se concentraban sus deseos, migró un pequeño trecho en dirección al cuello de nervios saltados. Mordió el nuevo lugar, sacó sangre y la probó. Otra vez se desplazó hacia el cuello, rasgó la piel y luego mimó al músculo desnudo dándole lengüetadas. Un nuevo movimiento de su boca, unos dientes desganados y una lengua ávida provocaron que a lo siguiente se le pudiera llamar beso.

Itachi percibió los labios y la lengua sobre su cuello y no sintió mordida lacerante. De un momento a otro la ancha boca dejó por completo de morder y buscó sus oídos con intenciones de besarlos. El pánico deseó apoderarse de él, pero no se lo permitió.

—Kisame —se quejó enfadado. Puso la cabeza en un ángulo dificultoso, aunque eso no amedrantó al tiburón, quien de todas formas alcanzó su oreja y la lamió.

Las rodillas de Itachi temblaban. ¿Qué pasó con las mordidas? Le habían hablado de mordidas, ¡no de besos! A eso le llamaba sobrepasarse.

Sacó el kunai de la manga del uniforme y lo tomó con la mayor firmeza posible.

—Kisame, ¡basta!

Como el otro no obedeciera el instante, descargó el arma sobre su rodilla. En un breve instante de duda se preguntó qué haría su Hoshigaki continuaba, si se negaba a desistir. Itachi no deseaba ir más allá, no lo dejaría. Él permitió que le mordiera, nada más, y eso era por…

¿Por qué?

No podía alegar que era por la misión, ésta ya había terminado. Tampoco era por caridad, Kisame no le daba lástima.

"Es por el equipo" improvisó ", para mantener la cordura de ambos."

Ah, sí: la cordura. A leguas se notaba lo cuerdo de sus acciones.

—¡Basta! —gritó Uchiha. Removió el kunai en la rodilla de Kisame y le dio un codazo.

El agarre del tiburón se aflojó, instante que el joven aprovechó para apartarse. Se alejó un par de metros y ambos se miraron, agitados, desarreglados y sangrantes. Sus respiraciones eran un tanto irregulares, su ropa estaba arrugada (la de Itachi a medio camino de ser removida) y manchas de sangre brillaban a la luz del fuego. Kisame se limpió la boca en un gesto ausente, Itachi se llevó la mano al hombro herido.

—Perdóname… Y gracias.

Itachi arrugó el ceño cuando escuchó aquello. Kisame siempre procuraba ser amable y políticamente correcto con él, no importando la diferencia de edad y (al parecer) tampoco la situación.

La comadreja se recompuso el manto, tomó uno de los peces y empezó a comer la parte que sí estaba cocinada; obviamente estaba dando por terminado el asunto, no tenía vistas de querer continuarlo o comentarlo. Comió en silencio sentado en el suelo, un poco ofuscado. El hombro del manto se llenó de sangre.

Kisame tuvo ganas de burlarse, decirle "¿Te das cuenta de que eso no está bien cocido? ¿Te das cuentas de que sigues sangrando?", pero un chispazo de cordura le impidió tentar a su suerte de esa manera riesgosa. Si se burlaba de Itachi ahora, quizás no lo dejaría morderlo la siguiente vez. En lugar de ello, estiró los músculos y dijo:

—Me siento mejor.

Así le concedió la razón a Itachi: El asunto estaba concluido.

"Por ahora..."

**oOo**

Se levantaron con las primeras luces pero no pudieron mantener tan buen ritmo como el día anterior: A las manos heridas de Kisame se sumaba su rodilla. Él no se quejó e Itachino se disculpó (tampoco pidió compensación por su propio hombro maltratado, cabe destacar).

En algún punto de su avance, el joven se detuvo ante un arroyo crecido y el tiburón se paró tras él, muy cerca.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó el Monstruo de la niebla; al mismo tiempo bajó el amplio cuello de la capa que vestía Itachi. Recibió un escueto "sí" y hundió los dientes en la carne. Dos mordidas después lo soltó de buena gana.

La siguiente vez ocurrió de manera similar, pero Kisame se ahorró la necesidad de hacer la petición. Con sólo pararse tras el joven y ponerle una mano en el hombro fue premiado con un asentimiento de cabeza. De esta manera misteriosa el contrato entre ambos pasó a ser implícito. Ya no hubo necesidad de pedir permiso antes de morder, tampoco de amenazar para que Hoshigaki soltara su premio.

Pasaron a un apacible estado de entendimiento mutuo.

Inclusive sería de importancia destacar algunas ocurrencias que pasaron, como cuando el mismo Itachi se desabotonó el manto y le ofreció una inmaculada clavícula al mayor, o el momento durante el cambio de vendas en que Kisame dijo "Muérdeme". Este último suceso fue en especial sorprendente para el tiburón...

Itachi estaba quitándole los vendajes y lavándole con precisión estudiada a la orilla de un arroyo pequeño, apenas un hilo de agua que no existiría de no ser por la reciente tormenta. Sus dedos trabajaban con rapidez y pronto comenzó a colocar las nuevas vendas. Comentó que la herida iba bien, que pronto sanaría.

Kisame vio sus manos moverse, sintió su piel tocándole y escuchó de sus labios la voz profunda. Entonces le dijo:

—Muérdeme.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que él mordiera a la comadreja por última vez y empezaba a tornarse inquieto; le costaba quedarse quieto durante el cambio de vendas. Además, ser mordido también le daba algo de placer y probablemente era mejor para Itachi, quien tenía el cuello, las clavículas y los hombros tapizados de heridas. Cualquier lugar que quisiera ya estaba maltratado.

—Muérdeme, en lugar de que yo te muerda a ti —insistió.

Se le acabó su pedacito de piel virgen y la solución era invertir los papeles…o, a lo mejor, podría extender el dominio de sus terrenos, buscar otros sitios para morder que no estuviesen lastimados.

Itachi no le respondió y continuó vendándolo.

"Tal vez no me quiere morder" reflexionó Kisame. Sus hormonas alborotadas y su raciocinio aletargado convinieron que, si no lo quería morder, quizás admitiría que nuevos lugares de su cuerpo fuesen puestos a disposición. Lo que daría por morderle la cara interna de los muslos, por hacerle sangrar los labios…

Estuvo a punto de proponerle tales ideas, pero en ese momento Itachi acabó el vendaje y se acercó más a él. No evidenciaba su rostro esquivo las intenciones de su movimiento; en su lugar, fueron las manos y su boca los que lo dejaron al descubierto. Itachi apartó el cuello del manto y mordió la piel de color azul grisácea que ahí encontró.

—Más fuerte —musitó Kisame. Le abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo.

El shinobi del Sharingan le dio gusto, mordió de forma viciosa. No se retiró hasta haberle hecho sangrar.

En la tarde llegaron a una aldea y se acabó la necesidad de ese teatro entre ambos. Porque, a saber, era pura escena. Nada genuino, oh, no. Kisame actuaba movido por sus instintos e Itachi, por su deber para con el equipo.

**oOo Fin del flash-back oOo**

**oOo**

**Notas finales**: Para esta historia tuve que hacer un poco de investigación documental científica y seria. Resulta y resalta que los tiburones, durante el sexo, se sujetan a la hembra mordiéndola. Son mordiscos de amor. Me pareció la cosa más sensata y lógica del mundo que a Kisame le gustara morder.

En otras cuestiones: Itachi me parece un personaje sumamente complicado. No logro agarrarle el hilo del todo, a veces se me escapa y no sé si lo estaré retratando de la forma adecuada. Aunado a eso, tengo que alternar entre el Itachi de la máscara que es toda frialdad, el que me imagino que podría haber sido con Kisame si hubiesen tenido una relación así y el Itachi que Sasuke recuerda de su infancia. A veces me saca de quicio. Ese hombre es un pastel de varias capas.


	4. Chapter 4

***Editado **29/06/13: Corregí una línea que hablaba sobre las edades de los personajes; no era del todo exacta. Mencionaba algo sobre "el año en que Itachi cumplió 18", pero en realidad lo más correcto sería decir "el año en que estaba a punto de cumplir 19".*

**Nota:** Los primeros capítulos de este fic son los más cortos. A partir de éste serán un tanto más largos.

**Advertencia**: _Contenido sexual_. No sé si llamarle referido o explícito, me falla el juicio a la hora de diferenciar esas dos categorías. Dejémoslo en que hay contenido sexual no recomendable para menores de edad.

(¿Hay algún contenido sexual recomendable para menores?).

**oOo**

**Esa temporada del año**

**Por: Galdor Ciryatan**

**4**

El ANBU que frecuentaba la casa del clan les dio una pequeña visita, mostró su presencia abiertamente aunque no dijo nada; sólo les estaba informando que se encontraban vigilados. En silencio llegó, en silencio se marchó. Al quedarse otra vez solos, se pusieron de pie e iban a entrar en la casa. Era hora de comer. Itachi iba al frente y Sasuke le seguía apenas unos palmos detrás.

Un grito los detuvo. O mejor dicho: dos. Dos gritos los contuvieron y los hicieron girarse.

—¡Sasukeeeh! —era la voz de Naruto, subido en el techo de la casa, en el ala al otro lado del jardín.

El segundo grito fue de Sakura, quien le reprendió molesta por su comportamiento. No era correcto subirse al techo de la casa de las personas si no era una emergencia Debían ir y tocar la puerta como la gente civilizada. Naruto se atrevió a hacer un gesto de desprecio ante tal convencionalismo social y se ganó la fácil furia de la kunoichi. Ésta saltó también sobre el techo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero; corregir sus faltas morales categorizaba como "emergencia". Sakura no se disculpó ante nadie, arrastró a Naruto de nuevo hacia la calle y fue a dar la vuelta hasta la entrada.

Viendo lo que acababa de suceder, Sasuke rodó los ojos y predijo:

—Aparecerán en la puerta en cualquier momento.

Como el menor de los Uchiha no dio signos de querer ir a abrirles, Itachi se hizo con esa responsabilidad. Abrió la puerta justo cuando Sakura tocaba. Les saludó con su usual formalidad y les invitó a pasar.

No obstante, eso implicaría una escala no planeada (y por lo tanto un retraso) en sus planes; Naruto no lo admitió.

—Sólo venimos por Sasuke —dijo el rubio con algo de prisa. Acto seguido: gritó el nombre de su perdido y recuperado amigo esperando que asomara la cabeza.

Sakura le reprendió por tal descortesía y contuvo las ganas de golpearlo (más que nada por la presencia de Itachi).

La comadreja perdonó y movió una mano restándole importancia. Sentía cierta afinidad por el muchacho y eso no era secreto.

—Ahora mismo llamo a Sasuke —dijo el mayor. Se giró, dio dos pasos y escuchó la voz sonriente de Sakura a sus espaldas.

—Itachi-san, me alegra que te hayan permitido regresar a casa también.

Quizás lo decía para parchar la rudeza del último comentario de Naruto, quizás lo decía de forma sincera. Por "casa" tal vez se refería a Konohagakure o quería decir su casa exactamente, bajo el mismo techo que Sasuke. ¿Quién sabe?

—Gracias.

Consideró la falta de sorpresa de ambos al verle abrir la puerta y pensó que conocían la noticia de su regreso desde antes. Probablemente Sakura se refería a "Bienvenido a casa, junto a tu hermano".

Sasuke fue llamado por la comadreja y acudió a la puerta de mala gana. Consideraba a Naruto una peste. Sí, lo había perdonado, de nuevo eran amigos y hacían cosas juntos. Sí, reconocía el valor y fuerza del rubio, sabía que sería su próximo Hokage en el futuro… Pero igual lo veía como una peste.

No pasaba día sin que Uzumaki lo buscara. Desde la tarde de su liberación hasta hoy, se mantenía constante tras sus pasos, ya fuese para invitarle a comer, bajo el pretexto de entregarle algún mensaje de Tsunade, para obligarle a ir a las revisiones médicas o simplemente para llamarse "idiota" el uno al otro. Sasuke sabía que también Sakura lo rondaba de manera insistente, pero la kunoichi era menos pesada y de un entendimiento más amplio que Naruto.

Aunque…se habían tardado en visitarle el día de hoy. Sasuke llegó a una conclusión similar a la de Itachi: Ya sabían de la liberación de su hermano, quizás Sakura tenía conocimiento incluso de la hora, y por eso no habían ido más temprano.

Miró a sus amigos parados bajo el umbral y le parecieron unos extraños (él mismo se percibía extraño). No eran la niña llorona de antaño, la que sólo sabía gritar, y el tonto bufón y bocón. No, eran un par de desconocidos… Unos que, por alguna razón, cruzaron medio mundo para ir tras él, lo regresaron a casa y (no contentos con ello) pretendían demostrarle su afecto cada día.

Le invitaron a comer.

—Ya, vámonos —habló Naruto, impaciente ante la perspectiva de comer.

—¿Sí? —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. No lucía como la chiquilla que se rompería en pedazos si le respondía que no.

Sasuke lo consideró un momento. Naruto y Sakura actuaban igual a plagas, no obstante, era justo decir que él solía aceptar sus invitaciones. Y si hoy se mostraba renuente era por Itachi. No quería dejarlo.

—Quizás mañana. Hoy no tengo ganas de salir —se explicó Sasuke.

—Itachi también puede ir.

A Sasuke no le extrañó que adivinaran la razón de su negativa, lo que le pareció curioso fue que el perceptivo fuese Naruto.

—Sí, nos puede acompañar —le animó Sakura.

Sin embargo, Sasuke dudaba que su hermano quisiera ir a comer con ellos. Se excusó y negó de nuevo, prometiendo que irían mañana. Al final logró convencerlos y se despidieron.

Fue a la cocina, donde encontró a Itachi. El mayor de los Uchiha pensaba en qué preparar de comida y mientras tanto sacaba los cubiertos: Un plato, un vaso, un solo par de palitos. Sasuke notó esto y frunció el ceño; antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo al respecto, Itachi habló:

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Estaré aquí cuando regreses de comer.

—No pienso ir. Recién volviste y…

El mayor le cortó dándole un golpecito en la frente y añadiendo: —Ve. Todavía puedes alcanzarlos.

Sasuke resopló.

—Bien, pero después de eso tú y yo iremos por dango.

—Como digas.

—¡Promételo! —vociferó el menor en un tono más alto del que pretendía hablar.

Una especie de respiro resignado abandonó los pulmones de Itachi.

—Lo prometo —y selló el trato poniendo una marca en la frente de Sasuke, no un toque de sus dedos, sino un breve roce de sus labios—. Vete y alcánzalos.

Sasuke aceptó los términos, pero en la puerta de la cocina se volvió a detener, pensativo. Itachi se anticipó a cualquier queja e ideó una manera divertida de ponerlo en camino nuevamente: Hacerlo sentir incómodo.

—Sakura es una kunoichi bastante capaz, peleó contra Sasori y vivió… Y es bonita —dijo el hermano mayor—. Si no quieres ir a comer estando ella entenderé que te sientas un poco…

—¡No es eso! —espetó Sasuke.

Itachi fue inmisericorde y agregó en tono sereno: —Hay que empezar a pensar en reconstruir el clan, ¿sabes? Quizás es buen momento para discutirlo. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Creo que es hora de que tengamos _esa plática_. Ya no eres un niño

Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sasuke no quería tener una conversación de esta naturaleza y se negaba a que lo emparejaran con alguien de buenas a primeras.

—Olvídalo. Ya me voy. —A su pesar, Sasuke sabía que estaba cayendo en las manipulaciones de Itachi para hacerlo marcharse. Le tenía sin cuidado.

Itachi sonrió al verlo irse. En verdad no le dijo a su hermano alguna gran mentira. Sí había que reconstruir la familia, ampliarla, y Sakura era precisamente fuerte y atractiva. No sería una mala pareja.

"Tampoco Naruto es tan mala opción" se dijo Itachi.

Siempre le pareció excesivo el apego del rubio a Sasuke, grandes fueron los sacrificios que hizo por él. Se preguntaba si no existiría algo más entre ese par. No le parecía descabellado pensar así. Aunque…siendo ese el caso no tendría quién le llamara "tío Itachi".

—Quizás un jutsu de transformación prolongada podría solucionar eso —habló distraídamente.

Reflexionando en torno a la relación de Sasuke y Naruto, se acordó de los inicios de la suya con Kisame. Duró años en construirse el vínculo. Así como la confianza entre ambos no fue instantánea, así tardaron en atraerse mutuamente, en aceptarlo y en exponerlo, así tardaron en besarse por primera vez y en decirse que se querían. Fue un proceso largo y, en algún momento, hasta cómico. Curiosamente, una de las constantes de su relación y la causa de que hicieran algunos avances fue la estación de celo. Esa temporada iba muy de la mano con los cambios en su forma de interactuar e Itachi la recordaba siempre cercana a los eventos importantes.

**oOo Flash-back oOo**

El año en que Kisame cumplió 30 años, poco antes de que Itachi alcanzara los 19, pasó algo extraño.

Tiburón y comadreja iban de regreso a la base luego de una misión especialmente larga. A manera de recompensa por su buen trabajo y aprovechando que no tenían otras cosas urgentes, viajaban lento y se detenían con frecuencia. La temporada de celo comenzó y, en lugar de despachar a Itachi adelante, Kisame le sugirió que cambiaran la ruta y pasaran por más aldeas. En caso de que no encontrara un burdel que le agradara o tuvieran que acampar a la intemperie, se masturbaba o mordía a Itachi. (En alguna ocasión estuvo a punto de hacer ambas cosas a la vez, pero el sentido común lo detuvo).

Uchiha vio atravesar los primeros días de la estación. Apreció el cambio de olor en Kisame, la inquietud natural que lo caracterizaba al verse frustrado o lo complacido que se mostraba tras una noche en compañía, sus mordidas inconmovibles, su hambre reducida, sus horas de sueño compactadas. Esto era natural, pasaba cada año, según comentó Kisame. Lo que Itachi juzgó inusual fue su comportamiento quisquilloso.

El primer día de la temporada estaban en una aldea y Kisame buscó un burdel. El segundo día, no pudieron llegar al siguiente pueblo y acamparon, por lo cual hubo una pequeña sesión de mordidas y después el mayor se retiró unos momentos del campamento (Itachi presumió que para dar atención al bulto duro que se le formó entre las piernas). El tercer día sucedió la curiosidad: El usualmente indiferente Kisame se portó puntilloso ante la mercancía de, no sólo uno, sino dos prostíbulos. Itachi sabía que no le gustaban las rubias y las pelirrojas, pero sería impensable que tuvieran únicamente esas dos clases de mujeres en ambos establecimientos. Comenzó a preguntarse si Kisame estaba realmente en la temporada.

Ese día se contentó con unas mordidas y la compañía nocturna de su mano.

Continuaron viajando y el cuarto día las rarezas subieron en la escala. Esta vez se volvieron vergonzosas e imborrables.

Se detuvieron en una aldea de mediano tamaño y Kisame se preparaba para ir en busca de su lugar favorito de estos días, pero el joven shinobi lo detuvo alegando que les faltaban varios días de camino y el dinero no les aguantaría a este ritmo; le acompañaría y usaría el Sharingan, de esa manera se ahorrarían unas monedas. El hombre-tiburón se mostró renuente y desconfiado antes de acceder.

Itachi pudo entrar al burdel sin inconvenientes. Ya tenía 18 años, después de todo, y era un joven de buena pinta.

El lugar era ruidoso, estaba a medias luces y había gente yendo de aquí para allá. Tenía aires de un bar exótico. Y en efecto existía una larga barra y un barman sirviendo bebidas, pero ésa no era más que una estación de paso. Hombres y mujeres se sentaban en bancos ante la barra, luego se marchaban tras acabar su bebida con prisa. Iban a la segunda planta. La diversión debía estar escaleras arriba, concluyó Itachi. Con todo y sus observaciones, su genio y su Sharingan, no acababa de comprender la dinámica del lugar (y ni que le importara).

—Vamos a sentarnos. Oh, y asegúrate de que nos sirvan gratis. Es cara la bebida, caro el cuarto y caro el par de piernas que uno elige —dijo Kisame.

La forma en que Hoshigaki se refería a las prostitutas no era muy respetuosa que digamos. Él, que eran tan afable y cortés en otras situaciones, las trataba de objetos desechables, de poco valor, nunca personas. Jamás hablaba de ellas ni conocía sus nombres, olvidaba sus rostros o pretendía hacerlo. Le servían por un momento y entonces las dejaba de lado.

Uchiha se preguntó qué pensarían y sentirían ellas al respecto. Luego de ser tantas veces usadas y desechadas, ¿se darían cuenta de qué clase de hombre las estaba olvidando, qué clase de monstruo y shinobi las borraba de sus recuerdos? ¿Sabrían acaso con quién acababan de acostarse? ¿Se encontrarían tristes, enojadas, alegres? ¿Sentirían algo? Y cuando estaban con él, ¿_sentirían_? ¿Las complacería Kisame, las mordería como hacía con él?

Itachi interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, fue a estafar al cantinero con un genjutsu y ambos obtuvieron vasos llenos de algo que la comadreja no se atrevió a probar. Miró el sake de aspecto enfermo y arrugó la nariz.

—La gente no viene aquí por la calidad de la bebida —sonrió Kisame y dio un trago de sake. Era para pasar el tiempo, para pretender estar haciendo algo mientras se observaba la mercancía.

—Esto suena a un pasatiempo costoso y con aspectos desagradables —se quejó Itachi.

—Hay lugares más elegantes que éste…y más desagradables aún.

—Elige de una vez, para que pueda irme. ¿Qué mujer quieres?

Kisame tomó dos largos tragos de sake antes de responder.

—No quiero una mujer. Busco algún hombre, que no sea muy bajo, cabello oscuro y largo de preferencia, de complexión media está bien, no mayor a mí. A ver si tienen algo así o vamos a otro lugar a buscar.

Así quedaban reveladas sus inclinaciones quisquillosas. En los burdeles que rechazó,probablemente no habían tenido este tipo de hombre.

Kisame señaló en un movimiento de cabeza a un joven de unos 25 años, sentado solo en un rincón. Llevaba una camisa blanca y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta. No era tan guapo y su cabello no era muy largo, pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? No podía tener exactamente todo lo que pedía.

—Ése está bien.

Itachi utilizó el Sharingan y en menos de un minuto salió de ahí, azorado.

En alguna medida le sorprendió que el tiburón deseara un hombre y le alarmó en sobremanera que él encajara en su descripción. Él era del género requerido, tenía el cabello y la constitución referidos, ¿se trataba de una coincidencia?

Regresó al hotel en el que se había registrado, se tumbó en su cama y hundió la cara en la

almohada. No obstante, a todas luces, las almohadas eran malas para ahogar las dudas del alma y él seguía preguntándose: ¿Fue coincidencia?

No, en definitiva…

El propio Kisame se percató de esta obviedad. Le estaba mordiendo el cuello a su amor de una noche, pero algo se hallaba fuera de lugar.

"No se siente tan bien como Itachi".

Entonces reparó en las similitudes entre ambos y que, minutos antes, le dio la justa descripción a Uchiha.

"Describí al hombre que estaba sentado junto a mí, en la barra, no a éste con el que estoy ahora" pensó.

Se maldijo y mordió con mayor fuerza.

Que pertenecieran a una organización criminal, que dijeran que eran villanos y que tuvieran pasados difíciles no les quitaba la parte humana, la confusión y los errores. Que en muchas ocasiones aparentaran no tener sentimientos mundanos no significaba que nos los sintieran.

**oOo**

El quinto día de su viaje se dedicaron a fingir demencia. Ninguno mencionó el episodio de la coincidencia de perfiles y ninguno preguntó. Eran maestros de la mentira y de la falsedad, por muy honesto que fuese Kisame y por muy directo que fuese Itachi.

Se dedicaron a poner en orden sus pensamientos y, al sexto día, los transmutaron en acciones haciendo que la escala de rarezas se rompiera… ¿Romperse? Qué va, saltó en pedazos por los aires.

**oOo**

—Ha terminado la estación y quiero celebrar. Ven conmigo a tomar algo —dijo Kisame.

Itachi pensó que la cordial invitación tenía una razón encubierta: Usar el Sharingan para no pagar. Al menos, esa explicación le resultaba menos conflictiva que pensar que Kisame realmente deseaba sentarse a beber con él.

Accedió de buena gana. No era un gran bebedor pero le apetecía estar cerca del hombre. Su plan de acción (dados los recientes eventos) era observarlo, estudiar su comportamiento. Intuía que si el inconsciente de Kisame albergaba la figura de una comadreja, ya se le revelaría en la convivencia.

"Si soy yo el que trae en la cabeza, ya lo averiguaré y descubriré la razón. No me hará falta más que observarlo" pensó.

Jamás se le ocurrió al joven Uchiha preguntarse si en su propia mente se anidaba la figura del hombre-tiburón.

Kisame eligió un restaurant-bar de pinta acogedora, con buen sake y buena cerveza. Había una tenue música de fondo que cubría los ruidos incidentales como una cortina de seda. Las mesas y sillas eran de madera clara, las ventanas frontales eran pequeñas y estaban coloreadas de púrpura, en la decoración pululaban motivos de azaleas y había algunas de estas plantas en las ventanas laterales, que eran grandes y daban buena iluminación durante el día a esa sección del lugar.

Itachi hizo nota mental del establecimiento escogido.

Se sentaron ante la barra al fondo del establecimiento, hombro con hombro, de espaldas al resto de la gente y del mundo. No llevaban el uniforme de Akatsuki y eran simplemente un par de forasteros sólo reconocibles por un extraño tono de piel o por un listón rojo atando un cabello largo.

Un mesero (que debía ejecutar también las funciones de barman) se pasó detrás de la barra y les dijo: —En un momento los atiendo. —Preparó algunos cocteles y volvió a alejarse.

Itachi activó el Sharingan y aguardó a que regresara.

—Déjalo, yo pago por esto —habló Kisame.

El joven no alegó, nada más amplió sus notas mentales: No le había invitado con el objeto de tener bebida gratis, eso era claro ahora. Allende, dijo que él pagaba, lo cual significaba que pagaría por ambos. Las implicaciones de "invitarlo a beber" eran estrictas.

A Itachi se le hicieron muchas ideas en la cabeza.

—No eres el mismo chico de antes. Has crecido. Pronto cumplirás 19 años, ¿no es así? —comentó de manera casual.

La comadreja asintió y en su mente hirvieron los pensamientos. Con tal de apartarlos, jugueteó con la pintura de sus uñas. El rostro que mostraba era de póker y su respiración era la exaltación de la calma, hoy estaba muy centrado en mantenerse observador e inescrutable.

El mesero regresó y les preguntó qué deseaban, a lo que Kisame respondió "Dos cervezas" sin dignarse a consultarlo con su compañero. Era una de esas raras ocasiones en que el tiburón no le preguntaba ni le miraba hacia arriba.

—¿Por qué pediste por mí? —le preguntó Itachi después de que les presentaran las botellas y los dejaran a solas. No se quejó del acto, sólo buscaba indagarlo.

—Porque esto es una celebración y no quería arriesgarme a que ordenaras algo no alcohólico. —Él sabía que Itachi prefería el té o el café; en los viajes era raro verle pedir sake o cerveza.

Uchiha le dio un trago a su botella. Encontró que el contenido era oscuro, espumoso y cargado. Tenía un sabor amargo que no terminaba de convencerle. Por su parte, Kisame vacío un cuarto de la botella en un trago; él sí era un gran bebedor.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Kisame terminó su cerveza y pidió otra; Itachi no iba ni a la mitad.

El espadachín de Kiri entornó sus pequeños ojos amarillos y miró con disimulo a su compañero. Halló un perfil que era agradable a la vista, ojos oscuros y tranquilos, mechones de cabello en los costados de su rostro, labios brillantes por la cerveza, un listón rojo en el pelo oscuro, una playera de cuello alto.

A Kisame le gustaba.

No tenía caso negarlo. Más allá de la atracción física que le provocaba la temporada de celo, más allá del agrado surgido por la convivencia… Itachi le gustaba. Era un joven inteligente y guapo, shinobi de cuidado, leal compañero. Además, él era de las pocas persona que aceptaba sus nimias particularidades: Nunca se burló de su piel azul y no se quejaba de la temporada de celo.

Si Kisame lo había invitado hoy a tomar unas cervezas, no se trataba más que de un esfuerzo consciente por conquistarlo.

No obstante, era malo para seducir.

En su lista de parejas (fuesen mujeres u hombres) siempre se agregaba el sufijo "temporal", "comprada" o "de una noche". Era un fracaso en atraer parejas porque (admitámoslo) no era el hombre más atractivo, así mismo, cuando necesitaba una pagaba por ella. Jamás le había preocupado encontrar pareja por sus propios méritos y, ahora que deseaba ponerle las manos encima a una, se hallaba un tanto perdido. Sumándose a sus problemas estaba el hecho de que la potencial pareja era, ni más ni menos, que Uchiha Itachi.

¿Y cómo se seduce a un Uchiha? ¿Se le plantea la situación de frente, sin tapujos? ¿Se le compran flores? ¿Se le toma de la mano y se le cuentan bromas bobas? ¿Se actúa indiferente? ¿Se le da un billete y se le pide que se desabroche la ropa?

¿Cómo funciona un Uchiha? Kisame conocía la dinámica de los burdeles nada más al entrar, reconocía la cara de una prostituta solitaria en cuanto la veía en la calle, pero no entendía cómo operaba este joven con el que llevaba años. Nunca le vio buscarse alguna mujer u hombre, tampoco mostrar interés por los burdeles que él tanto añoraba. Una sola vez se dio cuenta de que se masturbaba, en el baño de un hotel luego de un largo día; no obstante, en ese momento le pareció irrelevante, se dio vuelta en su cama, se tapó hasta la cabeza y se durmió.

No tenía idea de si sus avances resultarían en algo.

Le dio un gran trago a la cerveza y pensó: "Tendré que confiar, si no en mi apariencia, en mi exquisita personalidad…y en el alcohol".

Pero Itachi no estaba bebiendo mucho. Habría que resolver eso.

—Itachi-san, juguemos algo divertido.

—¿Uh?

—Es un juego para beber y hará esto más entretenido.

Kisame le explicó la dinámica. Era un tanto similar al "piedra, papel o tijeras" en el sentido de que se agitaban los puños cerrados. Luego, en lugar de mostrar las señales para piedra, papel o tijeras, se descubría algún número de dedos extendidos. Si la suma resultaba par, Itachi bebería; non, Kisame bebía; y si ambos mostraban el mismo número de dedos, ambos bebían.

Era un juego ridículo, pensó Itachi.

—Y no puedes usar le Sharingan —sentenció el mayor.

Ah, bueno, ya no sonaba tan ridículo. Se sometió a la voluntad de Kisame y jugó con él, en parte era por su política de pasiva observación. Quería saber a qué conducía este juego.

En el primer turno Kisame mostró 4 dedos y el joven Uchiha, 3. La suma daba impar, por lo tanto bebía el de piel azul; no renegó. Las siguientes dos veces, fue el turno de Itachi, mas éste daba tragos pequeños, lo cual fue remediado pidiendo al mesero un vaso que llenaban hasta cierta marca (así ambos tomaban lo mismo). El juego se tornó en competencia cuando Kisame dio muestras de tener más suerte o habilidad en él. Itachi empezó a pensar que estaba haciendo trampa.

—Otro más para ti —se rió animadamente Kisame y le acercó el vaso.

Jugaron por otro rato más y el marcador se inclinó a favor de Itachi. El joven saboreó por poco tiempo su victoria pues pronto empezaron a emparejarse. La cerveza era vertida en el vaso y vaciada hasta el fondo de las gargantas, las sonrisas de Kisame parecían ser infinitas y la indolencia de Itachi alcanzó límites insospechados. Contar el número de cervezas consumidas sería inútil, jugaron por bastante tiempo y a un ritmo rápido.

No obstante, desde el inicio Kisame llevaba las de ganar. Era irrelevante la cantidad de alcohol que tomara en comparación con Itachi, él tenía un peso mayor y estaba habituado a tomar.

—De nuevo —dijo el tiburón y se preparó para agitar el puño.

—Ya no —habló Uchiha con desgano. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y se puso de pie—. Debo ir al baño.

Los pies de Itachi se tambalearon y él buscó el sostén de la barra. Su mano ciega fue a apoyarse en el brazo del otro.

—Tranquilo. No vayas a caerte. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No —se apresuró a contestar. Se sentía mareado y no era del todo responsabilidad del alcohol. El aroma de Kisame también lo estaba embriagando, su ánimo ligero deseaba contagiársele, las sonrisas tiburonescas amenazaban con morderle. Su excusa de ir al baño tenía varias razones: Liberar su mente de Kisame, su boca de la cerveza y su vejiga de… Bueno, de la misma cerveza que acababa de tomar.

Se preguntó por qué bebía tanto la gente si al rato iban y lo dejaban en el inodoro. Es decir, no era como si la cerveza les durara mucho tiempo dentro del cuerpo.

Ah, pero sus efectos…

Caminó lentamente y con gran esfuerzo. Algún desconocido dios le concedió la gracia de no caerse en el trayecto, pero un monstruo de piel azul pálida lo encerró en su trampa nada más al regresar.

Kisame lo recibió de vuelta poniéndole una cerveza nueva en sus manos, se la dio incluso antes de que se sentara. Itachi la tomó; pensó en darle un trago pequeño y regresarla a la barra. Cuando sus piernas apenas se flexionaban preparándose para sentarse, Kisame chocó su propia cerveza con la de él, como cuando se hace en un brindis, sólo que más fuerte. El líquido oscuro y fermentado se agitó, se enfureció, las burbujas empezaron a subir y a buscar pronta salida.

—¡Kisame! —exclamó Itachi a modo de reclamo viendo que la espuma se asomaba por la boca de la botella y, en un segundo, se desbordaba.

El espadachín no les respondió. Sus labios estaban muy ocupados en su botella, recogiendo todo lo que salía de ella. Sus ojos dijeron: "Anda, bebe rápido o se caerá todo".

El joven de cabello negro no quería armar una escena. Si dejaba que la furiosa espuma de la cerveza se fuera al piso, tendría que disculparse con el mesero y pedirle que limpiara su desastre.

Juntó su boca con la de la botella y chupó la espuma. De todas formas algo se derramó, se resbaló por el vidrio helado, le ensució la mano e incluso llegaron al suelo un par de gotas, pero no fue ninguna calamidad mayor.

Unos ojos oscuros y acusadores conectaron con los de Kisame. Él los miró, fascinado por el descontento que reflejaban y por lo poco intimidado que se sentía ante ello. Derivó por las pestañas largas y luego hacia los labios adornados por una nubecilla de espuma. La lengua de la comadreja salió al exterior y lamió la espuma.

—Eres imposible —le reprochó el joven. Alcanzó una servilleta y se limpió con ella la boca y la mano, que de cualquier manera quedaron pegajosas—. Voy a lavarme.

Kisame creyó que tal vez se había excedido. Itachi regresaría y le avisaría que se marchaba, confirmando su conocimiento de que era pésimo conquistando. Apuró la cerveza y entonces vio la figura delgada del joven aparecer por la puerta del baño; caminaba lento y con una afectación casi imperceptible que llamaba la atención sobre sus caderas.

Mentiría diciendo que no se lo quería llevar a la cama, tal como mintió al decir que la temporada había terminado. Su gran autocontrol se debía a que esta época no era muy intensa.

Sintió el calor que le embargaba el cuerpo durante esta época y de pronto creyó que sus ropas eran excesivamente pesadas, gruesas. El leve movimiento de aquellas caderas quiso redistribuir la sangre dentro de su cuerpo, el cabello lacio le invitó a hundir su nariz en él, la tela del pantalón se reacomodó y sugirió algunas siluetas al sentarse el joven…

Se sentó. Itachi se sentó, no se marchó.

"A lo mejor todavía tengo alguna oportunidad" pensó el shinobi de Kiri. A través de un esfuerzo recuperó la compostura y decidió proteger lo que había logrado hasta ahora, no deseaba presionar mucho y romper sus modestos logros. Por el momento, permaneció en silencio.

Itachi apoyó los codos en barra. Normalmente se mantenía erguido, derecho, pero una especie de sopor y mareo le estaban jugando una mala pasada. La mente sencilla le recomendaría retirarse, darse por vencido e ir a dormir; la de Itachi se negaba a ceder. No daría marcha atrás luego de invertir tantos recursos en esto. Todas sus observaciones, su paciencia, la cantidad de alcohol ingerida, la cercanía lograda… ¿Todo se iría al traste sin más? No, planeaba quedarse hasta averiguar las intenciones de Kisame, sus planes.

"Si es que los tiene" le dijo la vocecilla de la razón, sonaba opacada por la cerveza ". Buscas planes que ni siquiera saber si existen. Tal vez no sea más que tu deseo encubierto de que él tenga planes contigo".

¿Por qué aceptó su invitación de ir a beber? ¿Por qué se mostró tolerante ante sus juegos estúpidos? ¿Por qué tomó en tal cantidad si no le gustaba la cerveza? ¿Por qué acercó su banco al de él?

Creyó que tocaba fondo, que estaba derrotado y humillado. El brazo de Kisame rozando con el suyo apoyaba tal conclusión. Se había perdido dentro de esta misión y ya no reconocía su objetivo.

Uchiha Itachi no supo qué hacer.

¿Continuaba con la farsa? ¿Le preguntaba directamente? ¿Se excusaba y se iba? ¿Seguía bebiendo?

La cerveza le nublaba el juicio y dificultaba su toma de decisiones. De hecho, llegó a creer que este embrollo lucía así de complicado por el filtro del alcohol (lo cual sólo sería comprobable al día siguiente).

Dejó al peso de su cuerpo derivar y confió en lo único que tenía seguro. Paradójicamente, ese algo era Hoshigaki. Resolvió que se dejaría arrastrar. Si le proponía jugar otro juego de beber, aceptaría, igual si le decía que se marcharan o hicieran cualquier otra cosa.

Por algunos momentos nada pasó. El tiburón dio tragos ocasionales a su bebida e Itachi empezó a vencerse bajo el sopor. Algunas personas al emborracharse se vuelven cariñosas y amigables, otras se tornan agresivas, hay quienes se duermen.

Una cabeza soñolienta se apoyó en el brazo de Kisame. El roce fue apenas perceptible, duró la mitad de un segundo, se recompuso, osciló y retornó al brazo fuerte que le dio la bienvenida. Los músculos bajo la piel azul se tensaron, se pusieron duros y firmes; podría el mundo haberse recargado en ellos.

—Creo que bebiste suficiente. ¿Quieres que regresemos al hotel? —preguntó Kisame. Estaba dispuesto a cargarlo.

—Necesito un momento —habló el joven, aletargado. No se sentía con la fortaleza para ponerse en pie y caminar hasta el hotel.

¿Quién diría que para vencer a este renegado bastaban a unas botellas de cerveza? Bah, no importaba. Kisame estaba ahí y confiaba en él, si algo fuese a pasar él estaba en condiciones de responder…o eso creía.

Era la primera vez que Itachi se embriagaba. Y era una sensación horrible. El mundo le daba vueltas bajo sus inmóviles pies y sus pensamientos dentro de su confusa cabeza, aspectos cuya intensidad (en lugar de amainar) se hacía más grave. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se recargó más en la pared de músculo que lo sostenía. Puso una mano en el brazo ancho del tiburón para tener algo que agarrar. Lo percibía cálido e inamovible, cercano y real. Como le revoloteara en derredor el olor de la cerveza, puso su nariz contra la piel de Kisame y aspiró profundamente; entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

—Eres un mentiroso. Me trajiste para celebrar el fin de la temporada, pero no ha acabado. Todavía tienes ese olor agradable —su voz era soñolienta, no enfadada.

Hoshigaki supuso que era tarde para quedarse de piedra ante aquel comentario. Sí, le sorprendió que otra persona fuese capaz de notar su cambio de olor, pero este juego iba ya muy avanzado.

—¿Te gusta? —se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar.

Itachi asintió y se removió a su lado. Buscaba mayor contacto, mayor cercanía tal vez…y él no lo decepcionó. El tiburón le pasó el brazo por lo hombros a la comadreja. Uchiha se dejó envolver por su compañero y se recargó en él con toda la placidez que le fue posible. Un ratito nada más, lo justo para reponerse y entonces ir al hotel a dormir.

Unos dedos callosos agarraron su mentón y le alzaron el rostro. Sus ojos soñolientos miraron la cara de Kisame, tan cercana, la mandíbula fuerte, las marcas tatuadas bajo los ojos, la nariz ligeramente ancha, los labios finos, las entradas de su cabello. Un pulgar se acercó a los labios de Itachi y los acarició, él lo sintió áspero y a la vez agradable. De alguna manera tuvo la seguridad de que ese nimio tacto lo hizo sonrojarse; tenía las mejillas ardiendo.

—Kisame… —Quería agregar "detente", pero eso resultaría una falsedad. Le gustaba este calor, esta cercanía, ese dedo delineándole los labios y esos ojos ambarinos devorándolo.

El tiburón empujó aquel pulgar entre los labios y luego los dientes que poco se resistieron, lo hundió en una boca húmeda y caliente, lo paseó por la lengua e inició un breve vaivén de adentro hacia afuera. Los labios del joven rozaban con la piel que entraba y salía, la uña y los dientes se saludaban con respeto, la lengua rosa probaba el sabor del tiburón.

Todo el rostro de Itachi estaba enrojecido. Le avergonzaba su debilidad y le extasiaba lo que sentía. Cuando su compañero dijo su nombre en un murmullo quedo, las rodillas le temblaron.

—Itachi-san…

Si no fuera por el banco y por ese cuerpo fuerte, ya se habría caído al suelo varias veces.

El dedo de Kisame abandonó la boca en la que jugueteaba y pronto vinieron sus labios a retomar la tarea. Lamió la comisura de aquella boca y rozó sus labios fugazmente, luego lo mordió. El labio inferior de Itachi fue atrapado por puntiagudos dientes, jalado, liberado y vuelto a tomar de una manera inconcebiblemente suave. No recordaba a las mordidas voraces que le daba en los hombros, a las que terminaban siempre en sangre. Esta vez era lento, sutil…a tal grado que le hacía preguntarse cuándo vendría la mordida real.

No obstante el miedo a que le arrancaran los labios, el joven permaneció en su sitio y prestó su boca para aquel juego. Kisame le dio una lengüetada, lo saboreó y le mordió el labio superior con la misma delicadeza antes mostrada. Itachi se descubrió con la boca abierta y la respiración afectada.

Al besarse de lleno, al juntar ambos pares de labios y afianzar el contacto, Itachi pensó que el alcohol era una fantasía, que la embriaguez de sus sentidos fue una burda mentira, una especie de genjutsu. ¿Cómo, si no, sentía ese beso tan palpable y delicioso? Si hubiese estado borracho en verdad no habría sido capaz de captar cada detalle: la textura de los labios de Kisame, el sonido de su respiración, la presión de su lengua demandante y el patrón de movimientos en base al cual le hizo bailar.

Llevaba años sin ser besado de aquella manera. No es que le importara mucho, pero ahora recordaba lo placentero de un buen beso y un cuerpo junto al suyo.

En el fuero interno de Kisame, también éste apreciaba los detalles. La boca que besaba no era la de una prostituta, el calor que se agregaba al suyo no había sido compartido con muchos otros, la mano delgada que se posó en su pierna no tenía intención más allá de buscar apoyo. Era…distinto. La mitad de su vida, Kisame se había liado con personas que no le importaban mucho, que generalmente eran desconocidas y lo hacían por dinero. En las raras ocasiones en que se llevó a la cama a alguien de manera voluntaria fue cosa de una noche —creía recordar que una de esas veces fue con una chica ciega—. Además, no le importaba el nombre de sus amantes o lo que fuera de sus vidas, eran hojas arrastradas por el viento. Pero Itachi sí le importaba, le gustaba, lo quería. Su relación con el joven era la más larga y estable de toda su vida; tonto de él por no haber querido verlo antes.

Uchiha se tambaleó y se agarró más fuerte a la pierna de Kisame, sin dejar de besarse. Esta torpeza podría deberse al alcohol, al sopor o a la falta de oxígeno. El mayor le chupó los labios y se separó de él, respiración agitada, ojos entornados.

—Mejor regresar al hotel.

Para qué, no fue especificado.

**oOo**

Era bien entrada la noche y casi no había gente por las calles. Kisame abrazaba al menor por la cintura y le ayudaba a caminar, como sí él no se tambaleara al hacerlo. En una esquina oscura detuvo su marcha, pegó la espalda de Itachi a una pared y lo besó. La comadreja no se resistió, estaba muy mareada y complacida para hacerlo. Caminaron unas cuadras más y Kisame otra vez lo detuvo para besarlo, le acarició los costados y bajó sus manos hasta las caderas estrechas; estaba desesperado ante la idea de refrenar el contacto por mucho tiempo. En su última parada, contra una pared de ladrillo, el shinobi de Kiri apretó su cuerpo en el del joven y le dejó sentir el bulto duro que crecía en su entrepierna.

Itachi se regañó por haber sido tan cándido y no ver antes a dónde les conduciría esta situación. ¿Cuáles creyó que eran las pretensiones del mayor? ¿Siquiera se puso en la tarea de analizarlas? Probablemente el alcohol le nublara la mente más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir o él deseaba que ocurriera esto pero no quería aceptarlo… No, no era eso, porque de haberlo deseado no le hubiera aterrado tanto la erección de Kisame apoyándose en su vientre. El pánico que le zarandeó el estómago no se mostró en su rostro, hizo un esfuerzo por enmascararlo y (oh, sorpresa) lo logró. Nadie podría adivinar que estaba espantado.

Kisame no apartó sus manos del joven. Lo sostuvo por los hombros o lo rodeó por la cintura mientras avanzaban, en la escalera le agarró del brazo y en un momento extraviado de la noche le dio un pellizco en el trasero. A la entrada del cuarto, Itachi quedó atrapado entre la puerta y el Monstruo de la niebla, quien le besó la línea de la mandíbula y el oído al tiempo que intentaba dar con las llaves y abrir. Un tintineo suave indicó que las había encontrado. El forcejeo por hallar la cerradura a ciegas duró unos momentos. Entretanto, Uchiha fue besado y acariciado; su piel recibió las atenciones de unos labios azules y una lengua aventurera, su cadera fue repasada por unos dedos que la delinearon toscamente.

La puerta se abrió sin aviso e Itachi se fue de espaldas. Se agarró al bastión con el que contaba, le echó los brazos al cuello y se colgó de él. Kisame evitó que cayera al suelo, pero igual lo empujó hacia sus propios objetivos. Los pies de Itachi se arrastraron por el suelo y su cuerpo fue arrojado a una de las camas. Al instante, Kisame puso a su compañero con el rostro contra la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Paseó sus manos por la espalda del joven, sus ojos por las líneas finas de su cabello, su pensamiento por las cosas que le haría. A punto estaba de descender sobre él, pero una cosa recordó, un pequeño detallito sin importancia.

La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta y las llaves colgaban de la cerradura. Eh, acá estamos, le gritaban.

Le dio una palmada al trasero de Itachi y a regañadientes se levantó. Cogió las llaves para después cerrar de un portazo. Aprovechó para quitarse la camiseta que traía puesta y la arrojó al suelo.

Itachi estaba aterrado. El shinobi de sangre fría, el asesino de su clan, el que poseía el Mangekyou Sharingan…tenía miedo. No podía decir que deseaba detener esto, sin embargo, tampoco había dado su autorización explícita. ¿Se demoraría Kisame pidiéndosela? El hombre todavía se encontraba bajo los efectos del celo, la puerta cerrada de golpe indicaba su desesperación, la playera que escuchó ser removida dejaba poco espacio para dudas. Qué decir del bulto creciente que ya había sentido presionándose contra su cuerpo.

Continuaba perdido, sin saber qué hacer, y el miedo se sumaba a su desgracia presente. ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Pedirle que se detuviera? ¿Gemir de placer? ¿Huir presa del pánico? ¿Confesarle que era virgen? ¿Regresar el tiempo y evitar este escenario comprometedor?

"He sido un estúpido" se enfadó Itachi. Ahora, por supuesto, el enojo consigo mismo se sumaba a todo lo demás.

El peso de Kisame, aquellos 83 kilogramos de músculo, hundieron la cama. Se montó encima de Itachi y le dejó sentir el bulto atrapado en sus pantalones.

Por la falta de un plan mejor o de una mente despejada que lo generara, Uchiha optó por quedarse quieto y permanecer como estaba hasta ese momento: Abrazado a la almohada, con el rostro hundido en ella y el cuerpo inmóvil. No evidenciaría su goce o su horror, no movería un músculo ni daría señal de lo que sentía, no sabría Kisame lo que pasaba por su mente o por su corazón. Se recubrió de una pantalla estoica y enmascaró tras varias capas de pintura cualquier cosa que se manifestara en él. Era su especialidad, a fin de cuentas.

Sólo que tal vez lo hizo demasiado bien.

—Itachi-san —murmuró Kisame en su nuca. Los dientes afilados se ensañaron con el listón rojo de su cabello y lo removieron. Las manos grandes se deslizaron por su cuerpo, alcanzando previsiblemente el borde de sus pantalones; las yemas de aquellos dedos se introdujeron bajo la tela y la voz del mayor repitió el nombre de la comadreja.

—Itachi-san…

Las palabras sonaron expectantes, casi suplicantes. Se le antojaron a petición, a permiso. ¿Estaba pidiéndolo su autorización?

El joven de cabello negro decidió no comprometerse a decir "sí" o a decir "no". De alguna manera esto no le parecía demasiado desagradable, el contacto de su compañero le tocaba fibras sensibles que llevaban años castigadas en un rincón, pero se prohibió admitirlo y mostrar tal grado de vulnerabilidad ante Hoshigaki.

Permaneció quieto en su lugar, respiración controlada, músculos relajados; toda una oda a la falsedad. Kisame se removió y emuló entonces su quietud por un periodo de tiempo difícil de contabilizar; a Itachi se le figuraron eones.

—No lo puedo creer —masculló al fin el tiburón—. Se quedó dormido.

"Pero no lo estoy" gritó la mente del joven al tiempo que se mordía la lengua.

¿Qué haría ahora que lo creía dormido? ¿Se rendiría y lo dejaría, el caliente y ansioso tiburón? ¿O el celo le perturbaría los escrúpulos y lo tomaría ahí mismo, sin importar su estado de letargo? ¿Se atrevería a eso, a cometer tal abuso? Oh, pero no sería del todo violación porque no lo haría contra su voluntad. Y en realidad, ¿sería tan grave que tomara su cuerpo aparentemente dormido y se aliviara con él? Itachi pensó que no. De esa forma cuando menos no tendría que explicarse diciendo que le daba miedo, no habría de confesarse inexperto en estas artes, no sería obligatorio gemir si lo encontraba agradable y podría prescindir del grito de dolor en caso de serle incómodo. Si estaba dormido, no tendría que delatar sus emociones, no tendría que perder el control y mostrarse vulnerable. Vaya, no le preocupaba sólo la desnudez de su cuerpo ante los ojos del mayor, sino también la desnudez de su alma.

Sí, no sería del todo terrible que Kisame lo tomara.

La pregunta era si lo haría.

Hoshigaki estaba muy quieto —todavía a horcajadas encima de la comadreja, pero quieto—. Pensaba…

Contario a lo que podría dictar un juicio rápido de su persona, Kisame no era ningún violador. Jamás tomó alguien sin su consentimiento. Pagaba, era verdad, se frustraba y se molestaba si le negaban el servicio, le desagradaba que lo rechazaran por su apariencia, cierto. Y la manera en que resolvía esos dilemas era poniendo sus manos a trabajar, aunque no para asesinar o violar, sino para atender la urgencia que le abultaba el pantalón durante la estación.

Le gustaba Itachi, lo quería ver retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo, deseaba morderle los muslos y chuparle los dedos de los pies, se moría por abofetearle las mejillas con su miembro erecto, lo enloquecía la idea de penetrarlo lento. Pero no por eso iba a hacerlo sin su autorización.

Se sentó en el borde de la pequeña cama y se desabrochó los pantalones. Con la mano acarició su miembro palpitante de arriba abajo e hizo círculos en la cabeza.

Uchiha oyó los movimientos del otro, sus jadeos, su nombre escapándosele de los labios. Esta situación se estaba haciendo costumbre, sólo que en cada ocasión Kisame estaba más cerca.

"Quizás en la siguiente, sean mis manos las que lo toquen" pensó, mas no sabía si quería eso. Apretó los párpados y se quedó ahí, hecho estatua, esperando a que Kisame terminara. Los jadeos del tiburón y el leve movimiento de la cama lo distrajeron de cualquier otra cosa, por unos momentos ése fue todo su mundo. Y no estaba tan mal, pero…

Kisame gimió en un tono ronco y se agarró al borde de la cama. En el orgasmo musitó el nombre de Itachi, fantaseaba con él. Luego omitió el paso de asearse apropiadamente y se tumbó en la otra cama de forma pesada. En 5 minutos estaba roncando.

Itachi esperó un rato más, siempre luchando contra el espantoso sopor. Al fin se levantó en silencio, recogió sus cosas, le escribió una nota al otro Akatsuki y se fue. Haría campamento fuera de la villa y después de dormir un par de horas se pondría en camino.

Para cuando Kisame despertó, Itachi ya estaba muy lejos de ahí.

El tiburón se desperezó y advirtió la ausencia de su compañero. La nota le cayó como balde de agua fría, fue más desagradable que la resaca.

"_Kisame,_

_sobre lo de anoche: No sé lo que me pasó._

_Nos veremos en la base después._"

Hoshigaki arrugó el papel y lo destruyó. Se sentía abatido, por decir lo menos. ¿Significaba esto que Itachi lo rechazaba, que lo de anoche fue efecto de la cerveza nada más? ¿Pensó que lo había abordado por el celo, que lo deseaba por una noche? ¿Pensaba que lo deseaba? ¿_Sabía_ que lo deseaba?

"Supongo que debí ser más claro con el muchacho" pensó.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué habrá cambiado con algún explícito "me gustas" o "acuéstate conmigo".

Se resignó a la perspectiva de haber fallado (por enésima vez en la vida) en una conquista amorosa. Cuando encontrara a la comadreja en la base le explicaría y se disculparía, o al menos eso pensó hacer.

Pasó un mes entero antes de que volvieran a verse

**oOo**

Itachi caminó por los lóbregos corredores de la base como quien no le debe nada a nadie. Traía las sandalias llenas del polvo del camino y en su mente flotaban tranquilamente las ideas. Después de un mes de retiro, estaba decidido.

Fue a presentarse ante Pain (mera formalidad), se disculpó por su ausencia y escuchó cuál sería su castigo. Después de que el compañero de Konan le permitiera retirarse, Itachi volvió a andar los pasillos; su destino era claro. En el camino se topó al dúo zombi, quienes algo le dijeron, pero él se disculpó argumentando que acababa de llegar y deseaba ir a descansar; Hidan lo maldijo de forma más bien florida. Siguió adelante sin importarle.

Llegó ante la puerta de una habitación y la abrió sin vacilar, pero no era su cuarto y no tenía intenciones de reposar tras el viaje. La mirada incrédula de Kisame lo encaró y en un segundo se tornó molesta; estaba enfadado con él, por entrar sin tocar, por haberle dejado aquel día en el hotel, por mostrar aquí su rostro majo libre de remordimientos, por la forma casual de cerrar la puerta tras él. Admitir todo aquella sería una estrategia inconveniente, implicaría que le importaba y se sentía herido. No obstante, Kisame no era hombre de grandes y elaboradas estrategias, era práctico y directo, sin pesares. Y era honesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy enfadado contigo.

Si algún día consideró manejar el asunto con otro acercamiento… Bueno, ese día había quedado atrás.

—Me llevaste a celebrar, a tomar cerveza y a besarme, luego yo me fui sin dar explicación. ¿Es ése el motivo de tu enfado? —adivinó el joven. Su mente lúcida y en pleno uso de sus capacidades era un prodigio, le resultaba fácil analizar a los demás.

Kisame chascó la lengua y se volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido: Doblar pantalones para guardarlos en el armario.

—Estoy comprometido con la organización y eres mi compañero. No podía pasar demasiado tiempo sin regresar aquí o sin verte —dijo Itachi en un esfuerzo por superar la resistencia del otro; luego añadió: —Tuve mis motivos para irme y te los diré si me lo pides, pero yo también quiero saber por qué me invitaste a salir contigo ese día.

Kisame consideró el escenario. Tenía pinta de ser un facilitador de confesiones. Y él no tenía objeción ante la idea de sincerarse, pero se preguntaba si Itachi sería capaz de una cosa así.

El tiburón dejó de lado el acomodo de sus ropas, se sentó en la esquina de la cama con los brazos cruzados y dijo:

—Tú primero… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Quería aclarar mis ideas y para eso necesitaba alejarme de ti. Eras una fuente de distracciones.

—¿Tus ideas sobre qué? —preguntó el monstruo, impasible.

Itachi calló por un momento. Estaba extrañado por lo mordaz de su compañero; generalmente era de un carácter ligero. No obstante, esto también estaba previsto. Aspiró hondo y se sentó en el borde de la cama; se recogió el manto, cuidando no sentarse encima de él.

—Me invitaste a salir, precisamente a beber, algo que rara vez hago. Te ofreciste a pagar por la cuenta. Te mostraste amable y juguetón, tal como eres conmigo, pero llegado un punto me besaste. Estabas en la temporada de celo y yo había bebido demasiado. ¿Me querías realmente o era por la época? ¿Era yo o te recordaba a alguien más? ¿Y por qué te permití llegar hasta donde lo hiciste? ¿Me gustabas o era sólo por el aroma que tienes al estar en la estación?... Eso era lo que quería averiguar.

Aunque el tono de Itachi era profundo y regular, sus palabras decían mucho.

—Y bien, ¿a qué respuestas llegaste?

—Te las diré, pero cuéntame primero por qué me invitaste a beber.

—Porque me gustabas… Me gustas… Ya no sé. —El tiburón resopló, derrotado.

—¿No sabes? Esto es bastante oportuno. ¿Quieres saber a qué conclusión llegué?... A ninguna directa. Sólo comprendí la manera de acceder a ella.

El joven se desnudó el torso ahí mismo. Puso el manto, la playera y la camiseta de malla en la cama. Su piel tenía algunas cicatrices de heridas graves, el tatuaje ANBU en el brazo y un discreto lunar junto a su ombligo.

—Muérdeme —habló el joven con voy autoritaria—. Entonces veremos si te complace tanto como cuando estás en celo y si yo permito que me lastimes. Bésame. Así sabremos si son mis labios los que quieres y si era tu olor lo que me convencía a someterme. Tócame. Sin la temporada y sin la cerveza, averiguaremos si yo te gusto y si tú me gustas.

Por dentro Itachi estaba aterrado. Cuando se fugó, rápido descubrió que las respuestas yacían en un momento como éste, en el frente a frente y en el contacto. Lo que le tomó tiempo averiguar fue si él quería llegar a las respuestas. Había decidido que sí, pero igualmente tenía miedo. Su inexperiencia era la mayor fuente de su desasosiego, su costumbre de enmascarar cubría el pánico de su corazón.

Kisame esperó a que el discurso concluyera con "Cógeme. Hazme el amor. Entonces sabremos qué tan buen es cada uno en la cama". Eso no llegó a suceder y Hoshigaki se lamentó por ello…antes de irse encima del otro shinobi.

En línea con su remarcable persona, Kisame hizo algo un tanto inusual. En vez de besar o morder o tocar a Itachi, según el joven había indicado, comenzó por probarlo. Le agarró el rostro por los costados, grandes manos tocando su cabello lacio, su joven compañero mirándole con fijeza. Se acercó y lamió sus labios, su mentón, su mandíbula. Paseó su lengua por los pómulos enrojecidos de Itachi y le dio un suave chupetón en la línea de las ojeras. Regresó a sus labios para morderlos levemente y hablar encima de ellos.

—Me gusta tu sabor. Déjame probarte más —dijo el demonio tiburón.

"¿Seré el plato fuerte o sólo el aperitivo?" se preguntó Uchiha.

Le sujetó por los hombros y su boca hambrienta migró ahora al sur. Despreció el cuello de la comadreja y se encontró con un par de clavículas bien marcadas; éstas le gustaban. Clavó los dientes, que parecieron llegar al centro del hueso, mordió, aflojó y mordió, tal era su gusto. Saboreó la sangre en cuanto salió y no le permitió marcharse lejos, toda la limpió con su lengua. Besó ese pequeño hueco entre las clavículas, despidiéndose, y fue a la boca de Itachi para llevarle el sabor de su sangre.

—Bésame los hombros —murmuró el de cabello negro. Quería notar la diferencia entre ser mordido en los hombros (práctica común entre ambos) y ser besado.

Kisame no era quién para ponerse quisquilloso y obedeció sin chistar.

Las manos azules se movieron de los hombros, dando espacio a los labios, y debieron encontrar otro lugar donde residir. Se posesionaron de los costados de Itachi.

El más joven sintió los pulgares del otro presionarle las costillas, hacer círculos en los que parecía querer arrancarle la piel y arañarle sin contemplaciones. Los pulgares se movieron rumbo a un área sensible y la comadreja se estremeció. Sus pezones quedaron cubiertos por piel azul, protegidos de la luz, del viento y de cualquier mirada. Sin siquiera pensar, agarró las muñecas de Kisame e intentó detener sus movimientos.

—No —musitó de una forma poco convincente (oh, era esto por lo que le espantaban las situaciones así: perdía el dominio de sí y del otro) —. No…

No quería que sus pezones fueran víctimas de la fuerza de aquel hombre, que los arañara o los pellizcara con su característica bestialidad. Morderle y jalonearle un músculo cualquiera era bien diferente a inmiscuirse con sus pezones; estos eran especialmente sensibles y (¿por qué no decirlo?) irremplazables. Temía que acabara arrancándoselos de un mordisco si le daba permiso de jugar con ellos.

Los pulgares de Kisame describieron un pequeño círculo.

—Basta —repitió un ápice más firme.

Pero es que era difícil negarse mientras lo besaba en los hombros de esa manera enloquecedora, dando chupetones, probando la piel con su lengua. El tatuaje ANBU recibió el engaño de una mordida y el resto de su cuerpo se estremeció. Le encantaba aquello. Le encantaba que lo hiciera Kisame.

Los pezones del joven fueron presionados y acariciados, provocándole un hormigueo que le llegó hasta el paladar.

—Quiero estar contigo —dijo el shinobi de Kiri besándole las mejillas—. Quiero saborearte y morderte y tocarte —habló al tiempo que le pellizcaba un pezón—. Me gustas y te quiero. ¿Qué más queda por decir?

Para Itachi resultaba obvio que él sentía de forma similar. No le repelía el tacto brusco de Kisame, continuaba gustándole su olor aunque no fuera el del celo, le maravillaba que pudiese mostrarse gentil (algunos de sus besos eran una dulzura), las mordidas eran extrañamente placenteras, le agradaba su calor y percibía honestidad en sus palabras.

El prodigio del Sharingan hizo lo que, en su vida, era lo más parecido a una declaración de amor.

—También me gustas —dijo Itachi.

Aquello fue como verter sangre en la piscina del tiburón hambriento. Lo volvió loco.

Kisame besó su boca, de lleno, sin adornos. Le rodeó la cintura desnuda y quiso tumbarlo en la cama, arrastrándolo con su peso. Itachi era más menudo y menos fuerte que el otro, por lo que se vio jalado entre sus brazos a una situación…peligrosa. Itachi no tenía intenciones de llegar tan lejos.

—Me gustas —reiteró el joven—, es sólo que tengo algunas condiciones.

¿Condiciones? Esa palabra sonaba fea.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tengo condiciones…para una relación.

**oOo Fin del flash-back oOo**

**oOo**

**Notas finales**: Me imagino a Inoichi leyendo la mente de Itachi, viendo los recuerdos sobre Kisame y poniéndose rojo hasta las raíces de su cabello. "Esto no lo voy a redactar en el reporte" debe haber pensado Yamanaka.

En fin, no quise hacer demasiado drama respecto a "Ser o no ser gay, ésa es la cuestión". En el caso de Kisame (considerando el historial de promiscuidad sexual que tiene en este fic) me parece que ese tema está más que superado; y a Itachi nunca lo he visto como homofóbico.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Otro capítulo arriba. ¿Cómo va el fic hasta ahora? ¿Les gusta, no les gusta? ¿Les convence?

Gracias por leer y comentar, aprecio mucho sus reviews.

**Advertencia**: _Contenido sexual explícito_. Menores de 18 años, abstenerse; mayores, welcome to the show. Esta advertencia aplica para el resto del fic, así que no la repetiré a partir de ahora.

**oOo**

**Esa temporada del año**

**Por: Galdor Ciryatan**

**5**

Una lágrima cayó en el centro del plato al tiempo que éste se quebraba. Itachi estaba apoyando todo su peso y su tensión en la pequeña pieza de porcelana, ante lo cual ésta debió ceder, derrotada. Otras lágrimas le resbalaron por el rostro y se despidieron de su piel. Sus manos, deseosas de convertirse en puños y golpear algo, continuaban aferrándose al plato partido; éste se quebró en pedazos más pequeños que hirieron la carne de la comadreja.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y sintió las lágrimas calientes.

¿Por qué todo le recordaba a Kisame? Cada cosa que hacía o dejaba de hacer le despertaba alguna memoria de su vida junto al tiburón. Cualquier nimiedad le conducía a pensar en él, ya fuese en sus dientes de demonio o en sus peculiares branquias, en su sorna para con el enemigo o en su tacto cariñoso hacia él, en su amor por la batalla o en su amor por…

"¡Basta!" se interrumpió. Limpió sus lágrimas con un ademán furioso y resolvió que no podía, no quería continuar así. Se le hacía un nudo en el corazón al pensar en Kisame y le daba un vuelco por desconocer lo que fue de él.

Antes de su batalla con Sasuke, Itachi había intentado cerrar el ciclo de Kisame lo mejor que pudo. En algún punto de su relación le reveló su agenda y, al acercarse el momento culminante (el enfrentamiento con su hermano) debió despedirse del tiburón. Él ya sabía que iba a morir, era un hecho aceptado. Kisame intentó hacerlo recapacitar, ¡quizás aún tenía tiempo de cambiar el plan! Pero Itachi lo desoyó. Le dijo que lo amaba, que su tiempo con él fue maravilloso y que ojala lo perdonara por esta decisión; también amaba a Sasuke y, ante todo, la familia es primero. Kisame se resignó, respetó la decisión de Itachi y finalmente la aceptó.

Esa noche no hubo porción de su piel que no fuese besada o acariciada por Kisame, recordó la comadreja.

Unos días después de eso los hermanos Uchiha se enfrentaron. Itachi había tenido el genio de predecir con certeza que la batalla estaba cerca, así mismo, ese genio le alcanzó para conocer el resultado: Su propia muerte y la victoria de Sasuke. Quizás todo hubiese podido terminar ahí para él, pero Kabuto lo revivió y en algún acontecimiento que no recordaba con claridad fue _revivido_, genuinamente. Regresó a la vida, la guerra terminó y él fue llevado a Konoha, donde lo interrogaron, lo investigaron y, por obra de algún acto de piedad, le dejaron en libertad.

Y ahora no podía parar de cuestionarse, ¿qué fue de Kisame?

El tiburón también tenía su propia agenda, independiente a la de Madara. ¿Fue capaz de llevarla a cabo? ¿Sobrevivió? ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Madara le habría descubierto?

"¿Habrá llorado mi muerte?" se preguntó, la vena egoísta palpitando por la sangre.

Trazó un sencillo plan para disipar la mayor parte de sus dudas. Tiró el plato quebrado a la basura, se preparó la comida, más tarde fue con Sasuke a comprar dango y dos días después echó a rodar su estrategia.

**oOo**

Si aguardó un par de días para esto fue con el objeto de conservar la apariencia de calma. No convenía que le juzgaran desesperado. Era mejor mostrarse tranquilo…aunque la pieza central de su plan probablemente conocía la verdad.

Tocó a la puerta del cuartel de inteligencia y le abrió nada más y nada menos que Morino Ibiki.

—¿Nos echabas de menos? —preguntó el mayor. Sobraría puntualizar el sarcasmo en su voz.

—Busco a Inoichi-san —le respondió Itachi. Decidió pasar por alto la burla de Ibiki pues no deseaba enredarse en argumentaciones sin sentido, además, debía observar una conducta impecable mientras su situación en Konoha siguiera sin resolver (era libre de andar por la villa pero todavía le aguardaba algún incógnito castigo por sus pasados crímenes).

—Acaba de marcharse hace un momento, quizás lo alcances. Sigue derecho por allá.

Ibiki no le preguntó cuáles eran sus intenciones con Yamanaka. Tenía confianza en que el rubio jounin se lo contaría después.

Uchiha alcanzó a Inoichi a unas cuadras del cuartel. Le pidió unos minutos para hablar.

—Quiero saber lo que pasó con Hoshigaki Kisame —explicó la comadreja.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió Itachi de la manera menos descortés que pudo—… Sé que no deberían darme información sobre nada por mi actual situación; ya no soy un renegado, pero tampoco soy aceptado aquí. Y no pretendo perjudicarte, no quiero que faltes a tus órdenes, sólo necesito que me acompañes…

Yamanaka intuyó a dónde se dirigía esta conversación.

—… Quiero hablar directamente con Hokage-sama.

—¿Y quieres que yo hable por ti? —adivinó Inoichi.

—Tú sabes mejor que nadie. Las razones por las que deseo saber de Kisame no están en los reportes, apostaría que no las pusiste ahí.

Así era. Yamanaka no incluyó en los reportes información detallada sobre los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. En ninguna pieza de papel estaba escrito "se amaban con locura" o "su amor era sincero" y ningún escrito o caligrafía, por más extensos o adornados, podrían expresar a cabalidad lo que hubo entre el tiburón y la comadreja.

Itachi lo quería para respaldarle, para pedirle a la Hokage que le contara lo sucedido con el espadachín de Kiri. Inoichi conocía sus razones, era un shinobi de rango alto, una persona respetable y (si la verdad ha de ser rescatada) sentía una cierta simpatía por el joven Uchiha. Pero…¿qué tal si la comadreja se estaba aprovechando de esas cosas?

"¿Querrá solamente manipularme?".

—Inoichi-san, por favor. Acompáñame a hablar con Hokage-sama.

Inoichi suspiró, fuese en resignación o en lamento. Él era testigo indirecto del amor que Itachi tenía por Sasuke —vio en sus memorias las cosas que hizo por él, las lágrimas y los secretos—; era el amor que sólo puede tenerse a la familia, el que se concentra y se desborda cuando ésta se reduce a un triste y pequeño dígito. A Inoichi le recordaba al cariño que él tenía por su hija. El rubio también estaría dispuesto a incontables sacrificios por Ino, vivir o morir por ella. Esto era parte de lo que le generaba simpatía por Itachi.

Y luego estaba ese otro amor… Inoichi lo vio al revisar sus días de Akatsuki, las misiones que cumplió junto a su compañero. El rubio jounin se sorprendió al descubrir la relación de la comadreja y el tiburón, la tachó de locura pasajera y, al ir avanzando en las revisiones e interrogatorios, comprendió que en verdad se querían. Era el tipo de amor que se tiene hacia alguien que no es familia, pero se anhela que lo sea y, así, estar unidos por algo más. Era como el amor que Inoichi tenía por su esposa.

"No puedo culparlo por querer saber sobre Hoshigaki" se dijo el mayor.

Inoichi le mostró una expresión imperturbable. Era un hombre sereno y centrado la mayor parte del tiempo. Con voz tranquila le respondió a Uchiha.

**oOo**

Itachi hizo una profunda reverencia, agradeció desde el fondo de su negado corazón y regresó a su casa caminando con paso lento. Tenía la sensación de que sus pies no tocaban el suelo y su cabeza estaba curiosamente ligera. ¿Podría deberse al Sol? Hacía algo de calor.

Algunas personas de la aladea se apartaban de su camino; otras, se atrevían a dirigirle miradas largas y perplejas. Por causalidad se topó con Sakura en su recorrido y ella fue del segundo tipo de gente.

—¿Itachi-san? —pronunció la kunoichi en tono dudoso. Se detuvo para ver si él la saludaba o mostraba alguna reacción, mas no fue así.

Itachi caminó envuelto en una especie de trance que no se rompió hasta que atravesó la puerta del hogar. Sólo entonces se detuvo y miró —genuinamente _miró_— a su alrededor, se percató de su propia existencia corpórea y adivinó por qué las personas lo observaron con perplejidad: Estaba sonriendo.

Dejó a la de por sí amplia sonrisa ensancharse hasta lo impensable y asimiló la información que acababan de darle. Con ello sintió…esperanza. Estaba animado. Las noticias de Kisame no eran malas.

Le contaron que Hoshigaki se había suicidado para evitar que extrajeran información de él —lo cual hizo que un kunai invisible se le retorciera en el estómago—, no obstante, el resto del relato era por demás alentador. Tenía tintes surrealistas e inexplicables, sí, pero era alentador.

En resumidas cuentas: Kisame no murió en verdad, fue sólo un teatro montado con habilidad. ¿Qué podría tener esto de sorprendente? No era la primera vez que el Monstruo de la niebla se fingía muerto. Luego ocurrieron sucesos de extraña naturaleza. Kisame puso en marcha su agenda secreta, dejó de seguir las órdenes de Madara y se volvió contra él. El tiburón no tenía la fuerza para confrontarlo directamente —desde el inicio lo supo, por eso se unió a él bajo la fachada de aliado—, pero podía hacer otras cosas para perjudicarlo a él y a su monstruoso plan de dominación. Kisame se enfrentó a Kabuto; quitarlo de en medio sería despojar a Madara de su ejército de inmortales y prevenir cualquier daño futuro que pudiese ocasionar Kabuto. En algún punto de pelea llegó un grupo de shinobi de las Fuerzas Aliadas y el mismísimo Itachi en calidad de revivido. No quedaba del todo claro cómo sucedió, pero Kisame logró que uno de los shinobi recién llegados, casualmente un Yamanaka, se apoderara de la mente de Kabuto y lo obligara a realizar un jutsu particular en Itachi.

Era una técnica como la que usó Chiyo en Gaara.

El Yamanaka regresó justo a tiempo a su propio cuerpo, Kabuto murió e Itachi vivió.

De entre las miles de dudas, Uchiha rescataba algunas en particular: ¿Habría Kisame enfrentado a Kabuto pensando en este posible escenario? ¿Sabría de antemano de esta técnica que daba una vida a cambio de otra? ¿Cómo obtuvo esta información? ¿Contaba con un plan para obligar a Kabuto a usarla? ¿Cómo convención y explicó su plan al Yamanaka? ¿O todo fue coincidencia? Sonaba a demasiadas casualidades, sonaba demasiado increíble. Itachi no podía creerlo.

El shinobi de Konoha no recordaba esos momentos. De hecho, recordaba poco del periodo entre su resurrección y su _resurrección_. Se acordaba de haber visto a Naruto, de haber destruido el ojo de Shisui, ver algunos rostros borrosos y otras cosas que carecían de importancia.

Entonces, lo único que tenía claro ahora eran los hechos: Kisame consiguió que Kabuto diera su vida por él. Su cuerpo había sido restaurado en el sentido más literal, ya no tenía ninguna cicatriz en la piel, su vista era perfecta y sus demás habilidades como shinobi estaban en la cúspide.

"Volví a nacer" pensó.

Tenía recuerdos e ideas extrañas que no pertenecían a su vida, eran los remanentes del cuerpo usado para el Edo Tensei. En el peor de los casos eso le había generado un dolor de cabeza, lo cual fue sólo durante las primeras semanas, antes de que aprendiera a identificar y apartar estos recuerdos intrusos.

"Estoy aquí gracias a Kisame" se dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá ". No me abandonó ni siquiera después de morir".

Nada nuevo bajo el Sol. Ambos fueron muy dados a cuidarse en sus días de compañeros.

**oOo Flash-back oOo**

Dispusieron de los cuerpos con una velocidad que se logra tras la práctica, arreglaron el lugar para que no pareciera lo que era y se retiraron a atenderse a sí mismos. Pasados unos minutos, se detuvieron junto a un arroyo.

—¿Podemos decir "misión cumplida", Itachi-san?

El joven de Konoha lo pensó. Cumplieron con el objetivo y habían disimulado los rastros de su presencia, era cierta su victoria. No obstante, decir "misión cumplida" tenía otras implicaciones a la luz de la relación.

Significaba que dejaban de ser _sólo compañeros_.

Desde el inicio Itachi fue tajante: No permitiría que su relación entorpeciera el trabajo, por lo que se negaba rotundamente a cualquier muestra de afecto antes de acabar las misiones. De hecho, esta suerte de veda arrancaba desde que salían de la base hasta que podían decir con honestidad la dichosa frase de "misión cumplida". Así que los momentos en que admitía sus lenguas juntas, sus labios pronunciando palabras de cariño y las mordidas siendo depositadas en su piel eran los descansos en la base o los viajes de regreso después de acabar el trabajo. Aunado a esto, no consentía esas cosas en público o en presencia de cualquier otro ser vivo, seguían teniendo cada quien su espacio en los hoteles y en la base, no quería que las condiciones de su relación fuesen divulgadas a otros y nada de desatarle el cabello sin su permiso o morderle en lugares visibles.

—Sí, misión cumplida.

En compensación (si es que se le podía llamar así) Itachi no le pedía exclusividad. No le importaba si entraba a un burdel y se cogía a la mitad de los empleados. A fin de cuentas, Uchiha no era quién para prohibirle algo que él no le daba.

—Déjame ver esas heridas —le dijo Kisame. Quería verlas, tocarlas, lamerlas, vendarlas.

La comadreja se sentó en una roca y no se negó a la anterior petición. Esto era rutinario. Tras un combate, al tiburón le gustaba tratar las heridas de su compañero, por más pequeñas que fuesen. Lavó en el arroyo el corte de su brazo y el de su pie, le limpió el rasguño de la mandíbula y desapareció la tierra de sus manos. Luego le besó la piel mortificada y la carne que asomaba tímidamente.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Hoshigaki mientras lamía el corte de su brazo—. Ya podemos dar a luz.

—¿De qué hablas?

Antes de responder, Kisame migró de su brazo a su pie. Le tomó la pantorrilla con firmeza y le indicó que alzara la pierna. Acercó el pie desnudo y lastimado de Itachi a su boca y atendió la herida. Después dijo:

—Es porque tenemos nueve meses juntos.

—Tonto. Tenemos años juntos.

—Pero no de esta forma —habló el Monstruo de la niebla y le dio otro chupetón en el pie.

Itachi sintió cosquillas mezclarse con el dolor de la herida y con el placer que le proporcionaba aquello. Que le dijeran masoquista (o cuando menos excéntrico) no era algo alejado de la verdad. Kisame le mordisqueó el tobillo y fue ascendiendo hasta donde el borde de sus pantalones recogidos se lo permitió, luego enderezó la espalda y fue a besarle la mandíbula y a hablar cerca de su oído.

—En unas semanas será _esa_ temporada del año —le dijo el mayor.

Itachi se mordió el labio, logrando con ello retener una suerte de suspiro. Percibía el aliento de Kisame en su piel, el tono sugerente de sus palabras y sus manos agarrándole la cintura. Las intenciones del tiburón le parecían transparentes, rayaban la obviedad.

—Puedes ir a tus burdeles y buscarte las prostitutas u hombres que quieras, igual que en años pasados —habló Itachi en un intento por desembarazarse del tema—. Haz lo que debas hacer para aliviarte. Yo entenderé.

Kisame se rió por lo bajo. El sonido resonó desde su garganta y se expandió cual ondas en el agua. Tenía una sonrisa peligrosa en la boca, confiada y burlona.

—No pagaré por alguien teniéndote a ti —declaró Hoshigaki.

—Usaré el Sharingan si quieres. Serán gratis —dijo Itachi, fingiendo demencia.

El espadachín vio que su joven compañero estaba tratando de evadir el punto y notó la indiferencia forzada en su rostro. Se requería de gran habilidad para interpretar las expresiones del Uchiha pues la mayoría del tiempo se velaban bajo su frialdad, pero con los años Kisame aprendió a notar los ligeros matices de su cara. La casi invisible tensión en sus cejas, la lengua mordida oculta tras sus labios y otras señales más sutiles indicaban que Itachi estaba fingiéndose ignorante. El joven sabía lo que quería su compañero y por algún motivo decidía hacerse de la vista gorda. Ah, pero el tiburón no se lo permitió por mucho tiempo, le puso la petición frente a sus ojos y le obligó a mirar.

—Acuéstate conmigo. No quiero un burdel y tener a un desconocido entre mis piernas, te quiero a ti, Itachi-san.

La forma en que pronunció su nombre —con una media sonrisa y un ritmo lento, jamás descartando el honorífico— le dio escalofríos al joven. La propuesta directa y la imaginación de su cuerpo bajo el del tiburón le hicieron apartar la mirada; no se creía capaz de ver en los ojos de Kisame y aguantar el peso de los diminutos irises amarillos.

Después de nueve meses juntos, de incontables mordidas e infinidad de besos, no habían llegado todavía a la cama. A Itachi le satisfacía su relación tal como estaba y a Kisame, la ausencia del celo le había facilitado la tarea de postergar esto.

—Has estado con muchas personas en la cama —balbuceó Itachi meneando la cabeza; era tan tangible la negativa como la duda.

—¿Te preocupa tu salud? —le dijo Kisame ensanchando la sonrisa. Creía que la renuencia de Itachi tenía algo que ver con su promiscuidad sexual y los riesgos inherentes a ésta, por lo que buscó la manera de sosegar sus inquietudes.

Sacado de Dios-sabría-dónde, un condón se atravesó ante los ojos evasivos del joven; Kisame lo aplastó ligeramente entre sus dedos haciéndolo sonar. El ruido característico del empaque, con una burbuja de aire atrapada dentro, aguzó el oído de Itachi, quien se preguntó por qué (y cómo) llevaba un objeto así en las misiones. No lo echaba entre los shuriken, era claro. ¿Algún bolsillo secreto entre los pliegues de su ropa?

—No soy ningún tonto —dijo el shinobi de Kiri—. Ni siquiera la temporada de apareamiento me exime de protegerme. ¿Te quejabas de lo costoso de los burdeles? Falta que veas lo que gasto en condones.

Itachi resopló.

—Quítame eso de la cara.

No era su salud (o la de Kisame) lo que le preocupaba. Si el tiburón tuviera alguna enfermedad él ya habría visto anomalías en su flujo de chakra, no importando lo pequeñas que fueran. Y de todas formas, entre tanta sangre y mordidas, un condón lucía algo vano. No era eso. Cuando dijo "Has estado con muchas personas en la cama" no pensó en enfermedades y promiscuidad, sino en experiencia. Y Kisame tenía un montón de ella. ¿Con cuántas personas se habría acostado? ¿En cuántas posiciones distintas? ¿Cuántos orgasmos habría tenido y cuántos provocado? ¿Cuántos tipos de cuerpos conocería, maneras de acariciar, gemidos, proporciones, sabores?

¿Y cuánto sabía él?

"Nada" se respondió a sí mismo. Al menos nada comparado con Hoshigaki. ¿Cómo podría aspirar a satisfacerlo? En todo caso, prefería enviarlo a un burdel y saber que estaba en manos expertas que se encargarían de sus _necesidades especiales_.

—Me pondré condón cuando lo hagamos —insistió el mayor.

—No es necesario, sé que no tienes nada malo…

_cuando lo hagamos_

—…y no he dicho que sí —respingó Itachi poniéndose de pie. No le gustaba que tomaran las decisiones por él.

Se vendó toscamente la herida del brazo, se puso la sandalia que le faltaba y echó a andar argumentando que era tarde, que debían buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, que mañana temprano se pondrían en camino y otras evasiones semejantes.

Kisame no insistió en el tema de la discordia y le permitió pensar que había ganado. Pero él sabía mejor.

"No has dicho sí y tampoco has dicho que no" pensó el tiburón.

**oOo**

Esa noche se quedaron en el único hotel que había en la aldea. Kisame bromeó diciendo que no pudiera habitación doble pues una cama bastaba, lo cual Itachi ignoró decorosamente. De hecho, llevaba rato evadiendo el tema y su azulado compañero decidió que había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensarlo. Iba a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, de nuevo.

Se instalaron en el cuarto. Itachi tomó un baño (no sin antes asegurar la puerta con una rudimentaria trampa) y Kisame se quedó dándole atenciones a su monstruosa espada. Todo estaba en orden. El más joven de la pareja acabó de ducharse, se vistió y salió del baño sin que sucediera nada remarcable. Entonces, el Monstruo de la niebla llenó el espacio vacío del baño y se escuchó el agua correr.

Uchiha no se mostró demasiado suspicaz en cuanto a la acciones del otro. Se estaba dando una ducha luego de un día de viaje, no existía ningún crimen en ello. Así que él se permitió una mundana relajación y se sentó en su cama a cepillarse el cabello. Deseaba desenredarlo y secarlo antes de irse a dormir pues, aunque era naturalmente lacio, había aprendido a la mala que desatenderlo lo ponía en un aspecto desagradable. Era igual a cualquier arma: Si no le daba mantenimiento adecuado, se deterioraba. Cepilló primero las puntas y fue avanzando hacia arriba. Cuando llegó a las raíces, Kisame salió del baño.

Desnudo.

El ninja de Kiri se plantó frente a él y puso las manos en su nuca. No había absolutamente nada que cubriera su piel, a excepción de cierto vello estratégicamente colocado, unas translúcidas gotas de agua y una invisible capa de seducción. Llevaba en el rostro su sonrisa burlona y tiburonesca.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó.

El orgullo de Itachi le prohibió admirar la mercancía; sus ojos desobedecieron. El rostro de Kisame era una máscara de autosuficiencia que no evidenciaba los conflictos provocados por esta exhibición; lucía seguro de sí mismo, como si jamás en la vida se hubiese avergonzado de su color de piel. De la media sonrisa asomaban dientes puntiagudos, afilados. Las pupilas diminutas estaban un ápice más dilatadas. El cabello azul había sido sacudido y peinado hacia arriba en movimientos descuidados; algunos mechones se acomodaban en la usual cresta, otros se salían de las filas.

Por la manzana de Adán del tiburón se deslizó una gota de agua, se despidió del cuello ancho, sorteó las clavículas apenas visibles y relenteció la marcha al pasar sobre los músculos del pecho. La sinuosidad de aquellos músculos era digna de admirar e Itachi, en un momento de locura, quiso beberse las gotas de su piel.

El joven renegado conocía parte del cuerpo de Kisame. Le había mordido el cuello y los hombros, su torso denudo lo veía si se quitaba la capa para pelear o dormir. Las branquias tampoco le eran desconocidas, sabía de ellas y de su sensibilidad al dolor. No obstante, conocer esos aspectos era bien distinto a tener la totalidad de su cuerpo desnudo frente a él. En ese momento podía admirar y curiosear cualquier parte de su anatomía, podría incluso acercarse y palpar lo que se le antojara… Los brazos fuertes, el abdomen bien marcado, ese delicioso músculo llamado oblicuo, los pectorales adornados por pezones oscuros, el ombligo que lo invitaba a probarlo.

Considerando aquello y agregando las piernas fuertes, sus muslos firmes y sus líneas marcadas, Kisame era más musculoso que Itachi por cualquier lado que se le examinara. Los nada despreciables 25 kilos en los que le excedía el tiburón eran de músculo. Tenía el cuerpo bien trabajado, espalda ancha, gran altura.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Itachi-san? —reiteró Hoshigaki. Sus manos, que antes reposaran tranquilamente en su nuca, fueron a posarse en sus caderas y resbalaron unos centímetros en dirección a su bajo vientre.

Uchiha vio el vello público, todavía mojado, que nacía en la entrepierna de Kisame. La vocecilla adolescente y reprimida de su cabeza, la que no era racional ni se preocupaba del mundo, se preguntó cómo se sentiría tener aquel vello hirsuto rozando su piel. Luego miró el órgano blando que pendía entre las piernas del espadachín y no pudo evitar que se le hicieran ideas e imágenes en la mente.

Alguna parte extraviada de su pensamiento siempre creyó que todo lo _grande_ en Hoshigaki Kisame era una sobrecompensación. Es decir, que la gran altura, grandes músculos, la descomunal espada, la monstruosa cantidad de chakra y el gusto por hablar grande eran compensaciones por algo pequeño que había en él… Ahora sabía que esa presunción estaba errada. Quizás lo único diminuto en el tiburón eran sus pupilas, pero de ninguna manera se trataba de lo que tenía entre las piernas.

Para sorpresa del moreno, las manos ásperas del otro avanzaron más y alcanzaron la base de su miembro.

—Métete en mi cama o déjame entrar en la tuya —le dijo el tiburón. Al mismo tiempo, se acarició apenas con las yemas de los dedos.

Un rubor desvaído apareció en las mejillas de la comadreja. Podía controlar sus reacciones ante la muerte y los enemigos, pero no ante esto. Ver a Kisame de esta manera era hablar de otras ligas, sobre las cuales (dicho sea de paso) él tenía nula experiencia. Además, distaba poco de ser un adolescente y no podría afirmar que vivió dicha etapa con honores; más bien casi la pasó por alto. Las cosas que otros chicos hubiesen hecho en la adolescencia él las ignoró o las despreció por considerarlas absurdas banalidades. Pero ahora que estaba con Kisame… Se arrepentía un poco. Nunca se dio el tiempo de flirtear, de un buen faje, de seducir, de explorarse o explorar a otro a profundidad.

Además, aunque era consciente de las peculiaridades sexuales de su compañero, pensó que llegado el tiempo de celo el buscaría un burdel. Ya lo hará por sí mismo o yo lo convenceré, se había dicho. No obstante, resultaba claro e irrefutable que no deseaba prostitutas y tampoco volverse casto. La opción que quedaba era acostarse con Itachi.

¿Y cómo salía él de eso? ¿Quería escapar?

Kisame se aproximó, invadió el espacio personal de Uchiha y su figura musculosa acaparó su campo de visión.

Unos dedos delgados se volvieron puños. Ésta era una situación delicada e Itachi lo sabía. Si en un intento de levantarse y alejarse Kisame lo atrapaba entre sus brazos, ¿podría tolerarlo? Si se aproximaba más, ¿cuáles eran sus opciones? ¿Le mentía diciendo que no quería hacerlo? ¿Le mentía diciendo que sí? ¿Resignaba su ego a la perspectiva de confesar su verdadera preocupación?... No, esto último era inaceptable.

Dejó el cepillo sobre la almohada y cruzó las piernas. Estaba consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba, así como de sus implicaciones. Una cama no era terreno seguro.

Kisame estudió la expresión en la cara sonrojada del otro. Intuía que estaba pensando, evaluado, deliberando. No sabía qué misterios albergaría esa mente, pero tenía por seguro que muchas criaturas vivían en ella y reptaban inquietas en este momento. El tiburón estaba dispuesto a presionarle un poco más y ver qué sucedía. Nunca tuvo la seguridad de que este espontáneo plan le diera una victoria, aunque tampoco descartaba esa esperanza. Agitaría el anzuelo frente a Itachi una vez más y esperaría a que picara, si no lo hacía le dejaría el suceso como una enseñanza.

Te quiero a ti, sería la moraleja.

—Anda, túmbate en la cama y abre las piernas. De lo demás me encargo yo —dijo el tiburón.

El ego de Itachi recibió aquello y sintió que le dieron un golpe (era el mismo ego renuente a admitir su inexperiencia, el que rehuía el máximo acto de intimidad porque le pondría en una situación de vulnerabilidad extrema). ¿Pretendía que se tumbara y se dejara hacer? ¿Pues por qué lo tomaba? ¿Por un pescado muerto? ¿Por…_una cualquiera_? Ah, no, a otro perro con ese hueso.

El ego arrogante, invulnerable y evasivo respondió:

—Te estás olvidando de que también soy hombre. Mi cuerpo no está preparado para recibir como el de una mujer. Y no hay forma de que _eso_ quepa en alguna parte de mi cuerpo —le dijo señalando su pene.

La sonrisa del shinobi alto se hizo ancha. ¿Estaba Uchiha Itachi elogiando el tamaño de su miembro…y al mismo tiempo negándose a sus deseos?

—Tienes una manera muy agradable de rechazarme, Itachi-san. Me haces considerar el proponértelo de nuevo.

El joven de cabello negro no respondió de inmediato, le sostuvo la mirada por un momento. No derivaron sus ojos por la piel azul o encallaron entre aquellas piernas, se quedaron firmemente anclados a las pupilas. Había decidido que no le daría gusto a Kisame esta noche, no en sus términos. La comadreja no estaba muy a gusto con la idea de que su compañero dispusiera de todo (el lugar, el momento y los papeles, para empezar). Ese "De lo demás me encargo yo" le sonaba a que quería que abriera las piernas para él y le dejara divertirse a sus anchas. Si bien le interesaba complacer a Kisame, no por ello se olvidaba de sí mismo. Uchiha no era ningún muñeco bonito con el cual jugar a deseo.

—Has dejado claras dos cosas: Que no piensas renunciar al sexo y que no deseas una prostituta. Bueno, si quieres lo primero, no me trates como a la segunda —dijo Itachi.

—¿Pero en qué momento te he tratado así? —le preguntó Hoshigaki. Le intrigaba la causa de sus aseveraciones, estaba sorprendido por la crudeza de ellas y por la leve indignación que se mostraba en el tono de Itachi.

—Te presentas desnudo ante mí y me dices que nos acostemos. Me pides que abra las piernas y te deje hacer. Dime, ¿qué tanto dista eso del trato que le darías a una cualquiera?

Kisame se mordió el labio. Supuso que debió retirarse el juego unos momentos antes y no alargar la escena con esa última frase, así habría salvado su dignidad. Ya no se creía tan seguro de sí mismo. Admitía que su conducta fue bastante indecente y quería volver a vestirse. No veía en Itachi a una prostituta gratis, mas cierto era que le dio casi el mismo trato que a una.

"Las viejas costumbres tardan en perecer" se dijo.

Para su vergüenza personal, Itachi extendió el sermón. Le gustaba hacer eso y era bueno para puntualizar las obviedades. Tal vez por ello, cuando tenían algún desacuerdo en su relación y lo discutían, era difícil que se repitiera. A Itachi le gustaba ser claro.

—Además —continuó Uchiha—, te pedí y te di respeto desde el inicio, o dime si me equivoco.

—Nunca lo haces —masculló el otro shinobi.

—¿Cómo entonces vienes ante mí, así, y me ordenas lo que le pedirías a un prostituta?

Kisame se dio cuenta de dos cuestiones en ese momento. La primera de ellas atendía a los argumentos de su joven compañero, a las ideas que expresaba. Mostraba indignación y la altanería que tenía bien ensayada, pero eran en torno al trato que le dio. Es decir, Itachi lucía más preocupado por haber sido tratado como ramera, que por la cuestión del sexo en sí. Probablemente la propuesta del tiburón no era lo rechazado, sino la presentación elegida.

En segundo lugar, se le vino a la mente una revelación curiosa: Ya sabía que Itachi podía ser un bastardo controlador, que le gustaba dar órdenes (independiente a su buen desempeño en ese arte), que en ocasiones era muy inflexible y que él solía obedecerle sin chistar. Era consciente de esas cuestiones. Mientras pudieran funcionar como personas, como equipo y como pareja, le tenía sin cuidado la dinámica en la que él obedecía y el menor dictaba las acciones…hasta ese momento. Y es que ahora, por primera vez, oía el tono mandón de Itachi y le parecía…Encantador. No era sólo encantador, sino Encantador.

—No me vuelvas a abordar de esta manera o estarás provocando una pelea —habló la comadreja y así le corroboró al otro sus dos descubrimientos: El problema era la presentación del asunto y, además, le maravillaba su voz mandona.

Kisame decidió no resistirse y se le fue encima. Lo besó en la boca de forma profunda, pidiendo acceso para su lengua. Agarró su mentón con fuerza, le prohibió huir y dejó sus dedos marcados en la piel.

Itachi estaba desconcertado. Le gustaba la lengua caliente y húmeda que se movía dentro de su boca, pero ésta era indicativo de que las cosas había salido mal. ¿Cuál fue el error? Su tiburón debería estar bajando la cabeza, pidiendo disculpas; no besándolo. ¿En qué falló? ¿No fue lo suficientemente claro, directo, mordaz? Esto no tenía sentido. Tal arrebato sólo dominaría a Kisame si fuese la época de celo, lo cual no era el caso.

Hoshigaki se obligó a apartarse, no sin antes darle una suave mordida a los labios del joven. Le gustaban aquellos desplantes autoritarios, mas no deseaba volcar sobre sí mismo un infierno de genjutsu. Dio un paso atrás, se saboreó los labios y le pidió una disculpa a Itachi.

—Perdóname… Me gusta cuando me das órdenes —confesó. Y en beneficio de su integridad física, dicho sea de paso, solía obedecer dichas órdenes.

Kisame se puso algo de ropa y procedió a acostarse. Como hubo comenzado esta bizarra situación, así terminó: Abruptamente.

Uchiha alisó su cabello y, ya que le gustaba tener la última palabra, dijo:

—Que no se vuelva a repetir.

Mientras acababa de secarse el pelo, reflexionó un poco. La curiosidad no fue la primera en presentarse, mas le sugirió un tema interesante: luego de exhibirse con descaro y de ese beso ansioso, de desear sexo y tocarse el miembro (aunque fuese ligeramente), de pedir piernas abiertas y mostrarse dispuesto a darles uso, ¿no tendría Kisame una erección o cuando menos el deseo de tener una en la cual entretenerse? El mayor estaba demasiado callado y quieto en su cama. Quizá su autocontrol fuese formidable fuera de la época de celo. ¿Sería así? Itachi sentía curiosidad.

Resopló y guardó el cepillo. Se sujetó el cabello con un listón antes de apagar la luz. Al acostarse pensó en otra cosa, un pequeño triunfo personal: No salió a colación el asunto que más le preocupaba sobre esto del sexo.

Se trataba de su virginidad, de su inexperiencia.

**oOo**

A un día de distancia de la base pasaron por una aldea. Era de tarde y Kisame deseó compensarle por su inapropiado comportamiento de antes; lo invitó a comer y a beber algo, con la condición de que ordenaran para llevar. Ése sería un buen escenario para retomar el asunto del sexo civilizadamente. Se buscarían un lugarcito pintoresco a las afueras del pueblo, comerían y charlarían. Kisame abordaría el tema de forma casual, se disculparía de nuevo por su indecencia (si eso complacía al ego de Uchiha) y hablarían como dos adultos que se sientan a discutir los temas importantes de sus vidas. Oh, porque el sexo era un asunto de gran relevancia para Hoshigaki.

Más o menos así sucedió.

Estaban sentados bajo un árbol acabando de comer. Kisame le dio un trago a su bebida y luego se quedó observando a Itachi. Le gustaba su perfil, la nariz recta, la frente cubierta por el hitai-ate e incluso la línea de sus ojeras. Sus labios abriéndose para recibir el último bocado de tamaño exacto, la forma decorosa en que mascó y su manzana de Adán moviéndose al tragar eran entretenimientos que podría disfrutar por mucho tiempo. Además, el ocaso que nacía en el oeste le coloreaba de dorado unos hilos de cabello y algunas zonas de la piel.

—Llevas rato mirándome —pronunció Itachi en cuanto terminó de comer, con voz indiferente y sin siquiera girarse.

—Es que tienes algo en la cara.

—No es cierto —se arriesgó a adivinar. Pensaba que era una broma para hacerle frotarse comida imaginaria del rostro.

—Te diré lo que es. Lo tienes justo ahí… Es un beso.

Y, en efecto, le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Fue breve y sonoro, un acto de ternura, no de deseo carnal.

Itachi le privó de su perfil y lo encaró directamente. Tenía la comisura derecha de sus labios apenas elevada, una ceja arriba y el rostro inclinado, pero mirándolo a los ojos. Era su cara para reprocharle las boberías que hacía. ¿En serio el viejo truco de "Tienes algo ahí… Ah, es un beso"? Era una broma peor que la de "Ya podemos dar a luz…porque tenemos 9 meses juntos".

—En ocasiones me pareces un niño —dijo Itachi.

—Pero ninguno de los dos lo es. —Veía a su compañero y notaba lo mucho que había cambiado: Tenía mayor estatura, peso y músculos, se había fortalecido como shinobi, su rostro era un ápice más alargado.

El joven suspiró.

—Irremediable.

Kisame sonrió enseñándole los dientes y se dispuso a remediar su broma infantil dándole un beso serio. ¿Quería un comportamiento de adulto? Se lo daría. Lo atrajo, jaló el cuello de su ropa con suavidad y unió sus labios. Le dio pequeños besos e inofensivos mordiscos. Su recompensa fue la mano de Itachi en su nuca y una lengua tanteando el contorno de sus afilados dientes. Kisame le dio un deleite que otros considerarían peligroso: Lo dejó explorar su boca con su lengua, probar su saliva mezclada con el sabor del cangrejo. Si el shinobi de Kiri lo deseara, podría cerrar la boca y arrancarle con facilidad aquel órgano húmedo y juguetón. Cualquiera le diría a Uchiha que era peligroso meter partes del cuerpo en las fauces de un tiburón, pero a él le tenía sin cuidado. Su tiburón estaba domesticado. Muchas veces antes había hecho esto y descubierto que las barbaridades de escualo eran simples cariños hoscos.

En cuanto Kisame percibió un movimiento de retirada en la lengua de Itachi, cerró ligeramente la boca. Las puntas de sus dientes aplastaron la lengua del joven y amenazaron con hundirse, no obstante, eso no ocurrió. El elástico músculo se retrajo y escapó de las fauces. Éste era un juego bien ensayado, la presión de aquella mordida era exacta y estudiada. Sólo en una ocasión Kisame se había excedido, provocándole un leve sangrado al otro; nada que fuese mortal o lo dejara sin habla.

Hoshigaki le pidió en silencio que balancearan la situación e Itachi abrió su boca. Se portó dócil, se dejó explorar por unos momentos.

Al separarse, el tiburón le sostuvo la mirada a la comadreja. No existía en su cara rastro de su usual sonrisa ligera.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó el Monstruo de la niebla.

—No te permitiría acercarte a mí si no te encontrara tolerable. No podrías besarme si no me parecieras atrayente. No serías capaz de morderme si no me gustaras.

"Y si me amaras, ¿te desnudarías para mí y me dejarías tomarte?" se preguntó Kisame. La lógica de su pensamiento no era tan mala, pero temía que el formato de las cosas lo volviera a traicionar, así que se decantó por otro acercamiento.

—Te quiero, Itachi-san. Me gusta mucho de ti, más de lo que reconozco o de lo que te digo. —Lo besó fugazmente y hundió los dedos en su cabello oscuro—. Si insisto en lo que estoy a punto de decirte no es porque se aproxime la estación y quiera alguien gratis en quien desahogarme, es porque te quiero a ti, durante y después del celo, en cualquier temporada. Quiero sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, hacerte gemir y oírte gritar, quiero que me toques y me beses, que te acuestes conmigo, que hagamos el amor, que duermas y despiertes en la misma cama que yo.

Itachi se mordió la lengua. De los labios le salió silencio.

—¿Es que no te gusto lo suficiente? ¿Es que necesitamos más tiempo?

—No he dicho eso.

—Tampoco te oigo decir que sí —reprochó el tiburón.

Bueno, en eso tenía toda la razón.

—Necesito pensarlo.

—¿Pensarlo? Eres la persona más lista que conozco. ¿Realmente te toma tanto tiempo pensar en eso? Dime qué es lo que te detiene de aceptar o al menos dime que no de una buena vez. No juegues conmigo.

El joven de Sharingan apartó la mirada. Kisame estaba muy elocuente y acertado en esa ocasión. No era justo que él siguiera alargando esto, que le dejara gastar tiempo y energía en convencerlo de algo que a lo mejor no quería. Porque si en verdad la respuesta de Itachi iba a ser negativa, ¿no estaba entonces jugando con el tiburón, faltándole al respeto?

—Nunca he pretendido jugar contigo. Perdóname si lo he hecho. Es sólo que… Te has llevado tantas personas a la cama.

Kisame le acarició el rostro. Reflexionó que ese argumento ya había sido mostrado antes, aunque no del todo explicado. Dijo:

—Eso no lo dices por tu salud, ¿verdad? El asunto del condón no es lo que te preocupa. ¿Qué es entonces? —Como no respondiera, agregó:— ¿Piensas que no te valoraría, que serías uno más en la lista?

La frente de Itachi se pobló de arrugas y él joven convirtió sus labios en una delgada línea.

—¿Es eso?... ¿O es el dolor lo que te preocupa? Dime algo.

Pero Uchiha no obedeció, estaba muy ocupado contemplando el suelo.

Kisame suspiró, casi derrotado, dejó caer los brazos y consideró abandonar la discusión pues a poco estaba conduciendo. Allende, le desagradaba la idea de presionar al joven en demasía, de tornarse obsesionado con el tema.

—Bah, no importa —espetó Kisame—. Me estaba apresurando.

Él consideraba al sexo como el siguiente paso natural de su relación, era uno de los pilares de su vida y le parecía lo más sensato del mundo compartir eso con la persona que quería. Pero, ¿qué tal si Itachi no pensaba así? ¿Qué tal si no quería hacerlo con él? ¿Valía la pena presionarlo más?

Fui un tonto, un ingenuo, se dijo.

El ninja de Kirigakure se levantó, salvó lo que pudo de dignidad y empezó a recoger sus cosas con una concentración mayor a la necesaria. No entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero y éste no se lo hacía saber, así que no tenía mucho material para trabajar. Tal vez este asunto quedara suspendido en la irresolución hasta que su relación madurara más.

Trató de abordar esto con ligereza, juguetonamente y falló. Implementó un enfoque maduro y el otro se cerró. Bien pues, le quedaba la opción de darle la espalda al tópico. No obstante, esta decisión no lo liberaba de atormentarse con preguntas. ¿Por qué se mostraba Itachi tan hermético? Usualmente era directo, crudo, cabal. ¿Por qué no le decía lo que le molestaba, lo que lo preocupaba, lo que le atemorizaba, lo que le disgustaba?

—¿Kisame?

El tiburón fingió no haberle oído y continuó recogiendo. Se echó a Samehada sobre la espalda, resopló y tomó el sombrero de paja. Itachi lo notó…dolido. Él no lo sabía, pero ésa era la misma expresión que ostentara Kisame cuando joven al ser llamado monstruo, cuando se burlaban de su apariencia, el mismo semblante miserable de su primer rechazo.

"¿Qué hice?" se preguntó la comadreja ". Lo lastimé".

Se le antojaba increíble lo poco que se necesitaba para herir a este hombre. Se veía grande y fuerte, pero unas palabras y unos silencios le alcanzaban fácilmente el corazón.

Uchiha se acercó a él, intentó tomarle del brazo y reconfortarlo; en lo único que se agarró su mano fue el vacío espacio. Kisame se apartó y habló con voz triste.

—Respeto las decisiones que tomas, y eso no significa que todas ellas me hagan feliz o que las entienda.

Estaba dolido e, incluso, enfadado.

—Kisame…

—Déjalo. No hagas por mí nada que no quieras hacer.

Itachi bufó. Se cruzó de brazos y dudó por unos instantes. Le desagradaba hacer miserable al de cabello azul, se sentía descontento consigo mismo. ¿Y por qué había pasado esto? Porque él prefirió darle rodeos al meollo del asunto y rehuir a lo que su parte egoísta no deseaba abordar.

"Quise evitarme a mí mismo la pena de tocar el tema y acabé tocando fibras sensibles en Kisame".

Ahora bien, podría dejar las cosas así, resignarse a un día de camino en silencio y aceptar que lastimó a Kisame. O, por otro lado, podría intentar reparar el daño, ofrecer una disculpa y explicarse. Ambas opciones estaban al alcance de sus capacidades; ver sufrir a Kisame no le iba a provocar a él la muerte y tampoco lo haría la frase que espetó a continuación. Las palabras le salieron de pronto. Fue una acción apresurada pues Hoshigaki tenía pinta de querer retomar el camino en ese mismo instante.

El tiburón lo escuchó y se detuvo en seco, luego volteó a verlo preguntándose si habría oído con claridad.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

Itachi se citó a sí mismo y adjunto algunas explicaciones.

—Soy virgen. Nunca he estado con nadie así que no sé bien qué esperar de esto. En cambio tú… No puedo imaginarme con cuántas personas lo has hecho, en cuántas formas. ¿Quieres que nos acostemos? Me estás pidiendo que camine a ciegas el camino que tú conoces de memoria. Es…injusto.

Hoshigaki se olvidó de parpadear o de mantener cerrada la boca. El enojo acababa de ser sustituido por una buena ración de sorpresa. No creía que su joven —su joven, guapo, inteligente y fuerte— compañero fuese virgen. No se hubiera atrevido a afirmar que fuese un gay consumado, pero siempre creyó que tenía al menos algo de experiencia con el género femenino. Cualquiera querría estar bajo las mismas sábanas que la comadreja. Claro, eso lo pensaba porque él no le tenía miedo. Además, al considerar el sexo como un aspecto fundamental de la vida supuso que Itachi, por su edad, ya lo habría experimentado. Kisame se había acostado por primera vez con alguien a una edad mucho menor que la de su compañero.

—Es una broma, no puedes ser virgen —dijo Kisame meneando la cabeza.

Itachi enrojeció y habló molesto: —¡Lo soy!

—Pero, entonces… —Algunos cables dentro de aquella cabeza lograron conectar y el resultado fue una ancha sonrisa en su boca llena de dientes—. Entonces también será la primera vez para mí…con alguien _virgen_.

Los labios de Kisame se deleitaron, saborearon esa palabra de dos sílabas. La idea de pervertir el inmaculado cuerpo de su compañero se le antojaba groseramente excitante. Quería comérselo a besos en ese momento.

—Deja las tonterías, esto es algo serio. No se trata de que abra las piernas y tú te diviertas entre ellas —habló la comadreja. Conservaba el color rojo en sus mejillas y la nota de mortal seriedad en la voz.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata?

"Eso es lo que no sé, grandísimo estúpido. Tú eres el que conoce de estas cosas, pero obviamente las tomas a la ligera" pensó Itachi. No obstante, por muy sobajado que se encontrara su orgullo de Uchiha a este punto, no se atrevería a expresarlo con esas palabras.

—Tú propones las ideas y yo elijo —estableció la comadreja.

Kisame chascó la lengua y después se vistió una media sonrisa. El insight ahora era completo. Estaba ante una cuestión de control, cosa que Uchiha odiaba perder (tal vez incluso más que su mundana virginidad). Si al principio fue renuente a revelar esto, podía ser porque implicaba posicionarse en un nivel inferior a Kisame, un nivel de neófito, de ignorante. No tener experiencia en la cama lo ponía debajo de Kisame y le otorgaba poder a éste. Su última frase remilgosa era un desesperado intento por recuperar algo de su amado control. Si no podía conocer de antemano la situación o dirigir su rumbo a su gusto, manipularía los caminos que le sugiriera Kisame.

—Bien pero debes acercarte para que te lo diga al oído —habló el de piel azulada.

—No creo que éste sea el mejor lugar para pasar a la práctica. Verás que estamos en el campo.

—Pero no quiero escalar las cosas de lo teórico a lo práctico, sólo susurrarte en el oído cómo voy a besarte la entrepierna y luego a meter mi lengua por tu…

—¡Basta! No te atrevas a agregar una palabra más —le interrumpió certeramente; su tono de desesperada molestia encantaba al mayor—. Andando, hay que ponernos en camino.

Kisame lo siguió y le regaló 10 segundos de sumiso silencio, prometiendo en vano una caminata tranquila. No obstante, de buenas a primeras retomó el hilo de su último argumento.

—No tienes que oírme hablar de mi lengua y de los lugares en donde entrará, si tú no quieres. Pero te aseguro que algo voy a meter en t…

—Kisame —gruñó el joven a manera de advertencia. Su voz sonó rabiosa, mortal.

El tiburón se permitió el atrevimiento de una pequeña risa. Estar arriba en la jerarquía poseía un encanto especial. Además, se encontraba casi seguro de que éste era el único aspecto en el que él tenía más habilidad que Itachi. Quería disfrutar esto en tanto el joven del Sharingan no activara su Mangekyou.

—Puedes llamarme sensei, yo te enseñaré lo que sé. No te preocupes por ser _virgen_.

¿Por qué tenía que pronunciar esa palabra _así_, como si la degustara?

Itachi le miró y (previsiblemente) halló una ancha sonrisa en la boca del espadachín. Estuvo a una nada de usar un doujutsu en su compañero, pero entonces se decantó por una opción más provechosa.

—Te diviertes con esto, ¿verdad? Te gusta esta situación —le echó en cara; Kisame no se molestó en negar—. Bien pues, yo-lo-sé-todo-sobre-sexo-sensei, dime cómo es la experiencia. Descríbemela.

Con esta estrategia, Uchiha se aprovechaba del actual gusto de Kisame por alardear y se procuraba información para sí. Hoshigaki podía presumir y él, aprender.

—¿Quieres que sea gráfico o piensas seguir interrumpiéndome antes de que pronuncie las palabras importantes?

—Mejor modera tu lenguaje. Háblame como le hablas a una ramera y te arrancaré la lengua —advirtió el de cabello negro. No estaba jugando, no consentiría que Kisame le hablara de manera tan vulgar. De nuevo: El orgullo Uchiha.

—Lo que desees, Itachi-san —accedió de buena gana. Usualmente tenía modales muy pulcros, así que, a pesar del tópico, no le costó abordarlo con algo de decencia.

"¿Por dónde comienzo?" se preguntó.

Ya que Itachi era virgen y posiblemente estaba más interesando en cuestiones técnicas, que él era un hombre bastante bien dotado y las mordidas eran práctica frecuente entre ambos, decidió empezar por el dolor. Éste era el mayor aspecto negativo y quizás también por ello valía la pena que iniciara por ahí.

—Antes dijiste que, al no tener el cuerpo de una mujer, no estabas preparado para recibir —habló Kisame—. Hasta cierto punto es verdad. No quiero engañarte, sería injusto que lo hiciera, por eso te digo esto: Sí va a doler. Al principio te resultará incómodo, sobre todo la primera vez. Además, por mi tamaño, vamos a tener que prepararse con especial cuidado. En ocasiones he rasgado a las mujeres y hecho sangrar a los hombres, más que nada en época de celo. Pero estoy seguro de que podrás aguantar lo que llegue a suceder tal como aguantas las mordidas. Va a haber dolor y placer, y esperemos que en cada ocasión disminuya el dolor y aumente el placer.

—No puede ser así —soltó Itachi.

—¿Uh?

—No puede.

El joven se detuvo y encaró al tiburón. Tenía una levísima nota de indignación en su rostro.

—Júzgame necio, Kisame, pero no creo que el sexo deba doler, ni siquiera la primera vez y con otro hombre. El sexo es para disfrutarse, tener placer entre dos personas, ¿qué otra cosa puede caber en ese escenario?

Era obvio que Uchiha estaba ignorando los tríos y orgías, el sexo por despecho, por dinero, a la fuerza, para manipular y otros tantos tipos donde el disfrute de una pareja era cosa secundaria. Tal vez él se refería a hacer el amor, genuino, puro. Su típica frialdad, la crueldad de la que era capaz y su acentuada necesidad de control hacían difícil ver esta candidez, esta ingenua dulzura que existía en él.

Kisame suspiró. Él había conocido prostitutas de 40 años que seguían albergando ideas bonitas acerca del sexo. Si ellas podían hacer eso, ¿por qué un virgen de 19 años no?

Abrazó a la comadreja, le besó la frente y le dijo:

—Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que no duela.

Eso suavizó las facciones de Itachi, quien se puso de puntitas para besar los labios de su compañero.

A lo mejor no era tan descabellada la creencia del joven. ¿Qué había de malo en desear acostarse con alguien y que se tratara de una experiencia placentera?

Kisame sintió un poco de pena por sí mismo. Perdió la virginidad con una prostituta pobre a la que compró con media botella de sake y un pescado crudo. La primera vez que eligió a otro hombre en un burdel fue igual de poco ceremonioso. La primera ocasión en que ocupó el rol de pasivo estaba envuelta en bruma de alcohol y no la recordaba con claridad. Se preguntó si sería capaz de darle algo especial a Itachi, de hacer que esto contara.

Bueno, al menos, resolvió intentarlo.

—Te amo —dijo Kisame sin pensarlo dos veces.

Uchiha pareció alarmado.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —balbuceó.

—Es que no puedo hacerte el amor si no te amo primero.

—Tonto, pero entonces no tenías que decirlo, con sentirlo bastaría —reprochó el joven. A pesar de ello, hundió la cara en su pecho fuerte y sonrió; estaba feliz y se consideraba afortunado por poder acceder a esta parte de Kisame.

**oOo**

Nada más al llegar a la base, las fantasías eróticas de Kisame sufrieron un revés. Pain les dijo que ni siquiera se molestaran en desempacar y mandó que ayudaran al dúo de artistas en una misión que se había complicado. Así que debieron volver a partir de inmediato. Como aquello era trabajo, Itachi no le permitió ningún acercamiento a Kisame, ni un beso le dio desde que salieron hasta que regresaron. La presencia de Sasori y Deidara, por supuesto, era motivo extra de discreción.

La misión tuvo sus altibajos, Deidara inició varias peleas con la comadreja (que ésta no siguió), Kisame discutió con Sasori cómo podía tolerar a un compañero tan infantil y _explosivo_. Regresaron los cuatro juntos a la base porque Itachi no deseo adelantárseles (para no generar sospechas de ningún tipo) y viajaron al ritmo lento de Sasori y de cualquier shinobi que ha hecho bien su trabajo.

La temporada de celo estaba cada día más cerca y Kisame era consciente de ello. Sintiendo el calor del Sol en su piel, temió incluso que la estación fuese a adelantarse ese año.

**oOo**

—Esta noche, ¿en tu cuarto o en el mío? —dijo Kisame en cuanto entraron a la base y se hallaron solos.

—Estoy cansado. Quiero una ducha y acostarme.

—Yo también, así que podemos hacerlo juntos.

Itachi rodó los ojos, pero eso no abatió la sonrisa triunfante del tiburón. Al menos en argumento Kisame tenía la razón.

—Haz lo que quieras —se rindió Uchiha. No le dio la razón y tampoco le negó nada, estaba muy cansado para discutir.

Fue a la cocina de la base, tomó algo de agua y se retiró a su habitación. Quería asearse y tumbarse boca abajo en la cama, descansar se le antojaba la cosa más apetecible del mundo en ese momento.

Uchiha abrió la puerta de su cuarto y descubrió que ese mundano espacio había sido violado. La trampa no se activó, así que debía ser obra de alguien que conocía sus usuales protocolos de seguridad.

—Kisame —suspiró, entre cansado y admirado—. Debes tener muchas ganas de hacer esto como para meterte en mi habitación.

—No tienes idea —le llegó la voz del tiburón desde la recámara.

Las habitaciones de los Akatsuki consistían en realidad en tres piezas pequeñas. La primera era una especie de recibidor/estudio, que era donde se encontraba Itachi; él tenía ahí una mesa, una silla, un librero y una cómoda con diversos artículos sin importancia. La segunda pieza era la recámara, que poseía un closet y una cama, más un sofá que la comadreja agregó el año anterior. El baño junto a la recámara era la tercera pieza. No había ventanas, sólo un tragaluz en el baño. Si algo ocurría, la puerta y el tragaluz (que eran los únicos accesos) se hallaban cada uno en un extremo del conjunto; era una disposición intencional.

Itachi se descalzó y avanzó hacia la habitación. Ahí encontró a un Kisame de mirada ávida y torso desnudo. El manto empolvado, junto a una camiseta oscura, estaban en el suelo.

—No dejes tu ropa sucia ahí. Hay un sitio para esas cosas —le reprendió Uchiha.

Kisame se desabrochó los pantalones, pensando… ¿Cómo podía su compañero fijarse en esos detalles ahora?

Itachi era una persona bastante pulcra y ordenada. El desorden no tenía cabida dentro de su espacio.

—Recogeré después.

Pero la mirada del joven y sus brazos cruzados no admitieron semejante réplica.

El tiburón masculló algo y de mala gana recogió sus prendas. Las hizo ovillo junto a sus pantalones recién quitados. Andando en ropa interior, se dirigió al baño, dispuesto a depositar su ropa en algún cesto. Antes de entrar le echó una mirada al joven y le dijo:

—Ven, Itachi-san. Acompáñame.

Unos momentos después se dejó oír el agua de la regadera. Kisame se metió bajo el agua y se deshizo toscamente de la suciedad del viaje.

Itachi se puso bajo el umbral del baño, se recargó en él.

—Has de saber, y yo de dejarte claro, que no quiero hacerlo ahora —puntualizó por enésima vez.

—¿Quién dijo que yo quería hacerlo? No tienes idea de cuántas cosas placenteras podemos hacer antes de la penetración… Te daré un masaje —le tentó Kisame. Evitó comprometerse mencionando algún área de su cuerpo.

Sorpresivamente, la comadreja accedió.

Uchiha no quería discutir, tener que esperar por el baño o alargar más esta situación. Le parecía mejor dejarse llevar. Además, si iban a tener relaciones en un futuro cercano, ducharse juntos era una buena antesala. Les daría oportunidad de conocer sus cuerpos.

Kisame miró con expresión hambrienta al otro. Disimular o ver de reojo fueron opciones rápidamente descartadas. Se lo comió con la mirada mientras se desvestía y poco se preocupó en ocultarlo. Apreció cada detalle y se lo llevó a la memoria por el resto de su vida… La manera precisa de encontrar los botones de su capa, la playera siendo descartada y la malla haciendo un mal trabajo al cubrirle, los calentadores de sus piernas removidos con lentitud, el movimiento de aquellas caderas para poder bajar los pantalones…

—Si no cierras la boca, me temo que empezarás a babear —habló Itachi. Su voz deliciosamente profunda y las puntas de sus dedos en el borde de su ropa interior provocaron que Kisame se lamiera el borde de los dientes, en lugar de cerrar la boca.

Los bóxers de Itachi se deslizaron por sus caderas, por sus piernas blancas, y cayeron al suelo. Los recogió y puso en el cesto con los movimientos de la persona más digna del universo, como si no estuviese completamente desnudo y en un contexto _así_. Tenía la misma fluidez al moverse que la mostrada al pelear o al hacer cualquier trivialidad.

Kisame se juró que algún día le haría perder la compostura.

—Ven aquí.

El cabello negro fue desatado y el listón tojo se quedó en el lavabo. A Kisame le gustaba ese cabello —olerlo, acariciarlo, tirar de él con fuerza— pero en ese momento se degustó mirando el vello oscuro y corto en la entrepierna de Itachi y el miembro dormido que pendía, que se balanceaba ligeramente con cada paso de Uchiha hacia él.

La comadreja se metió a la regadera y, teniendo a su alcance a Kisame, le cerró la boca con un dedo y le obligó a elevar el rostro.

—Quiero tus ojos acá arriba, no en mis partes bajas —le ordenó usando su tono mandón, aquel que tanto enloquecía a Hoshigaki.

—No sabía que estabas circuncidado.

—Cosas del clan —dijo Uchiha restándole importancia.

Kisame sonrió, encantado.

—Me gustas mucho, Itachi-san —habló él y le atrajo. Sentía esas ganas locas de comérselo a besos.

El joven Uchiha se dejó abrazar, sintió el cuerpo del otro y el agua resbalándose por la piel. Si ha de exponerse la verdad, sería necesario decir que estaba nervioso. Esa fluidez de movimientos y ese tono de voz imperturbable eran máscaras que llevaba sin siquiera percatarse; no las usaba ahora porque quisiera engañar al tiburón, sino porque eran parte de su indumentaria habitual y había olvidado removerlas junto al resto de su ropa.

Todavía le parecía (y con el tiempo quizás le siguiera pareciendo) intimidante la figura de Kisame. Esos músculos mojados y relucientes eran auténticas odas a la masculinidad, su estatura le rebasaba por casi 20 centímetros y le hacía sentir como un muchacho, sus manos grandes se posaban sobre su piel y presionaban con fuerza. Y por supuesto estaba lo que tenía entre las piernas. No necesitaba medírselo para saber que lo superaba por unos centímetros en su estado flácido. ¿Y qué pasaría si ambos estuvieran erectos? ¿Esa diferencia de longitud se acentuaría o decrecería? Itachi supuso que pronto iba a descubrirlo.

Besó la manzana de Adán de Kisame. Le gustaba mucho atender a esa zona de su cuerpo, en parte porque la tenía más cercana a sus labios. El tiburón respondió deslizando sus manos hasta la cintura del joven, acarició y presionó, exploró y se despidió. Los dedos ásperos viajaron en una dirección más interesante y pretendieron visitar los glúteos de Itachi, con escala en sus caderas.

Uchiha abandonó el cuello del otro y le agarró las muñecas para apartarlas.

—Quiero ese masaje en los hombros, ya —especificó Itachi y le dio la espalda. Era notorio que su docilidad se trataba de una cosa superficial.

Se masajeó el cabello y dejó que el agua penetrara en él.

Kisame reparó en cuál era su actual situación: Había quedado fuera del chorro de la regadera, Itachi estaba posesionado de toda el agua que caía y le daba la espalda, espalda que esperaba por el masaje que prometió. Se mordió el labio, contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y apeló a su autocontrol.

Un masaje pedía su majestad, un masaje le iba a dar.

Grandes manos ásperas se posaron en los hombros de Uchiha. Éste dejó su cabello por la paz viendo que Kisame estaba dispuesto a cooperar al fin, dejó caer los brazos y se quedó quieto bajo la regadera y el tacto amable de aquel monstruo.

Kisame recorrió sus hombros blancos, sus brazos, su espina y sus omóplatos superficialmente, se familiarizó con el terreno antes de aplicar cualquier presión. También despejó: agarró el cabello de Itachi y se lo pasó hacia adelante. Su mundo pasó a ser una composición de piel, cicatrices, líneas y gotas. Algunas de estas últimas, extraviadas, se resbalaban perezosas por aquel lienzo, llegaban a los hoyuelos en la espalda baja del joven o incluso más allá. Kisame envidió esas gotas perdidas.

Hizo círculos con sus pulgares, presionó la carne debajo de la piel y trabajó con especial atención los nudos. No era el masaje de un experto en la materia, pero alguna noción tenía en el tema y no existían razones para que Itachi se quejara.

Uchiha suspiró. Le gustaba el tacto de Kisame aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho. Su delirio eran los meses fríos del año y las misiones que les obligaban a acampar y abrazarse para mantener el calor; se acurrucaban uno junto al otro e Itachi podía escuchar la respiración del mayor, sentir el latido de su corazón e impregnarse de su olor. Amaba tener aquel cuerpo alto envolviéndole, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo cariñoso, le gustaba el contraste de sus pieles al besarse y el calor de ambos volviéndose uno. Amaba las mordidas de Kisame, las lentas y suaves en sus labios, las hambrientas y dolorosas en sus hombros, le gustaba su forma de atenderle las heridas, de limpiarlas y lamerlas, de vendarlas con el mismo cuidado con el que envolvía a Samehada. Los abrazos que se daban ponían sosiego en el alma de la comadreja, la presión de sus labios juntos le invitaba a besar más profundo.

El contacto entre ambos tocaba una fibra sensible en Itachi, una fibra generalmente ignorada, desatendida.

El masaje fue bajando, como agachado por el peso del agua. Las manos de Kisame tantearon la espalda baja ante él, rozaron los confines de ésta, acariciaron los discretos hoyuelos que muchos hombres consideran atractivos. Sin previo aviso, Kisame dejó a sus manos seguirle la corriente a la gravedad, sólo por un instante, luego se detuvo en los glúteos de Itachi y se llenó con ellos esas manos. Apretó los músculos y los frotó.

Cuando Kisame disipó la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, Uchiha sintió su piel ser tocada por algo más invasivo que unas manos.

La comadreja musitó el nombre del tiburón, éste se prendió de su cuello. El agua arrastró sangre consigo y un gemido irremediable salió por la boca de Itachi.

Él no planeó aquello, no estaba en el guión. Ese sonido placentero emergió sin ser convocado. Tal vez la mordida del mayor le provocó el placer, sus manos agarrándole los glúteos le dieron el desconcierto y la sensación de su miembro rígido le proveyó de la sorpresa suficiente para abrir la boca.

Kisame se sintió alentado a seguir bajo el argumento de que si su compañero gemía era porque le gustaba.

—¿Quieres que te lave el cuerpo, Itachi-san? —Su voz sonaba cercana a un oído de piel blanca. Su lengua, que se movía con sensualidad, tenía sangre en ella.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y en ese momento el jabón ya estaba en manos de Kisame.

Hoshigaki enjabonó primero los hombros del menor, luego sus brazos y toda la espalda, prestó otra rápida visita a sus glúteos y entonces se deslizó hacia los muslos, tarea para la cual hubo de arrodillarse. En un avance lento, plagado de círculos y burbujas, descendió por sus piernas hasta alcanzar los cansados pies.

—Date vuelta —le pidió. Pretendía suministrar a su parte frontal las mismas atenciones que a la trasera.

Uchiha se giró y ambos aguzaron la mirada.

Kisame, de rodillas, se encontró con el rostro casi a la altura de la entrepierna del joven. Vio su miembro adormecido, con la cabeza expuesta, y el vello grueso que nacía haciéndole compañía. Sin darle mucho valor a la acción de pensar, se inclinó hacia adelante y besó un vientre que vibró por el contacto. Miró hacia arriba y creyó que el color encendido en las majillas de Itachi era sonrojo, además, algo en sus labios dictaba la palabra "placer".

La comadreja se arriesgó a exponerse de frente y le sorprendió lo intimidante que lucía Kisame aunque estuviese de rodillas. Su figura azul-grisácea, agazapada y cercana, le amedrentaba como nunca. Jamás él le había temido, ni la primera vez que se vieron y se dedicaron francas amenazas mortales, tampoco en las peleas amistosas donde cargaba cual si pretendiera despedazarlo. Nunca le temía…excepto en estas situaciones. La vez que se embriagó y el mayor presionó la rigidez de su miembro contra él, cuando lo arrojó en la cama, tuvo algo de pánico. Hoy estaba igual.

El placer no hacía nada contra su miedo y éste no paliaba su placer. Era similar al caso de las mordidas: Se componían por partes iguales de dolor y de gusto, las cuales convivían sin amedrentarse mutuamente.

Se mordió la lengua para no gemir o gritar cuando Kisame acercó su cara a las regiones más sensibles de su cuerpo. Le besó el vientre y lo que hubiera sido un gemido profundo vibró en su interior. Al elevar Hoshigaki la mirada, luego de aquel gesto breve, la comadreja sintió que se desmoronaba, que se le caían a pedazos todas las capas exteriores.

Ante Itachi estaba un shinobi renegado arrodillado a sus pies, un monstruo de ser humano besándolo con ternura, un despiadado asesino mirándole anhelante. Amaba estos contrastes de su compañero, le encantaba ser el afortunado que pudiese presenciarlos.

El jabón retomó su principal función, asistido por el mayor. Subió sin pereza por sus piernas y llegó, previsiblemente, al lugar de interés del tiburón. Itachi soltó un pequeño gemido y se encorvó ligeramente; el sonrojo continuaba en sus mejillas, anclado. Ya no sentía el agua que le caía por la espalda o el cansancio de la viaje, otras eran las sensaciones que saturaban los receptores de su cerebro. Un jadeo le brotó del pecho y él se mordió el labio, intentando apaciguar los sonidos.

Kisame dejó a un lado el jabón, perdió toda importancia en su mundo. Se puso de pie y abrazó al menor por la cintura. Sus brazos estrechaban con fuerza, su boca buscó otra para besar, su sexo orgullosamente erecto se aplastó contra Itachi.

La comadreja jugó un juego de lenguas, luego abrió la boca y se dejó explorar. Sentía un órgano caliente y duro molestándole el vientre. En ese momento deseó ser más alto, o al menos que Kisame fuese más bajo, así sus entrepiernas quedarían a la misma altura y podría tener ese pene rígido frotándose directamente junto al suyo, así se habría ahorrado la vergonzosa necesidad de ponerse en las puntas de sus pies.

Aquellos centímetros extra de altura pusieron un gemido en la garganta de Uchiha.

No obstante, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano porque, de todas maneras, la mano de Kisame se dirigió a atender su moderadamente erecto miembro. Lo envolvió y, tras darle algunas caricias, se puso tan duro y tan grande como llegaría a estar. Agradecido, Itachi regresó a sus talones y dejó que su sexo fuera atendido.

—Anda, tú también —habló el tiburón en medio de dos besos.

Al shinobi del Sharingan le tembló el cuerpo. ¿Él también _qué_? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que le devolviera el favor? ¿Que…lo tocara?

Kisame le besó los oídos y le acarició la espalda con una mano, con la otra tomó un ritmo estable en su sexo. La respiración del tiburón era pesada, profunda, pausada. Los besos fueron apenas un poco menos que chupetones.

Itachi apretó los párpados y ordenó a su mano derecha descender. Estaba decidido a continuar con esto aunque ello implicara caminar un rato con los ojos velados. Mientras sus oídos y su cuello eran besados, alcanzó el miembro de Kisame y lo tocó con sus dedos. Sentía curiosidad por él, primero que nada, le intrigaban sus peculiaridades y se decantó por la opción de averiguarlas. Palpó la textura y apreció la temperatura, pero juzgó que éstas debían estar afectadas por el agua que alcanzaba a deslizarse hasta ese lugar. Lo rodeó en su mano y se aficionó a su dureza, su rigidez; apretó un poco y encontró agradable esa firmeza. Luego se deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo descubriendo una longitud nada despreciable. No pudo evitar pensar en que su propio miembro, aunque también era placentero de tocar, no llenaba tanto su mano ni le exigía recorridos así de largos.

La parte adolescente de su ser se preguntó si Kisame notaría también la diferencia en tamaño y si le importaría, una minúscula y normalmente callada zona insegura de él elevó la voz diciendo _sí sí_ y su orgullo le prohibió de forma tajante sacar el asunto a colación. Su parte con tendencias al autosabotaje se rebeló y lo hundió.

Itachi se removió incómodo y sus atenciones al miembro de Kisame cesaron, apartó el rostro y echó las caderas unos milímetros hacia atrás. Hoshigaki, en una situación usual, hubiese hecho caso omiso de algunos de estos signos, durante el celo ni los hubiera notado, pero hoy estaba atento a las reacciones de su comadreja y (no sólo eso) las tomaba en cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo el ninja de Kiri. Buscó la cara y la mirada del otro mas no las encontró. Le dio un beso en la mejilla sin detener el vaivén de su mano.

Uchiha se mordió al labio, evitando así que se le escapara un gemido. Cuando lo sintió pasar, respondió en voz baja.

—¿No te desagrado?

Kisame tuvo la sensatez de detenerse al notar el deje inseguro del menor. Le resultaba extraño, irreal, contemplarlo dudoso y avergonzado. El gran Uchiha Itachi estaba cohibido y Kisame tenía el desagradable privilegio de observarlo así.

—¿Desagradarme? ¿De qué hablas? Creí que habíamos superado esa etapa de "¿Me gustas? ¿Te gusto?". Creí que había quedado claro que sí.

—Es por… —Su voz se hizo casi invisible, fue difícil para el mayor entender sus palabras, resultaba obvio que no deseaba tener que hablar más fuerte o repetirlo—…mi tamaño.

El espadachín mostró una sonrisa dulce e indulgente. No se atrevió a burlarse o menospreciar sus incertidumbres, a decir "¿Tú te sientes inadecuado? ¡No digas estupideces!". Nada de eso.

—No estamos hechos para otros, sino para nosotros mismos. Creo que tienes el tamaño perfecto para tu mano así como yo lo tengo para la mía —le dijo el tiburón—. Hoy sucede que nos encontramos juntos…y me gustas así.

Claro que percibía la diferencia de tamaño, claro que se sabía más agraciado. Pero no le importaba. Itachi tenía un tamaño promedio y él era más grande, ¿qué con ello? Conocía amantes dotados a su mismo nivel y otros a uno menor, pero no por eso le habían satisfecho menos estos últimos. No mentía al decirle que le gustaba tal como estaba.

Le acarició el cabello mojado con cariño, paseó sus dedos entre él. Veía sus inseguridades reflejadas en él. Cuando se presentó desnudo ante Itachi en aquel hotel también él tuvo sus miedos. En ocasiones miraba el color de su piel y le desagradaba. Sabía que esa percepción no se corregiría con el amable comentario de alguien diciendo "tu tono es intrínsecamente hermoso, no te quejes", por eso no trató de menospreciar la inseguridad de su compañero tildándola de tontería. ¿El joven pensaba que su miembro tenía algo de inadecuado? Bien, eso no era ninguna tontería, era una percepción; lo único que podía hacer Kisame al respecto era compartir su propia percepción: que cada quien tenía el tamaño adecuado para sí mismo.

Itachi se dejó besar la frente, las acaloradas mejillas y, eventualmente, los labios.

—¿Quieres que nos detengamos? —habló Kisame en la entrada de su boca. Un beso tierno pendía de un hilo

El joven dudó por un momento. En lo que respectaba al sexo, Kisame lo amedrentaba…pero Kisame también era comprensivo y cariñoso. Si había alguna persona con la que él elegiría compartir ese tipo de experiencias, era el shinobi de Kiri.

Itachi negó levemente.

Se acariciaron mutuamente, de forma tímida al principio, de manera más natural una vez que recuperaron los ritmos y continuaron besándose. Kisame empezó a jadear y a producir una serie de sonidos muy parecidos a gruñidos, mordió el cuello del menor, chupó algo de su sangre y regresó a su boca, donde lo orilló a probarse a sí mismo. Itachi encontró algo extrañamente excitante en los ruidos del tiburón, le gustaba escucharlos y lo incitaban a dejar libre su propia voz.

El baño se llenó de sonidos: El agua de la regadera, gemidos y jadeos, miembros siendo acariciados, besos y chupetones. Algunos de estos sonidos mutaron: Un gemido profundo se vistió el nombre de un shinobi renegado, un jadeo escaló casi al nivel de grito.

Kisame apoyó una mano en la pared buscando sostén. Lo envolvía y lo anegaba un placer muy parecido al del celo, se atrevería a decir que casi lo igualaba en intensidad. Muy relevantes eran los hechos de que no estaba pagando por eso, la persona con quien lo hacía permanecería con él más allá del orgasmo y era alguien a quien amaba. Nada de esto era fingido o patrocinado; por su parte él podía afirmarlo, en el caso de Itachi confiaba en su sinceridad. Disfrutó de una manera en que no disfrutaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera en la intimidad con otra persona.

Las caricias de la comadreja se tornaron erráticas, al mismo nivel que su respiración. El placer que sentía en su miembro le distraía de su tarea para con Kisame y no podía concentrarse lo suficiente en él. Se resignó a dejar de tocarlo, esperó que el tiburón se mostrara comprensivo ante su falta de habilidad en esta tarea de naturaleza simultánea. Además, creyó que con el tiempo y la práctica le sería posible dividir su concentración entre su placer y el de su acompañante. Uchiha era capaz de lanzar certeramente varios shuriken, formar sellos de manos y analizar a su adversario al mismo tiempo sin perder la compostura; al principio le fue difícil, pero ahora podía hacerlo. Esto no debía ser tan distinto. Con algo de paciencia aprendería a recibir el tacto de Kisame, a regresarle las caricias y a besarse; a morderle la manzana de Adán mientras encontraba la cabeza de su miembro con una mano y tocaba su oreja con la otra; a escuchar que era amado, a sentir que amaba y a ponerlo en palabras.

—Ya no puedo —jadeó Itachi disculpándose por no poder tocarlo con propiedad. Trató de pararse en las puntas de sus pies para el menos así poner sus miembros a la misma altura, pero las piernas le temblaban y más bien debió colgarse del cuello del mayor a fin de no caer.

Kisame no dio muestras de enfado, a pesar de lo cual detuvo sus caricias y cerró la llave del agua descuidadamente; quedó goteando. Agarró con fuerza a Itachi y lo sacó de la regadera. Sus movimientos eran bruscos, desesperados, tanto así que la comadreja temió verse arrojada a la cama por no primera vez en su vida. Eso no ocurrió (afortunada o desafortunadamente). El ansioso tiburón se conformó con sentarlo en el lavabo, justo en el borde y con las piernas bien separadas. Se posesionó del deseable espacio entre esas piernas abiertas, se paró ahí y aproximó sus miembros, los juntó, los hizo frotarse.

La alzada del lavabo permitía que quedaran a la altura justa. Sería esto coincidencia o hábilmente evaluado por el ojo experto de Kisame, Itachi no lo sabía.

Uchiha continuó rodeándole el cuello y gimió declaraciones irrefutables sobre lo complacido que estaba. Le abrazó también con sus piernas, poniéndolas alrededor de la cadera del mayor y cruzando los tobillos por detrás.

Kisame acariciaba a ambos, frotaba aquel par de sexos erectos entre sí; les obligó a conocerse, familiarizarse, besarse. De un momento a otro cambió su ritmo y un gemido profundo, alargado, le salió de la garganta. Sintió una especie de hormigueo palpitante extenderse desde el centro de su cuerpo, como si alguien golpeara con fuerza un gran tambor. La sensación viajó hasta las puntas de los pies, hasta las yemas de los dedos, hasta las raíces de su azul cabello. Se encorvó y mordió el cuello cercano. Pensó en el nombre de la comadreja, tal vez hasta intentó pronunciarlo.

El semen del mayor salpicó una piel mojada, la sangre de Itachi resbaló por su espalda.

Uchiha notó el repentino espasmo en el cuerpo de su compañero y, un momento después, la ausencia de caricias. Kisame respiraba pesadamente y se había detenido. Absteniéndose de contemplar las implicaciones, el ninja de Konoha se llevó una mano a la zona media de su cuerpo y comenzó un ritmo rápido. Se estaba masturbando en la franca presencia de otro ser humano, en íntima cercanía; y no tenía ninguna declaración al respecto, ni vergüenza ni miedo. Su erección deseaba ser atendida y él lo consintió ya que Hoshigaki no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

De hecho era casi un prodigio que Kisame le hubiera prestado tanta atención, que hubiera consentido su cuerpo por tanto tiempo. Usualmente el tiburón era bastante negado en atender a sus amantes, las prostitutas eran para dar placer y no recibirlo; él estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de esa manera. Sus especiales atenciones hacia Itachi eran un esfuerzo por ofrecerle un trato especial. No obstante, llegado el clímax se olvidó un poco de él, se sumió en la bruma y no se dio cuenta de que no había terminado el trabajo.

El joven del Sharingan acabó lo que el otro dejó inconcluso. Se acarició hasta que un orgasmo vibrante le abrazó el cuerpo. La capacidad de articular palabras coherentes se desvaneció por unos instantes y sintió acalambrados los dedos de los pies. No tuvo ninguna oportunidad de luchar por mantener la compostura, la cual (dicho sea de paso) no pensaba poder recuperar en el futuro inmediato. Tenía el estómago manchado de semen espeso (no sabía si era de Kisame, suyo o una mezcla de ambos), el pecho le subía y le bajaba, había mordidas sangrantes en su cuerpo, su cabello estaba goteando, conservaba rastros mal enjuagados de jabón y tenía los dedos de los pies encogidos con dolorosa fuerza. Se veía desastroso.

Después de unos momentos, Kisame lo besó y lo abrazo con cariño; él le reclamó.

—Dijiste que nos ducharíamos, pero esto es lo más lejos que en mi vida me he hallado de estar limpio. —Su voz no contenía enojo, sino un lánguido deseo de bromear o (probablemente) de hacerse el listo.

—Lo podemos arreglar.

El Monstruo de la niebla hizo el intento de ponerlo en pie para llevarlo nuevamente a la regadera. Lo lavaría (esta vez en serio) antes de dar el día por finalizado e ir a dormir. No obstante, Uchiha lo detuvo.

—Espera. Tengo acalambrados los dedos de los pies.

—Te quejas mucho, Itachi-san, de cosas que son fáciles de resolver.

Se arrodilló ante él y le masajeó los pies. Encontró unos dedos encorvados y rígidos que se resistieron a sus caricias, pero con obstinación logró vencerlo. Al inicio Uchiha se quejó, dejó escapar unos gruñidos de incomodidad, al final agradeció en un suspiro ligero.

Luego de una ducha rápida, se acostaron abrazados. Ya habían dormido juntos antes, en las misiones de invierno a descampado, mas nunca en una cama. Continuaban teniendo su cuarto separado en la base y rentando habitaciones de hotel con dos camas individuales. La mente optimista pensaría que eso estaba a punto de cambiar, que de ahora en adelante compartirían siempre el mismo lecho, pero Itachi era demasiado quisquilloso para renunciar a su espacio privado y para rebajar la seriedad de las misiones acostándose en ellas con su compañero. Kisame lo sabía y de momento sólo le pediría que se acostaran juntos temporalmente y (si dios era grande) toda la semana que duraría el celo.

**oOo**

Menos de 24 horas pasaron e Itachi ya estaba gimiendo de nuevo. Se avergonzaba de su falta de autocontrol, a decir verdad, esperaba aprender a contenerse. Pero es que era difícil hacerlo una vez que comenzaban con esto. No tenía resistencia hacia el placer físico como la tenía hacia el dolor, es decir, estaba entrenado para soportar el sufrimiento de su cuerpo pero no para pasar por algo sus sensaciones placenteras. A los ANBU les instruyen para ignorar el shuriken enterrado en la pierna y la rasgadura de un kunai en el brazo, para no sentir la tristeza o el miedo, algunos shinobi aprendían a fingir el amor o el placer con tal de conseguir algo. Supresión de los desagradable y puesta en escena de lo agradable era la premisa. No obstante, de eso a negar lo agradable que sí estaba ahí, que ya había sido admitido dentro de uno, había mundos de distancia.

Itachi no sabía cómo negarse a un placer que sí sentía.

Acaso la única solución fuese no dejarle entrada, bloquear su paso desde el inicio, en cuyo caso era tarde para él. El juego estaba muy avanzado y se sometió a él con una complacida resignación.

La comadreja se hallaba entre la puerta del baño y el cuerpo de Kisame. Su cabello mojado le caía suelto sobre la espalda, su compañero le ponía besos en las mejillas y mordidas en los hombros. Previó una sesión de caricias y toqueteos intensos que haría a su reciente ducha carecer de sentido. Distraídamente, pensó que si no se deshacía de Kisame no le sería posible retomar sus hábitos de higiene normales y tal vez no volverían a salir del cuarto jamás.

Hoshigaki, por su parte, no planeaba sólo un buen faje. En su mente estaban otros objetivos y el más importante era descubrir qué tan estrecho era el menor, además, por supuesto, de iniciarlo en la práctica del sexo oral…cuestión que quedó de manifiesto cuando el tiburón se arrodilló y acercó la boca al miembro de Itachi.

Uchiha decidió que esta posición quedaba bien en Kisame: De rodillas ante él. Comenzaba a tomarle el gusto a este comportamiento recurrente. Sin embargo, cuando le besó la cabeza de su miembro semi-erecto, un espasmo de alerta recorrió su joven cuerpo. Se tragó el gemido que vibró en su garganta y procedió a dar una advertencia que jamás tildó de exagerada.

—Kisame —le dijo con voz profunda—. Ten cuidado con los que haces.

Itachi no alcanzó su tono más frío, más amenazante, pero estaba seguro de que otro aspecto de su persona reflejaría lo mortalmente serio que era el respecto. Hoshigaki amaba morder y a él le complacían esos actos que acababan en sangre…mientras se mantuvieran lejos de sus zonas sensibles e irremplazables. No admitiría aquellos dientes de tiburón cerca de su entrepierna si daba cualquier signo de querer usarlos. Lengua y labios eran aceptables, lo demás quedaba exiliado en el otro lado de la frontera.

Un beso húmedo se posó en el sexo del menor. Unos labios azules se adhirieron a la piel caliente y, sin interrumpir el contacto, Kisame miró hacia arriba.

Tiburón hecho rémora se encontró con el Mangekyou de Itachi.

Pero, reiterando, no se trataba de ninguna exageración.

—Cuidado —le repitió el shinobi de Konoha.

El espadachín, que no era ningún tonto, captó el mensaje y respondió con un dócil "Lo que digas, Itachi-san". El aliento de sus palabras fue una suave caricia para su miembro; el tono sumiso, para su ego.

El sexo se Itachi fue lamido y besado, fue cubierto de saliva y, eventualmente, cubierto por la oscuridad de una boca húmeda. Siempre teniendo cuidado con los dientes. Kisame lo chupó empezando por la punta, lo trabajó en un vaivén lento y acabó abarcando casi toda la longitud hasta la base mientras el ritmo se volvía rápido. Duró sólo unos momentos administrando estos cariños (para Uchiha fueron segundos) y entonces se retiró. Le dio un último beso, unas caricias con su manos y se puso en pie.

La cara de la comadreja, además de estar sonrojada, intentaba mostrar una expresión de descontento por la decepción de Kisame. Le daba lo más parecido a la penetración que había sentido y luego se lo quitaba antes de que pudiera terminar. A eso él le llamaba Maldad.

—Más —dijo Itachi sólo para ser ignorado. El Mangekyou se había desvanecido y sus ojos eran ónix.

Kisame le agarró el cabello, aunque no con intenciones de acariciarlo o hundir su mano en él. Tiró hacia abajo, indicando la dirección en la que planeaba mover a su compañero. De inicio hubo resistencia, las rodillas del joven se negaron a doblarse y en sus facciones se evidenció algo de remilgo.

—¿No quieres hacerlo? —preguntó Hoshigaki con voz suave. Seguía sujetándole el cabello.

—Primero dime cómo lo hago.

—Como quieras. Sólo no uses los dientes.

Tiró de su pelo hacia abajo y apoyó una mano en su hombro con fuerza. No era el momento de darle explicaciones detalladas sobre lo que se esperaba de él, si algo surgía se lo diría durante la marcha. El tiburón no tenía ánimos de hacer un paréntesis ahora.

—Pero… —intentó alegar Uchiha. Estaba acostumbrado a desempeñarse perfectamente en cuanto hacía, era norma que la mayoría de sus acciones podrían ser bañadas en alabanza. Desde pequeño fue así, en parte por el prodigio que era y en parte por las elevadas expectativas de sus padres, quienes siempre lo empujaron más allá del "Bien hecho". No estaba acostumbrado a fallar o a hacer las cosas de forma mediocre. Sin embargo, era difícil seguir esos estándares si no sabía con claridad lo que debía hacer.

¿Cuál era el procedimiento? ¿Lo besaba, lo lamía, lo chupaba? ¿Hacía todo eso en un orden específico?

Tragó saliva y se puso de rodillas.

Frente a él halló la manera de juzgarse. Kisame no estaba por completo erecto y creyó que, de hacer las cosas bien, se vería recompensado por la imagen de un pene erguido y por la consistencia dura de éste. Resolvió olvidarse un poco de sí mismo y volver sus atenciones en el tiburón, no obstante, al retirar con su mano el prepucio y descubrir la cabeza, se sintió bastante excitado. La idea de hacerle al mayor lo que él experimentó rato antes levantó pensamientos lascivos en su mente.

Y es que las ideas son factores poderosos. Hasta este momento Itachi no lo había tocado y Kisame tampoco se había masturbado, ni siquiera se habían dado tantos besos o mordidas; las puras ideas, fantasías y expectativas eran lo que tenía a Hoshigaki a medio camino de la erección completa.

"Y a mí me corresponde la otra mitad de ese camino" pensó Itachi lamiendo la punta. No encontró desagradable su sabor o su textura; percibía un olor característico, mas no le disgustaba. Sabía, se sentía y olía a Kisame.

Se metió a la boca el glande, lo atrapó con sus labios en un lugar del que no deseaba salir y movió su lengua. Kisame lo recompensó gimiendo. ¿Significaba eso que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo? ¿Lo satisfacía? Pero… Itachi no quería únicamente eso. Siendo el engreído prodigio que era, deseaba obtener un sobresaliente.

Soltó el glande, se humedeció los labios y besó el miembro de Kisame en toda su extensión. Le dio también chupetones suaves. No dejó zona de él sin tocar, repasó algunas dos o tres veces y, al final, admiró con orgullo los resultados de su esfuerzo. El tiburón estaba completamente duro. Lo agarró con una mano y lo sintió palpitar al ritmo de su corazón. Entonces se preguntó si podría tomarlo todo dentro de su boca.

La mejor manera de averiguarlo era intentándolo.

El glande fue admitido dentro de aquella cavidad húmeda con facilidad; ya habían sido presentados antes. Los labios de Itachi se cerraron, envolvieron, presionaron, se deslizaron hacia otros terrenos. Con lentitud fue tomando posesión del sexo de Hoshigaki, lo sintió llenándole la boca, le dio la bienvenida con su lengua. Un gemido que quiso utilizar su ocupada boca para salir acabó convirtiéndose en placenteras vibraciones y en un suspiro desesperado.

Kisame llevó una mano a su cabello azul, sujetándose con fuerza a sus cortos mechones; la otra la convirtió en sólido puño. No fuese a ser que, de tenerlas desocupadas, se atrevieran a agarrar la nuca de Itachi y darle un empujón en la dirección correcta. Y es que se moría por hacer eso, por obligarle a tomar toda su longitud en un movimiento sorpresivo. Luchó también por controlar sus caderas, a costa de un gran esfuerzo evitó ponerlas en vaivén y les frustró el deseo de embestir.

Itachi tenía la boca llena pero seguía sin llegar a la base de aquel miembro rígido. De hecho, le faltaba un buen tramo. Se forzó a aceptar más, a engullir otro trecho. El glande topó con una zona de Uchiha que no estaba habituada a este trato rudo y el joven sintió una arcada, un espasmo de advertencia que rechazaba tales intromisiones. Retrocedió, chupó el glande unos momentos y entonces volvió a intentarlo. Otra arcada le dijo que no, que no lo intentara.

Para su buena fortuna, su cuerpo no fue obligado a domar el reflejo del asco ni su ego a admitir que era incapaz para una tarea de estas magnitudes.

—Ven acá. Hay otra cosa que quiero hacer antes de terminar —dijo Kisame indicándole que se pusiera de pie.

Se besaron entre jadeos e Itachi fue conducido a una posición bastante _expuesta _(si le preguntaban su humilde opinión). Kisame lo hizo ponerse frente al lavabo, apoyando los antebrazos en éste, le pidió que separara las piernas y se colocó atrás de él. Si existía una definición gráfica de vulnerabilidad en el diccionario, era ésta.

Pero si existía una de confianza, también era ésta.

—Te habías tardado en llegar a este punto. Me preguntaba cuándo se rompería tu resistencia —le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa. En ningún momento intentó cambiar su posición, jamás sus piernas mostraron deseos de cerrarse y no se quejó ante las manos del mayor llenándose con sus glúteos. Permaneció ahí, inclinado, mirando a Kisame por medio del espejo en el lavabo.

El tiburón soltó una risa breve.

—Me malinterpretas, Itachi-san. Puedo aguantar otro día sin tenerte. Sólo pretendo averiguar qué tan estrecho eres… Pero si a mitad del camino decides que quieres _esto_ dentro de ti, no te voy a contradecir —habló Kisame al tiempo que frotaba su miembro entre los glúteos de Itachi. Debía doblar un poco las rodillas para quedar a la altura correcta, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Uchiha no respondió nada (de momento). Guardó para sí mismo las ideas que tenía y esperó a ver cómo se sentía lo que sea que Kisame fuese a hacerle. Si no le resultaba demasiado incómodo y su cuerpo descubría placer en ello, no tenía inconvenientes en ser penetrado. Pero si dolía…

Itachi en verdad pensaba que el sexo se trataba de sensaciones agradables, no veía otra finalidad en él. De no ser porque Kisame deseaba llegar a la penetración, a él le hubiese bastado con las intensas caricias, así como antes le bastaban los besos y las mordidas. Buscaba algo que se sintiera bien y no sólo en el plano físico.

Hoshigaki le palmeó el trasero, frotó su pene en él una última vez y se arrodilló. Luego de separar los glúteos del joven, llevó su lengua hasta un lugar en que le hizo gemir y retorcerse. Jugueteó con el esfínter, dibujó círculos en ese terreno virgen. Se dio el tiempo también de lamer la piel entre los testículos y la entrada de Itachi, demostrándole que en esas zonas generalmente ignoradas se escondían sensaciones deliciosas. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que a su compañero le temblaban las rodillas y pronunciaba su nombre en suspiros anhelantes, besó el anillo de músculo y empujó su lengua contra él.

Kisame hacía muy poco trabajo de preparación con sus amantes masculinos. Si estaba en celo y acompañado por un hombre al que le pagaba, poco le importaba la tarea de lubricarlo. En todo caso les dejaba la responsabilidad a ellos o les pedía que le dieran un buen espectáculo, que abrieran las piernas y le mostraran cómo introducían sus dedos en ellos mismos. Eso, cuando tenía la paciencia. En fin, pero estas cosas no significaban que no supiera cómo relajar un esfínter, sólo que Itachi era su primer trabajo hecho con algo de seriedad y consciencia.

Le dio tiempo para tomarle el gusto a su lengua, le dejó descubrir lo placentero de sus caricias. Empujó sin llegar a ningún lado y estuvo atento a las contracciones del músculo que lo rechazaba. Jamás se atrevió a decirle que se relajara, no pretendió poner en un comando tan simple una acción tan compleja. Además, le gustaba que se le resistiera; pensaba en la sensación de esas contracciones envolviéndole el pene.

—¿Cómo se siente, Itachi-san?

El joven se limitó a asentir ya que las palabras parecían haberle abandonado. En verdad, se sentía bien. Una parte sensible de su cuerpo estaba siendo acariciada y trabajada con paciencia. Llegó a preguntarse si en verdad sería considerable el dolor de la penetración, puesto que las caricias en el exterior eran tan placenteras.

Pronto se dio una idea.

Kisame no vio la cabeza de Uchiha asentir pero, al no escuchar protestas, consideró sensato continuar. Se chupó los dedos y buscó con su índice el punto donde el esfínter se abría. Hizo círculos, empujó; obtuvo un jadeo, unos milímetros de avance.

Itachi se mordió el labio.

Usando su mano libre masturbó a la comadreja, lento, fuerte. Quería escucharlo gemir incoherencias y jadear palabras sin sentido. Introdujo su dedo hasta pasar la tercera falange (sintió el anillo de músculo estrecharse tras él) y luego lo sacó lentamente. Otra vez usó su lengua, en la entrada de Itachi, en sus propios dedos, en relamerse los labios. Se acordó de que no había traído lubricante e hizo nota mental de tener listo ese ítem la siguiente ocasión. Volvió a pasar su dedo por la entrada estrecha y lo deslizó más allá de la tercera falange sin mucha ceremonia.

—Kisame… —La voz de la comadreja sonaba distinta, más baja que de costumbre, pero no pudo identificar de qué se trataba.

—Un poco más —le pidió y siguió empujado. Flexionó su dedo, lo rotó, describió círculos. Empujó más y pasó otra articulación. Trato de buscar el sitio donde su tacto haría geminar a la comadreja, pero ese punto resultó algo huidizo y fue incapaz de hallarlo. Inició un movimiento de vaivén suave, al inicio asegurándose de que su articulación pasara por el esfínter, luego introduciendo su dedo hasta donde le fue posible. Percibía lo estrecho del menor y cómo se apretaba en torno a él. Hacer topar su nudillo contra la entrada del joven, llegar tan lejos cómo podía de esta manera, disparó en su mente multitud de pensamientos.

Tenía unas ganas locas de penetrarlo, que lo sintiera palpitar adentro de su cuerpo y que su semen le escurriera por las piernas al final. Lo que le detenía era el respeto hacia Itachi y la confianza que éste tenía en él. No quería lastimarlo… Por eso le sorprendió tanto el escucharlo hablar como su tuviese algo atorado en la garganta.

—Kisame… Ya no…—pronunció el joven en tono extraño.

El tiburón consideró que lo estrecho de su compañero era por ser virgen, pero ahora pensaba que podría deberse a la incomodidad. Esos jadeos no eran de placer y esas contracciones en su entrada no evidenciaban ningún ajuste hacia la invasión. De inmediato se detuvo, esperó que quedándose quieto un momento su compañero recuperara la disposición, mas no fue así.

—Ya no —repitió Uchiha y volvió a morderse el labio.

Por fin Kisame identificó lo que tenía su voz: No le estaba ordenando o siendo mandón, le estaba suplicando. Vio su dedo, grueso en la base, metido dentro de Itachi hasta el nudillo; entonces se reprochó porque había estado pensando en agregar el segundo.

Le había prometido hacer lo posible porque no doliera, le había dicho que podría esperar otro día sin tenerlo, le había dicho que lo amaba. Era verdad.

Kisame continuó masturbándolo mientras retiraba su dedo.

La comadreja suspiró de alivio al liberarse de aquella invasión. Al principio los besos y lengüetadas le habían parecidos placenteros; la presión y la sensación del tercer falange fueron incómodas, aunque se sobrepuso gracias a las atenciones volcadas sobre su miembro; pero cuando siguió empujando, cuando se movió dentro de él y luego dio inicio a aquel vaivén… El placer se le esfumó del cuerpo y él se quedó danzando al ritmo de una melodía que no disfrutaba. Luego comenzó a doler. La longitud de ese dedo ancho moviéndose dentro de él rebasó la definición de incomodidad. Además, pensar en el tamaño de lo que Kisame realmente quería meter por ese estrecho esfínter tampoco ayudó. Itachi había apretado los músculos y estos se quejaron más. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo el labio con excesiva fuerza, decidió que no valía la pena intentar enmascarar un dolor con otro. Dos dolores no suman un placer.

En su fuero interno, el tiburón deseaba quejarse. Fue _sólo_ un dedo, y ni siquiera iba tan rápido…o al menos así lo veía desde su experiencia con hombres de burdel. Se preguntó si no se habría apresurado, si faltaba lubricación, si todos los vírgenes eran así de estrechos, si la posición no le permitió relajarse.

—Sería mejor recostarte y conseguir algo de lubricante —sugirió Hoshigaki.

—Basta por hoy. Sólo acaba lo que empezaste.

Uchiha se dio vuelta y se sentó en el lavabo con las piernas separas. Le dijo a Kisame que usara sus manos o su boca en él, lo que prefiriera, pero que lo terminara de una vez. No fue esta explicita petición lo que sorprendió a Hoshigaki, tampoco la agradable visión de ese cuerpo desnudo o el tono firme de su voz, sino los ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas y el labio sangrante. Itachi barrió aquellas cosas con el dorso de su mano.

—Anda. ¿No me vas a complacer? —habló el joven al ver que su tiburón no se movía.

Kisame deseó jurarle que sí, confesarle en verdad que sí quería complacerlo, sólo que no estaba acostumbrado a dar placer. Sabía recibirlo y conocía el fingido gusto que mostraban las prostitutas, no más. Atender a un joven virgen era terreno desconocido. Por lo visto no se trataba únicamente de relajarlo un poco y luego forzarse dentro de él.

"Voy a encontrar la manera de que no duela" pensó mientras se llenaba la boca con el miembro de Itachi. Lo oyó gemir, suspirar, y supo que eso era lo correcto, no los jadeos suplicantes ni los ojos acuosos.

Estaba determinado a tomar la virginidad del joven, ése era su deseo. Al mismo tiempo también deseaba cumplirle sus anhelos: que no doliera, que fuese placentero en la totalidad del acto. ¿Cómo juntaba esas dos cosas?, era la pregunta.

Konan lo arrojó en la dirección correcta para hallar la respuesta.

**oOo Fin del flash-back oOo**

**oOo**

**Notas finales**: No. Antes de que lo piensen siquiera: No, Konan no es ninguna yaoi fangirl.

Ahora bien, una pequeña cuestión que he notado en muchos fanfics con desarrollo de algún acto sexual se viene a resumir en la siguiente frase: "Y se corrieron al mismo tiempo y se dijeron 'Te amo'".

Bueno, señoras y señores…planeo evitar eso en esta historia. ¡Acompáñenme para ver el desenlace de esta escabrosa empresa!

Pero, ya en serio, en una buena parte de los fics con contenido sexual explícito, los dos llegan al orgasmo al mismo tiempo (cual si estuvieran coordinados como competidores olímpicos de nado sincronizado) y luego del clímax viene un intercambio de frases con estructura algo predecible: 1 Te amo, 2 Yo también te amo, 3 (ésta es opcional) Comentario hilarante y 4 (también opcional) Réplica igual de hilarante.

¿Soy sólo yo o alguien más ha visto este patrón?


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota**: Espero que _rebecaleon89_ haya leído mi contestación y la haya hecho del conocimiento de su prima. Un abrazo para los despistados y para los de espíritu curioso.

**Disclaimer**: "El lobo estepario" pertenece a Hermann Hesse; es el párrafo en cursiva.

**Dedicatoria**: Intuyo que jamás va a poner un pie aquí, pero deseo dedicar esta parte del fic (por una frase en particular) a mi maestro: Un gran abrazo, donde quiera que te encuentres, sensei.

**oOo**

**Esa temporada del año**

**Por: Galdor Ciryatan**

**6**

Itachi acunó entre sus brazos al gato, le rascó la barbilla y recibió por recompensa un profundo ronroneo. Sasuke les miró enfurruñado y se limpió la sangre del rasguño sobre su mejilla. ¿Por qué él había recibido el rasguño e Itachi el ronroneo? ¿Por qué?

—Vamos, hay que entregarlo —dijo el mayor de los hermanos. El gato no se resistió a ese comando tanto como Sasuke.

—Esto es una tontería, una burla —bufó Sasuke. Se permitió la infantil protesta de arrastrar los pies por unos pasos y luego volvió a bufar. No comprendía cómo Itachi podía pasar por esto sin renegar, cómo era tan fácil verle la sonrisa colgada en el rostro.

"Últimamente sonríe mucho" reflexionó el muchacho. Así lo recordaba de su infancia, con aquellas sonrisas suaves y agradables levantándole las comisuras de los labios.

Era probable que lo mismo que hacía bufar a Sasuke fuese la causa de la felicidad en Itachi. Después de todo, la comadreja nunca tuvo oportunidad de hacer esas cosas en su infancia. Cuando menos lo pensó ya era capitán ANBU o espía y alguien más se encargaba de regresar los gatos extraviados. Hoy podía sentir ese vibrante ronroneo sobre su pecho y, por eso, sonreía.

Ésta era su séptima misión de este nivel.

Sasuke suspiró al pensar en cuántas más les faltaban. De verdad, es que esto era una burla.

—Oigo tus pensamientos quejumbrosos hasta acá —le dijo el mayor. En realidad eran sus bufidos y resoplidos lo que escuchaba, pero para el caso significaban lo mismo.

Se sintió tentado a ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa, a decirle que esto no se trataba de cumplir cierto número de misiones tontas y luego avanzar a las menos tontas, sino de humildad. No obstante, si se lo decía, el aprendizaje carecería de sentido; debía dejar que lo descubriera por él mismo.

—Cárgalo. O pensarán que yo hice todo —habló Itachi al llegar. Le dio al gato (quien tomó con desprecio el cambio de brazos) y cruzaron la puerta.

Una señora bastante mayor se pintó una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a su mascota. Se aproximó a Sasuke y, luego de tomar al gato, llenó al joven Uchiha de agradecimientos y cumplidos interminables. No pensó recuperar al bigotón animalito tan rápido.

Sasuke no supo cómo tomarse los innecesarios comentarios de la señora. Sólo atinó a sumirse en un incómodo silencio. Él no estaba habituado a ser felicitado y agradecido con esta efusividad, sobre todo ante una cosa tan nimia, estaba acostumbrado a que su esfuerzo fuese pasado por alto. Durante mucho tiempo no tuvo nadie que le dijera "Buen trabajo" o le palmeara el hombro en señal de felicitación.

Comenzó a pensar que estas ridículas misiones eran para contribuir a su vergüenza personal. ¿Se trataría esto de humillarlo, de rebajarlo por haber aspirado tan alto?

"Hay una palabra familiarizada con la humillación que estás pasando por algo. Es su prima lejana y se llama humildad" le dijo una voz generalmente dormida de su mente; sonaba muy similar a Itachi.

Sasuke apartó tales pensamientos y procedieron a hacer el reporte de la misión. No era su momento para darse cuenta del verdadero objetivo de las misiones. Con los años había crecido en estatura, pero también en arrogancia y ésta se negaba a morir con facilidad. Quizás la única vez que la dejaba de lado era estando a solas con su hermano. Así las cosas, la meta era que esa sencillez de carácter traspasara más allá de las puertas de su casa, que saliera a pasear por la aldea y, eventualmente, fuera de ésta. No podían decirle de forma directa que podara su ego y quemara los restos, no, para eso se encontraba este método indirecto de las misiones de bajo rango. No le pondrían un nuevo hitai-ate en la frente hasta que cumpliera con éste y los otros requerimientos, no le aceptarían realmente como shinobi de la aldea si él no deseaba ser aceptado.

Luego del reporte no les dieron ninguna misión nueva. Si les asignaban muchas era seguro que las cumplirían, y con ello dejarían a los genin sin ocupación. Les dieron las gracias y ambos regresaron a casa.

Itachi se lo tomó a manera de bendición mezclada: Era un descanso y eso significaba una mejora en los humores de su hermano pequeño, sin embargo, también significaba que no avanzarían más en sus castigos el día de hoy, lo cual lo alejaba de la posibilidad de terminar con esta situación y dedicarse a asuntos más importantes. Asuntos con un tinte gris-azulado.

La mencionada situación estaba más o menos así: Hacía algunos días los hermanos Uchiha hablaron en persona y en privado con la Hokage, quien, después de analizar cuidadosamente toda la información y considerar los intereses tanto internos como externos de la aldea, había decidido qué hacer con ellos. Permanecieron de pie frente a su escritorio y la escucharon.

Afuera esperaba un modesto número de personas interesadas en la resolución de esto. Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi eran el corazón del grupo; Ino, Sai y otros podrían considerarse como apoyo moral. Estaban un poco preocupados, a decir verdad. La pena de muerte para esos dos shinobi renegados no parecía muy factible ya que no había sido ordenada desde el inicio y, además, un encierro prolongado tampoco figuraba como una opción puesto que Tsunade ya había consentido que fueran liberados dentro de la aldea. Sin embargo, la duda existía. Y si no ordenaban su ejecución o su encierro, ¿entonces qué sería? ¿Perdón total? ¿Exilio? ¿Una palmada en el trasero y 5 minutos en el rincón de castigo?

Tsunade quería que, siendo éste un asunto delicado, todo quedara claro. Comenzó por repasar lo que ya sabían: El nombre de la familia conservaba su reputación, Uchiha seguía siendo un apellido que significaba algo. La verdad sobre el golpe de Estado la sabían ella, Ibiki, Inoichi, Naruto, Kakashi y Yamato; nadie más. No sería divulgado de manera alguna, los shinobi antes mencionados juraron no hacerlo.

A Sasuke no le importó mucho esto, pero Itachi suspiró de alivio. Cuando uno se va, lo que queda detrás es el nombre de la familia.

Tsunade decidió hacer esta pequeña concesión por tres razones: Primero, el golpe de Estado jamás llegó a realizarse; segundo, era conveniente para Konoha conservar la reputación de sus clanes; y tercero, no se atrevía a manchar más el nombre de aquella familia luego de lo que Danzou ordenó hacer a Itachi. ¿Tenía algún caso mortificar a los remanentes del clan quitándoles lo único que les quedaba: su honor? Suponía que no. En todo caso, Itachi había prestado un leal servicio a la aldea evitando una guerra civil, por lo que no sería sensato castigarle por ello manchando el nombre de su familia.

Konoha seguiría estando orgullosa de su apellido Uchiha.

Ésa era la parte que habían podido manipular y ensombrecer. Pero existía una zona de luz que eran incapaces de esconder: Sasuke e Itachi fueron renegados. Los crímenes que cometieron eran bien conocidos y no podían pasarse por alto. Independientemente de que ambos se hubieran aliado a Madara con el objeto de mantenerlo vigilado y de que Sasuke participara en la batalla final al lado de Naruto, seguían siendo criminales. Las acciones e intenciones buenas no borran las malas. ¿Cómo iban a readmitirlos en el pueblo pasando por alto sus deudas y sólo alabando sus bondades? Ambas debían ser recompensadas y Tsunade encontró la manera de combinar estos dos aspectos. El castigo no fue tan duro, pero tampoco se encontró ausente.

Los hermanos Uchiha seguirían siendo vigilados por los ANBU, no podrían salir de la aldea y serían degradados al nivel más bajo de los shinobi; si querían confianza y un hitai-ate luego de haberlos perdido, debían ganárselos. Además, tendrían que resarcir el daño hecho a la comunidad tras convertirse en renegados; les serían asignadas misiones desde los rangos más bajos, que debían cumplir de inmediato y sin chistar. Tsunade dijo que el número de estas misiones iba a ser variable, que dependería del criterio de ella y del desempeño de ellos.

Uno de los criterios de la Hokage era la humildad, el cual ya había sido superado por el hermano mayor. De hecho, a la rubia le sorprendió lo increíblemente tratable que era Itachi una vez que se le conocía. Tenía un gran derecho a mostrarse arrogante (por sus habilidades y su genio) pero sabía bien cuándo renunciar a ese derecho. Sasuke era un asunto distinto: Despreciaba las misiones sencillas y se quejaba de ellas sin tener que ponerlo en palabras. A ese ritmo, continuaría devolviendo gatos extraviados hasta que se hiciera viejo.

Ni hablar, ésa era la prueba.

Allende, el obligarlos a hacer trabajos sencillos dentro de la comunidad facilitaba que ésta los aceptara.

Para suavizar las relaciones del clan con el exterior, Tsunade mandó que se convirtieran en anfitriones la siguiente vez que se celebraran los exámenes Chunin en Konohagakure. Parte de la organización y logística correría a su cargo y la casa del clan serviría a los huéspedes. Tal vez de esa manera se disiparan un poco los fantasmas que en ella habitaban y se reforzara la actitud de servicio en los hermanos. Por otro lado, en el futuro en que les permitieran salir de la villa, deberían realizar algunas misiones especiales en colaboración con las otras aldeas.

La Hokage fue muy cuidadosa de no mencionar a Kumogakure con especial énfasis, tampoco a su actual Raikage y en específico a su brazo ahora inexistente. Sasuke esperó que, mientras se hablaba de las relaciones exteriores, se tocara el tema de ese brazo, no obstante, Tsunade evadió la cuestión. El menor de los hermanos tuvo la sabiduría suficiente para no espetar "¿Y no hay un castigo extra para mí…por lo del brazo de A?".

El tema de las relaciones exteriores se tocó y se agotó en no pocos minutos. La Sannin pasó a otros puntos.

Una hora transcurrió entre detalles y más castigos, los cuales, por su extensión y variedad, no valdría la pena enumerar.

Afuera, Naruto se desesperó en más de una ocasión.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? —se quejó.

Sakura y Kakashi fueron capaces de apaciguarlo en las primeras dos ocasiones. En la tercera, él alegó que iba al baño pero en realidad trató de asomarse por la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade.

No le fue posible.

Un ANBU en uniforme, con máscara de gato, se hallaba cerca de la ventana para prevenir este tipo de intromisiones. El hombre vio a Naruto llegar y le advirtió que ni siquiera lo intentara. Sabiendo que bajo la máscara se hallaba el rostro más escalofriante que hubiera conocido en su vida, Naruto se rindió diciendo "Sí, Yamato-taichou" y se retiró cabizbajo.

En ese momento, Tsunade pronunciaba sus frases finales a los hermanos Uchiha.

—Ésas son las condiciones. Pueden preguntar cualquier cosa, pero tienen prohibido negarse. Declinar no es opción. Toman el trato…o lo toman.

Sasuke se preparaba para hacer precisamente lo que le ordenaron no hacer: Alegar. No obstante, Itachi previno tal escenario.

La comadreja sabía que los términos eran bastante generosos y no les convenía rechazarlos. Además, él seguía amando esta aldea a pesar de los pesares. Quería estar en Konoha y quería que Konoha lo quisiera a él; sumar a su hermano en esta sencilla ecuación también lo haría muy feliz.

—Estamos de acuerdo, Hokage-sama —dijo de inmediato Itachi haciendo una reverencia.

Sasuke le miró con una nota de perplejidad en el rostro. A él le parecían ridículas las condiciones. Además, no le importaba mucho Konoha, lo único que quería era estar al lado de su hermano. Sólo por eso aceptó de mala gana.

—Como sea —dijo el menor.

Itachi no aprobó ese comportamiento. Le pellizcó a su hermano la parte posterior del cuello obligándole a hacer una reverencia y escuchó complacido un asentimiento más formal.

—Sí, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade suspiró. El camino de Sasuke iba a ser largo. Esperaba que su hermano y sus amigos le pusieran los pies en la dirección correcta.

—Una última cosa antes de que se marchen —añadió la Sannin—. Cumplirán a cabalidad todo lo que les he ordenado. No me voy a retirar de este puesto hasta que lo hagan, así se tarden años. Voy a verlos convertidos nuevamente en shinobi dignos por sus propios méritos y no voy a dejar que venga otro Hokage a levantar el castigo.

Obviamente se refería a Naruto, quien (de ser Hokage ese día) habría perdonado a los hermanos Uchiha sin mucha reflexión.

Sasuke se permitió una pequeña sonrisa burlona. ¿Significaba aquello que el rubio Jinchuriki no podría ser Hokage hasta que él cumpliera sus castigos? Este pensamiento le provocó un retorcido placer.

—Pueden irse —les indicó Tsunade.

Ésa era la historia. A una semana de la conversación con la Hokage habían avanzado poco en sus tareas y Sasuke, poco en la prueba de humildad.

Itachi se decidió a roer el tema unos momentos. Tal vez no pudiese decirle a su hermano "¡Ama a la aldea! ¡Guarda tu orgullo!", pero podían discutir el tópico en términos generales.

—Sasuke, ¿quieres quedarte en Konoha? —arrojó la comadreja.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Estás proponiendo que huyamos?

—No, estoy preguntándote qué quieres.

El menor se sorprendió un poco. No obstante, sus facciones se mantuvieron neutrales; él también era maestro en el arte de fingir demencia. Reflexionó por unos instantes e intuyó que Itachi sabía lo que quería: Estar con él. Amaba a su hermano más que a sus amigos, seguro. Era un hecho bien conocido…y nunca puesto en palabras explícitas. Le costó un trozo de su pedante corazón decirlo en voz alta.

—Quiero que estemos en el mismo lugar. Me debes muchos años de "Ya será después". Ahora es ese _después_.

—Me suena a que no me libraré de ti tan fácil como cuando eras pequeño —dijo Itachi sonriendo.

A Sasuke le dio un salto el corazón.

Cada vez que el mayor sonreía de esa forma cándida, Sasuke sentía deseos de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir. Temía que, tras la sonrisa, se desplomara sin vida a su lado. Esa pesadilla recurrente lo acompañaba hasta el día de hoy. En más de una ocasión la comadreja (levantada por sus propios sueños malos) lo había encontrado despierto, sentado en el porche de la casa. Itachi estaba agradecido de que se tuvieran el uno al otro para consolarse en silencio y acurrucarse juntos en la oscuridad.

Cuántas veces deseó Sasuke, de pequeño, tener alguien que le besara la frente y le hiciera compañía.

—¿Sabes? Es importante tener alguien a tu lado, tener contigo personas a las que amas —dijo Itachi—. Es igual de importante que tener una aldea a la cual volver, en la cual vivan esas personas que te importan.

—No me interesa la aldea —confesó Sasuke sin remordimientos.

—A mí sí. Me gustaría estar aquí y tenerte a ti también. Nunca he pedido mucho para mí, pero ahora quiero estas dos cosas. ¿Me ayudarías a tenerlas?

_Declinar no es opción_

Sasuke suspiró.

—¿En verdad te importa tanto tener ambas?

—Es sólo que deseo las dos: Tener alguien querido a mi lado y un lugar para llamar hogar. Aunque es verdad que puedo vivir sólo con una, como viví por años en Akatsuki.

—Pero… —Sasuke se interrumpió, reflexionó. ¿Acaso llegó a considerar que la organización era su hogar? ¿O más bien hubo alguien especial?

Itachi leyó la duda en su rostro y dijo:

—Kisame y yo fuimos muy cercanos.

El mayor sonreía de una forma inusual. Con los tintes cálidos de sus labios curvados se mezclaban pinturas de timidez y de un dolor no superado.

"Kisame me amaba" completó mentalmente y luchó por mantener la sonrisa sobre el dolor. Se le hizo difícil. Recordó la primera vez que le dijo a su tiburón que lo amaba y un nudo se le hizo en el estómago.

**oOo Flash-back oOo**

Konan llegó a la base poco después de que arribaran Deidara, Sasori, Kisame e Itachi. El resto de la tropa ya se encontraba ahí, así que era casa llena. Eso significaba varias bocas que alimentar. Konan lo notó al abrir el refrigerador y encontrar, literalmente, sólo un avergonzado plato de comida enmohecida.

"Hidan podría comérselo. No moriría por ello" pensó la kunoichi.

Las alacenas iban por el mismo rumbo que el refrigerador y ella decidió que no valía la pena morir de hambre. Quizás Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori y Pain se interesaran poco por el tema de la alimentación y Deidara, Zetsu y Kisame comieran cualquier porquería que se atravesara ante su boca, pero ella no. Y seguramente Itachi tampoco.

Buscó a la comadreja y le asignó una misión: Ir a la aldea más cercana por comida. Le indicó que se hiciera acompañar por Kisame si lo deseaba y le dijo que Kakuzu les daría dinero.

Con los bolsillos no tan vacíos y cestos en sus espaldas, los dos renegados partieron con las primeras luces. De inicio Kisame no se entusiasmó con la idea, pero luego se le ocurrió algo que haría a esta excursión valer la pena y accedió a ir con Itachi.

Llegaron a la aldea en pocas horas. Se entretuvieron en el mercado, compraron todo lo que indicaba la lista, llenaron los cestos tejidos y sellaron en rollos especiales la comida que debía ser refrigerada.

Itachi notó desde el principio cierta parsimonia en su compañero. Le estaba dando muchas largas a este asunto. Caminaba con un paso más lento del usual, se entretuvo demasiado viendo algunos escaparates, en lugar de dividir la lista de las compras en dos propuso que lo hicieran todo juntos y, finalmente, sugirió que buscaran algo de comer antes de irse y consumió sus sagrados alimentos con extraña lentitud. Por regla general, devoraba; hoy estaba comiendo.

Se hizo tarde y la comadreja le apresuró.

—Espera, hay un lugar al que quiero ir. Si lo prefieres, adelántate —dijo Kisame.

Se separaron e Itachi se adelantó. Andando por el camino polvoriento, con su sombrero de paja y el gran cesto en la espalda, no era muy diferente a cualquier campesino que va de regreso a casa. Se detuvo a ver las últimas luces del Sol desaparecer en el horizonte y en ese momento Kisame lo alcanzó.

El tiburón olía perfume barato.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó la garganta de Uchiha. ¿Por eso fue tan parsimonioso Kisame? ¿Esperaba que se hiciera tarde y abrieran los burdeles?

¿Por qué no lo dedujo antes?

Se tragó cualquier protesta y no se molestó en enmascarar su rostro (el sombrero y la oscuridad hacían un buen trabajo al velar su expresión dolida). Pero, ¿cómo podría quejarse? Él le había permitido los burdeles, él fue el tonto que no le pidió exclusividad, él fue el virgen remilgoso.

Es que nunca pensó que le dolería de esta manera. Jamás se consideró una persona celosa o insegura, jamás pensó que Kisame le perteneciera.

—Tenemos todo lo de la lista y ningún Akatsuki morirá de hambre, ni siquiera los que comen sólo de vez en cuando. ¿Misión cumplida, Itachi-san?

La comadreja asintió sin mucho interés. Estaba enfadado y triste. Desde que estaba con Kisame, ésta era la primera vez en que se daba cuenta de que visitaba un burdel. Y no le agradaba.

Hoshigaki alcanzó el sombrero de paja del joven y se lo quitó. Deseaba tocarlo. Sin embargo, Itachi le arrebató el sombrero, se lo volvió a poner y siguió caminando sin dirigirle una palabra.

—¿Itachi-san?

El joven no respondió.

—Dijiste que cumplimos la misión. Sólo quería un beso.

El silencio del menor fue algo confuso. Itachi no solía hacerse el difícil, le dejaba darse gusto desde el inicio o le decía con claridad "No ahora". ¿Qué significaba esta renuencia?

—¿Sucede algo?

No quería que lo tocara, que pusiera sobre él los dientes y manos que acababa de poner momentos antes sobre un chico o chica comprados. Uchiha entendió que el sexo podía doler de una manera diferente a la física y para ello no requería que lo hiciera con él.

Kisame le agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué tienes?

—¡Suéltame! No me toques cuando acabas de estar con alguien más —vociferó y se zafó de su agarre; el sombrero se le cayó. Odiaba pelear con Kisame, discutir de esta manera enfadada, pero helo ahí.

—¿Crees que me acosté con alguien? ¿Que por eso me ausenté?

—Hueles a burdel.

—Sí estuve en uno. Pero no me acosté con nadie.

Itachi le dedicó su mirada más sarcástica. A estas alturas del partido, bien sabía para qué se iba a los prostíbulos. Entrar en uno y no cogerse a alguien era ir al baile y no danzar.

—Sólo fui a preguntar algunas cosas —se excusó el espadachín de la niebla. Como su cuartada no tenía ninguna lógica, pensó que debería aportar pruebas o ser juzgado culpable del crimen que se le imputaba. Sacó una bolsa de papel de entre su manto y se la tendió a Itachi. Había pensado dejar esto para cuando llegaran a la base y estuviesen a solas, que fuese una sorpresa. Ahora tenía que mostrarle al otro su regalo.

Itachi tomó la bolsa, que crujió ante su tacto. Encontró tres cosas en ella, aunque la oscuridad le prohibió distinguirlas con claridad. Había un bote pequeño de plástico y dos cajas alargadas, medían un palmo de largo aproximadamente.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Regalos, Itachi-san. Son regalos para ti. Me los sugirieron en el burdel y después fui a comprarlos.

La manera en que el tiburón habló dejaba entrever su sonrisa juguetona. Era ésta una de las rarísimas ocasiones en que Kisame se permitía el atrevimiento de reírse a costillas de su compañero.

Itachi examinó las cosas sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Estaba oscuro y no podía leer lo que decían las etiquetas. Ya que no estaban envueltas y de todas formas eran regalos para él, asumió que no sería grave si abría una de las cajas. Al romper el sello de seguridad del empaque, Kisame dejó que su sonrisa se ensanchara. No planeó que las cosas salieran así, pero tal vez el desenlace fuese interesante con los eventos en este rumbo.

—Adelante, son tuyos —le animó el mayor.

¿Qué tipo de regalo (sugerido en un burdel) le habría comprado Kisame? ¿Y con qué finalidad? No se trataba de nada decente, pronto quedó claro. Suspicaz, desconfiado, Itachi sacó el contenido de la caja y lo examinó. La comadreja se sonrojó y guardó en su empaque el morboso ítem.

—Lubricante y un par de vibradores; el que acabas de sacar es el más pequeño —dijo Hoshigaki.

—Podrías haberlo explicado antes —se quejó Itachi luchando por no hablar a gritos. No entendía, pero se sentía acalorado por alguna razón.

Itachi no estaba acostumbrado a manipular condones con la familiaridad que si se trataran de shuriken, a diferencia de Kisame. Qué decir de los artículos que le había comprado el tiburón; esto era una ocurrencia extraordinaria. Tenía una vaga noción de lo que era un vibrador y sabía para qué se usaba el lubricante, mas nunca había tenido tales objetos en sus manos. Le devolvió la bolsa de papel al espadachín en un gesto indignado. Aunque fuesen suyas, no se sentiría cómodo cargando esas cosas.

Kisame no reprimió la sonrisa. Era difícil amedrentar a la comadreja y ésta era una victoria muy apetitosa para su ego. Con todo y todo, no se olvidó de disculparse.

—Perdóname, no quería que te hicieras ideas erróneas sobre mí, sólo quería comprarte algo y que fuese sorpresa.

El rostro de Uchiha ardía y no daba indicios de atemperarse. En el terreno sexual se sentía por debajo de Kisame y era propenso a indignarse, malinterpretar y avergonzarse. Sobre todo esto último. Por todos los demás aspectos de su relación donde él mandaba, aquí se equilibraba la balanza.

Bien pues, Kisame le había comprado unos juguetes, ¿qué con ello? Tenía por seguro que sus intenciones eran usarlos con él, ¿qué más daba? No valía la pena hacer un drama por ello. De todas formas, sabía que accedería a usarlos cuando se lo pidiera y él tuviese ganas.

Recogió el sombrero.

—La próxima vez que vayas a comprar este tipo de artículos, dímelo primero. Mejor ahorrarnos la sorpresa… Andando, se hace tarde.

**oOo**

En efecto, llegaron tarde a la base.

Hidan estaba en el recibidor haciendo algún extraño ritual para su extraño dios; por lo demás el lugar lucía pacífico y en silencio. Deshicieron los cestos de las compras, sacaron lo que estaba sellado en los rollos y acomodaron cada cosa en su lugar.

Se retiraron a dormir. Al llegar a la habitación de la comadreja, ésta dijo:

—Buenas noches, Kisame.

Le estaba diciendo que hoy no habría diversión para él, que el día en que por fin dejaría de ser virgen se postergaría otro rato. Se deslizó entre la puerta y el marco, cerrando en cuanto hubo pasado.

Hoshigaki reconoció la derrota el verla. Esta día no deseó portarse insistente, también estaba cansado y quería dormir. Nada más una frase de recordatorio le pronunció a la puerta cerrada de aquella habitación.

—Buenas noches. Pondré _esas cosas_ en el armario de mi cuarto, para cuando quieras usarlas.

Itachi alcanzó a oír y algunos días después, sorpresivamente, sí quiso usarlas.

**oOo**

La siguiente mañana sólo se dieron los buenos días, desayunaron juntos y Kisame le besó la mejilla. El espadachín se retiró a entrenar con Samehada y Kakuzu a petición de éste; quería probar unos jutsu. La comadreja disfrutó de un poco de soledad y se sentó en su sofá.

¿Qué decir? Así eran las cosas.

No todo era sexo sexo sexo. También compartían esta convivencia simple, terrenal. No todo eran misiones y batallas. En ocasiones el trabajo escaseaba y se encontraban a sí mismos en la base con muy poco que hacer. El tiburón ocupaba su tiempo manteniéndose en forma, entrenando; a Uchiha le gustaba leer y relajarse. Existían ocasiones en las que Kisame le pedía que leyera para él, se sentaban en un retorcido árbol afuera de la base y la comadreja avanzaba por las páginas, recorriéndolas con su voz profunda. En algunas situaciones se ponían a jugar en lo que vendría a ser el recibidor de la base, desde las simples damas hasta el shogi en el que Hoshigaki era pésimo. Cocinaban juntos, fuese para ellos solos o para los inquilinos cuyos cuerpos tenían tales requerimientos. Cabe destacar, eran de las escasísimas parejas que podían superar una misión en la cocina sin acabar en conatos de incendio o de homicidio con un cuchillo para picar vegetales.

Itachi se arrellanó en el sillón y se concentró en la lectura. Un párrafo por el que pasaba llamó su atención. Decía así:

"_Era el primer baile de máscaras al que yo concurría. Es verdad que en otros tiempos había visitado acá y allá estas fiestas, a veces hasta encontrándolas bonitas, pero no había bailado nunca y había sido tan sólo espectador, y siempre me había resultado cómico el entusiasmo con que oía hablar a otros de estas fiestas y hallar en ellas una diversión. Pero en el día de hoy era el baile también para mí un acontecimiento, del que me alegraba con impaciencia y no sin miedo..._"

Cerró el libro y los párpados un momento. ¿Querría el autor decirle algo con estas líneas? ¿Le estaría hablando el libro sobre una parte de su vida?

Los libros suelen decir un montón de cosas (es su naturaleza, por tener tantas palabras escritas). Y hay ocasiones en las que, si se les presta atención, _hablan_. Itachi escuchó los ecos de estos últimos días entre aquellas líneas y no puso evitar preguntarse "¿Estoy listo para el baile?".

Kisame lo estaba, eso era notorio a leguas de distancia. No obstante, la situación de Itachi era algo ambigua. La mayor seguridad apuntaba a no estaba listo y, no sólo eso, hacía un mínimo esfuerzo por prepararse. Su tiburón era el que le estaba enseñando los pasos de baile y obligándole a asistir a las clases, mientras él mantenía una actitud más bien pasiva.

Si realmente quería que llegaran a la cama, ¿por qué no ponía más de su parte?

Por comodidad.

Gran parte de su vida, Uchiha había sido empujado o noqueado fuera de su zona de confort. Ahora que gozaba de la confianza y cariño de Kisame, se estaba aprovechando de ello sin notarlo. Ésta era la única ocasión en la que podía adoptar una actitud de _dejar hacer dejar pasar_, permitirle a otro hacerse cargo. Pero, ¿quería que Kisame lo cargara? ¿Deseaba permanecer impasible en su zona de confort y esperar a que otro orquestara el baile a su alrededor?

"La única vez en que puedo aferrarme a mi posición cómoda y estable, es la única vez en la que quiero salir de ella" pensó el joven del Sharingan.

Se soltó el cabello y masajeó su cráneo. Luego se decidió. En el inter, maldijo al lobo estepario.

**oOo**

Pain les encomendó otra de esas triviales misiones que más bien deberían ser llamadas encargos. Luego, Itachi le dijo a su compañero que prefería no ir, quería descansar en la base; esperaba que eso no le molestara. Kisame le reconfortó diciendo que no había problema y se marchó de inmediato. La aldea en la que normalmente compraban los sombreros de paja y mandaban hacer los uniformes estaba a un día de ida y otro de venida. "Volveré antes de eso" le había dicho el tiburón.

Itachi se sintió conforme con la facilidad con la que aceptó sus deseos. En verdad quería quedarse en la base. Esta pequeña misión no era muy de su agrado y no combinaba bien con sus planes. No obstante, el escenario de que Kisame sí saliera a hacer el encargo, le quedaba perfecto.

En cuanto Hoshigaki puso un pie fuera de la base, la comadreja lo puso dentro de su habitación. Usualmente evitaría violar el espacio de Kisame o le pediría permiso, pero técnicamente él le había dado autorización de entrar. Le dijo que los juguetes eran suyos y estaban ahí para él. Cuidó que nadie lo viera en la habitación del tiburón y aseguró la puerta luego de entrar.

El armario de Kisame era territorio poco explorado. Se trataba de un lugar que no rebosaba de orden y con el que Itachi no estaba familiarizado. Le echó un largo vistazo antes de tocar cualquier cosa. Vio ropa colgada (playeras y un par de mantos), cajas en el suelo y en la repisa de arriba, armas y una sandalia solitaria, unos rollos y unas bolsas para shuriken, además de otros artículos de dudoso valor (monetario o emocional).

Una inusual pereza le convención de no ir por la única silla del cuarto antes de tantear sobre la alta repisa. Se puso en las puntas de los pies y alargó el brazo. Buscaba la textura, el sonido de la bolsa de papel. Quizás se encontraba hasta la parte de atrás de la repisa y por eso no alcanzaba a verla. Era eso o comenzar a revisar cajas y bolsas minuciosamente, lo cual no terminaba de cuadrarle. Esperaba que los juguetes estuviesen al alcance de su mano.

En efecto, tocó el áspero empaque de papel que crujiera entre sus manos la noche que Kisame se lo dio, el que él le regresó en un ademán indignado luego de descifrar su contenido. Lo agarró entre las puntas de los dedos, lo arrastró y las asas de cordón de la bolsa se atoraron en la esquina de algo. Itachi percibió la resistencia extra y decidió ignorarla; siguió jalando.

Una revista cayó de la repisa, se suicidó tal vez por lo lascivo de sus contenidos. Uchiha la atrapó con facilidad. Después de bajar la bolsa de su interés, le dio una hojeada a la revista sólo por curiosidad. Tenía imágenes en su mayoría, el texto era escaso, y gran parte de las fotografías presentaban personas con nula ropa y en la realización de un acto sexual. Algunas de las posiciones eran bastante descabelladas.

No le reprochó mentalmente a Kisame por tener este tipo de cosas en su cuarto. Podía ponerse celoso y enfadarse por una prostituta, pero no por un pedazo de papel con tinta.

Cerró la revista y la puso en su lugar. Molestia innecesaria hubiera sido buscar más. Itachi aseguraría que poseía algunas y no le interesaba verlas.

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas a estudiar sus juguetes. Leyó todo lo que venía en los empaques ("Baterías incluidas" era la leyenda más llamativa) y entonces los sacó de las cajas. Se sorprendió al encontrar dentro de ellas instructivos de uso y mantenimiento; leyó estos a cabalidad antes de prestarles demasiada atención a los juguetes en sí. Un extraño calor le trepó a las mejillas, se apoderó de ellas al tomar uno de los vibradores entre sus manos. Seguido del miembro erecto de Kisame, ésta era la cosa más lasciva que había tenido en su poder hasta ese día. Nunca había comprado condones, tampoco usado o puesto uno; el lubricante le era un desconocido de rostro afable; y esto… Bueno, este ítem le daba cosas en qué pensar. Sostenerlo entre sus dedos delgados le produjo deseos de apretarlo, sobarlo, incluso hasta lamerlo.

Se contuvo por un momento y examinó con ojo crítico. Uno de los juguetes era color púrpura, de goma suave al tacto y relieves alrededor, estaba ligeramente curvado, tenía una especie de base en un extremo y, en el otro, una cabeza algo más ancha que la parte media de su estructura. Las vibraciones que produjo al oprimir el botón de la base no le parecieron muy intimidantes. Éste era el juguete pequeño.

Al más grande lo trató con mayor respeto. Para acabar pronto: Tenía la exacta y cabal pinta de ser un pene de buen tamaño, con todo y escroto. También vibraba y también le amenazaba con hacerle gritar o gemir.

Sin mucha ceremonia, Itachi se desnudó y se tendió en la cama, siempre acompañado de sus regalos. El olor de Kisame en la almohada lo alentó a continuar. La imaginación de Kisame dirigiendo el vibrador le produjo espasmos. La aparición de Kisame en ese mismo cuarto, al día siguiente, le hizo contener el aliento.

**oOo**

Hoshigaki cumplió con el encargo en tiempo récord. Repartió sombreros y mantos a los que estaban escasos de ellos y luego fue directo a la habitación de Itachi. Se llevó una decepción al no encontrarlo ahí…que luego sería recompensada con creces.

Al poner un pie dentro de su propio cuarto, notó que algo andaba fuera de lugar. No se trataba de una sensación amenazante, sólo distinta.

—¿Itachi-san? —habló el tiburón, nada más por no dejar.

Para su sorpresa, la voz de la comadreja respondió.

—Aquí. Asegura la puerta y ven.

Kisame pasó del recibidor a la recámara y lo que allí encontró lo dejó maravillado. En mundanas palabras resultaba difícil describir la escena; por ese mismo medio, sería imposible plasmar con claridad el calor que sintió en el cuerpo. Hoshigaki no supo qué decir, al menos de inicio, la visión de Itachi en aquellos menesteres le robó la respiración junto a su capacidad de articular palabras. Al instante le perdonó todo lo que era meritorio perdonar: El haber entrado a su cuarto sin avisarle que lo haría, el hurgar en su clóset, el haberse puesto uno de sus mantos y revolver las sábanas de la cama.

El calentarle la entrepierna sin haberle tocado.

Itachi trató de flexionar las rodillas, tomar una posición menos expuesta, pero los calambres de sus pantorrillas y dedos no admitieron movimiento. Se quedó tal como estaba. Su respiración casi jadeante llenaba los huecos del diálogo, el semen esparcido por su abdomen aportaba explicaciones suficientes y el vibrador asomando por su entrada proponía actividades sugerentes.

Al oír la puerta del cuarto abrirse, la comadreja había contenido el aliento y contemplado (no sin horror) las salpicaduras de blanco en su piel, había apagado el vibrador y echado de menos al instante su cosquilleo. Luego había escuchado la siempre agradable voz de Kisame. Ahora, al verlo, se permitía otra vez respirar agitadamente, sentía el espeso fluido que le manchaba el abdomen (pensando poco en retirarlo) y se preguntaba qué pensaría Hoshigaki del dildo atravesando su esfínter. ¿Estaría molesto con el objeto de goma por haber llegado más lejos que él? ¿Estaría contento por saber que su regalo era puesto en uso? ¿Se encontraría sorprendido? ¿Excitado?

Uchiha había estado esperándolo.

—Itachi-san —dijo Kisame. No se trataba de ningún reclamo o declaración. Es que quería pronunciar su nombre para saborearlo, deseaba sentir en sus labios la palabra que identificaba a la comadreja.

Uchiha mordió su labio inferior y se arrellanó levemente contra la cabecera de la cama; entre ésta y su espalda desnuda estaba una almohada y el manto de Kisame, que le quedaba grande y sólo se lo había echado a los hombros, sin meter los brazos por las mangas. Las partes acalambradas de su cuerpo dieron protesta por los movimientos, el vibrador le recordó dónde se encontraba.

Ésta era la cuarta vez que utilizaba su regalo: En la mañana y en la noche de ayer, es decir, el día que Kisame se marchó, y otra vez hoy en dos ocasiones, en la mañana y en este momento. No lo consideraba exagerado. Itachi sabía que para ser bueno en algo se debía tener un don o practicar mucho. Él no parecía poseer lo primero, así que la segunda opción le sonó razonable. De hecho, ya comenzaba a tomarle el hilo a esto y mentiría diciendo que los vibradores no lo complacían. Encontró una posición cómoda, que le gustaba; resultó ser la postura en que se hallaba en este momento. Entre recostado y sentado contra la cabecera, con las piernas separadas y las rodillas arriba. De esa manera tenía las manos y brazos libres, además, su entrepierna y su entrada se hallaban al alcance. Era una posición cómoda y práctica (sin mencionar la excelente vista que ofrecía a su espectador).

Había intentado otras posturas (basándose en las revistas de Kisame), no obstante, ésta fue su preferida.

—Hojeé algunas de tus revistas —dijo de improvisto Itachi; al haberlas recordado, pensó que era menester disculparse por haberlas tomado sin permiso—. Perdona. Las volví a colocar en su sitio.

Al final, Itachi había caído por las revistas. Lo que en inicio fue una vaga curiosidad, después se convirtió en mero interés científico. Las revisó en calidad de investigación documental y descubrió que, de entre sus páginas hambrientas por texto, podía extraer información útil. Su mente de genio fue capaz de discernir la basura, su desconocimiento de virgen le hizo preguntarse cuestionamientos interesantes. Así pasó de una revista a otra y acabó hojeando la mayoría. A unas les prestaba mayor atención, las que contenían sólo mujeres eran rápidamente descartadas. Al final había correlacionado de forma mental toda la información.

Pura labor científica.

"Supongo que ahora estoy en la fase experimental" se dijo la comadreja.

Kisame parpadeó al notar algo. No la mano de Itachi agarrando la base del vibrador como si no deseara sacarlo, ni la gota de semen que lentamente se iba escurriendo dentro de su ombligo, sino la única pieza de ropa que llevaba el joven.

—¿Es mío ese manto? —preguntó Hoshigaki. Apenas si había notado que existía una prenda de ropa en la escena; caer en la cuenta de que dicha prenda estaba sobrada de tamaño había requerido particular atención por parte de unos sentidos enfocados en otros asuntos. El cuerpo desnudo de Itachi era un buen centro de mesa, llamativo, innegable, difuminaba el mundo a su alrededor y cualesquiera que fuesen sus prescindibles detalles.

—También lo tomé prestado. Te lo devolveré después —explicó el prodigio del Sharingan. Tomar el manto de Kisame fue un pequeño capricho suyo. La primera vez le bastó con imaginar el Monstruo de la niebla, la segunda le pareció satisfactorio levantar el edredón y revolver las sábanas, la tercera quiso tener algo más en contacto con su piel, por lo cual tomó el manto. Y ahora quería la piel de Kisame apretándose contra la suya.

—Ven.

La orden fue acatada con celeridad. El tiburón de Kiri no era quién para negarse a los deseos de Itachi (cuando éste los tenía). Llevaba horas viajando y los músculos de su cuerpo, que momentos antes pidieran descanso, se mostraron contentos por el comando del menor. puso a Samehada apoyada contra la pared, dejó caer su hitai-ate en el suelo y se retiró el manto; el torso le quedó cubierto por una inútil playera de malla. La cama se hundió bajo su peso, se quejó como hacían todas, e Itachi (en lugar de sentir el pánico que un día sintiera) alargó un brazo y le recibió gustoso.

Kisame se apresuró en llevar sus labios a los del otro, conectarlos. Permitió que una de sus manos, curiosa, fuera a tantear el terreno donde se hallaba el vibrador y agarrara la base de éste, relevando a Itachi en tal tarea. Le besó de una manera lenta y lentamente fue retirando el consolador. Uchiha no se quejó, le echó los brazos al cuello y respondió a su beso con languidez; los calambres en sus pantorrillas y en los dedos de los pies se le antojaron lejanos, borrosos, pero ni siquiera ello impidió que se los hiciera notar a Hoshigaki y le pidiera ponerles remedio. Kisame sabía qué hacer: Frotarle los músculos doloridos con suavidad y besarle los pies. Fue exactamente lo que hizo.

A Itachi le encantaba que lo atendiera de aquella manera, sobre todo la parte de besar sus pies. Le recordaba que podía darle órdenes, decirle que se arrodillara ante él y Kisame haría caso sin chistar. De una u otra forma Itachi buscaba la manera de estar arriba y ejercer el control. Por esto mismo había dudado cuando el tiburón le propuso que se acostaran; él había creído que se vería envuelto en una corriente de acciones desesperadas, que se perdería en ellas y se encontraría luego danzando en el vacío. Pero no era así. Hoy sabía lo que buscaba: Placer. Sabía con quién buscarlo e iba caminando en la dirección correcta.

En realidad también existía una manera desordenada y espontánea de disfrutar de la sexualidad, pero a Itachi le funcionaba mejor ésta otra, más controlada. Estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar por medio de ella. Quién sabe si en un futuro cercano, al llegar el celo de Kisame, accediera a probar las modalidades más caóticas y desastrosas del sexo.

Después de vencer por completo los calambres, Hoshigaki paseó sus dedos por las piernas del otro, las metió entre sus corvas y descubrió ahí un punto sensible. Le besó las rodillas alzadas y fue descendiendo hasta la cara interna de los muslos; ahí le mordió. No llegó a rasgar demasiado la piel y no hubo sangre que se derramara, sólo fueron leves mordiscos en el muslo, en dirección a la ingle y casi encima de ésta. Quedarían marcas amoratadas. Itachi gimió y abrió las piernas cuanto pudo; su miembro flácido, que descansaba sobre su vientre, empezó a despertar.

Hoshigaki dio una mordida exactamente en la ingle blanca. Apretó la mandíbula un poco más fuerte que en las anteriores veces y obtuvo otro gemido de aprobación. Se preguntó entonces cómo era que Itachi rehuía el dolor de la penetración, si es que encontraba las mordidas tan satisfactorias. Lo consideraba un misterio. A decir verdad, para el mismo Itachi también lo era: En ocasiones se justificaba alegando sobre el control y era verdad, otras veces pensaba que la razón de más peso era el placer y en ese momento lo creía con sinceridad, también había apelado a su virginidad, por supuesto. Tal vez era una combinación de todas o éstas actuaban de máscara para una razón subyacente. ¿Quién sabe?

Kisame besó el miembro de Itachi, lo saboreó y lo incitó a recuperar la rigidez sólo para después abandonarlo. Se mudó al abdomen de Uchiha y allí encontró trabajo por hacer. Lamió el semen tibio, retirándolo de la piel y luego tragándolo. Le gustaba el sabor de Itachi. Se entretuvo bastante con su ombligo, saludó al vecino lunar con su lengua, le dio chupetones suaves.

La comadreja contuvo la respiración y hundió el estómago. Le complacían las caricias al tiempo que le producían un cosquilleo. Cuando Kisame dejó su abdomen por la paz y regresó a llenarse la boca con su miembro semi-erecto, él dio un respingo. Allá no había cosquilleo, únicamente placer. Pronunció el nombre del tiburón con voz grave y entonces sintió un dedo deslizarse tímidamente por su entrada. Itachi contrajo el esfínter a voluntad y lo relajó, aplicó presión y liberó de forma rítmica. Cada que contraía los músculos aguantaba el aliento y al relajarse dejaba salir un suspiro, un gemido o una mezcla de ambos.

Kisame fue avanzando al ritmo de Itachi, empujando sólo cuando lo sentía relajado, y al mismo tiempo chupaba o lamía su miembro. Le resultó sorprendente lo simple, lo rápido que pudo introducir la totalidad de su dedo. Y, además, sin recibir protestas. Se deslizó hacia afuera y otra vez dentro con facilidad, el lubricante que ya estaba ahí y le simplificó la tarea. Miró a Itachi y encontró unas mejillas sonrojadas, unos ojos entornados y de pupilas dilatadas, unos labios abiertos por los cuales salía cualquier cosa excepto quejas. Apoyó dos dedos en la entrada del joven y dijo:

—¿Puedo?

El vigoroso asentimiento de cabeza que recibió dejó poco lugar a las dudas. Buscó el bote de lubricante entre las sábanas y vació una cantidad en sus dedos. Ver que la mitad del lubricante en el bote había desaparecido le produjo un extraño placer.

—¿Has estado ocupado este par de días, Itachi-san?

Él trató de mirarle con reproche a causa de la tonta broma, pero la sensación de los dos dedos abriéndose paso en su interior lo impidió y un gemido le traicionó saliendo de su boca. Ya no le parecía incómodo recibir, ya no se le antojaba descabellada la idea de ser penetrado. Hoy no había dolor.

Kisame puso sus dedos al ritmo de un vaivén. Los flexionó y buscó el punto sensible en el interior de Itachi. Tenía esperanza (aunque no seguridad) de encontrarlo. Confió en que el menor se lo haría saber por medio de algún gesto. Una exclamación se atragantó en la garganta de Uchiha y Kisame volvió a frotar sus dedos en el mismo lugar.

Itachi gritó.

Movido por algún inconsciente deseo de mantenerlo en el borde, Hoshigaki retiró los dedos y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó acercándose a su boca.

La comadreja no respondió, se arrojó sobre sus labios y los besó en un arrebato de desesperación. Abrazó su cuerpo, pasó los brazos por su espalda, enredó los dedos en la playera de malla. Elevó las caderas y se frotó contra la tela áspera de su pantalón.

El Monstruo de la niebla se hizo consciente de la inmensa cantidad de ropa que llevaba puesta. Una playera, un pantalón y ropa interior eran inadmisibles en este escenario. No apostaría sobre qué rumbo tomaría la historia, pero estaba bien seguro de que el siguiente paso, al menos, era desnudarse. Alcanzó el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrochó. Fue todo lo que le permitió el menor.

—Espera —jadeó Itachi entre besos. Le agarró la muñeca, detuvo su mano—. Espera.

¿Y ahora?, pensó Hoshigaki. Estaba ansioso por liberar la erección atrapada entre su ropa y frotarla en la piel de su compañero. No obstante, la opción que le fue ofrecida era suficientemente intrigante como para tomarla.

—No te quites la ropa. Túmbate boca arriba. —Bueno, en realidad sonaba más a orden que a ofrecimiento. Igual Kisame hizo lo que le dijeron.

El tiburón se tendió en la cama cuan largo era e Itachi se puso encima a horcajadas, de cara a sus piesg. La comadreja terminó de desabrochar sus pantalones y acarició el bulto que los bóxers cubrían. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la ropa interior también fuera juzgada de estorbosa. Con tal de poder bajar un poco las prendas, Kisame elevó las caderas (y con ellas a Itachi). La comadreja recorrió la ropa un palmo; también notó lo ridículamente pequeño que era su peso para la fuerza del mayor…y eso lo satisfizo en sobremanera, porque Kisame podría elegir manipular su cuerpo con facilidad, tumbarlo o ponerlo en la posición que él eligiera, pero en lugar de ello se portaba dócil y le obedecía.

Uchiha se acomodó, acercó sus miembros y los frotó entre sí. Unas manos grandes le agarraron la cintura, caricias toscas se posaron en su piel.

Kisame tenía una buena vista de la espalda de su compañero. Veía el cabello oscuro ligeramente desaliñado, la dichosa cinta roja que siempre se lo sujetaba, hombros blancos con cicatrices pálidas, la espina sinuosa, una cintura que no estaba bien definida y los glúteos aplastados sobre su abdomen marcado. A parte de ver aquellas cosas tan apetecibles, tenía poco que hacer. Itachi estaba ocupándose de todo (el muy autosuficiente bastardo); él los acariciaba y él era quien poseía mayor libertad de movimiento. En un poco sorpresivo insight, Kisame descubrió que aquella posición era por completo deliberada. Itachi estaba arriba y controlaba lo que sucedía.

"Te fascina tomar las decisiones, ¿verdad, taichou?" pensó el tiburón con un toque de sorna. Con todo y todo, no se quejó en voz alta. Mejor optó por poner a trabajar sus ociosas manos.

Ya que la comadreja se encargaba de sus punzantes y endurecidas erecciones, Hoshigaki puso su atención en otros lares. Sin previo aviso metió un dedo entre los glúteos de Itachi y buscó el esfínter cuya confianza empezaba a ganarse. El menor se encorvó un poco y levantó el trasero uno ápice, sólo lo justo para darle fácil acceso al otro, quien se tomó aquello como signo de aprobación (incluso de súplica).

Kisame lo mortificó con un vaivén al ritmo de sus caricias y procuró volverlo loco con lentitud. Las siguientes palabras de Uchiha (que lo sorprendieron incluso a él mismo) rebotaron el don de la locura en dirección al tiburón.

—Usa el vibrador… El grande —habló el shinobi de Konoha—. Está bajo la almohada.

Kisame se quedó pasmado por un segundo. ¿Dónde estaba el virgen tímido que dejó en la base? ¿Dónde se hallaba hoy el Itachi que ponía poca iniciativa, el que llegaba a resistirse? ¿En dónde quedó su comadreja? Oh, porque ésta no se comportaba como la suya.

—Estás distinto, Itachi-san —le dijo Kisame al tiempo que buscaba el vibrador debajo de la almohada.

—Quiero bailar contigo —le respondió Uchiha. Una declaración carente de sentido. ¿Sería por el placer que lo embriagaba?

Hoshigaki hizo caso omiso de su respuesta y aplicó lubricante en toda la extensión del vibrador. Luego lo encendió, le pidió el menor que levantara el trasero otro poco y empujó la punta con forma de glande contra la entrada de Itachi.

Era la primera vez que usaba ese vibrador (o al menos de esa manera). Hasta ahora sólo había utilizado el más pequeño para penetrarse y éste, en una ocasión, para acariciarse los pezones. Y no se sentía asustado. No temía al tamaño del juguete o experimentar tenerlo dentro de él. Estas pequeñas experiencias en ausencia de Kisame le habían convencido de lo placentero del acto.

La parte del dildo que simulaba el escroto llegó hasta la piel de Itachi y éste se dio cuenta de que lo tenía dentro en su totalidad. Era una sensación un tanto distinta a la del otro vibrador, podía sentir la diferencia. Ésta era más ancho y largo y el ritmo de sus vibraciones le resultaba extraño. Se encorvó, ajustó el ángulo de sus caderas y no halló razones para quejarse. Este consolador le servía para lo mismo, tocaba el punto sensible en su interior con la misma eficacia, mandándole pequeños espasmos por todo el cuerpo y jadeos directo a la garganta.

Kisame sacó el juguete casi por completo y volvió a meterlo respetando en ángulo. Percibió un estremecimiento en el joven.

Uchiha se apoyó en una mano. Si arqueaba más la espalda o levantaba los glúteos otro centímetro, sin apoyo, creía que se iría de bruces. Masturbó a ambos usando una sola mano temblorosa y desesperada. Atrás de él escuchó los gruñidos del mayor, los jadeos profundos y animales saliendo por su boca. Quiso tener cerca su cara para besarlo y que él lo besara, deseó abandonar esta posición con tal de tenerse frente a frente…pero no lo hizo. Se mordió el labio. Estaba en el borde del orgasmo, a punto de dejarse caer en él. Siguió frotando y acariciando a un ritmo rápido aquellos sexos de los que asomaban gotas de líquido blanco.

El primero en correrse fue el shinobi de Konoha, quien había recibido más caricias y, además, tenía dentro de él el vibrador que hacía la deseable tarea de penetrarlo. Un gemido ahogado y un espasmo le acompañaron durante el clímax, su semen le manchó el estómago y pronto se unió el de Kisame. El Monstruo de la niebla gruñó el nombre de Itachi como si quisiera devorarlo, como si planeara hincarle los dientes y jamás soltar. La piel de Uchiha se cubrió de un escalofrío. Con gusto admitiría que lo mordiera y lo devorara, que le comiera la piel, la carne y los huesos.

Contrastando con el placer del momento, un dolor inmisericorde clavó sus garras en las pantorrillas de Itachi. Era el segundo calambre que tenía en ellas y por eso fue doblemente horrible. Sus ojos desenfocados, entornados, se llenaron de lágrimas y el dolor se hizo un hueco junto a la oleada de placer que lo zarandeaba. De esto no podía culpar a Hoshigaki, este dolor en los actos sexuales no tenía que ver con él. Se apoyó en ambas manos esperando que pasaran los segundos y las sensaciones, rogando para que jamás se fueran. Sus ojos volvieron a tragarse las lágrimas, que no alcanzaron a ser derramadas. Su corazón latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho agitado. El orgasmo se fue, los remanentes de los calambres lo acompañaron por otro rato y él percibió la mirada de Kisame en su espalda.

Al enderezarse y ver por sobre su hombro, encontró el rostro de Hoshigaki y en él una expresión de… Al principio pensó que se trataba de satisfacción carnal, luego ya no estuvo seguro.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Uchiha, quien en aquellos momentos no se hallaba en disposición de hacer análisis profundos. Era mejor la yerma pregunta.

Kisame lo tomó por la cintura luego de retirar el dildo y le ayudó a recostarse junto a él. Lo besó con infinito cariño, le mostró una sonrisa antes de responder.

—Nada. Es sólo que estoy contento. —Un hombre común hubiese dicho "Te amo", un joven común hubiera respondido "Yo también", pero aquel par distaba enormidades de ser catalogado como normal. El tiburón y la comadreja.

A Kisame se le dificultaba mucho evitar hacer comparaciones entre su vida sexual antes de Itachi y después de Itachi. Así que, una vez más, las hizo. Hoy tampoco habían llegado al coito propiamente dicho y en otros tiempos eso hubiera frustrado al tiburón; cuando buscaba a alguien para acostarse, la penetración era el plato fuerte de esa noche. Sin embargo, de todas maneras se sentía satisfecho con el día de hoy. Se dijo que la sexualidad no era solamente un burdo meter-sacar, que había otras maneras (como ésta) de disfrutarla.

"Pero cuando llegue el celo, no querré otra cosa más que tomarlo por detrás y embestirlo con fuerza" pensó.

Bah, carecía de importancia en este momento. Ahora se encontraba contento.

—Quiero cambiar las condiciones de nuestra relación —dijo Uchiha sin ofrecer preámbulos; dicho sea de paso, sobresaltó un poco a su compañero—. Agregar una cláusula.

—¿De qué hablas?

Itachi enredó los dedos en la playera de malla que aún vestía Kisame y habló:

—Exclusividad, fidelidad recíprocas. Eso quiero.

Hoshigaki soltó una risa animada.

—Me pides lo que ya te doy. ¿Qué sentido hay en ello?

—Te lo pido formalmente.

Eso de la formalidad asustó al mayor, así como un día le incomodara la palabra "condiciones". Formalidad significaba… Bueno, exactamente eso.

—Contigo he tenido la relación más larga y estable de toda mi vida —reflexionó el espadachín en voz alta, sin querer. Luego agregó:— ¿Quieres fidelidad? Bien.

El joven valía lo suficiente para ofrecerle un rato de esa magnitud por el resto de los días que durara su relación; renunciaría a las prostitutas y chicos comprados. Así mismo, Itachi se creía lo bastante valioso como para pedir la exclusividad.

Esa noche durmieron juntos.

**oOo**

Konan y Kakuzu organizaron la limpieza de primavera. Dicho sea de paso, que tal acontecimiento no era por tradición, ni anual, ni en primavera. Todos estaban desocupados puesto que no había misiones, así que convenía darles algo en qué utilizar sus ociosas manos. Eso pensó Konan, quien estaba harta de escuchar discutir y pelear a ciertas parejas irreconciliables.

"Si los ponemos a trabajar tendrán menos energía para reñir. O, en todo caso, asignarles tareas diferentes los mantendrá separados" se dijo a sí misma.

Allende, podrían sacar la basura del lugar, ver qué debía conservarse y poner algo de orden utilizando voluntarios sin paga, idea que encantó a Kakuzu. Tener empleados domésticos no era posible por lo ilegal de la organización y porque estos, generalmente, cobraban un sueldo.

Se dividieron áreas y tareas y entonces pusieron manos a la obra. No eran una feliz familia trabajadora, pero en términos prácticos funcionaba. Las habitaciones no generaron demasiado conflicto (cada cual se encargó de la suya en forma juiciosa); las áreas comunes y los sótanos fueron el problema. Sobre todo estos últimos. Había la más rara variedad de objetos y en ocasiones ni siquiera Pain sabía cómo disponer de ellos (lo cual ya era bastante decir). El gran tamaño de la base y su antigüedad representaron otros factores desfavorecedores.

Así pasaron tres días de ajetreada limpieza. En el cuarto día, Kisame entró en celo.

Itachi se levantó temprano y fue a los sótanos. Junto a Kisame, tenían una sección de estos asignada. El tiburón no llegó a la hora común, se retrasó por alguna razón incomprendida, a pesar de lo cual la comadreja se quedó en el sótano y trabajó en sus labores.

Hoshigaki se le unió antes de mediodía.

—Te tardaste en bajar —le reprochó el menor sin muchos ánimos de escarmentarle. Perdonaba su retraso, aunque no por ello iba a disimularlo.

El tiburón le dio un gruñido incomprensible por respuesta.

—Ayúdame a mover esto —pidió Itachi agarrando el borde de una pesada mesa. Hasta entonces había movido las cosas que podía cargar con facilidad, dejando las más pesadas para después. Con la ausencia de Kisame pensó en hacer un kage bunshin y encargarse de todo él solo, no obstante, se abstuvo de ello; aquellas también eran tareas de Kisame y no iba a realizarlas por él sin razón. Eran un equipo y cada quien debía realizar su parte a menos que algo relevante lo impidiera.

Palpando la reseca madera, alcanzó a preguntarse por qué tendrían pocos muebles en las habitaciones si (al menos en este sótano) había tantas cosas. Cierto que todo estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo y algunos de los enseres resultaban demasiado viejos o destartalados, pero otros podían utilizarse.

En eso pensaba cuando Kisame se puso tras él y lo abrazó. Itachi estaba inclinado agarrando el borde de la mesa y esperando que el mayor hiciera lo mismo del otro lado para levantarla. El tiburón tenía otros planes. Le besó el cuello y jaló su playera con los dientes.

—No es buen momento —protestó Itachi sin convicción. Con cada momento que pasaban juntos, su fachada de frialdad y dureza se resquebrajaba, se caía en pequeños pedazos. Al desmoronarse por completo el apócrifo Itachi de Akatsuki, quedaría al descubierto lo que realmente era: Una sonrisa dulce y un corazón amoroso.

Éste no era lugar para tales cosas.

Hoshigaki presionó su cuerpo en el del joven, dejándole sentir la dureza de su miembro. La limpieza de primavera era la última razón que le tenía ahí, en aquel sótano oscuro y polvoriento.

—Te quiero —habló la voz del tiburón. Algo indicaba que no se refería a "querer" de "amar", sino de "poseer".

Uchiha notó el tono en su voz y tuvo la sensatez de aspirar profundamente. Entre el olor a polvo y a la vejez de las cosas, halló el aroma inconfundible del celo. No era muy notorio, sólo un velo frágil intentando cernirse sobre su mundo. Una mano áspera se metió bajo su playera y le acarició el abdomen, la lengua húmeda del tiburón lamió su oído, en la fachada apareció una gran grieta.

En realidad Itachi quería darle gusto al mayor. Si no lo hacía era por el enorme compromiso hacia su misión, cada acto que realizaba lo evaluaba primero bajo la luz de su objetivo primordial. Sasuke era su prioridad en la vida y ni siquiera los buenos momentos con Hoshigaki le hacían olvidarse de ello. Quería enfrentarse a su hermano algún día, permanecer en Akatsuki para vigilar a Madara y conservar en todo momento la apariencia de frío shinobi renegado. No podía dejar que saliera a relucir su buen corazón porque entonces Madara lo vería y eso podría arruinar sus planes con Sasuke. No quería que la mentira se viniera abajo por causa de una sonrisa extraviada o una nimiedad así, todavía faltaba tiempo para que luchara contra su hermano pequeño.

Itachi era un shinobi renegado, de mortal seriedad y nulo apego emocional. Esto que estaba haciendo no era muy propio de un shinobi así. Si alguien se enteraba comenzarían a mirarlo diferente y se le cuestionaría. El teatro correría el riesgo de venirse abajo y él perdería, por un polvo, el objetivo de su vida.

—Aquí no. Es…inconveniente —dijo la comadreja. A mitad de la frase le recorrió un escalofrío que lo hizo pararse un segundo.

El ninja de Kiri había previsto esta renuencia, así que venía preparado para argumentar a favor de su causa. Él tampoco deseaba que los descubrieran y su presencia en la organización saltara a la vista de una manera indecorosa. Por sus propias razones personales quería conservar su estatus en Akatsuki y, además, evitar ser juzgado como un depravado sexual. El celo apenas comenzaba y no le había impedido pensar un poco por adelantado.

—Todos están ocupados con sus tareas de limpieza —dijo el hombre alto—. Si alguien viene a echar un vistazo, serán Konan-san o Kakuzu, pero no antes de mediodía. De todas formas les escucharíamos antes de que abrieran la puerta. Tengo lubricante y estoy dispuesto, ¿qué me dices?

Itachi vaciló. El feo sótano no era un lugar que le apeteciera para entregar su virginidad, pero los demás aspectos estaban más o menos cubiertos. En los tres días pasados nadie se inmiscuyó en las tareas de los demás, cada quien se dedicaba a lo suyo, sólo la kunoichi y Kakuzu supervisaban (porque eran los encargados) a eso de la 1PM. Además, era verdad que un intruso haría algo de ruido, a menos que deliberadamente deseara espiarlos. Por último, Kisame no se había olvidado del lubricante y, como demostraba el bulto de su pantalón, estaba bien dispuesto.

"¿Sería tan arriesgado e inconveniente?" se replanteó el joven.

Se tardó un segundo más de lo necesario en dar su consentimiento o negativa y Kisame agregó otra cosa, todo a fin de convencerlo. Es que Hoshigaki quería tomar a Itachi, el celo le decía que lo hiciera ahora, un arrojo que venía con la estación le apremiaba a intentarlo en los sótanos, una voz curiosa de su interior se preguntaba si podría lograrlo, si tendría la capacidad para doblegarlo y hacerle perder la compostura.

—Y si de todas formas nos descubre alguien —fue lo que agregó el espadachín— diré que ha sido culpa mía, que intenté forzarte por el celo.

Después de todo, no le importaba tanto quedar como si fuese un depravado.

Itachi se sintió a la vez enternecido y divertido por la última medida de seguridad de Kisame. Significaba que estaba dispuesto a ser juzgado un demente sexual con tal de no perjudicar la reputación de él o sacar a la luz su relación. Por otro lado, también estaba la parte graciosa.

—No hay manera de que pudieras forzarme —se burló Uchiha. Ni siquiera en algún universo paralelo tendría éxito con esa táctica.

—¿Es eso un reto? —preguntó el mayor sonriendo.

Itachi se mordió al labio tratando (muy a su pesar) de contener su propia sonrisa. Recordó que Kisame estaba en la temporada y era mejor andarse con cuidado al elegir sus palabras.

—Era una declaración. —El punto final de la oración fue indiscutible.

Itachi se dejó besar el cuello mientras seguía reflexionando. ¿Aceptaba? ¿Declinaba? La mano de Kisame subió por su piel hasta alcanzarle el pecho. Bueno, parecía como si hubiera aceptado, porque Hoshigaki no se detenía y no lo haría a menos que dijera "no". ¿Arriesgaría su fachada por un momento de placer? ¿Pondría en peligro la misión de años? Otra vez evaluó los argumentos de su compañero, vio la mesa polvorienta frente a él y el rostro infantil de Sasuke reflejado ahí.

No valía la pena arriesgar su posición en Akatsuki.

Estar en la organización le daba el pretexto perfecto para ser una figura buscada, andar de aquí para allá por las misiones, mostrar el rostro en algunos lugares y, así, dejar que rumores sobre su persona llegaran a oídos de Sasuke. Ser un criminal buscado tenía sus ventajas. Además, vigilaba los movimientos de Madara, que era también un aspecto de importancia. Si dejaba que los descubrieran haciendo el amor, si tan sólo los veían en su actual posición, su máscara cuidadosamente construida y reforzada durante años se iría al traste. ¿Qué le quedaría entonces? La mentira de personalidad era lo único que tenía. Haber masacrado a todo el clan por un ideal de poder le ganó el lugar en Akatsuki, ser un hombre frío y despiadado le dio reputación, el no mostrar interés afectivo por nadie les convencía de la indiferencia hacia su hermano, pelear y asesinar sin dar un respingo enmascaraba su interior pacifista. Permitir a una de las columnas desmoronarse echaría abajo el edificio entero, quizás no hoy, pero tal vez mañana sí. Y aún no era tiempo de la batalla con Sasuke; debía resistir más con su fachada.

La mentira de personalidad…

"…no es lo único que tengo" se dio cuenta Itachi ". También tengo a Kisame".

Hasta entonces siempre le había resultado fácil decidir entre su misión principal y cualquier otra cosa. Se apegaba estrictamente a su rol de shinobi comprometido con Akatsuki, por eso cuando empezó su relación con Hoshigaki impuso condiciones estrictas. No obstante, el terreno empezaba a ponerse gris y eso era algo que no le gustaba. Ahora era complicado decidir.

"¿Qué hago?".

Suspiró. Kisame quería embestirlo por detrás y él se había embotado en una reflexión existencial.

—Espera. Debe haber una solución intermedia —le dijo el joven. Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, lo apartó.

Ambos se miraron. La expresión del espadachín era anhelante.

Itachi no quería dejarlo duro y frustrado, sabía lo irritable que se ponía al sucederle esto. De hecho, no estaba en contra de complacerlo, sino de las posibles repercusiones de hacerlo ahí. Era necesaria mayor privacidad y así asegurar que la situación no se les fuera de las manos.

Lo pensó un poco y creyó encontrar una solución conciliadora.

—El celo no cambia nuestros términos anteriores. No vamos a hacerlo aquí. Será cuando hayamos acabado la limpieza y estemos en una habitación. —Le costó más que un poco de ahínco pronunciar aquellas palabras y sonar convencido de ellas.

Kisame le mostró una expresión desilusionada. Siendo apenas el primer día de la estación podía controlarse con relativa facilidad. Pero él no quería controlarse. Deseaba tomarlo de una vez por todas, quitarle la virginidad. Odiaba que esta intempestiva limpieza de primavera hubiera obstaculizado sus planes, luego de lo difícil que fue convencer a Itachi.

El joven hizo un kage bunshin y lo mandó a la entrada (a vigilar). El original se arrodilló ante Kisame y le dijo:

—No lo vamos a hacer aquí… Sin embargo, no te voy a dejar así.

Hubiera sido cruel mandarlo a darse una ducha fría u obligarlo a trabajar así. Impulsado más por un sentido del deber que por excitación física, le desabrochó los pantalones. Antes de hacer alguna cosa más, le dirigió una mirada y le advirtió algo con voz tajante.

—Haré esto sólo por esta ocasión, porque es el inicio de la temporada. Las demás veces tú te encargarás de arreglarlo o evitarás que suceda. ¿Entendido?

El shinobi de la piel azul asintió. De haberle dicho que caminara medio mundo descalzo, también hubiera asentido. La perspectiva de un oral hacía que muchas otras cuestiones perdieran su valor original.

Así pues, Itachi le daría gusto de forma parcial. Había accedido a aliviarlo en este momento con el entendido de que sería una excepción a la regla, le había confortado diciendo que accedería a sus demandas sexuales siempre que tuvieran privacidad y una cama y, finalmente, había mandado a vigilar a un clon, que era más confiable que cualquier otra medida. Itachi se sentía satisfecho en esos términos, eran más seguros y (ultimadamente) eran _sus_ términos.

Sacó el miembro de Kisame de entre las estorbosas ropas y de inmediato lo acogió entre su boca. Esta vez no se molestó en intentar la proeza de engullirlo todo, se contentó con llenar su boca hasta donde le pareció cómodo y completar el resto con su mano (ésa fue una de las cosas que aprendió en las indecentes revistas del espadachín). Le prestó mayores atenciones al glande, varió los ritmos de sus caricias, ahogó sus suspiros. Creyó que sería rápido, porque Kisame ya estaba por completo duro cuando lo tomó, pero en realidad tardó en correrse.

Hoshigaki veía aquel cabello negro, aquellos hombros, escuchaba los sonidos producidos mientras chupaba y su respiración que poco a poco se aceleraba. El único pensamiento que alcanzó a tomar forma en su mente, la idea que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para condensar y atravesar la bruma de las sensaciones, fue: "¿Se lo tragará?".

Uchiha evaluó ese punto por adelantado y tenía las intenciones de hacerlo. Se tragaría su semilla, toda, ni una gota dejaría que se le escapara. Sin embargo, no lo haría pensando en lo erótico que eso resultaría para Kisame. No, ésa era sólo una feliz consecuencia. Tenía paneado tragarse el semen para no dejar evidencias de los actos realizados ahí. No pensaba que pudiera tener un sabor demasiado desagradable; el shinobi de Kiri se lo había comido en ocasiones anteriores sin mostrar un solo gesto de disgusto.

Cuando el mayor eyaculó en su boca, sintió la textura y la temperatura del fluido, dejó que el sabor se instalara en su lengua…y decidió que podía tragarlo. Lo hizo sin mucha pena ni gloria, pensando más en no dejar semen regado por ahí que en cualquier otra cosa. Por adición, le dio unas lengüetadas finales al miembro del otro y barrió de su piel azulada cualquier rastro blanco que hubiera podido quedarle.

Pensó que había hecho un buen trabajo y tomado decisiones acertadas. La situación estaba en control. Por su buen juicio y desempeño, Uchiha se congratuló.

Kisame lo adoró, lo alabó.

El tiburón de Kiri lo jaló y lo atrapó en un hosco abrazo. Lo besó en la boca con una desesperación profunda, casi peligrosa. Quería que sus lenguas juguetearan, probar el sabor de su propio semen antes de que se desvaneciera de la boca del joven. Empujó demandando acceso y un Itachi de mejillas sonrojadas se lo concedió.

La comadreja creyó que, posterior al orgasmo, Kisame mostraría cierta languidez natural en sus actos, pero no fue así. Lo estaba besando como si fuera el preludio a algo igualmente intenso. Temió que, de no marcar un alto ahora, acabaría por poner de ánimo al tiburón otra vez o él mismo terminaría sintiéndose excitado al punto de no poder frenarse. Los dedos de Kisame en el borde de su pantalón le amenazaban.

—Detente.

El usualmente dócil espadachín tardó un segundo en obedecer y el joven le dio un empujón firme.

—Ya no. _Aquí_ no —reiteró la comadreja pensando en Sasuke.

Sólo consentiría los actos de intimidad en un lugar seguro. Le permitiría ver su rostro tras puertas cerradas y muros ciegos, nada más.

Kisame agarró la mano que lo había empujado. La besó de la manera menos caballerosa concebible y le mordió los nudillos. Con todo y todo, era un gesto conciliador.

—Sí, Itachi-san.

Por el resto del día, Hoshigaki guardó la compostura impecablemente. Le habría bastado con el oral, estaría haciendo méritos para la noche o sería consecuencia de ambas cosas, era difícil de decir. Itachi no concedió mucho tiempo en tratar de discernirlo, tenía otras preocupaciones que le ocupaban el pensamiento. Según él estaba decidido, de ahora en adelante, a mostrarse ante Kisame tal como era, a sonreírle de la forma cálida que usara antes de unirse a la organización, a permitirle usar su faceta vulnerable para obtener placer, a decirle que no sólo le gustaba o lo quería, sino que era feliz a su lado.

"Tonto de mí" pensó el joven "porque ya hice todas esas cosas sin darme cuenta".

Hoshigaki le arrancó la máscara de tipo duro y desinteresado y él ni se percató. ¿Sería cuando el tiburón dijo que lo amaba? ¿Cuando formaron esta temblorosa relación sostenida por términos y condiciones? ¿Cuándo Itachi le mordió por primera vez? ¿Cuándo Kisame lo mordió?

Lo más grave del asunto era que, si le mostró su verdadera persona sin querer, ¿cuánto faltaba para que Hoshigaki se enterara de sus verdaderas intenciones en Akatsuki? Itachi estaba casi seguro de que Kisame no era tan leal a la organización como manifestaba, pero no tenía pruebas confiables y plantear la cuestión era demasiado arriesgado. Era un asunto delicado, no le convenía tocarlo.

Bufó.

Es decir, _bufó_, llevó a cabo una conducta que evidenciaba algo de sus conflictos internos. Usualmente se hubiera tragado cualquier gesto a menos que estuviera en medio de la nada o en una habitación cerrada a cal y canto.

Arrugó la frente, enfadado consigo mismo. ¿No era ese bufido una prueba de que se estaba desmoronando el disfraz?

"Es por lo de Kisame" se dijo.

"Es por los años y la suma" agregó otra voz de su cabeza.

Llevaba años en esta situación de falsedad. Era la misión más larga y complicada de toda su vida. El Itachi de antes, el verdadero, se estaba ahogando bajo capas de pintura y empezaba a removerse, inquieto. Si de algo podía culpar a Kisame no era del desmoronamiento de su fachada —éste podría deberse al tiempo—, más bien podía culparlo de la oportunidad de ventilar su antigua personalidad, permitirle al viejo Itachi seguir viviendo. Porque si se ahogaba a sí mismo en sus mentiras y actuaciones, entonces sólo quedarían éstas.

El shinobi de Kiri, la relación que con él había formado y el ambiente que se respiraba mientras estaban a solas, eran lo que permitía a Uchiha seguir viviendo y ser él, aunque fuese sólo por momentos, en un aislado punto del bosque, en una anónima habitación de hotel, en su cuarto de la base. Gracias a Kisame, el verdadero Uchiha seguí ahí, latiendo.

Itachi lo amaba por darle el pretexto perfecto para ser quien era.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Kisame tras escucharlo bufar.

—Estoy cansado de barrer —le mintió la comadreja.

—¿Quieres que yo lo haga?

Lo amaba por ser considerado con él, por tener esa personalidad amable bajo la apariencia feral.

—Sí. Termina tú de barrer.

El tiburón dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a tomar la escoba de sus manos.

Lo amaba por ser dócil y de fácil trato, por darle estas pequeñas atenciones.

—Kisame…

—¿Uh?

—…te amo.

Amaba su sonrisa de satisfacción para con la vida, los dientes blancos y puntiagudos asomando entre sus labios delgados, su mano grande y callosa rozando la suya, el calor de su cuerpo al abrazarle.

Y aun si no hubiesen existido todas esas cosas superficiales —que eran hermosos adornos—, de cualquier forma lo amaría. Amaba a Kisame y le gustaban las cosas que venían con él.

El tiburón le besó la mejilla, apenas un gesto breve que contrastaba con sus ímpetus de esta mañana.

—¿Sabes lo que significa? —le dijo el mayor—. Si yo te amo y tú me amas, quiere decir que en verdad ya podemos _hacer el amor_.

—Grandísimo tonto, ¿sólo piensas en eso? —le regañó Uchiha.

—Durante esta temporada, sí.

Y su sinceridad. También amaba su sinceridad.

**oOo**

Esa noche la comadreja se entregó al tiburón en más de un sentido. Le dio su cuerpo para que lo tomara y lo complaciera; le regaló sus gemidos y gritos, jamás trató de acallarlos; le entregó un poco de control al permitirse ir a su ritmo y elegir la posición; le dijo que lo amaba y era feliz a su lado, otorgándole con ello un lugar importante en su vida; permitió que le robara el chakra durante su orgasmo y nada hizo por detenerlo.

No había cosa alguna de esa noche que él deseara cambiar.

Kisame se mostró relativamente civilizado (tomando en cuenta la estación). Le besó los pies con ternura, tal como le gustaba hacer, y se abstuvo de rasgar la ropa de Itachi, esperando impacientemente a que éste la removiera. Incluso sus arranques animales no fueron tan graves. Le mordió la cara interna de los muslos de la forma usual, le hizo sangrar y al mismo tiempo le proporcionó placer. Manipuló su cuerpo haciéndole cambiar de postura en más de una ocasión, se sentó encima de él a horcajadas y hasta llegó a inmovilizarle las manos…siempre pendiente de cualquier queja o gesto de desagrado, los cuales jamás recibió. Le dio besos bruscos y mordidas, no obstante, se mantuvo en los terrenos aceptables para esas actividades; no le dejó moretones o marcas en áreas visibles y no se atrevió a cerrar los dientes sobre sus rosados pezones.

Itachi gemía y se retorcía. Cuando lubricante frío fue vertido en su entrada, contuvo la respiración y sintió un hormigueo dentro del pecho. Kisame utilizó sus dedos y, por unos momentos, uno de los vibradores. El tiburón lo preparó juiciosamente, quería deslizarse dentro de él sin dolor. Al escuchar un gemido particularmente pronunciado, supuso que era momento. Movió a Itachi, poniéndolo sobre su costado derecho y colocándose él detrás; le agarró el muslo izquierdo y le indicó que lo levantara. Entonces lo penetró.

Uchiha sentía el cuerpo desnudo tras el suyo, aquel pecho fornido, los músculos marcados que se apretaban contra su espalda, el miembro rígido presionando en su entrada…deslizando la cabeza con facilidad…ensanchando las paredes al irse introduciendo. El roce breve con su punto más sensible.

Se le escapó un grito.

Había pensado que el tiburón elegiría una postura más exótica para su primera vez, algo más atrevido y que combinara con los ímpetus de la estación. No obstante, eligió una postura que a él le resultaba muy cómoda y en la que la penetración no era tan profunda (aunque no por ello dejó de sentir estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo ni cesaron de salirle jadeos de la boca). Levantó más la pierna y le pidió a Kisame que lo acariciara.

Hoshigaki le besó el cabello, que era lo que estaba al alcance de sus labios, y con su mano izquierda tocó su cuerpo. Lo palpó como si fuera la primera vez que disponía de él. La piel azul recorrió la más clara, le delineó las clavículas y acarició los pezones, bajó hasta alcanzar el ombligo y el envidiable lunar junto a él, palpó el calor de su vientre, el vello grueso y oscuro, su miembro necesitado de atención.

Itachi volvió a gritar y las gruesas paredes de la base se comieron el sonido.

El sexo de Kisame dio un empujón y luego se quedó quieto. Estaba tan adentro como le tendría esa noche. Para la comadreja, la sensación era muy distinta a la de los juguetes. La carencia de vibraciones se veía recompensada por la calidez propia del cuerpo humano; los juguetes estaban fríos o a temperatura ambiente al principio y el miembro del tiburón era caliente, siempre caliente. El tamaño y textura eran otras características distintivas e Itachi decidió que le gustaban más las de Kisame, la forma como lo llenaba, la manera en que empujaba sus paredes.

Uchiha relajó los músculos y con ello le indicó al espadachín que continuara. Un profundo vaivén dio inicio. El miembro de Kisame se deslizaba hacia afuera casi por completo y luego volvía a entrar sin vacilar.

—Más —se escuchó Itachi suplicar. Tenía las pupilas desenfocadas, un hilillo de saliva saliéndole por la comisura de la jadeante boca y los dedos de los pies encogidos con fuerza. Para su propia sorpresa, se corrió después de unas cuantas embestidas. El orgasmo le llegó de súbito, se metió en su cuerpo y lo hizo temblar. En su garganta se produjo el sonido menos decoroso que había proferido hasta ese momento de su vida; llevaba estampado el nombre del tiburón.

Kisame continuó embistiendo entre las paredes contraídas de Itachi. Gruñó por el placer que le provocaba tal estrechez y jadeó contra una nuca de cabellos oscuros. Cuando le llegó el turno de sentir el clímax, estrujó al menor contra su cuerpo y eyaculó dentro de él, tan profundo como pudo. En una situación común llevaría puesto condón y se resignaría a ver su semen, atrapado dentro del látex, ser depositado en un bote de basura, no obstante, en esta ocasión se derramaría dentro de la comadreja. De alguna extraña manera, ese pensamiento lo llenó de orgullo.

—Itachi-san —murmuró en su oído mientras se lo mordía suavemente. Sacó su miembro de su interior y buscó quedar frente a frente para besarse.

Uchiha estaba casi exangüe y permitió que los brazos fuertes del otro lo movieran cual muñeco. Estaba manchado de sangre, saliva y semen en distintos lugares, pero la tarea de levantarse y asearse le parecía titánica. Se encontraba muy cansado. Hoshigaki le había robado chakra. Ya que el tiburón no se disculpó, probablemente porque no se dio cuenta, Itachi dejó pasar lo del chakra; no arruinaría el momento repartiendo quejas al viento.

Después de recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones, Hoshigaki se levantó. A él no le importaba la 'suciedad' de las sábanas o de sus cuerpos puesto que se trataba, únicamente, de sus propios fluidos, pero sabía que Itachi era más quisquilloso en esos aspectos. Le limpió el cuerpo al menor y retiró la sábana más manchada. Durante el proceso, notó adormilado al joven; supuso que era un cansancio normal.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y se durmió nada más al cerrar los ojos.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de que debían reportarse para empezar con sus tareas, Kisame deseó hacerlo de nuevo.

—Nos daremos prisa —intentó convencerle hablando en su oído y estrechando su cuerpo. Tenía el pene rígido y un tono persuasivo en la voz.

Itachi no supo bien qué pensar de aquello. ¿Sería parte del deseo sexual promedio o producto de la temporada? Él no tenía ningún deseo particular por volver a hacer el amor con Kisame esa mañana. Anoche estuvo más que dispuesto, contento y satisfecho, pero no le parecía una necesidad imperante volver a revolver las sábanas.

—¿Es por la estación? —preguntó la comadreja.

—Por la estación, porque me gusta tu cuerpo y porque te amo.

Ante una respuesta tan completa (y considerando que no le disgustaba la perspectiva de comenzar el día con un orgasmo), Uchiha accedió. Kisame lo puso sobre codos y rodillas y lo embistió por detrás con movimientos rítmicos. En el clímax, durante un gruñido ronco, parte del chakra de Itachi se esfumó y esta vez Hoshigaki sí lo notó.

—Perdóname. A veces ocurre durante el celo y no es voluntario —le explicó el tiburón luego de que ambos recuperaran la tan sobrevalorada compostura—. No es común que me robe el chakra de cualquiera, sólo de los que en verdad me complacen.

—¿Puedes controlarlo? —preguntó una comadreja de músculos cansados. Obvió el cumplido del mayor.

—Trataré.

Y pronto se presentó la ocasión de poner a prueba la capacidad del tiburón. Pasaron el día en las labores de limpieza (Kisame haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo) y, al ser dispensados por Konan, el par de Akatsuki se encerró en la habitación de Uchiha. Éste conocía las intenciones del mayor…y las consentía. La excitación le puso una mano cálida en la entrepierna cuando Kisame lo arrojó a la cama.

—Recuerda lo del chakra —le dijo el joven del Sharingan en algún punto perdido de la noche.

En efecto, el tiburón lo recordó y casi fue capaz de dominar la involuntaria absorción de chakra. Le robó un poco, una cantidad mínima e insignificante que no hizo mucha diferencia en el cansancio de Uchiha.

Así sucedió la primera vez. La segunda, fue distinto.

Tras unos minutos de descanso, Itachi comenzó a pensar en asearse y, Kisame, en servirse la segunda ración de aquel plato. Besó el cuello de la comadreja y acarició los muslos en el mismo lugar donde los había mordido; existían heridas abiertas ahí. Ante tales atenciones Uchiha se removió, ni muy excitado ni muy incómodo. Al joven le bastaba con hacerlo una vez, pero el tiburón en celo era diferente.

En el pasado y cuando Kisame podía costearlo, pagaba más de una sesión o a más de una prostituta. Si se encontraba corto de dinero o de tiempo le bastaba con un encuentro (tenía que bastarle), no obstante, sus inclinaciones naturales lo dirigían a buscar sesiones largas o múltiples acompañantes.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó Itachi un tanto incrédulo. Él todavía no se sentía excitado pero veía que el miembro de su compañero empezaba a recuperar la rigidez.

—La última vez antes de ir a dormir —le engatusó el tiburón de Kiri.

Por primera vez, Itachi se dio en verdad una idea de lo que implicaba la temporada de apareamiento: Buscar tanto sexo como fuese posible. Oh, y apenas era el segundo día de la estación. Kisame le había explicado que, conforme avanza el celo, éste se volvía más fuerte. ¿Cuántas veces querría tomarlo el día de mañana o pasado mañana?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la boca de Kisame estaba besándole la entrepierna, poniéndolo en el ánimo correcto. Contribuyendo al derrocamiento de su ego, su sexo blando empezó a llenarse de sangre.

"Esto sólo evidencia mi falta de temple" pensó Uchiha.

Pero no le importaba.

Estaban en su habitación, en un momento de intimidad, y podía darse el lujo de echar a volar la circunspección. Agarró los cabellos cortos y azules de Kisame y no le permitió apartar el rostro de su entrepierna.

Se besaron, se acariciaron. El acto transcurrió de la forma ordinaria, entre gemidos y jadeos, hasta que Hoshigaki se corrió en el interior de Uchiha. Éste se hallaba abrumado por el placer y, un segundo después, tras sentir el cuerpo del mayor estremecerse, vio el mundo convertido en un borrón negro. Sus sentidos de apagaron de golpe y él se desplomó.

Itachi se desmayó por la súbita pérdida de chakra.

**oOo**

Al recuperar la consciencia descubrió que había pasado varias horas dormido. Kisame se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, le explicó y se disculpó.

—Me resulta difícil controlarme —dijo el tiburón. Estaba avergonzado y tenía varias notas de culpabilidad en el rostro. No quería que Itachi perdiera la consciencia en un momento tan íntimo como el sexo, sobre todo por su culpa.

—No tiene importancia —habló el joven. Se arrebujó en la cama y trató de volver a dormir; estaba molido. Antes recordó algo y agregó: —. Dile a Konan-san que estoy enfermo. Me pondré al corriente con las tareas más tarde.

—Sí, ya hablé con ella…

"…y hablaré con Pain".

Hoshigaki no quería perjudicar a Itachi robándole el chakra, fatigándolo. Le aterraba también la descabellada idea de llegar a lastimarlo, así que prefería marcharse. Le diría a Pain que era _esa_ temporada y necesitaba ausentarse unos días.

Le gustaban las ojeras de Itachi, pero no éstas que él le provocaba.

Uchiha sintió unos labios besándole con un roce suave.

—Descansa.

Ya le había escrito una nota, estaba en el sofá. En ella volvía a disculparse y le explicaba que se marcharía por el resto de la temporada, le pedía que no se preocupara por lo de la fidelidad, que le bastaba con sus manos y que pensaría en él cuando se aliviara.

Esto no significaba que renunciaba al sexo, sino que lo postergaba. Podrían volver a hacerlo cuando él regresara y, esta vez, Itachi no acabaría en cuerpo inerte.

Se sintió tentado a darle un mordisco de despedida, una última herida sangrante en su piel. Sin embargo, no quería perturbar su expresión pacífica y sabía que, después de probar la totalidad de Itachi, le resultaría difícil morderlo y entonces desprenderse.

**oOo Fin del flash-back oOo**

**oOo**

**Notas finales:**

-Yamato es de mis personajes favoritos. No podía evitar salvarlo y mencionarlo en el fic.

-Tengo una duda: ¿Cuál es la traducción que se usa en español para la frase de Itachi? "Lo siento, Sasuke… Será la próxima vez/Será después/La próxima vez será". ¿Cuál es la que se usa? La mayor parte de Naruto la he visto en idioma original con subtítulos en inglés, así que no tengo plena seguridad sobre la traducción de esta frase. ¿O lo dejamos en "Mata kondo da"?

-Pienso que lo más Universo Alterno que he escrito del fic está en esta sexta parte: Es la mentirosa leyenda de "Baterías incluidas".

-Sobre "El lobo estepario": Me pregunté qué tipo de cosas podría leer Itachi y, al ver mis libros, encontré el de Hesse. Lo tomé, lo abrí al azar y el segundo párrafo que leí me convenció. Creo que en parte fue el libro y la página adecuados, creo que en parte fue el hecho de que vemos lo que queremos ver, por eso el párrafo del lobo me convenció.

-Cada que Itachi menciona algo sobre los términos o las condiciones de su relación, me acuerdo de Sheldon Cooper.

-Narusempai en un review cuestionaba cuál sería la reacción de los Akatuski si se enteraran de la relación entre Kisame e Itachi. He leído algunos fics en los que esto no genera mucho embrollo e incluso hay relaciones explícitas por todos lados (SasoriDeidara, KakuzuHidan, etc). Sin embargo, no creo que en una organización criminal del calibre de Akatuski se tomara con ligereza la relación romántica entre dos de sus efectivos. Me parece muy poco probable que Itachi y Kisame entraran en la base tomados de la mano y el mundo siguiera rodando igual que antes. Es sólo una apreciación mía que espero haber transmitido correctamente en el capítulo. Pero, en fin, si esta aclaración era innecesaria y el capítulo lo explicó de manera suficientemente clara, acabo de hacerles perder unas líneas de su tiempo; pero si era necesario que leyeran esta nota para que entendieran el punto, entonces es que el fic no se defiende solo y he fallado como escritor. Concluyendo: Es hora de que me vaya a dormir.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

"**En fronteras grises huyen incógnitos**" es el título de un **one-shot** que se ubica entre éste y el anterior capítulo; es un **lemon**. Pueden buscarlo en mi perfil si lo desean.

**Dedicatoria**: A los que leen yaoi lemon cuando el Sol todavía está alto en el cielo y a los que lo leen furtivamente en la cercana presencia de otros seres humanos.

**Disclaimer**: "Amrita" pertenece a Banana Yoshimoto; es la parte en cursiva casi al inicio del flashback.

"Te quiero" pertenece a Mario Benedetti; es otra sección en cursiva. Espero no hacer que Benedetti se revuelque en su tumba.

**oOo**

**Esa temporada del año**

**Por: Galdor Ciryatan**

**7**

Ahora que su cuerpo había sido renovado no echaba de menos el tatuaje de ANBU, pero las mordidas de Kisame sí las extrañaba. Antes tenía cicatrices en los hombros, en la cara interna de los muslos y una particularmente marcada en la cadera. Fueron recuerdos involuntarios de Kisame, borrados tras el renacimiento de su cuerpo mortal.

Hubo un tiempo en que esas cicatrices le recordaban a su tiburón. Las miraba y pensaba en él. Ahora, sin esas marcas…_sólo_ le quedaba la totalidad de su cuerpo por admirar. Estaba vivo gracias a Kisame. Esa piel clara e inmaculada, esos ojos que la miraban y esos dedos que la acariciaban estaban allí —y no pudriéndose entre la tierra— gracias a Hoshigaki. Cada que se veía o se hacía consciente de su existencia mortal, se acordaba del tiburón.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente y gotas de agua se le desprendieron del cabello. Kisame era una obsesión suya. Así como un día su vida girara en torno a Sasuke, ahora era frecuente que se viera asechado por la deseable visión de unos dientes afilados y unos ojos de diminutas pupilas. Aunque hubiesen pasado varias semanas desde su reincorporación a la vida normal en Konoha, continuaba invocando la memoria de Kisame.

Se secó el cabello y, enfundado en una yukata de color marrón y azul oscuro, dio una última vuelta por la casa antes de ir a dormir. Aseguró la puerta y apagó la luz de la cocina que Sasuke había dejado encendida.

Cualquiera que lo viera y contemplara sus movimientos tranquilos, coronados por ojeras menos pronunciadas y labios más relajados que de costumbre, sería incapaz de adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquella comadreja. Cualquiera que le echara un vistazo, omitiría ser perspicaz. Nadie se imaginaba que Itachi se moría por saber de Kisame, por verle la piel y tocarle el azul cabello. Nadie sospechaba que en su cabeza se estaba gestando un plan que buscaría cumplir sus anhelos.

Y nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, podría predecir que el plan sufriría un revés.

Suspiró y se encaminó a su cuarto. Se acostaría, se dormiría y dejaría a su estrategia reposar. No tenía mucho caso repasarla o modificarla. La gente no le decía mucho nuevo sobre Kisame y, de por sí, era escaso lo que conocía. Necesitaba más tiempo antes de echar a rodar cualquier cosa y no le convenía revolver demasiado el asunto. Paciencia era la cualidad principal de esta fase preparatoria. No podía huir de la aldea e ir a buscar a Hoshigaki dando palos de ciego, necesitaba afianzar su posición, investigar a fondo y entonces poner manos a la obra. Hacer esto con descuido y darse el lujo de fallar era inadmisible.

De hecho, no iba tan mal en su estratagema. La gente de la villa ya le miraba con otros ojos, las misiones que estaba haciendo eran de una seriedad mayor y había comenzado a plantar las semillas que luego le darían frutos en torno a la información sobre Hoshigaki.

Iba encaminado…y de todas formas a veces quería salir corriendo a Kirigakure sin pensar en nada.

Ansiaba saber qué sucedía con Kisame.

Puso la mano en la puerta de su cuarto y allí se quedó, a punto de entrar, quieto, escuchando. Había sentido algo fuera de lugar.

—Creí que ya estabas dormido —pronunció la comadreja.

La indiferente y (todavía bastante) engreída sombra del pasillo no se dignó a responder. Sí había estado dormido, era sólo que algo lo despertó y lo arrebató del abrazo del sueño.

Itachi retiró su mano de la templada madera. Se hizo a la idea de dormir en una cama que no era la suya pero que no le resultaba del todo extraña. Con ese paso tranquilo, carente de dilemas, se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke y se metió entre mantas que no le pertenecían. El menor gustaba de ocupar el lado derecho de la cama; la comadreja, el izquierdo.

—Que esto no se vuelva costumbre —dijo Sasuke, como si no hubiera sido él quien buscara la compañía nocturna, como si él no le consintiera a Itachi el mismo capricho, como si no lo hubieran hecho tantas veces antes.

Verdad que sus vidas empezaban a tomar forma, verdad que llevaban a cabo misiones más acordes a sus habilidades, verdad que la aldea era otra vez su hogar. No obstante, eso no arrancaba de tajo los malos sueños y los desfasados anhelos de cercanía. En ocasiones hacían este tipo de cosas, ya fuese porque Itachi echara de menos a Kisame y quisiera sentir a Sasuke cerca para infundirse esperanza, o que el menor tuviera un mal sueño y deseara asegurarse de que su hermano estaba en verdad vivo, que no eran delirios suyos. En ocasiones se sentaban uno junto al otro en el porche, con sus pieles apenas rozándose y los ojos fijos en los árboles recién plantados del jardín.

No, aquellas cosas no se volverían costumbre. Eran nada más banditas adhesivas puesta sobre abismales y viejas heridas sangrantes. En cuanto éstas se curaran, estos actos de cariño cesarían.

Itachi sintió una presencia intrusa —era el ANBU haciendo su ronda— y maldijo su agudizado sentido de alerta. Esperó a que el shinobi de la máscara se retirara y entonces se durmió.

Soñó con Kisame.

**oOo**

Esa noche tuvo el sueño agitado y volátil del fugitivo. Apenas logró pegar los párpados para cuando el resplandor del amanecer lo sorprendió en su escondrijo. Estaba bien. Mejor que lo descubriera el Sol a que los hicieran los ANBU.

Escuchó el silencio, se puso en pie y se desayunó un gran puñado de nada. Pronto se puso en marcha. Los shinobi que le seguían el rastro eran insistentes y él no podía permitirse que lo alcanzaran de nuevo. La última vez los perdió con gran esfuerzo, apenas si pudo lograrlo, y a cambio gastó sus reservas de chakra y recibió una herida en el brazo que, al día de hoy, no terminaba de sanar.

Tampoco importaba. Estaba cerca de su destino y esto acabaría pronto, de una forma u otra.

Se movió por el bosque en silencio, con más sigilo del que un hombre hambriento tenía derecho a mostrar. Ya eran semanas de esto y él mismo se asombraba de lo mucho que era capaz de resistir. Qué decir de lo que pensaban sus perseguidores.

Al principio, la Mizukage reunió un grupo élite para darle caza y arrastrarlo de nuevo al interior de su celda. Eran shinobi seleccionados especialmente por sus habilidades, escogidos pensado en las debilidades del fugitivo, así que (estadísticamente) éste no tenía muchas posibilidades. Creyeron que le atraparían mucho antes de llegar a los límites del país del agua.

Se equivocaron.

El fugitivo huyó de su celda, escapó de Kirigakure, cruzó la frontera y se adentró en la nación del fuego. ¿Su destino? Resultaba obvio: Konoha.

Hoy se hallaba a poca distancia de la aldea shinobi. Quizás fuese capaz de lograr su cometido. Si la suerte le sonreía un poco y el cuerpo aguataba un ápice más, tal vez volvería a ver el rostro de la comadreja. Y es que, a saber, ésa era su misión primordial: Verlo. Carecía de planes futuros al respecto, no sabía qué haría luego de encontrar a su antiguo compañero. Todo lo que anhelaba era tenerlo frente a él, preguntarle cómo estaba y descubrir que su vida había tomado el rumbo que el joven merecía. Ojala no estuviese en una celda. Ojala no estuviese muerto. Eso sería devastador.

El fugitivo no tenía forma clara de saber sobre él, excepto ir a verlo con sus propios ojos. No confiaba en las noticias que otros pudieran traerle o en su voluntad para transmitírselas.

Ansiaba ver a la comadreja y encontrar sus labios sonrientes. No le había devuelto a la vida para que fuese infeliz, sino para que estuviera al lado de su hermano tan amado, en el lugar que nunca dejó de considerar su hogar.

"Espero no haberme equivocado" pensó. Romper el Edo Tensei de aquella manera tan particular fue un plan pensado a medias. Cuando llegara a Konohagakure y encontrara al joven del Sharingan, descubriría las verdaderas consecuencias de ese plan (más allá de haber revivido un cuerpo muerto).

"¿Le habrán perdonado sus crímenes por el papel que jugó en la organización? ¿Estará vivo y en libertad? ¿Se encontrará Sasuke con él? ¿Será feliz? ¿Pensará en mí?" se preguntaba. Él no era hombre de sentarse a tramar elaboradas y largas estrategias, planes sin fallo. Tenía que ir hacia él y averiguarlo.

Ya casi, ya casi. Un último trecho y encontraría las respuestas.

**oOo Flash-back oOo**

Una año más que se iba con rapidez, los días floreciendo con el vigor de la primavera y luego siendo arrastrados por vientos de otoño, las caricias febriles que combatían el indeseable frío de otra piel.

Itachi se apoyó en el hombro del otro Akatsuki y lo escuchó leer. La voz de Kisame decía:

"_En ese momento me desperté._

_En la oscuridad de la habitación, en mitad de la noche._

_«Ah, Mesmer ha venido a despedirse de mí», pensé con un nudo en el corazón. Me hubiera gustado escribir detalladamente aquel sueño, lacrarlo y conservarlo para siempre._

_Pero no._

_La belleza es tomar algo en las manos y dejar que se vaya después. Uno no se puede aferrar al mar y a la sonrisa de los amigos que se van lejos..._**"**

Este libro en particular le había dado a Uchiha varios dolores de cabeza. Al principio fue por su vista, luego se debió a los contenidos.

En los últimos meses los ojos de la comadreja se habían deteriorado de una manera asombrosamente rápida. De inicio fue una lánguida y apenas notoria bruma que emborronó su mundo, un desgaste visual que no le impedía nada y casi no cambió su vida. No obstante, este daño había precipitado su avance últimamente (justo cuando comenzó el libro de Yoshimoto). Sin mencionar los demás inconvenientes, tenía que poner un considerable esfuerzo en leer y, de todas maneras, era incapaz de hacerlo por largos periodos. Abandonó la lectura de éste y otros libros y frecuentemente descansaba los ojos cerrándolos en actitud relajada, todo fuese por perpetuar algo de su vista hasta el encuentro con Sasuke. Sabía que el Mangekyou se comería el mundo y le dejaría un agujero negro en su lugar, estaba resignado a ello, sólo quería aguantar lo suficiente para pelear con su hermano.

Así que dejó de leer cuanto le fue posible. Ya no leía para él ni para Kisame y, un día, el tiburón acabó por notarlo. Le preguntó por qué y la comadreja respondió que sus ojos se cansaban rápido en últimas fechas. En lugar de armar un escándalo y recordarle lo desdichado de la situación, Kisame empezó a leerle. El mayor conocía los efectos secundarios del Mangekyou y, por su exquisito tacto, juzgó conveniente no aumentarlos con un drama. La vista de Itachi se deterioraba, ya no podía leer. ¿Qué hacer con ello? No podía remediarlo, sólo coger un libro y leer en voz alta.

De esa manera pudo retomar sus lecturas inconclusas. Ya no se frustraba abriendo las páginas y encontrando letras borrosas…pero lo hacía al oír las frases que le aguijoneaban el corazón y la mente.

El libro de la discordia trataba sobre una joven llamada Sakumi, quien tenía una familia poco convencional y en derredor de ella revoloteaban eventos bastante inusuales; hablaba sobre la vida, acerca del amor, la amistad y la familia. Varias partes se clavaron hondo en el pecho de la comadreja.

"_Para vivir juntos no son necesarios los lazos de sangre_**"** rezaba el libro en sus primeras páginas. Luego decía que **"**_los adultos viven con la idea grabada en el corazón de que «las cosas son hermosas porque acaban_»", se cuestionaba "_por qué hay siempre en el hombre un deseo de ayudar a los demás aunque no pueda hacerlo_" y aseguraba que "_angustiarse por algo que todavía no ha sucedido es perjudicial para la salud_", entre otras cuestiones. Esas frases hacían sentir a Itachi desesperado y esperanzado, le recordaban su vida y le zarandeaban el corazón.

Kisame leía a un ritmo lento y sin hacer muchas inflexiones, por lo que en veces Itachi adormilaba y se recargaba en él. Entonces había un momento de silencio en la lectura, quebrado sólo por algún beso puesto en su frente o en su cabello.

Las máscaras de ambos se habían caído tiempo atrás, se las arrancaron a besos y a fuerza de amarse. En parte fue accidental, en parte Hoshigaki corrió el riesgo. Como sea, ahora sabían las verdaderas intenciones del otro en la organización. Continuaban con las misiones de la manera usual, seguían mostrándose leales y crueles (al menos Kisame sí era un poco de esto último). Itachi jamás admitió que cambiaran su forma de trabajar; era una medida de precaución. Fuera de la intimidad eran los mismos renegados de siempre.

Ah, pero dentro de algún cuarto cerrado o a mitad del insondable bosque…eran ellos mismos.

Fue un alivio averiguar que ninguno estaba comprometido con Madara, les quitó de los hombros un peso importantísimo. Kisame pensó que tal vez podría tener un futuro con Itachi una vez que esto acabara (si ambos conservaban la vida). Uchiha disfrutaba más su tiempo restante con el tiburón ahora que se habían despojado del disfraz.

Sólo un pequeño secreto se guardó para sí… Su inevitable muerte.

Qué caso tendría, pensaba Itachi, decirle que su fin último era morir a manos de Sasuke. Podría revelarle que amaba a su hermano pequeño, que asesinó al resto del clan con sus propias manos a fin de salvarle la vida, que su frialdad característica era una patraña y que sabía quién estaba tras los telones de Akatuski, pero no deseaba decirle "Moriré, está decidido y no me queda mucho tiempo". No le mortificaría innecesariamente. Viviría el resto de sus días amándolo y amando cada momento de su vida juntos.

Si le decía sobre su decisión de morir, sería llegado el tiempo, justo en el borde de su batalla contra Sasuke. Además, Itachi creía que elegir la muerte (y una muerte por un ser amado) era algo digno. Mucha gente muere en la guerra, lejos de sus familias, hay quienes salen de casa y jamás regresan, algunos desaparecen de pronto. La gente, por lo regular, no elige morir ni se despide de sus seres queridos, no valoran la vida a la luz de la muerte. Pero Itachi sí. Él lo decidió, tendría oportunidad de decir adiós y atesoraba lo poco que le quedaba de existencia mortal.

Era feliz.

Que las ojeras pronunciadas, los ojos cansados y el cuerpo delgado no tuvieran éxito en sus embustes. Él era feliz.

—Itachi-san, ¿te estás durmiendo? —preguntó Kisame interrumpiendo la lectura. Uchiha estaba por completo recargado en él.

—Vamos a la cama —le respondió el menor luego de un leve suspiro.

Hoshigaki dejó el libro a un lado y sonrió. Aquello implicaba dormir juntos, que no debería regresar a su habitación y, si el cielo era benévolo, también significaba que harían el amor, lo cual no sucedía de manera tan infrecuente como para volverlo loco de deseo y tampoco tan frecuentemente como para considerarlo rutinario.

Itachi seguía insistiendo en tratar las misiones con seriedad y, aunado a eso, no le gustaba mucho la idea de revolcarse en la tierra, así que Kisame tenía nulas posibilidades de éxito cuando iban camino a realizar un trabajo y tenía que mostrarse especialmente convincente si se hallaban a descampado. Además, Itachi no era un gran fanático del sexo; lo disfrutaba y le había tomado gusto al tiburón, pero era raro que él lo pidiera.

Hasta estas últimas fechas.

Kisame había notado cierto patrón: En ocasiones, luego de leerle este libro en particular, Itachi le decía que durmieran juntos pero dormir era lo último que hacían tras meterse en la cama. A Kisame le gustaba este libro, era una pena que estuvieran por acabarlo.

Hoshigaki agarró al menor en brazos y lo llevó a la cama. ¿Por qué? Porque tenía la fuerza física que se lo permitía y porque, de cuando en cuando, tenía que sacar a relucir su lado bobo y cursi. O lo cargaba o le decía alguna frase románticamente tonta. Kisame era así. Con el despiadado shinobi y el cortés caballero convivía un ser de pensamiento simplón y enamoradizo; su antiguo desfile por decenas de burdeles fue terreno árido y seco para este ser, su relación con la comadreja lo hizo germinar. Itachi ya estaba habituado; recibía las bromas tontas con una sonrisa resignada y se dejaba cargar ocasionalmente. No se trataba de cosas mortales. Lo más grave hecho por Hoshigaki había sido comprarle flores, regalo que el menor recibió entre indignado, tímido y sorprendido. ¿Qué tipo de hombre le regala flores a otro hombre? Suponía que únicamente Hoshigaki Kisame.

En verdad, tener a Itachi como pareja estable le daba al espadachín de Kiri la oportunidad de hacer crecer partes de su persona cuya existencia ni siquiera él conocía. Tenía un cursi romántico dentro de él, lo descubrió un día y entonces lo alimentó y lo arropó. ¿Qué decir? Por algo le había llamado la atención ese libro viejo en el librero de Itachi, ése traído de dios sabría qué lejana nación y que rezaba poemas de amor. Era el que cogía para leer cuando Uchiha no le pedía uno en específico.

Un poema en particular había tirado de la manga de su romántico interno y se volvió su favorito. Comenzaba así:

"_Tus manos son mi caricia_

_mis acordes cotidianos_

_te quiero porque tus manos_

_trabajan por la justicia/_

_si te quiero es porque sos_

_mi amor mi cómplice y todo_

_y en la calle codo a codo_

_somos mucho más que dos…_".

A estas alturas se lo sabía de memoria. Podría recitarlo.

—_Tus ojos son mi conjuro contra la mala jornada_.

Lo depositó en la cama.

—_Te quiero por tu mirada, que mira y siembra futuro_.

Se puso a horcajadas encima de él y arrojó lejos su playera.

—_Tu boca que es tuya y mía, tu boca no se equivoca_.

Le besó y lo saboreó.

—_Te quiero porque tu boca sabe gritar rebeldía_.

—_Mi amor mi cómplice y todo_ —finalizó Itachi. Le abrazó por el cuello y evidenció intenciones de retenerlo ahí por el resto de los tiempos.

Se besaron y se mordieron los labios, sus dientes amenazaban con arrancar o al menos amoratar, los actos limitaron esa potencial mutilación a hoscas caricias, los gemidos pusieron de manifiesto que un pedazo de carne menos no sería gravemente lamentado. Uchiha le abrazó con las piernas y Hoshigaki abrió la boca. La lengua de Itachi se introdujo, cruzó una frontera de azules labios y se entregó a los dientes del monstruo, quien mordió y jaló y chupó antes de liberar.

Más de una prenda fue rasgada, se convirtió en inútil trapo al recibir la desesperación de unas manos fuertes. La cama se quejó bajo el peso de un par de cuerpos inquietos, desnudos, calientes. El edredón se revolvió, igual que los cabellos, las palabras y las sensaciones. Itachi se deshizo del listón rojo mientras Kisame se deshizo en gruñidos y jadeos; Uchiha se metió un pene rígido en la boca y sintió como si le acariciaran un punto sensible, Kisame rasgó clara piel con sus dientes y recibió a cambio gemidos de placer.

Hoshigaki preparó a Itachi con su lengua y, después, usando sus dedos y lubricante. Lo dejó resbaladizo y pidiendo en suspiros que lo llenara. El mayor se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama, un poco encorvado, piernas separadas. Entonces ayudó a la comadreja a ponerse encima de él y quedaron de frente, Itachi sobre su rigidez y con sus piernas a los lados. Kisame agarraba un torso blanco.

El shinobi del Sharingan permaneció quieto unos momentos. Se ajustó a la bien recibida intromisión en su cuerpo y besó la frente del otro. Amaba a ese hombre de piel extraña; su ferocidad en batalla lo llenaba de una curiosa excitación, su capacidad para ser tierno lo halagaba y su vehemencia en la intimidad le arrancaba jadeos. Movió las caderas un ápice, ajustó el ángulo de su cuerpo y se entregó a un vaivén irregular. Se agarró con fuerza a los hombros del mayor para tener un punto de apoyo, invadió un poco el territorio de las sensibles branquias y con ello hizo gruñir a Kisame. Sin embargo, Hoshigaki no se quejó más allá, tenía otras prioridades en mente. Con sus manos toscas agarraba los costados del joven, lo ayudaba a alzarse y luego lo dejaba caer de nuevo. Sentía el miembro de Itachi golpeándole el esternón cada vez, su glande sonrojado pidiendo caricias que los gemidos del joven autorizaban.

—Tócame… Tócame.

Kisame se portó complaciente. De hecho, era así la mayor parte de las veces. Si estaba a su alcance accedía a las peticiones de su joven compañero. Si le pedía que lo acariciara durante el sexo, él lo hacía; si buscaba el calor de su cuerpo en las noches frías, él le abrazaba; si insinuaba o explícitamente pedía besos, él los repartía por su piel; si las mordidas eran en exceso bruscas y Uchiha se quejaba, él dejaba de morder; si le decía que se arrodillara y le besara los pies, él no mostraba reparos al hacerlo. El tiburón de Kiri, antes tan acostumbrado a pagar y a recibir todas las atenciones de sus amantes, había aprendido a dar, a otorgar, atender. Estando con Itachi se daba permiso de entregarse. A las prostitutas jamás les dijo algo lindo, a sus chicos comprados nunca buscó darles placer, pero a su comadreja… Oh, a esta comadreja podría regalarse la mitad de su alma.

Uchiha sintió que se volvía loco, que las sensaciones empujarían a los pensamientos fuera de su cabeza y los derramarían sobre el mundo. En realidad lo que estaba a punto de derramarse era su semen (pero la otra idea era más poética). Es que Kisame lo llenaba de una manera especial, ocupaba rincones de su ser que por regla general estaban vacíos y expulsaba a los demonios de su cuerpo empujándolos con su presencia. El dolor y la preocupación se esfumaban al estar juntos, las aflicciones abandonaban su alma, las dudas transmutaban en certezas. Y su miembro punzante se ajustaba tan, tan bien al espacio entre sus paredes.

Kisame lo sosegaba, lo extasiaba y lo hacía sentir bien.

En algún momento, esa marcada influencia le dio un poco de miedo a Itachi. ¿Era seguro que Hoshigaki tuviera tanto dominio sobre él? ¿No pondría eso en peligro su misión? Por un breve tiempo se volvió cauteloso y se dedicó a la introspección, entonces comprendió: Si Kisame podía hacerlo sentir de determinada forma era porque él le otorgaba el poder. Con el amor van pegados los permisos para hacer sentir bien o mal, es un riesgo implícito. Itachi le dio un lugar en su vida, en su corazón, y le autorizó a disponer de ese sitio como le pareciera.

Era igual a un jardín, a un pedazo de tierra que se otorga a otro en calidad de préstamo. En ocasiones las personas no lo cuidan y lo pisotean; otras siembran, abonan y podan. Cuando viene el tiempo de la cosecha, los beneficios se reparten entre el dueño de la tierra y su inquilino.

Itachi no quería levantar una cerca y expulsar a Kisame, retirarle el derecho de existir en su interior. Le gustaba lo que le hacía sentir y lo amaba, deseaba tenerlo por el resto de sus breves días. Por ello, constantemente reafirmaba sus convicciones.

"Hoy decido amarlo. Hoy permito que me toque, que me haga sentir, que esté conmigo" se decía. Si en algún momento cambiaba de opinión, bastaba con agregar un par de "no" a su letanía y elegir levantar el cerco. Amar es una elección.

Por casualidad, jamás eligió no amarlo.

Todos los días se despertaba y decía "Hoy quiero, hoy permito, hoy accedo".

—Itachi-san —pronunció el tiburón con voz grave.

Un orgasmo tembloroso se aferró a él, lo sacudió en su muy particular ritmo y lo hizo gruñir. Su mano áspera continuó acariciando furiosamente el sexo de Uchiha y éste eyaculó unos momentos después; salpicó de blanco un fornido pecho azul.

La comadreja estaba sonrojada, sus mejillas ardían con el rojo de su sangre tras la piel, el carmesí de unos irises mortales ayudaba a armonizar la escena que era su rostro.

—Otra vez el Sharingan —le dijo el mayor al tiempo que besaba su barbilla.

Itachi aspiró hondo y disipó el doujutsu. No era ésta la primera vez que ocurría una cosa así. Ya en otras ocasiones el Sharingan de la comadreja se había activado de manera involuntaria. A Kisame no le molestaba, nunca le había hecho daño y (a decir verdad) lo consideraba un rasgo atractivo; si se lo había hecho notar a su compañero era por un arraigado sentido de honestidad. Lo mismo le hubiera dicho "Tienes una hoja en el manto" o "Se te cayó algo". Era ese tipo de observación, no la clase exigente, la demandante. Pero…nunca se lo había dicho. ¿No estaría Itachi malinterpretando sus comentarios al respecto del doujutsu?

Le ayudó al menor a separarse de él y luego se recostaron uno junto al otro.

—No me importa que actives el Sharingan mientras lo hacemos, sea voluntario o involuntario. Me gustan tus ojos de cualquier manera, Itachi-san.

Uchiha hizo nota mental de dicha declaración. Las siguientes veces no sería necesario apresurarse tanto en disipar el Sharingan. Si a Kisame le gustaba, le dejaría contemplar. Además, no era como si pudiera hacer mucho para evitar que sucediera; era involuntario después de todo, además de inocuo, y no quería gastar energía en bloquear el Sharingan. Si se hubiera tratado del Mangekyou la historia sería diferente, no obstante, el Sharingan podía dejarlo pasar.

—Está bien —convino la comadreja. No podía ni quería controlar el Sharingan durante el sexo, ¿qué con ello? Kisame también tenía cosas que era incapaz de controlar en la cama…

Oh, lo que le recordaba algo.

Itachi había deseado abordar cierto tema en días pasados, nunca encontrando el momento o las palabras correctas. Sin embargo, al ver el calendario esa tarde, se decidió a tocar el tema a como diera lugar. Si no se daba prisa y ponía en claro lo que quería, era posible que Kisame huyera.

—Pronto vendrá la temporada, ¿no es así? —habló Itachi en su voz más inofensiva.

Hoshigaki gruñó una incomprensible respuesta. Le afligía pensar en la proximidad de la estación. Ser incapaz de controlar la absorción de chakra significaba alejarse de Itachi por algunos días.

—Kisame…

—Estaré bien. Podré tolerar una semana lejos de ti sabiendo que te tengo por el resto del año —se resignó el mayor.

Itachi notó que estaba decidido. Había elegido resolver su predicamento igual que en el año anterior. Lo abandonaría…si él se lo permitía.

—No quiero que te marches —dijo la comadreja. Se incorporó a medias y apoyó la espalda en la cabecera. Tenía una expresión de serena terquedad en el rostro.

—Y yo no quiero hacerte daño… ¿No decías antes que el sexo era para disfrutarse? ¿Cómo te voy a dar placer si te dejo inconsciente?

El vergonzoso episodio del año anterior continuaba presente en la cabeza de Hoshigaki. Jamás olvidaría el cuerpo suelto de Itachi al desmayarse y el horror que sintió al verlo así. Se ausentó el resto de esa temporada y, al regresar, encontró el ambiente un poco agreste. Uchiha lo había recibido con una combinación de rencor, cautela y franco amor. El menor lo abrazó, luego le golpeó el pecho sin apartarse de él y le dijo lo grosero que fue al abandonarlo. Kisame se disculpó: Por haberle robado el chakra y por haberlo solucionado de manera tan eficaz. Las cosas tardaron un tiempo en reacomodarse y, de nuevo, una noche, hicieron el amor. Itachi había estado muy tímido al principio y Kisame se preocupó innecesariamente ante la perspectiva de absorber su chakra. Esto último no pasó; fuera de la estación era por completo capaz de dominarse.

—Sé cómo solucionarlo —le dijo el menor eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

Kisame alzó las cejas. ¿Sería eso posible? Él mismo no había podido encontrar remedio a su problema. Además, puesto que sólo le ocurría durante el celo, no disponía de oportunidad para experimentar diversas soluciones. Lo más lógico a lo que había podido llegar era a no tener orgasmos, cosa que sólo lograría evitando al sexo. A menos que Itachi hubiese encontrado una manera de resolverlo, de tener relaciones sin desbocarse.

—Por mí mismo no tengo forma de controlarme. ¿Hay alguna otra manera de lograrlo? —preguntó el mayor. Una parte optimista de él se sentía esperanzada. Tenía fe en la mente de aquel joven genio.

Uchiha le explicó su plan lo más detalladamente que pudo, todo fuese a fin de convencerlo. Probablemente ésta sería su última estación juntos y no quería que el tiburón huyera.

—Cuando estás en celo salen a flote tus inclinaciones naturales y te es difícil controlarlas, ¿cierto?

Kisame asintió.

—Buscar una pareja sexual es el impulso primario de la estación, pero también se desinhiben otras de tus tendencias naturales, como la absorción de chakra. El problema es en parte que consumes mi energía y, por otro lado, que mi nivel de chakra baja demasiado y provoca que me desmaye.

"Si no podemos evitar que absorbas mi chakra, trabajaremos con la otra parte del problema: Elevaremos mis niveles para que yo pueda resistir.

Hoshigaki se mordió el labio. Antes de que se decidiera a hablar, Itachi continuó:

—Tomaré píldoras del soldado. Ya las conseguí. Había pensado en un sello que bloqueara tu capacidad de robar el chakra, pero no tuve tiempo de investigar a fondo. Será mejor usar las píldoras.

—No me importa esperar por el sello, aunque se tarde hasta el siguiente año.

"Tonto, yo no estaré aquí para entonces" pensó Uchiha.

—Además, las píldoras tienen efectos secundarios —agregó el tiburón.

—No si las uso adecuadamente… Prometo ser cuidadoso con ellas.

Kisame se rascó la frente. Sería hipócrita decir que estaba por completo en desacuerdo. De verdad quería acostarse a Itachi durante todo el celo, oírlo gritar y verlo correrse. Y al mismo tiempo… Al mismo tiempo seguía preocupándole lo del chakra. No estaba seguro que las píldoras fuesen la opción más adecuada. En todo caso prefería probar con un sello.

—Lo pensaré —fue todo lo que prometió el mayor.

En efecto, fue lo único que hizo: Pensarlo. No volvió a abordar el asunto ni dio su brazo a torcer. Guardó hermético silencio en esa área de conversación y, llegado el celo, huyó.

**oOo**

Después de no recibir contestación a la puerta, Itachi se decidió a violar esa frontera.

—Kisame, voy a entrar.

Adentro le aguardaba una nota —una odiosa y familiar nota— sobre la cama. Rezaba disculpas y explicaciones, nada que él estuviese dispuesto a aceptar. Así que empacó algunas cosas y fue a buscar a Pain. Le pediría una semana de descanso argumentado que Kisame también había tomado la suya.

Por azares del destino Pain no se encontraba y Konan lo recibió.

—Se fue muy temprano y no sé cuándo volverá —le explicó la kunoichi—. Lo que necesites pedirle deberá esperar o puedes decírmelo a mí.

Uchiha no tenía paciencia para esperar un indeterminado número de días puesto que la estación duraba sólo una semana. Además, Hoshigaki le llevaba varias horas de ventaja y, si quería alcanzarlo, debía partir de inmediato.

Le pidió sus vacaciones a la mujer de cabello azul y esperó por una respuesta afirmativa. Ella le dijo un par de cosas…fuera de lugar.

—Es verdad que por ahora no hay misiones, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento y sería inconveniente que tanto tú como Kisame estuvieran ausentes al mismo tiempo. Además, sabes que Pain es quien regularmente concede este tipo de permisos.

En términos generales le estaba diciendo que no. Con todo y todo, la mujer todavía no pronunciaba esa palabra. Ojos ambarinos e indiferentes mantuvieron un puente invisible hasta los irises negros. Itachi se quedó en silencio y esperó. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Aceptar la implícita negativa de Konan y retirarse? ¿Discutir e insistir? En definitiva deseaba marcharse y alcanzar al tiburón, sin embargo, hacerlo sin permiso le traería problemas. Una vez se había ausentado sin autorización y Pain se mostró más que enfadado. Eso, sin hablar de las sospechas que levantaría su conducta.

El silencio entre ambos se prolongó e Itachi se tornó suspicaz. Konan no se veía con ganas de agregar nada más a la conversación, a pesar de lo cual todavía no le daba permiso de regresar a su cuarto. ¿Significaba eso que le daba oportunidad al joven de reclamar? ¿Esperaba que se marchara de la habitación sin ser despedido? La comadreja dudó. Konan era un libro de difícil lectura y el borde de sus hojas llegaba a cortar los dedos de quienes no tuvieran cuidado al pasar la página.

La mujer captó la indecisión interior de Uchiha y añadió:

—Hace tiempo, antes de que entraras en la organización, Kisame trató de acostarse conmigo. Es un pésimo seductor; borracho, da lástima.

"Mentira. Es bueno para seducir" hubiese dicho el joven si su cerebro no hubiera estado ocupado analizando las implicaciones de lo que decía Konan. ¿Era verdad? ¿Mentira? ¿Por qué lo mencionaba? ¿Qué sabía ella? ¿Conocía sobre su relación?

—No sé por qué alguien como tú querría estar con él —continuó la mujer—, pero usualmente estas cosas no tienen explicación clara.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Itachi. Portaba en el rostro una sutil expresión de desconcierto; quería hacerse el desentendido.

Konan suspiró al ver que el otro estaba indispuesto a tirar la máscara. Bien, ella no era quién para obligarlo a nada. Si la comadreja deseaba fingir demencia, lo consentiría.

—No importa. Puedes retirarte… Disfruta tus vacaciones.

El menor tuvo la agudeza de leer entre líneas y la sensatez de asentir, agradecer y marcharse. Le incomodó bastante que Konan supiera sobre él y Kisame, sin embargo, no notaba en ella intenciones de explotar ese conocimiento y él no deseaba confirmarle nada. Era mejor evadir el tema.

De entre todos los Akatsuki, la que mejor podría comprender el cariño era Konan, la niña huérfana y brevemente adoptada por Jiraiya, la usualmente fría pero que entendía lo que era querer a un compañero, incluso más allá de ese simplemente compañerismo.

Itachi recogió de su cuarto lo que había empacado y salió de la base. Caminó sin rumbo fijo por un rato para luego dispersar algunos cuervos y hallar el rastro de Kisame. Al descubrir la dirección de su compañero, fue tras él, lo cazó y lo atrapó.

**oOo**

Quedaba un rato antes del ocaso.

Hoshigaki avanzaba con rapidez por el bosque. No tenía un destino bien definido; su meta actual era alejarse suficiente de la base y, entonces, buscaría un lugar para recluirse los siguientes días. Sabía que no podía elegir una aldea ya que su tacto áspero llamaría la atención y él estaría constantemente tentado a cogerse a quien le pasara por enfrente. Lo sensato era internarse en un área recóndita del bosque y rezar que la estación pasara rápido.

Llevaba horas de camino y se detuvo en un pequeño río a beber agua y sentarse por un minuto. Pensaba en Itachi. Lo amaba y no quería comprometer su integridad física, razón por la cual decidió escapar, no importando la petición de que se quedara.

"Ya me lo perdonará algún día…si es que en verdad está enfadado ahora" pensó él.

Kisame no dudaba del amor de Itachi; dudaba de su convicción respecto al sexo de temporada. Tal vez, cuando ideó lo de las píldoras, sólo fue para complacerle a él y a sus impulsos. Itachi era amable y probablemente estuviese dispuesto a sufrir estoicamente el celo. Pero Hoshigaki no quería eso: arrastrarlo en la marea de la estación y abusar de un cuerpo que no estaba preparado para un trato así de rudo.

—No sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo —sentenció el tiburón en voz alta. A juicio suyo, era posible que Uchiha no tuviera una clara idea de lo que le esperaba si pasaban juntos la temporada. El año pasado fueron unos cuantos días y acabó inconsciente. ¿Qué le aguardaría en una semana entera?

Se arrodilló ante la corriente de agua y algo apareció en su visión periférica, un manchón negro y veloz. Se giró y vio el cuervo que se le abalanzaba. El ave graznó una advertencia. Kisame estuvo a punto de destrozar al pájaro usando a Samehada, pero en el último momento lo reconsideró y saltó hacia el agua (era su terreno, a fin de cuentas). Observó cómo el cuervo no sólo no lo seguía, sino que se posaba en la orilla del río.

Qué razones tendría un cuervo para atacarlo y luego desistir, se preguntó. ¿Sería de Itachi? ¿De alguien más?

El ave negra volvió a graznar y, debajo del agua, Uchiha sonrió.

"Suiton, suirou no jutsu" dijo Itachi en su mente al tiempo que formaba los sellos. La técnica Prisión de agua representaba una especie de venganza poética: Capturaría a Kisame en su propio elemento y con una técnica que le había copiado a él.

Hoshigaki percibió que algo andaba fuera de lugar. Una masa de chakra se formó a sus pies, bajo el agua, y él se apresuró a moverse. Apenas logró escapar del reducido alcance de la técnica.

¿Por qué lo atacaban? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo es que hacían uso de esa técnica? ¿Se estaban burlando de él? ¿Y qué había acerca del cuervo?

Jamás pensó que la convicción de Itachi en su declaración

_No quiero que te marches_

fuese tan grande como para hacerlo ir tras él. Uchiha era la última persona en la que pensaba al tratar de descifrar a su atacante. Ni se lo imaginaba, así que fue increíble ver a la comadreja saliendo del agua para confrontarle con una mirada inmisericorde.

De inicio creyó que se trataba de un henge, una mala pasada de alguien que deseaba desconcertarlo. Se enfadó. La temporada y la ausencia de su compañero le proveyeron de todo el enojo que necesitaba y se lanzó en contra de quien consideraba enemigo. No se molestó en comprobar su identidad, estaba casi seguro de que no era Itachi. Lo dominaría y luego investigaría de quién se trataba.

Samehada atravesó el viento y se aproximó al hombre que fingía ser Uchiha. Le arrancaría los brazos, le atravesaría el estómago por adoptar la imagen del joven prodigio y atreverse a atacarlo bajo ese disfraz. Por alguna razón, consideraba ofensivo que su atacante hubiese tomado la figura de la persona que amaba.

El impostor no lo dejó cerrar el espacio entre ambos, formó sellos a una velocidad vertiginosa y pronunció a voz de grito:

—¡Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu!

Una gran bola de fuego se dirigió hacia Kisame, quien no le permitió amedrentarlo y abatió el jutsu con un movimiento de Samehada. Cuando su espada abrió una brecha en el fuego y él pudo ver a través, el shinobi de cabello negro no estaba ahí, se había alejado hasta la otra orilla del río y le miraba con facciones templadas.

Kisame aferró el mango de su arma y dudó un instante. El recién llegado podía usar el jutsu Prisión de agua y la Gran bola de fuego que era distintiva del clan Uchiha. Allende, el poco chakra que alcanzaba a percibirle no le resultaba amenazante ni en demasía extraño. Itachi conocía esas dos técnicas y la sensación de su chakra (mientras no peleaba) era la de un flujo tranquilo y sosegado, casi inexistente, que enmascaraba el gran poder que era capaz de convocar. Podría realmente tratarse de él.

El ninja de Kiri se mordió la lengua dentro de su boca.

—¿Itachi? —preguntó al fin.

—_Itachi-san_ —comenzó por corregirle—. Baja a Samehada. Vendrás conmigo. —Usaba ese tono mandón y firme que tanto calentaba al espadachín.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me atacaste?

—No te dejaré escapar aunque deba vencerte y arrastrarte hasta la cama.

Bueno, eso dejaba menos lugar a las dudas. La referencia de la cama sugería que en verdad se trataba de la comadreja de Konoha. Kisame relajó un poco el cuerpo, no obstante, una parte de él se mantuvo alerta. Itachi no era el único enterado de sus ciclos anuales; Pain sabía sobre el celo, era probable que Konan también y las numerosas prostitutas que había conocido podían haberse hecho ideas en la cabeza, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que alguna de esas mujeres hubiese sido una espía o le facilitara la información a alguien más. ¿Cómo estar seguro? Eran escenarios factibles en el mundo de los shinobi. No sería raro usar a una kunoichi a modo de prostituta y colocarla en algún burdel para que esperara al cliente adecuado, el que tuviese piel azul y un ímpetu bien marcado.

Kisame decidió actuar y ver cómo reaccionaba su supuesto Itachi. Lo atacaría, evaluaría su respuesta y (si tenía oportunidad) le robaría un poco de chakra para comprobar su identidad.

—No estoy seguro de que seas Itachi pero, si en verdad lo eres, perdóname por hacer esto —dijo y con esas palabras arremetió de nuevo en su contra.

Uchiha no lo juzgó por dudar de él (sabía que el tiburón tenía sus razones y siempre era mejor comprobar). Y en cualquier caso, él estaba preparado para pelear si era necesario. No previó que Kisame se portara con su usual docilidad y le dijera "Sí, Itachi-san, tienes razón. Regresaré contigo", al contrario, había visto un conflicto gestarse. Itachi fue serio al decir que lo derrotaría y se lo llevaría arrastrando de ser necesario.

Activó el Sharingan.

—Es mi última advertencia —pronunció Uchiha.

Kisame vio el rojo de sus pupilas y las aspas negras definidas, entonces apartó bruscamente la mirada. Supo que no era ningún impostor…y lo atacó. Barrió el río, la orilla y la tierra seca con Samehada antes de alzarla y dibujar un arco que hubiese partido en dos a la comadreja de no haberse movido rápido.

—No voy a regresar contigo hasta que pase la temporada —se disculpó Hoshigaki. Enterró a Samehada en el suelo y formó signos con sus manos.

Itachi apretó los labios. ¿Quería hacer las cosas difíciles? Bien pues, que así fuesen.

El joven tenía el cabello y la ropa mojados por haber estado sumergido en el río, le agregaban un peso extra a su cuerpo y trastocaban las sensaciones de su piel, la temperatura. Sus ojos fueron directo a las manos de Kisame, a la combinación que estaban formando. Antes siquiera de acabar, Itachi ya sabía que jutsu usaría. Era de sus favoritos.

—¡Suikoudan no Jutsu!

Casi se le escapa una sonrisa burlona al ver formarse un remolino de agua desde el río y adquirir la forma de un tiburón. ¿De verdad? ¿Ese jutsu? Kisame tendría que esforzarse más si pretendía zafarse de él.

Uchiha utilizó una técnica de fuego para combatirlo y demostrar (contrario a la creencia popular) que el agua no siempre le gana al fuego. Una gran llamarada salió de su boca y fue a encontrarse con el escualo, chocaron en medio de un siseo, produjeron otros sonidos iracundos y empezaron a consumirse en un vapor denso. Ambas técnicas se resistieron a morir, pelearon, pero al final fueron devoradas la una por la otra. Itachi había calculado la fuerza del jutsu de Kisame y aplicado la misma cantidad de chakra a la suya, todo fuese para que estuviesen equilibradas y ninguna saliera victoriosa. Sí, tenía firme la intención de vencer a su compañero, mas no por ello quería lastimarlo.

Es difícil pelear con un oponente de similar habilidad a la propia. Pelear con alguien así, pretender vencerle y además no herirlo en el proceso requiere un especial cuidado y adecuada evaluación de las circunstancias. Sólo un genio podría sacar adelante esa empresa.

Itachi debía mesurarse.

El vapor producido por sus técnicas cubrió el terreno en varios metros a la redonda, se dejó caer como una neblina apesadumbrada. Itachi escrutó el mundo que sin su Sharingan le resultaría velado y descubrió que Kisame no estaba frente a él. ¿Dónde se había metido? Saltó a la rama de un árbol cercano para evitar que le atacase desde abajo (cosa que nunca llegó a ocurrir). Miró a la derecha, a la izquierda… Allá avanzaba una familiar marca de chakra, se estaba alejando, huyendo.

Al descubrir que sí era Itachi y que estaba más que dispuesto a pelear, Kisame pensó que lo mejor era retirarse. Reconocía la superioridad del joven en cuanto a las artes de los shinobi. Si había utilizado el jutsu del tiburón de agua fue para despistarle y dar la impresión de que lo enfrentaría abiertamente... Idioteces. No estaba loco, no pelearía contra él. Que le llamaran cobarde al Monstruo de la neblina por escapar de un muchacho once años menor a él. No importaba, él sabía mejor.

Hoshigaki creó varios clones y los envió a divertir a Itachi, quien ya iba tras él. Debía ponerle obstáculos a su compañero, ganar distancia y perderse en el bosque. Considerando la habilidad y el doujutsu de su compañero, sonaba casi imposible. No obstante, el mayor se conformaba con mantener la distancia entre ambos por el tiempo necesario, es decir, una semana. Quizás fuese que el celo le afectara la cordura o que la idea no fuese tan mala, la cuestión era que se disponía a intentarla. Si era capaz de mantener viva esta persecución por espacio de una semana, de no dejarse alcanzar mientras durara la estación, poco importaría entonces el desenlace. Terminaría dándole alcance, seguro, lo relevante era que no lo consiguiera mientras él estaba en celo. Además, la persecución consumiría sus energías inherentes a la temporada.

El hombre-tiburón se llenó el pecho de aire y luego lo dejó salir a regañadientes. Un suspiro, un lamento. Atrás, sus clones fueron abatidos y el asesino del clan Uchiha puso pies presurosos en su dirección. Una semana de esto. ¿Podría lograrlo? Cierto que había estado en persecuciones largas, pero en esas ocasiones tenía a Itachi de su lado y no pisándole los talones.

"Si no le permito atraparme en un genjutsu y absorbo algo de su chakra de vez en cuando, creo que podré sacar esto a flote" pensó "… Será la peor temporada de toda mi existencia".

Una parvada de cuervos salió de entre los árboles y le dio la razón. Las aves le graznaron incomprensibles reclamos, se juntaron y adquirieron la imagen de Itachi.

—Tus oportunidades de ganar esto son muy bajas, ¿lo sabías? —sentenció el joven shinobi.

El tiburón de Kiri jamás pensó en contradecirlo, tampoco le expuso su plan de postergar su derrota por siete días. Se echó a Samehada en la espalda y sacó de entre sus ropas un kunai con sellos explosivos; tenía muy pocos de estos (o de cualquier cosa) ya que al salir de la base no se preparó para una batalla prolongada. Debía usar bien sus recursos y resistir, resistir, resistir.

A sus espaldas percibió el chakra de Itachi aproximarse. Tenía esa vibra mortal y áspera que le caracterizaba, ese palpitar que sólo mostraba al luchar en serio. Arrojó el kunai en contra la masa de cuervos y ésta se dispersó entre chillidos de protesta.

Era inconveniente dejarse atrapar entre dos Itachi, aunque uno de ellos fuese menos real que el otro.

Se preparó para hacer el justu de Misil tiburón otra vez, pero en esta ocasión se metería dentro de él y aprovecharía la velocidad de la técnica para ganar terreno.

—Suito… —Algo lo interrumpió.

Un kunai con hilo se le enredó en el tobillo y dio un tirón impetuoso. Kisame perdió el equilibrio. La fuerza que lo jalaba se mantuvo, pugnó por arrastrarlo hasta su origen. El ninja de Kiri se sujetó a la rama de un árbol con una mano y, con la otra, alcanzó a Samehada y cortó el hilo.

—¡No regresaré! —vociferó el tiburón. Habló con el mismo sentimiento que si estuviese diciendo "No te lastimaré".

¿Qué no sabía su comadreja que él le amaba? ¿No lo había demostrado con la convicción necesaria? ¿Por qué insistía en pasar juntos la temporada, cuando ello le representaría un suplicio?

Dos clones de sombra y el original lo atacaron. Uno se le abalanzó desde la espalda, con un kunai en la mano; otro apareció desde arriba blandiendo una katana; el Itachi de carne y sangre, el real, quien le ponía jadeos en la boca y perlas de sudor en la piel, lo atacó desde su derecha sin llevar nada más que ese par de ojos tercos.

Kisame se concentró en los pies y en la percepción del chakra. Deshizo en una nube de humo al clon del kunai, dejó caer sus pies al suelo oscuro del bosque y bailó a un ritmo rápido con los otros, sumando a Samehada a la coreografía. La katana abrió surcos en su manto, meras líneas decorativas que no lograron arruinarlo, e Itachi descargó los puños contra su cuerpo.

Al estar peleando contra dos idénticas figuras de su compañero, sintiendo la fuerza de ambos, contactando músculo contra músculo y metal contra vendajes, el tiburón fue presa de…_interesantes_ _ideas_. Tal vez, algún día no muy lejano en el que él se sintiera especialmente valiente, le pediría a Itachi que hiciera un kage bunshin antes de ir a la cama. Se divertiría de lo lindo con dos comadrejas a su merced. Y no es que el pensamiento fuese nuevo (¡qué va!), una vez se lo sugirió al estar conversando sobre las implicaciones prácticas de ser shinobi; lo que sucedió en ese episodio fue que Uchiha le miró con gesto de poco agrado ante el concepto. Oh, dicen que las mejores ideas son las que permanecen, las que rompen el filtro del tiempo y del olvido, así que tal vez ésta no era tan mala.

Imaginarse en un trío con su compañero le subió algo de sangre a los pómulos y, por increíble que pareciera, se descubrió respirando agitadamente. Sentía la entrepierna caliente. En ese punto se dio cuenta de su estupidez. ¿Quería huir por espacio de una semana? ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo haría si no podía mantener la distancia entre ambos por diez minutos? De haber querido —en verdad deseado— huir ya estaría saltando entre los árboles, no allí sosteniendo una pelea.

Combatía con Itachi porque le gustaba el contacto entre ambos. Su parte consciente había decidido rehuir al mencionado contacto (sobre todo en aspecto de la intimidad), pero su inconsciente premiaba sus anhelos concediéndole esta pelea.

Expulsó el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones sin notarlo y saltó hacia atrás. Uchiha conservó la postura defensiva y aguardó, todo él era paciencia. Kisame no hizo ningún movimiento a parte de acomodar sus cejas en una expresión turbada.

—Quiero estar contigo durante la temporada —dijo el menor de los Akatsuki— e intuyo que también tú lo quieres, a pesar de lo que hayas dicho antes. Si ambos queremos algo y no herimos a nadie con ello, ¿cuál es el problema en concedérnoslo?

—Pero, Itachi-san, tu cuerpo saldrá lastimado.

En respuesta, la comadreja relajó la posición de sus músculos. El clon se deshizo. El original suspiró y dijo:

—Me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes de lo que soy capaz. ¿Realmente piensas que vas a lastimarme? ¿No ves mi fuerza, no ves mi determinación? Mírame a los ojos, Kisame, mírame.

Por estúpido que fuese obedecerle, Hoshigaki elevó los ojos desde los pies que amaba besar hasta los ojos que, convertidos en sólido ónix, lo encaraban. Ahí cerca estaban sus ojeras, los flecos que le caían a los costados del rostro y sus apetecibles labios. El espadachín dio un paso atrás y se hizo más consciente del calor de su entrepierna.

—Una vez me dijiste que el sexo debía ser placentero, ¿te has olvidado de ello? Yo te prometí que así sería.

—Dije eso hace mucho tiempo y, si mal no recuerdo, por las mismas fechas tú dijiste que me querías en tu cama. Grandísimo idiota —masculló Itachi entre irritado y triste—, ¿no sabes que la gente a veces cambia de parecer? ¿Cómo puedo convencerte?

Kisame dejó a Samehada apoyarse en el suelo y pensó que el otro tenía un argumento válido. La gente cambia. Buen ejemplo era Uchiha, quien un día huyera por un mes entero de su compañero y, hoy, helo ahí, colgándose de su manto.

—Itachi-san…

El tiburón apretó los labios, hizo con ellos una delgada línea por la cual no salieron más palabras. No sabía qué decir. Su cuerpo insistía en que aceptara la oferta, su parte insegura negaba con terquedad, su mente se debatía contra ella misma.

—Basta de tonterías —pronunció Itachi tras sacudir la cabeza.

La comadreja decidió devolverle el favor que un día le hiciera Kisame, pensó que tal vez un acto de esa naturaleza le ayudaría a decidirse. Se desabotonó el manto y lo dejó caer tras él, removió el hitai-ate de su frente y dio indicios de querer hacer lo mismo con su camiseta.

Hoshigaki apartó los ojos con más prisa que si lo hubiese visto activar el Mangekyou. Agachó la cabeza y miró hacia sus propios pies.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Su voz resonó fuerte en el silencio del bosque, la excitación y el deseo moral de negarse le imprimieron a sus palabras una energía que él no buscó proyectar. Era la irritación de una temporada frustrada.

La camiseta salió con un grácil movimiento y la playera de malla sufrió el mismo destino, ambas prendas cayeron al suelo en un montón desordenado. Con manos seguras, Itachi se quitó los calentadores de las piernas y las sandalias.

—Tómame aquí mismo. Si después de eso te sigues negando a que estemos juntos por la estación, me marcharé sin protestar. —Mentía, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo el tiburón.

Kisame escuchó el sonido de sus pantalones ser removidos, a los cuales les siguió la ropa interior. Si deseaba escapar, éste era el momento oportuno. Ah, pero sus pies estaban tan firmes en el suelo y su mirada curiosa empezaba a buscar el cuerpo desnudo de la comadreja. Lo único que debía traer encima, a estas alturas, sería el collar, el anillo de la organización y el listón que le recogía el cabello. ¿Debería comprobarlo? ¿Era sensato echar una mirada?

Con un poco más de hambre que de remordimiento, el mayor miró.

A los pies de la comadreja estaban sus ropas, el hitai-ate y los bolsos para los shuriken y kunai. En medio de la madeja se hallaban sus pies, blancos y de uñas púrpuras. Más arriba, sus piernas, su cadera y su cintura; estas dos últimas partes eran de proporciones similares y unidas a su torso le daban una figura rectangular. Itachi no tenía una cintura delgada, su tronco poseía una armoniosa rectitud. Uno de los brazos de la comadreja se elevaba y conectaba con su boca de labios abiertos, de sus dedos se escapaba una píldora; se la tragó sin mascar y la sensación de su chakra cambió. Se apartó el cabello de la frente cuando Hoshigaki le miraba el rostro y procedió a darle la espalda, se puso sobre codos y rodillas encima de su ropa, dejó que su cabeza reposara en el suelo y pronunció una sola palabra, corta y tajante.

—Ven.

El joven se le estaba ofreciendo.

El espadachín encontró pocas razones y fuerza interior para negarse. Deseaba el cuerpo de Itachi y le maravillaba su entrega. Verlo en el suelo del bosque dispuesto a ser tomado, sabiendo lo mucho que detestaba ensuciarse, entender que le daba permiso de abusar su estrecha entrada a partir de hoy y hasta que terminara el celo…lo volvía loco. Era la primera vez que veía a Uchiha así de sometido y sumiso.

"Más tarde me reprocharé por esto…tal vez" pensó mientras dejaba a Samehada en el suelo y se despojaba del manto y del hitai-ate.

Sería un crimen desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Y él podía tolerar que le llamaran criminal por haber asesinado o por pertenecer a Akatsuki, mas no por esto.

—Si en cualquier momento quieres que me detenga, sólo pídelo —habló el mayor. Se arrodilló tras Itachi y acarició su piel.

—Hay lubricante en esa bolsa —fue la única respuesta.

Kisame vio que, en lugar de contener kunai, una bolsa guardaba dentro de sí varias botellas de lubricante y más píldoras del soldado. Supuso que la seriedad del joven estaba fuera de toda duda; había ido ahí bien preparado.

Como la estación no estaba avanzada y él conservaba cierto sentido básico de cordura, se dio el tiempo de preparar a Itachi, calentarlo y sobar las partes de su cuerpo que gustaban de las caricias. En algún momento se quitó la playera y los calentadores de los brazos, se desabrochó los pantalones e hizo espacio para que su miembro erecto saliera de sus confines.

A lo largo de todo el acto, Itachi permaneció en la misma posición, a cuatro patas y con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo, sólo levantándola de vez en cuando para proferir algún gemido especialmente fuerte. Quería besar a Kisame, verle el rostro de facciones duras y sentir su aliento en su boca, pero Hoshigaki nunca le indicó que se moviera y él no se atrevió a pedirlo.

A pesar de que la postura empezó a incomodar sus rodillas y codos, encontró cierto gusto morboso por encontrarse así y por hallarse bajo el dominio de Kisame. No tenía ninguna intención de hacerle ver sus deseos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, no iba a pedirle nada, sólo a complacerlo de las maneras que él le señalara. Por este breve episodio, Itachi se entregaría a él sin remilgos. Muchas veces le ordenaba, tanto en las misiones como en la cama, y por regla general veía sus deseos cumplidos. No le haría daño probar algo diferente por el día de hoy.

Presionó su frente contra el suelo y sintió el miembro de Kisame empujar en su entrada con igual fuerza. El tiburón frotó tentadoramente y, en lugar de apartar los glúteos de Itachi, los juntó para estrechar el espacio.

No hubo queja.

Kisame pudo apreciar lo mucho que había cambiado su compañero. Desde la inicial frialdad y desconfianza, pasando por el virgen autoritario y controlador, hasta llegar a esto. Le encantaban las facetas de Itachi, verle la máscara de renegado mientras trabajaban y apreciar la sonrisa límpida que le regalaba en sus momentos de soledad. Amaba sus cambios. Éste en particular le fascinaba. Lo penetró con su miembro bien lubricado y obtuvo un delicioso siseo de su parte. Jamás recibió queja, nunca una sola petición o comentario. Itachi estaba aceptando lo que le daba sin mostrar reparos, lo cual era extraño. En general, solía pedirle al menos una cosa: que cambiaran de postura o variara el ritmo, que lo lubricaran más, que le mordiera (o se abstuviera de morder) en una zona específica, que se arrodillara y le llamara por su nombre.

_Itachi-san_.

Hoshigaki se hundió por completo en él y masajeó sus glúteos.

—Itachi —le llamó y no hubo esta vez corrección que agregara _san_.

"La única vez que ha estado así de complaciente…" pensó Kisame antes de interrumpirse. De inicio fue incapaz de completar la frase, tuvo que forzar la memoria antes de concluir "…fue la primera vez que nos acostamos". Hacía un año de eso.

Uchiha recibió con gemidos las primeras embestidas del mayor; las siguientes, con jadeos. El ritmo no era el que él hubiese deseado, pero de alguna manera resultaba tremendamente satisfactorio. Dejar a Kisame servirse de su cuerpo no había sido tan mala idea, tal vez volviera a darle este regalo de cuando en cuando. A decir verdad, Itachi se sentía en igual medida excitado y avergonzado por su propia conducta; su compañero —su _subordinado_ en la jerarquía— estaba deleitándose con su cuerpo y él no le imponía ninguna restricción.

¿Sería grave ayudarle a deleitar también su mente?

—Kisame-san…

Con eso, el vaivén de Hoshigaki aumentó su rapidez, el ego de Uchiha se devoró a sí mismo y el umbral de lo impensable se resquebrajó.

—Dilo otra vez —gruñó el tiburón. Le agarraba las caderas para ayudarse en las embestidas y sus dedos apretaron con fuerza, al punto en que dejarían moretones.

Itachi alzó la cabeza y con voz profunda dijo: —Kisame-san.

Si no se lo ganaba por el resto de la temporada con esas dos palabras, dudaba de la probabilidad de éxito de cualquier otra estrategia. El sometimiento, la docilidad, iban encaminados a enganchar al tiburón, clavarle un anzuelo profundo en su carne y no dejarlo ir. El pequeño honorífico de tres letras era su carnada.

—Kisame-san —repitió la comadreja deliberadamente. Supo que sus palabras tuvieron efecto porque el otro le otorgó un gruñido de satisfacción.

"No quiero renunciar a esto" pensó el shinobi de Kiri en el fondo de su mente. Contario a ese pensamiento, detuvo el vaivén por un segundo.

Itachi estuvo a un ápice de reclamarle, pero su compromiso con el rol se lo impidió y él acabó por morderse el labio. Esperó con impaciencia por un instante y oyó la voz de Kisame.

—Date vuelta.

Kisame se deslizó fuera de él y le ayudó a tenderse boca arriba sobre la tierra y sus ropas. Inmediatamente después, volvió a penetrarlo. Itachi lo abrazó con las piernas al tiempo que se besaban. El joven perdió los remantes de su cordura ante los besos de Hoshigaki, sus mordiscos suaves y el vaivén desesperado de su cadera. Sin que le hubiesen acariciado, Uchiha eyaculó. Sus pantorrillas dieron indicios de querer acalambrarse en ese momento, pero la amenaza nunca se concretó. Su rostro no pudo aumentar más el tono del sonrojo que lo cubría y permaneció con el mismo tinte acalorado, el cual se mantuvo a lo largo de las embestidas finales del otro, que, dicho sea de paso, no duraron poco. El mayor siguió retirando y empujando rítmicamente su miembro por lo que a Itachi se le antojó una pequeña eternidad.

Al final, el vértigo se apoderó de ambos. Kisame lo sintió en la bien recibida forma de un orgasmo, con su calor envolvente y el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. A Itachi también lo golpeó un abrupto aturdimiento; mientras Kisame gemía, se robaba parte de su chakra. Por momentos Uchiha pensó que la píldora que había elegido no sería suficiente, que quizás debió haber tomado otra más fuerte, pero era tarde para ese tipo de consideraciones. Se aferró al cuello de Kisame con sus brazos y esperó a que el mareo se marchara pronto, antes de que él se desmayara. Así fue, él quedó aturdido, un tanto confuso, pero consciente a fin de cuentas. La sensación desagradable se esfumó tras un par de profundas respiraciones y le quedaron a manera de recompensa los sonidos de un Kisame que trataba de recomponerse, el olor de ambos al mezclarse y la naciente oscuridad del bosque que los abrazaba.

Los grillos comenzaron a cantar.

Hoshigaki alzó la mirada y escrutó. El joven estaba consciente, acalorado, pero consciente, y en su rostro no había indicios de inconformidad. De hecho, una sonrisa tímida empezó a formarse en sus labios. Significaba que Itachi había resistido la pérdida de chakra y, no sólo eso, estaba contento. Amaba sus labios delgados cuando se curvaban hacia arriba, sus cejas que evidenciaban una autocomplacencia rara de ver en Itachi, la línea de las orejas disimulada por la expresión de satisfacción.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo por el día de hoy, Itachi-san?

Él respondió que sí. Y al día siguiente, cuando Kisame volvió a preguntar, la respuesta fue la misma.

**oOo**

Tenía el cuerpo dolorido y el estómago le pedía a gritos algo de comida. Estaba tan sediento.

"¿Qué día es hoy?".

Miró la luz que saltaba por la ventana en un ángulo inclinado, vio que era de mañana e hizo memoria. Era el sexto día de la temporada.

Se levantó penosamente de la cama y trató de hacerlo en silencio a pesar de las protestas de sus músculos. No quería despertar al tiburón que dormía despreocupadamente enredado en las sábanas sucias.

Le sonrió con indulgencia. Según Kisame, era común que en la estación durmiera poco o tuviese un sueño incómodo, pero ahora que lo veía… A veces, después del sexo, se quedaba profundamente dormido, se desvanecía su consciencia con rapidez y era arrastrado en un placentero sopor. Supuso que este cambio en las tendencias usuales se debía al nada despreciable hecho de tener una pareja estable. El mayor ya no debía preocuparse por encontrar un burdel, que era una tarea que consumía algo de su energía y perturbaba sus pensamientos.

Itachi estiró el cuerpo y escuchó algunos de sus huesos crujir. Posteriormente, rebuscó entre sus cosas y encontró una libreta de pastas gruesas. Llegó a la última página donde había algo escrito, anotó un par de cosas, hizo cálculos mentales, buscó también la bolsa donde estaban las píldoras del soldado e inventarió su contenido. Viendo ambas cosas, su letra pulcra en la libreta y las píldoras, llegó a la conclusión de que le convenía descansar, por lo menos, unas horas antes de cualquier otro encuentro sexual.

Era cuidadoso, meticuloso en la administración de las píldoras. Sabía cuántas le quedaban, las diversas propiedades de cada una, qué cantidades se llevarían bien su cuerpo en su estado actual; además, era muy consciente de sus niveles de chakra y las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Esta mañana en particular, luego de una noche bastante ajetreada, decidió que sería recomendable descansar su sistema de las píldoras y de cualquier actividad demandante. Por supuesto, también se merecía una comida en forma.

Se duchó apresuradamente con la intención de ir a comer después. Si Kisame continuaba dormido, le dejaría así; de hallarse despierto, le obligaría a darse un baño rápido y a salir hacia el mundo exterior. Sucedió la última opción.

Hoshigaki estaba sentado contra el respaldo de la cama, frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

—Arriba. Vayamos a comer —le dijo la comadreja al salir del baño. Como le dijera el tiburón, también era cosa corriente que descuidara su alimentación durante la temporada, pero a él no le parecía sensato ni necesario y se preocupaba por que comiera de cuando en cuando.

—Tengo apetito de algo diferente a la comida —habló el tiburón con una sonrisa. Su mano palmeó el espacio vacío junto a él en la cama y su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado—. ¿Qué me dices?

Por suerte, Uchiha se hallaba a una buena distancia (una sana distancia) de su compañero y éste no podría arrastrarlo a la cama. Además, logró mantener el semblante imperturbable y serio al responderle.

—Debo descansar de las píldoras por unas horas. Dame algo de tiempo. Vayamos a comer y entonces regresaremos al hotel.

Kisame no se dejó amedrentar. El trato respetuoso hacia la comadreja se había flexibilizado mucho en los últimos días. Continuaba tratándolo de la misma manera formal cuando estaban en público (en las raras ocasiones en que se dignaban a salir del cuarto), pero a solas le era permitida una actitud más relajada. Le exigía que le llamara de la manera adecuada, con el honorífico correspondiente, pero otras conductas estaban abiertas a discusión.

"Sólo por la temporada" había aclarado Itachi.

Y mientras fuera la temporada, Kisame se permitía un ápice de insolencia.

—¿No quieres empezar bien el día? ¿No quieres que lo hagamos como anoche? —le tentó el Monstruo de la niebla.

Oh, anoche… Itachi casi se sonroja nada más de pensar en ello. Lo hicieron en una ocasión, Kisame sentado sobre el borde de la cama e Itachi sentado sobre él, dándole la espalda. Hubo bastantes gemidos, muchas caricias, mordidas, un par de orgasmos y cierto intercambio de chakra. Después, Kisame había insistido en tener segundo plato, pero Itachi no tenía deseos de hacer ningún esfuerzo.

"Recuéstate boca arriba y déjame a mí el resto" había declarado el mayor, un tinte de perversión atravesándole la voz. Luego, lo acarició y lo besó, le mordió la cadera y dejó una herida más grande que de costumbre, puso su miembro rígido otra vez y, al final, en lugar de penetrarlo, el tiburón se montó a horcajadas sobre él. Kisame tomó el miembro palpitante del joven y lo dirigió hacia su interior, sin lubricante, sin aviso, sin una razón en particular…salvo el celo que trastocaba su juicio. Itachi se sintió demasiado conmocionado (y complacido, cabe destacar) como para quejarse. Él jamás pidió aquello, ni siquiera lo sugirió de manera indirecta, hasta donde alcanzaba a ver. Su inseguridad interior afloró por momentos y se preguntó si esto sería placentero para Hoshigaki; los jadeos y gruñidos que profirió mientras se elevaba y descendía sobre su erección le dieron la respuesta. Agarró los muslos del mayor y se dejó arrastrar.

—Date un baño y alcánzame abajo… No me hagas esperar mucho —evadió la comadreja. Acto seguido, salió de la habitación en la que llevaban cinco días residiendo.

Kisame aceptó la derrota al verla. Bueno, no habría sexo de mañana.

**oOo**

Ambos caminaron por el pintoresco pueblo buscando un lugar para comer. Pasaron por un par de lugares que ya conocían y los descartaron. Avanzaban con paso despreocupado, sus manos rozándose de manera accidental por la cercanía física, ojos vagando por los letreros de los establecimientos.

Itachi tenía un andar afectado, ciertamente. La caminata tranquila, casi soporífera, y el inusual vaivén de su cadera se debían en parte a las heridas vendadas de sus muslos (donde Kisame ya tenía prohibido morderle debido a los repetidos abusos cometidos) y los diversos moretones sin sanar. Además estaban los remanentes de los calambres que sus piernas y pies sufrían en ocasiones y cuya carga era aumentada por el cansancio generalizado, inherente a la situación. Por último (y esto era algo que Itachi no estaba dispuesto a admitir para sí mismo o para el tiburón) estaban los estragos que en su cuerpo generaban las embestidas de su compañero; era un caballero en las palabras y un ser hosco en la corporalidad. Así que, sí, el caminar de Itachi era _extraño_ en estos momentos. Kisame no se atrevió a puntualizarlo, temía que esa altura de insolencia no fuese tolerada y no se arriesgó, se contentó con admirar los resultados de su obra y ver los movimientos de aquellas caderas.

Tal vez la gente que los veía pensaba que eran un par de amigos en unas vacaciones de primavera, cansados por el jaleo que el ocio acarrea. A lo mejor los tomaban por amantes. ¿Quién sabe? Kisame no rumió mucho el pensamiento.

—Aquí —dijo Itachi y señaló un lugar que lucía acogedor.

Hoshigaki no protestó. Lo último que deseaba era alegar sobre la comida, tema que lo tenía sin cuidado en días recientes. Buscaron una mesa y se sentaron. Para su sorpresa, Itachi dijo:

—Ordena por mí. No tengo ganas de leer el menú.

Seguro era por sus ojos. Se preguntó si lo habría obligado a ir para no tener que esforzar su vista en cosas tan vanas.

Si la verdad ha de ser dicha, esta mañana Itachi había notado otro ápice de avance en sus problemas visuales. Todavía podía leer la libreta donde anotaba, sobre todo porque escribía en una letra clara y grande, era capaz de contar las píldoras sin tener que tocarlas y lo que aparecía difuso en el rostro de Kisame lo rellenaba son sus memorias. Sabía cómo eran sus ojos, los tatuajes debajo de estos, conocía cada uno de sus cabellos y la línea de su fuerte mandíbula. Pero aún así se deterioraba.

Era innegable.

—¿Estás bien, Itachi-san?

Él asintió y le pidió que ordenara por ambos. Así lo hizo el tiburón, manso, fiel.

—Estoy feliz de haber venido tras de ti y de que te hayas dejado convencer —le sonrió la comadreja.

Se sentía agradecido de que, antes de morir, pudiera experimentar tanta felicidad. El sexo brusco y continuo no era la cosa que más atesoraba de esta temporada, aunque bien era cierto que le resultaba llamativo cierto hecho relacionado: Él, Uchiha Itachi, había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que se habían acostado; él, el genio, fue incapaz de seguirle el rastro a una simple cifra que, en cada vez, aumentaba 1. Una curiosidad, nada más. Lo que le hacía feliz y que constituía el núcleo de su satisfacción estaba lejos del orgasmo.

A Uchiha le fascinaba conocer esta cara de Kisame. Experimentar el celo desde dentro, no por las referencias que él le contaba en base a sus encuentros en burdeles o los periodos en que sus instintos se veían frustrados. Le gustaba conocer a este tiburón impetuoso, satisfecho y de fácil trato.

Itachi alargó la mano sobre la mesa y tomó la de Kisame. Fue un acto repentino, rompía la regla de no manifestar su relación en público.

"¿Qué más da?" pensó Itachi ". Sasuke se encuentra cerca y yo podría perder la vista un día de estos".

Compensó esta transgresión a la normas con su letanía personal:

—_Te quiero en mi paraíso, es decir que en mi país, la gente viva feliz, aunque no tenga permiso_.

Acarició la mano áspera de piel azul y recordó que un día lejano le arrojó con ella un plato de comida, hizo memoria de la fuerza que poseían sus puños al entrenar taijutsu y de las quemaduras por las cuales en una ocasión debió aplicarle vendas, se acordó del bar de las azaleas y de ese dedo calloso entrando en su boca ebria, del dolor que le provocó al intentar dilatarlo la primera vez, de la maestría con que tocaba su punto sensible al día de hoy y sintió el movimiento de esta mano grande, sobre la mesa, al apretar la suya y acariciarla.

—_Si te quiero es porque sos mi amor mi cómplice y todo, y en la calle codo a codo somos mucho más que dos_.

Kisame pensó que, resuelto lo de Akatsuki y lo de Madara, no le molestaría compartir el resto de su vida con esta comadreja. A su vez, Itachi pensó que ojalá fuese posible una opción así.

Mucho antes del siguiente celo, antes de la guerra y de la derrota de Madara, Sasuke asesinó a Itachi.

**oOo Fin del flash-back oOo**

**oOo**

**Curiosidad:** Mientras trascribía esta parte del fic aprendí una palabra nueva: _Racconto_, que se refiere a un recurso (usado en cine, literatura, etc.) en el cual se narra extensamente el pasado y éste termina alcanzando el punto presente de la trama. ¿Me siguen? Es parecido al _flashback_, sólo que menos abrupto.

**Notas finales: **Si como resultado de este fic pudiera elegir una única cosa, me tambalearía entre tres opciones deseables: Hacerles derramar unas lágrimas, mis estimados lectores, provocarles una sonrisa o inducirlos a leer algún libro (como "Amrita", por mencionar uno). Esta última perspectiva es en especial apetecible. Creo que el mundo se sostiene por cadenas y en ocasiones he encontrado que los eslabones son deliciosos de contemplar. A mí, "Antología del cuento extraño" y la serie de televisión "Lost" me apuntaron en la dirección de Bioy Casares, un querido amigo mío me empujó hacia él, Bioy me llevó a Borges y Borges me puso en la mano un lápiz y me motivo a escribir cierta historia original en la que estoy trabajando.

Si logro alcanzarte a ti, mi amado lector, y ponerte los pies en tal o cual dirección, si puedo hacer que por medio de mis palabras llegues a un camino nuevo, me daré por bien servido en mi papel de escritor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas**: Un comentario un tanto largo respecto a la cronología de este fic…

Según investigué, Itachi asesinó al clan y se unió a Akatsuki cuando tenía más o menos 13 años. Suponiendo que en ese año fuese compañero de Orochimaru y luego éste dejara la organización, Itachi y Kisame habrían empezado a ser equipo cuando mi comadreja favorita tenía como 14 (estos datos están basados en suposiciones y, por tanto, abiertos a discusión). En fin, pero pensando que así fuese: La misión del rollo al inicio de este fic y en la que no se tenían demasiada confianza pasó cuando Itachi tenía 14; lo que hubiera sucedido al tener 15 no se refiere en esta historia; a los 16, sucede ese pequeño episodio en el que están practicando taijutsu y Kisame absorbe su chakra sin pensar; a los 17, Uchiha deja que Hoshigaki lo muerda por primera vez; a los 18, se emborracha y termina en el vergonzoso episodio del hotel, cuando Kisame está sobre él pero cree que se ha quedado dormido; a los 19, tienen relaciones por primera vez; y a los 20 años de Itachi, pasan toda la temporada juntos (capítulo anterior de este fic). Después de la estación, en junio, Itachi cumple 21 y es la edad que tenía cuando muere a manos de Sasuke. ¿Tiene algo de sentido o no? Acepto reclamaciones.

**oOo**

**Esa temporada del año**

**Por: Galdor Ciryatan**

**8**

Itachi se despertó con una desagradable sensación pinchándole el cuello, justo debajo de la nuca. Era de madrugada y al principio no notó nada fuera de lugar, salvo el dolor que le aguijoneaba el cuello. ¿Habría estado durmiendo en una mala posición? No lo creía. Se incorporó y se frotó el dolorido sitio con una mano.

Entonces escuchó.

La voz lejana rezaba incomprensibles palabras, el tono (cualquiera que éste fuese) se veía aplacado por las paredes que debía cruzar y por el sopor del sueño que ensordecía los oídos de Itachi. Pero, con todo y eso, la voz le resultaba familiar. Ignoraba su discurso y los ánimos con los cuales se revestía, lo único seguro es que se trataba de la voz de Kisame. Un fantasma nada más, un vago remedo de lo que una vez resonara claramente junto a su oído.

Itachi se juzgó demente y se negó a creer que Kisame estuviese hablando cerca de ahí. Eran imaginaciones suyas. Algunas veces, cuando el sonido viaja largas distancias o encuentra obstáculos en su recorrido, se distorsiona y se asemeja a la voz de alguien más.

Fue hacia la puerta y se asomó al pasillo. El corazón le latía con fuerza, hondo, intenso; no era que su pulso se hubiera acelerado, no, era que cada palpitar se notaba con una intensidad inusual.

La sombra de Sasuke en el corredor casi lo hizo respingar.

—¿Has escuchado? —preguntó el menor.

Itachi asintió y guardó silencio. Una voz diferente, que no se asemejaba en nada a la de Kisame, pronunció palabras difusas. Hubo un silencio, una contestación breve y otro silencio.

—En el patio —puntualizó la comadreja. Sus pies descalzos echaron a andar sigilosamente por el piso.

No sabía qué ocurría, sólo que había dos personas en el jardín de su casa y él tenía todo el derecho (incluso la responsabilidad) de echarle un ojo a la situación, averiguar de qué se trataba, descubrir si Kisame estaba ahí o sólo alguien con un tono de voz muy parecido. De haberle preguntado cuál de estas dos opciones prefería, Itachi no hubiera sabido responder. Tener a dos extraños discutiendo en su patio era sospechoso pero tener a Kisame ahí era…inconveniente.

La semana pasada, el mayor de los Uchiha pudo averiguar un par de cosas sobre Hoshigaki: Estaba prisionero en Kirigakure y la tendencia era que siguiera así por el resto de sus días, además, le habían aplicado algún tipo de sello en las manos. Sus crímenes eran demasiado graves para perdonarlos, su actuación en contra de Kabuto volvía la situación un tanto ambigua. Si decidieron no matarlo (pensaba Itachi) tal vez fue por la información que poseía sobre Madara y Akatsuki. Kisame era un criminal, lo que le negaba la libertad, pero tenía utilidad para la aldea y eso le valía el derecho de seguir con vida. Además, si pudo comprobar que su alianza con Madara fue siempre una tapadera y que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con sus planes, ello representaba una ventaja.

No obstante, Itachi dudaba que le dejaran salir del encierro, por lo cual su presencia aquí significaba que se había escapado, lo que agravaría su situación; o que había sido traído a Konoha por alguna razón, y él dudaba que dicha razón exigiera visitar la casa del clan Uchiha a esas horas de la madrugada.

"Por favor, que no se trate de Kisame" pensó en joven.

Él tenía un plan para averiguar más sobre Hoshigaki, ir a Kiri y, posteriormente, ayudarle de alguna manera. Si el tiburón se metía en problemas, complicaría las cosas.

Los hermanos Uchiha, en calidad de silenciosas sombras vestidas con ropas de dormir, abrieron un ápice la puerta que daba al patio y ojos de ónix miraron al exterior.

Ahí estaban Kisame y un ANBU.

A saber, que los ANBU continuaban vigilándolos y ahora Itachi comprobaba el por qué: El espadachín había huido de Kiri y esperaban que se mostrara por ahí.

Las fuerzas especiales de Kirigakure tuvieron tiempo de revisar la mente del tiburón. Allí encontraron lo sincero de su desprecio por el plan de Madara, confirmaron de primera mano todas sus maldades conocidas y por conocer, además, por supuesto, del amor que le tenía a cierta comadreja. Al huir Kisame, asumieron que buscaría a Itachi; no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir o razón para escapar. Por ello le costó tanto trabajo, tanto tiempo llegar a Konoha, porque sus perseguidores sabían su destino y él tuvo que dar varios rodeos a la ruta original.

Pero ahora ya estaba ahí.

—Entrégate. Los ANBU de Kiri ya están aquí, te han esperado mucho tiempo —le sugirió amablemente el hombre con máscara de pájaro. Su tono cálido era desmentido por la katana corta que sostenía en posición de ataque.

Kisame le dedicó una media sonrisa burlona. ¡Ja, como si fuese a dar media vuelta a estas alturas! Estaba ahí para ver a Itachi y nada se lo impediría. Si este triste y patético ANBU se metía en su camino no le quedaba otro remedio que matarlo. Una última muerte antes de ver a Itachi, un último esfuerzo antes de llegar a él.

El espadachín le ordenó a su cuerpo resistir, no desfallecer a pesar del cansancio, del hambre y del dolor. Imploró a sus músculos cansados y consumidos responderle, no decepcionarlo en esta pelea. Y en su mente dibujó a Itachi, la figura que le daba fuerza y resistencia más allá de las que creía tener.

El tiburón azul y el shinobi de Konoha se prepararon para arrojarse uno contra el otro. El ANBU no temía hacer contacto con su oponente y agarraba la katana con manos decididas; según el informe, la capacidad de Hoshigaki para absorber chakra había sido bloqueada por un sello.

El ninja de Konoha afirmó los pies en el suelo y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra su oponente, katana sedienta, órdenes claras en su mente. Una súplica exigente lo cortó en seco.

—¡Basta! —demandó Itachi.

La comadreja abrió la puerta con gesto brusco y salió al patio. Los shorts oscuros que vestía y la playera blanca cubriéndole el torso conferían poco apoyo a su petición; la ropa de dormir no era la mejor presentación de la seriedad. Oh, pero sus ojos eran otro mundo... Sus ojos negros reflejaban una noche sin Luna y las sutiles arrugas alrededor de ellos contaban una historia de desesperación, enojo y ruego.

Se hallaba consternado por esta situación. ¿Qué pasaría si Kisame atacaba a un shinobi de Konoha dentro de la aldea? ¿Qué sucedería si él mismo se veía obligado a pelear y elegir un bando? No quería ni pensar en eso. Amaba a Kisame, mas no por ello le daría la espalda a su villa. Ante todo, la opción deseable era evitar el enfrentamiento. Entre menos peleas hubiese en el mundo, creía que éste sería mejor.

Además, Itachi estaba enfadado en un montón de direcciones: consigo mismo por no haberse apresurado en su plan, con Kisame por haber huido de Kiri y complicado las cosas, con el ANBU de la máscara de pájaro por querer atacar a Hoshigaki, con ambos oponentes por pretender pelear en el jardín de su casa. Y estaba molesto también por pura táctica: Un Uchiha enojado era de temer, incluso los ANBU reconocían ese hecho.

Y rogaba… Rogaba que las cosas salieran bien. Le horrorizaba pensar que alguien acabaría muerto en su jardín, junto al pequeño cedro que compró esta mañana y que no tuvo tiempo de plantar, sobre la tierra que sus pies recorrían todos los días, cerca de donde un día murieron sus padres. Ya había muchas muertes en esa casa e Itachi no podría tolerar una más, fuese la del ANBU o la de Kisame.

—¡Basta! —repitió con tal de asegurar que le habían oído—. Nadie va a pelear aquí.

Se encaminó al punto medio entre ambos. Es decir, no hacia Kisame y tampoco hacia el ANBU, sino estrictamente a mediación de la línea imaginaria entre los enemigos. No podía ir a pararse junto a su compañero de Akatsuki, tampoco al lado de su compañero de aldea. Hasta el momento, permanecía en decidida neutralidad.

Sasuke salió de la casa tras él. Le resultaba difusa la táctica de su hermano, pero lo respaldaría en cualquier cosa que decidiera hacer. Él no tenía reparos en atacar al ANBU a pesar de que comenzaría su servicio como tal dentro de una semana. Conocía el aprecio que Itachi tenía por Kisame; intuía lo del amor. Y si por alguna locura relacionada con el apego a la aldea, el mayor decidía detener a Kisame, Sasuke tampoco tenía escrúpulos al respecto. Al menos en este último escenario no tendría problemas con Tsunade.

La comadreja apretó los puños y los dientes. A falta de autoridad sobre el ANBU, apeló a su antiguo dominio del tiburón. Debía evitar la pelea.

—Kisame, no —le ordenó. Sus palabras se le antojaron vanas y ridículas, pero no hubo necesidad de verificar su efectividad. El ANBU, que estudió la situación en un instante agregando al cálculo la presencia de Sasuke y de Itachi, se marchó.

El menor de los hermanos activó el Sharingan y se mantuvo alerta por varios segundos más. Esperó un ataque que no llegó de ninguna dirección. Esto le pareció muy extraño. El hombre de la máscara tenía claras intenciones de pelear contra Hoshigaki y, al segundo siguiente, se daba a la fuga. Quizás sus órdenes fuesen capturar a Kisame en tanto no hubiera intervención por parte de los Uchiha; a lo mejor no los querían involucrar o comprometer. O al contrario. Dejarlos solos con Kisame sería una forma de ponerles una prueba; si ayudaban al hombre de piel azul, se estarían echando de cabeza. Sasuke no tomó ninguna decisión por el momento, excepto confiar en el juicio de Itachi.

La comadreja se arrojó a los brazos del otro hombre. Esto era lo que quería, lo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo, su obsesión y su sueño: Encontrarse con Kisame. Era su sueño, se lo habían concedido…y le habían cambiado los matices a la pintura. Los colores estaban mal. Los brazos del tiburón, otrora fuertes e inquebrantables, se encontraban debilitados y apenas ejercieron presión sobre la espalda del menor. Su pecho ancho estaba en el límite del cansancio e Itachi, sin querer, le hizo expulsar el aire que celosamente guardaban sus pulmones. Sus piernas largas, que antes pudieran perseguir enemigos por horas sin descanso, se hallaban fatigadas por el largo viaje hasta Konoha y temblaban. En sus muñecas figuraban un par de sellos para bloquear la absorción de chakra, habilidad por la que en otro tiempo fue conocido.

Había rogado por encontrarse con Kisame, pero no así. Supuso que uno no obtiene exactamente lo que desea.

Por su parte, Hoshigaki se encontraba aliviado. Veía que Itachi estaba en su casa y al lado de Sasuke. Además, la comadreja tenía un agradable color en la piel, fuerza en sus músculos para abrazarlo y sacarle el aire, no existía ninguna herida visible o restricción, no saltaban a la vista sellos o cadenas. Gracias al cielo. Itachi estaba bien.

"He cumplido mi misión" pensó el espadachín de Kiri. Tuvo éxito en regresarle la vida —una vida digna— a su antiguo compañero de Akatsuki.

El peso de los últimos días huyendo se le vino encima y se preguntó, oh, pobre desgraciado, cómo había estado a punto de pelear contra un ANBU segundos atrás. Las rodillas se vencieron ante la carga de años como renegado y cayó al suelo. Las manos de Itachi quisieron sostenerlo y él no le negó ese deseo que acabó en fracaso.

—¡Sasuke, ayúdame! —gritó el mayor de los hermanos. Unas notas de pánico asomaban en su profunda voz.

Kisame pensó… Ausente, pensó que podría sumergirse en la hondura de esa voz, ponerse a dormitar en el fondo de ella por el resto de los tiempos. Se merecía al menos eso, ¿no? Creía que había cumplido su misión y que los eficaces shinobi se merecen una recompensa. Ah, pero era una regla confirmar el éxito, no sólo asumirlo.

—¿Estás bien? —Lo sorprendente fue que esa pregunta salió de la boca de Kisame, el que estaba desplomado y débil—. ¿Cómo están tus ojos?

El mayor quería escuchar de su viva voz que se encontraba bien. Sería su última declaración de "misión cumplida". Y entonces… Quién sabe qué pasaría entonces. A lo mejor se convertiría en un permiso para morir en paz. Se sentía tan, tan cansado. Sus ojos se entornaron sin que él pudiera evitarlo y ninguna otra palabra quiso salir a través de sus labios. Tenía la boca seca, el corazón palpitando con pesadez y la mente corriendo sin dirección o sentido. ¿Por qué su fuerza se había consumido tan de pronto? ¿Era porque en realidad la misión era un éxito?

—Ayúdame a levantarlo, hay que llevarlo adentro —le dijo Itachi a su hermano pequeño.

Kisame escuchó aquello, sintió que dos figuras lo alzaban y se lo tomó a buen signo. Bien, significaba que los remanentes del clan Uchiha estaban en paz el uno con el otro. Sus párpados oscuros se cerraron. El mundo se cubrió de una cortina sin color y sus pies inertes fueron arrastrados por el patio.

Sasuke e Itachi eran más bajos que Kisame, pero no tuvieron demasiado problema al cargarlo ya que el espadachín pesaba menos de sus usuales ochenta y tantos kilos. De hecho, pesaba mucho menos.

La mente de Itachi trabajó rápido.

Entraron a la casa y pusieron a Kisame en la cama de Sasuke puesto que su habitación era la más cercana. Además, debía tener algunas píldoras del soldado ahí guardadas. Si en una época ese ítem les dio una estación juntos, ¿no podría obrar un milagro similar el día de hoy? Le dijo a Sasuke que las buscara y mientras tanto él revisó a Kisame con mayor detalle.

El renegado de Kirigakure tenía algunas heridas, la mayoría de poca consideración, sin embargo, un par de ellas presentaban un aspecto de cuidado. Al activar el Sharingan y ver su flujo de chakra, la comadreja vio que el problema residía en el nivel de energía que tenía. Se estaba extinguiendo, era una vela a la que se le acaba el pabilo. Independiente a las heridas, su chakra estaba por los suelos.

—No tienes permiso de morir todavía, Kisame —se enfadó su compañero—. Grandísimo tonto, ¿por qué tuviste que escapar? ¿Por qué no esperaste? Yo iba a ir por ti.

Pero, ¿tenía derecho a reprocharle? Conocía al tiburón. Sabía que sus métodos eran más burdos, que la exagerada paciencia y el trazo de elaborados planes no era su área de especialidad. Si en Akatsuki muchas veces se moderó fue por la influencia de su amada comadreja.

Sasuke terminó de rebuscar entre algunos cajones y encontró las píldoras del soldado, que eran fuente de energía y de nutrientes para el cuerpo. Si alguna vez un shinobi necesitó algo así, fue Kisame en ese momento. Había estado exhausto del cautiverio cuando huyó de Kiri, cansancio fue lo que se acumuló en su travesía hasta la nación del fuego y debilidad era lo único que era capaz de invocar ahora. Es sólo que durante todo el camino lo negó. Su misión tenía una alta prioridad (era cuestión de principios y de deber moral) y eligió no ver su desgaste físico mientras no pudiera cumplirla.

—Traga esto. —Era la voz de Itachi, distante.

Algo cayó dentro de su boca, mas no le motivó a hacer ningún movimiento. Quería irse a dormir, a descansar de ser un renegado, de ser un shinobi, de ser.

Dedos impacientes le abrieron los párpados y un violento carmesí se volcó sobre él. "Traga" fue la simple orden que le dio el prodigio del Sharingan. El último resquicio de energía en Hoshigaki se concentró en su boca y los músculos se movieron, tragaron la pequeña esfera de amargo sabor. Algo de vida, si bien no toda, le regresó al cuerpo.

Itachi suspiró aliviado al verlo recomponerse. Era la primera vez en su vida que debía usar el Sharingan para dominar al tiburón.

—Sasuke, ve afuera a vigilar. Si los ANBU regresan no pelees contra ellos, pero entretenlos si puedes —comandó el mayor.

Sasuke asintió, contento de tener algo en qué ayudarle al otro. Supuso que se mantenía firme en su obstinada fidelidad hacia la villa pero también quería ganar algo de tiempo para Kisame.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Hoshigaki se sentó en la cama y los dos Akatsuki se enredaron en un abrazo difícil de desenmarañar. El espadachín pudo imprimirle algo de fuerza a sus brazos y estrechar el cuerpo de aquel joven que amaba. En un arrebato de insensatez, dijo:

—Huye conmigo, vámonos. —No sopesaba lo que estaba diciendo. Las palabras le salían de la boca sin pasar por ningún filtro, quizás empujadas por la súbita energía de la píldora o por el renuevo de vida que le sugería que no todo estaba perdido.

Itachi se sintió aterrado ante tal perspectiva. ¿Huir con él? ¿Ser otra vez un renegado? ¿Cómo podría tolerar más años de eso, pasar el resto de su vida así? Negó con la cabeza y escondió el rostro entre los harapos del otro. Odiaba la vida de renegado, carecer de un hogar y saberse perseguido por crímenes que, en el fondo, no eran crímenes. Su alma se agrietaría y se vencería por su propio peso. Además, estaba esa otra razón para no escapar en ese mismo momento.

—No puedo huir. Sasuke…

—Que venga con nosotros —le interrumpió el espadachín.

La respiración de Itachi se cortó por un segundo. Si le pedía a su hermano que aceptara la vida de renegado…lo haría, él no tendría reparos en ser un hombre buscado. Por eso no podía pedírselo, porque sabía que aceptaría.

—¿Por qué me sugieres esas cosas? —se lamentó Itachi—. No quiero dejarte y tampoco quiero dejar la aldea o a Sasuke, o arrastrarlo a la vida de renegado. Quiero…

Quería tantas cosas, incompatibles algunas de ellas. No podía tener a Kisame, a Sasuke y a Konoha en este momento. Era imposible. Se cuestionó si no pedía demasiado. En épocas recientes, es decir, desde su renacimiento, había empezado a pedir cosas para sí mismo, a anhelar la construcción de algo más allá y que le generara satisfacción. Quería echar raíces en el pueblo, poner las bases para el clan, tener una familia que pareciera tal cosa y tener amistades. Y quería forzar a Kisame dentro de la fórmula. Había sido una bella ilusión, una bonita idea ésa de recuperar al tiburón y llevarlo consigo a vivir a Konoha. Había ideado un plan detallado y, en este momento, lo ponía en tela de juicio.

Itachi dudó de su capacidad, de la claridad de su juicio y de las posibilidades de éxito. Una lágrima le resbaló por las mejillas al encontrar que sus dudas estaban justificadas.

—Te quiero a ti, a Sasuke, al clan, a la aldea. Quiero todo eso y lo quiero en este momento. —Sonaba más a la petición de un niño berrinchudo que a las metas de un prodigio de los Uchiha.

Kisame se reprendió a sí mismo por haberle pedido que se apartara de Sasuke o de Konoha. ¿Para qué estaba ahí, a fin de cuentas? Para comprobar que la aldea había aceptado a la comadreja y que se hallaba en la compañía de su única familia, no para arrancarlo de esas dos cosas. Hubiera sido egoísta reclamarlo sólo para él. Kisame sabía lo mucho que Itachi amaba a la villa y a su hermano, los sacrificios hechos por ellos; era desalmado pedirle que renunciara.

—Entonces, me bastará con saber que eres feliz —dijo Hoshigaki y le besó el cabello.

Afuera se escuchó el sonido de pisadas y palabras.

Uchiha se estremeció.

—No quiero que te marches —sollozó. Gruesas lágrimas le corrían por el rostro y su frente se apretó más contra las clavículas del otro; a fuerza de empujar tal vez pretendía fundirse con él. Lloraba igual al día en que masacró al clan y huyó de la aldea, el dolor era de una intensidad tan similar que se sintió incapaz de moverse. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría procurarles Sasuke? ¿Cuánto le quedaba de este cálido abrazo? Se negaba a soltarlo y a renunciar, se negaba a pelear por conservarlo.

—Te amo, Itachi-san. Te amo más de lo que alguna vez amé a alguien… Me alegra que hayas conseguido lo que mereces. Espero seas feliz.

Éste era el final más adecuado al que podía aspirar. No poseía todos los elementos deseados, pero sí la mayoría.

Itachi escuchó en la voz del mayor ese tono condescendiente, la eterna amabilidad que lo volvía cordial y agradable al trato. Luego, lo sintió apretarle con más fuerza y unas gotas cayeron sobre su cabello oscuro. Kisame estaba llorando.

En algún lugar de la casa, Sasuke elevó el tono y sus amenazas cruzaron paredes.

—Gracias por todo.

—No hables así. Suena a que…

—…es el final —completó Kisame.

La comadreja se acordó de algo mundano, se apartó un palmo y le miró de frente.

—Ya no tengo cicatrices de antes, todas se han borrado —dijo el joven.

Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y Kisame memorizó la imagen del Sharingan ahogado por un mar de sal. Se fijó que sus ojeras eran menos pronunciadas que en los viejos tiempos e identificó eso como otro signo de su bienestar. Sonrió con tristeza y le dijo:

—Entiendo.

Le descubrió el hombro y se preparó para morderle. En el último segundo se detuvo, reconsideró y despreció la zona de sus atenciones. El hombro no era lugar visible, cualquier playera lo cubriría con facilidad. El cuello sería mejor. Le dejaría un último recordatorio de su paso por su vida, del cuello colgaría ese prendedor y él permitiría que el mundo lo viera. A lo mejor era arrogante querer morderle una zona visible, pero a él ya no le importó tal consideración.

Tsunade elevó la voz a unos cuantos metros de allí y Sasuke respondió sin vacilar.

—Kisame —sollozó y apresuró Itachi.

Hoshigaki se prendió de su cuello, era rémora de la comadreja. Le mordió sin besar antes, fue directo a clavar los dientes en la piel y en la carne. Saboreó su sangre de engreído Uchiha y le gustó más que la primera vez, más que las posteriores a ésa. De Itachi escapó un pequeño gemido que no alcanzó a ser de placer y tampoco de desagrado. La sangre coloreó los labios azules de Kisame, se derramó por la piel de Itachi y entre su playera blanca se filtró, alcanzó a rozarle el pezón antes de que un grito los interrumpiera.

—¡Uchiha Itachi! ¡Hoshigaki Kisame! —Era la Hokage.

De alguna descabellada manera tal vez podría hacerla entrar en razón, pensó el joven. Tratar con ella no era lo mismo que tratar con ANBU de Kiri que tenían órdenes estrictas. Con desgano apartó a Kisame y le besó los pómulos húmedos.

—Te amo, te amo tanto.

Juntaron sus labios en lo que podría ser la última ocasión de sus vidas. Fue un beso lento lleno de amargura y de sabor a metal. Itachi recordó lo que era estar en los brazos del tiburón y tener la certeza de que era feliz, lo comparó con la sensación actual y se descubrió envuelto en desdicha. Este beso no era el amoroso recordatorio del cariño que se tenían o la promesa de que estarían uno al lado del otro, era una despedida. Era igual a su última noche juntos antes de la pelea con Sasuke. Sin embargo, al menos en esa ocasión tuvieron toda una noche, no este mísero minuto que se le estaba resbalando entre los dedos.

"No quiero dejar ir a este hombre" pensó Itachi al romper el contacto. La boca le quedó con un deje a sangre y su corazón estaba contraído ante el dolor.

—Quédate aquí, voy a salir —dijo la comadreja. Conservaba el Sharingan, todavía le sangraba el cuello y su expresión estaba contorsionada en una mueca que era penosa de mirar.

Por el arraigado instinto de obedecerle, Kisame se quedó un momento más en su posición. Lo miró salir del cuarto y se preguntó qué estaba planeando.

Sasuke escuchó a su hermano emerger de la habitación, le echó encima sus ojos oscuros y sintió que la dureza aparentada hasta entonces se sacudía dentro de su cuerpo. Perdió la expresión con la que había encarado a los ANBU y a Tsunade.

—¿Itachi…?

El hermano mayor tenía sangre en el cuello y en la playera; por qué razón, era poco comprensible. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas (eso sí por motivos transparentes) y tras las gotas a punto de precipitarse se asomaba el rojo de sus irises.

La Hokage estaba plantada a mitad del pasillo haciendo frente a Sasuke, tenía los brazos en jarras y un semblante que no se dejó tocar por las lágrimas de la comadreja. La habían despertado de madrugada, acción que no la ponía de un humor especialmente favorable. Además, estaba determinada a evitar cualquier complicación en la captura de Kisame. Los deseos de la Mizukage eran claros: Regresar al prisionero a casa sin incidentes. Tsunade no tenía nada en contra de dicha orden, no sentía alguna simpatía excepcional por Kisame y no quería que los Uchiha se metieran en problemas. Ese par apenas comenzaba a estabilizarse y sería un gran retroceso que se inmiscuyeran en un conflicto con Kiri.

—¿Dónde está Hoshigaki? —dijo Tsunade al no verlo salir de la habitación luego de Itachi.

A un lado de la Hokage se hallaban el ANBU de la máscara de pájaro y otro de cabello rubio con máscara de zorro. Más atrás estaba otro par de ANBU, pero estos pertenecían a Kiri; localizado el objetivo y confirmada su ubicación, no tenían por qué dejarle todo el trabajo a Konoha aunque se tratara de su aldea.

Itachi sumó y restó en su mente. Él, Sasuke y un Kisame no por completo recuperado. La Hokage y tres ANBU. Uzumaki bailando en el limbo (era difícil asignarlo a algún bando). Sin mencionar otros shinobi que podrían estar apostado afuera. Las cuentas no le resultaron favorables.

La comadreja se aproximó a Tsunade y a los ANBU. Se limpió las lágrimas y se dejó caer de rodillas. Si resultaba extraño verlo dolorido y llorando, esto rebasaba el umbral de la extrañez. Las palmas de sus manos fueron a apoyarse en el suelo, su frente hizo otro tanto.

—Yo lo amo. Por favor, por favor… —pronunció Uchiha con voz quebrada.

No completó la frase, no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Por favor perdonen a Kisame? ¿Por favor no se lo lleven? ¿Por favor márchense? ¿Por favor no me orillen a esto? ¿Por favor huyan? ¿Por favor perdónenme?

El Mangekyou se clavó en el suelo del pasillo e Itachi no levantó la cabeza por un rato. Era la primera vez que hacía uso de esa técnica desde su resurrección. Ninguna de las misiones que había hecho hasta entonces lo había requerido y, aunque hubiera sido así, él era renuente a usar el Mangekyou. A fin de cuentas Itachi odiaba pelear, se inclinaba más hacia el lado de la gentileza y el cariño. En este momento no sabía si sería capaz de enfrentarse en combate. Tenía los músculos tensos, el Mangekyou Sharingan en sus ojos y una razón poderosa para desear usarlo, no obstante, eso no le otorgaba seguridad alguna.

"¿Podré hacerlo?" se preguntó. Supuso que tendría que esperar por la respuesta de Hokage-sama.

Ella echó la soga al cuello de ambos. Dijo que los ANBU de Kiri se encontraban ahí para regresar a Kisame, quien había huido de su aldea, y era impensable cualquier otro curso de acción. Era menester mantener positivas las relaciones con otras naciones y estaría más que decepcionada si el pequeño clan Uchiha actuaba en contra. Para ella, Kisame era un renegado de Kirigakure y Kirigakure tenía el derecho de juzgarlo en la manera que considerara conveniente, así como Konoha se tomó la libertad de perdonar a los hermanos Uchiha a pesar de sus crímenes contra las otras aldeas.

Itachi se puso de pie sin elevar el rostro y se preguntó de nuevo "¿Podré hacerlo?".

No tuvo que encontrar la respuesta, el tiburón le evitó esa penosa tarea. Kisame salió de la habitación, se aproximó a la comadreja y puso su mano en el hombro de ésta.

—Déjalo así, Itachi-san…

El Mangekyou se llenó de lágrimas nuevas.

—… Vine aquí para saber cómo estabas, no para meterte en problemas a ti o a tu hermano, tampoco para crear discordia entre las aldeas. Hokage-sama tiene razón —habló el hombre-tiburón.

Era verdad lo que le decía. Su impulso principal, la razón primaria de esta travesía fue averiguar cómo se encontraba, no ir a darle un vuelco a su vida y arruinar todo.

—Tienes lo que querías, ¿o no? Sé feliz —agregó con una sonrisa.

Kisame le había devuelto la vida y, cuando los ANBU de Kiri se lo arrancaron de los brazos, se llevó consigo un pedazo de ella.

**oOo **Dos semanas después **oOo**

Sasuke regresó a casa luego de una corta misión y temió encontrar una pintura igual a la que dejó antes de partir. Así fue. Itachi estaba sentado en el porche, mirando al jardín y mostrando poco interés en cualquier cosa. Un cedro seco se hallaba unos metros frente a él; nunca lo había plantado.

—Estoy en casa —anunció el menor.

—Mmh —le respondió la comadreja.

Sasuke se sintió un tanto irritado. Esta situación se estaba prolongando y él no sabía muy bien qué pensar de ella. ¿Estaría su hermano en ese estado de trance mucho tiempo más? ¿Estaba deprimido, enfadado? ¿Estaba planeando algo? A veces se entristecía al mirarlo y quería hacer algo por él, pero ignoraba qué podría levantar su ánimo. En ocasiones lucía normal, le echaba encima el embuste de que se había recuperado sólo para recaer al día siguiente. Salía de la casa en horas inusuales, desaparecía y él no tenía idea en dónde estaba; una vez intentó seguirlo, pero lo perdió y no se atrevió a preguntarle directamente. Por si fuera poco, había dejado de ir a las misiones, en parte por su indisposición, en parte porque Tsunade lo consintió con ese pequeño gesto luego de permitir que se llevaran a Kisame. Menuda compensación.

El menor de los Uchiha se quitó los protectores de los brazos y la máscara ANBU. Luego fue a sentarse al lado de su hermano. No tenía el tacto que poseía Itachi y era demasiado impaciente, por lo que escupió de inmediato lo que tenía en mente. Esperaba que eso sirviera para sosegar el alma de la comadreja.

—Durante la misión me encontré con algunos shinobi de Kiri —comenzó Sasuke.

Itachi no pareció muy interesado, a pesar de lo cual el menor continuó:

—La Mizukage decidió no ejecutar a Kisame. Está prisionero, pero vivo. Se encuentra en Kiri y su sentencia es de por vida. Eso es mucho tiempo, Itachi, significa que tienes tiempo.

El mayor se puso de pie y dijo: —Debes tener hambre después de la misión. Prepararé algo de comer.

Sin darle oportunidad de replicar, entró en la casa.

—¿Qué…? —Sasuke lo siguió adentro dispuesto a alegar. ¿Qué carajos le sucedía? ¿No le importaba la información sobre el tiburón? —. ¡Itachi! Espera…

En cuanto ambos hermanos hubieron cruzado el umbral, un cuervo se posó en el cedro muerto.

**oOo**

**Notas finales**: "_Y Kisame llegó a Konoha, todos se enternecieron por el profundo amor que le tenía a Itachi y lo perdonaron. Fin_". Nah, no _podía_ suceder así. Díganme que no lo pensaron.

De inicio, este capítulo y el siguiente eran uno solo, pero decidí cortarlo en este punto. No me terminaba de convencer el acomodo anterior y por eso lo modifiqué. Creo que es más dramático dejarlo colgando de este punto. Dramáticamente desesperante.

Les deseo un bonito día, nos leemos dentro de poco.

¡Nos acercamos al final!


	9. Chapter 9

_Antepenúltimo capítulo_

**Advertencia**:_V__oyeurismo_…¿inintencionado? No estoy bien seguro. ¿Se sigue considerando voyeurismo si no se mira voluntariamente?

**Disclaimer**: Souta es un personaje original que me inventé para rellenar el hueco. Lo mismo para el caso de Hanako.

**oOo**

**Esa temporada del año**

**Por: Galdor Ciryatan**

**9**

**oOo **Tres semanas después **oOo**

Los hermanos Uchiha se encontraban ante la borda. Itachi tenía las manos cruzadas y apoyadas sobre ésta, su espalda estaba recta; Sasuke se hallaba encorvado y recargaba los antebrazos en la borda de madera. Sin disimularlo, el menor le echó una mirada acusadora a la comadreja.

"Bastardo. Y pensar que me preocupé por ti" le transmitió el muchacho con sus ojos.

Itachi tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado…por un rato al menos. La neblina que empezaba a hacerse espesa, en lugar de deprimir su ánimo, lo reavivó. Kirigakure no estaba muy lejos.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —preguntó Sasuke. Tenía curiosidad por los detalles y es que ni siquiera él fue capaz de ver su plan cuando se estaba gestando. Itachi se había mostrado perturbado por un tiempo, jamás le pidió su ayuda y a él le pasó de noche su estrategia, hasta que un día la comadreja dijo "Hokage-sama tiene una misión para ti, debes ir al país del agua. Yo te acompañaré". Ahí las cosas se pusieron sospechosas y Sasuke se enteró de las generalidades: Su hermano iba a ver a Kisame.

Encorvándose a su vez sobre la borda, Itachi suspiró y habló: —Supongo que no tiene caso ocultarlo ahora. Te lo diré: Cuando me sentaba en el jardín era para planear o esperar noticias, cuando desaparecía de casa era para hacer algo importante. Un día hablé con Hokage-sama y le dije lo que quería; no tenía nada en mi contra, pero me pidió que regresara a las misiones a cambio de su ayuda, cosa que haré después de esto.

En efecto, la comadreja vestía sus ropas usuales, en contraste con Sasuke, quien llevaba el uniforme de la aldea y un rollo que debía entregar a la Mizukage. Si los dos viajaban juntos era por casualidad. Tsunade tenía que enviar el rollo e Itachi concretó sus planes por esas mismas fechas, así que los dos hermanos fueron enviados el mismo día.

—Mizukage-sama fue otra historia —continuó Itachi—. Era a quien debía convencer y la que tenía poder para otorgar o negar. Independiente a la decisión de Tsunade-sama de apoyarme, la Mizukage era quien tomaría la decisión. Es una mujer fuerte y decidida; además, el escape de Kisame el mes pasado no le sentó demasiado bien. Me tomó tiempo convencerla; tiempo y recursos.

—¿La compraste? —preguntó Sasuke un poco sorprendido. Cuando Itachi hablaba de convencer, no le sonaba a proferir discursos sentimentales, sino a negociar algún beneficio mutuo.

—Más o menos —admitió la comadreja—. Los años en Akatsuki me dieron conocimiento y contactos extra. Mientras Hokage-sama no tuviera objeción, le ofrecí a Mizukage-sama algunas cosas hasta que alcancé a sonarle de provecho.

—¿Q…?

—No me preguntes qué cosas. —Algunas se tambaleaban en el gris espacio entre lo legal y el crimen, otras fueron ofertas rechazadas y había incluso algunas francamente vergonzosas. No quería hablar de eso, no con Sasuke. Se contentaba con saber que su trato era un éxito y podría ver al tiburón de la niebla.

—Aunque no sepa lo que te pidieron a cambio, adivinaría que fuiste estafado —le enfrentó Sasuke—. Considerando lo mucho que tardaste en conseguir el trato, cualquier cosa a cambio _sólo _de verlo debe ser un robo.

Itachi no lo creía así. A los prisioneros de la categoría de Kisame nunca les visitaban, no había quién y no había cómo. Además, su pago por el nimio detalle de verlo no era tan elevado. Mei no era ninguna aprovechada, jamás abusó de su condición, sólo le pidió lo que le hubiera pedido a cualquier otro: Un pago razonable por el derecho de ver a un criminal rango S.

Y aunque le hubiesen pedido la Luna a cambio, Itachi la hubiera concedido. Kisame lo valía. Tal vez lo único que no estaría dispuesto a entregar por su tiburón eran Konoha y Sasuke.

—¿Por qué tienen que pedirte algo a ti? —continuó quejándose el menor—. Ayudaste en la guerra, estuviste ahí cuando se disipó el Edo Tensei. No tienen derecho a reclamarte nada.

—Kisame también estuvo presente cuando se rompió ese jutsu, pero la gente parece olvidarlo. Somos anónimos, Sasuke, no cobramos recompensa. ¿No te han enseñado eso en ANBU? ¿No sabes para qué es la máscara?

Extrañamente, Sasuke se refrenó en el natural acto de argumentar. ANBU era un punto delicado para él y quizás por ello Itachi lo usaba a su favor. Desde que volviera a la aldea de la hoja, el menor de los Uchiha había manifestado poco apego hacia ella, no obstante, desde que formaba parte de ANBU algo estaba cambiando en él. Las misiones le gustaban, eran interesantes y desafiantes, se comprometía con sus objetivos y pensaba en la aldea. A veces lo emparejaban con cierto zorro rubio, pero ni siquiera ello lograba amedrentarlo, al contrario, hacía las cosas más interesantes y le daba un golpe de nostalgia. La máscara, que tenía el propósito de ocultar su identidad, era perfecta para volver anónimos sus actos de amor hacia la aldea y compañeros. Le gustaba esa máscara, le gustaba ANBU y le gustaba ser un shinobi de Konohagakure. Todavía no lo podía admitir ante Itachi o cualquier otro ser vivo, pero sus enfrentamientos con la Hokage habían disminuido mucho por las razones antes citadas.

Arrugó la frente y no le respondió nada a Itachi. Con su silencio, le dio la razón.

—Mira, allá se ve algo —dijo la comadreja señalando en la distancia.

Más tarde, tenían los pies plantados en Kiri.

**oOo**

Se hallaba recostado en el suelo de su celda y sentía frío en la huesuda espalda, pero eso resultaba de poca importancia. No tenía una razón de peso para cuidarse ni para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera yacer. En últimos días se dedicaba a pensar (era de las pocas actividades allí disponibles). Los ANBU que se turnaban para vigilarlo no pronunciaban palabra, jamás conversaban con él. Lo único que podía hacer Kisame era reflexionar. No sin esfuerzo movió los brazos y fue a poner las manos debajo de su nuca. El techo horrible y gris de la celda era su única musa en el arte de cavilar.

La puerta de metal se abrió y, de forma distraída, intuyó que era hora del cambio de guardia y de traerle el almuerzo que tal vez no tocaría. Estaba ocupado pensando.

"No es tan malo esto" se dijo ". Itachi tiene a Sasuke y a su hogar. Kiri tiene por fin la Mizukage que se merece. Hay paz en el mundo shinobi, verdadera paz y alianzas que van más allá del beneficio propio. Madara fue derrotado y yo ayudé en la guerra al pelear contra Kabuto; mi aldea me reconoce esto al no ejecutarme. No han sido resultados tan malos. ¿Qué más me queda por hacer? ¿Qué más queda para mí en el mundo?".

Supuso que nada. Le devolvió la vida a su amor y contempló la caída de Madara (cuestión que ocupó su mente por años). Ahora estaba vacío. No tenía por qué pelear, ningún impulso que lo hiciera moverse.

Se quedó en el suelo frío y húmedo de la celda, esperando que pusieran el almuerzo en la mesita para entonces decir "No tengo hambre", porque en verdad no la sentía. Ya no le daba hambre, ya no echaba de menos a Samehada, sus músculos no tenían ganas de pelear, su mente se volcaba en espirales sobre sí misma.

"No está tan mal esto" se dijo ". No es un mal final para un hombre como yo". Algún día los ANBU le dirigirían la palabra y él no tendría energía con la cual contestar, entonces lo dejarían morir ahí, quieto y en silencio. Nadie se lamentaría.

—Me dicen que no has estado comiendo bien —habló la voz profunda de Itachi.

Kisame se sobresaltó pero al instante volvió a relajarse. ¿Por qué tendría que alterarse? No era la primera vez que su mente cansada deliraba. De hecho, esperaba que en sus momentos finales se le presentara alguna visión de Uchiha, a manera de despedida.

—Te traje el almuerzo… Y no me obligues a usar el Sharingan en ti otra vez, Kisame.

Sin respuesta.

—Ha estado así varios días. Se tiende en el piso y no hace nada —explicó un ANBU.

—A veces habla dormido —agregó otro ANBU.

Bueno, esto era curioso, pensó Hoshigaki. Escuchaba voces de diferentes personas en sus delirios y parecían estar conversando entre ellas de manera ordenada. Además, las cosas que decían no eran del todo descabelladas.

Por pura curiosidad, giró el rostro y les miró.

Ahí estaba el ANBU que llevaba algunas horas haciendo guardia, el que venía a relevarlo e Itachi con una caja de bento sellada en una mano y un trozo de papel en la otra.

La comadreja suspiró. Esto iba a ser difícil.

Le entregó la carta de la Mizukage al ANBU que ya se encontraba ahí y dejó que la leyera; rezaba sobre las nuevas condiciones del cautiverio de Kisame. El hombre enmascarado terminó de leer, asintió y se marchó, contento de haber acabado su turno. Sólo quedaron Itachi y su ANBU escolta. Este último deshizo el sello que era protocolario para la comida de los prisioneros e Itachi puso el bento sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la pared.

—Camarón y cangrejo, come. Tengo sólo 15 minutos, pero no me marcharé hasta que termines de comer —sentenció Itachi al notar que el otro sólo le miraba.

Kisame estaba perplejo. No alucinaba. Ése era Uchiha Itachi en su celda de Kirigakure.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el tiburón. Al intentar ponerse de pie sus huesos se quejaron y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer.

—Vine a verte. Anda, come; lo necesitas.

Itachi miraba su rostro demacrado y algo dentro de él se partía. Le aterraba pensar que se dejaría morir de hambre mientras estaba encerrado. No consideró antes que iba a encontrarlo en este lamentable estado.

Kisame se aproximó un paso tambaleante. La comida era lo que menos le importaba. Quería tocar a Itachi, preguntarle tantas cosas.

Otro paso más que se sintió de una legua.

Deseaba tomar sus manos, dejarse abrazar por él.

Un paso más. ¿La distancia? Infinita.

Sus piernas refunfuñaron y se negaron a continuar. En compensación elevó un brazo y quiso con él salvar el enorme trecho que le quedaba.

—Uchiha-san, es importante guardar la distancia—dijo el ANBU. Tenía un kunai en la mano. Las palabras iban dirigidas a la comadreja; la amenaza implícita del arma, a Kisame.

Reacio y con los ojos tristes, Itachi dio un paso atrás.

—Lo siento, sólo me permiten verte y hablar contigo, no más. —Se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada un momento. Él también quería abrazarlo, se consumía su paciencia por hacerlo. Dio otro paso atrás, no fuese a desfallecer su voluntad por causa de la cercanía.

Se sumieron en un breve silencio incómodo. El ANBU no hizo mucho por mejorarlo, sólo aportó su presencia vigilante y su propio silencio. Kisame e Itachi se miraron con ganas de abalanzarse sobre el otro; en el rostro del tiburón se leían montones de dudas y, en el de la comadreja, preocupaciones.

—Siéntate y come. Te explicaré —dijo el joven. Lo mejor era exponerle la situación—. Hice un trato con Mizukage-sama: Puedo venir a verte cada mes y mandarte una carta a la semana; a ti te dejarán escribirme una vez al mes. Cuando venga, me darán unos momentos contigo, nunca a solas y sólo podremos hablar, pero… Tengo esperanza de que esto cambie para mejor… Kisame, por última vez, _come_.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y éstas se desbordaron. Enloquecía nada más de mirarlo, tan delgado y débil. No quería regresar dentro de un mes y encontrarlo en las mismas condiciones. No quería regresar y no encontrarlo. Las siguientes palabras de Kisame acabaron de enloquecerlo.

—Itachi-san, ¿en verdad quieres hacer esto? ¿Harías el viaje sólo para estar unos momentos conmigo? ¿Saldrías de la aldea y dejarías a tu hermano, por 15 minutos en esta celda?

Kisame no se sentía merecedor de ese trato y no creía tener el derecho de atar a la comadreja a un lugar tan horrendo como ése. Itachi podría encontrar a otra persona, hacer una vida de verdad. A fin de cuentas, él nunca iba a salir de esa celda. ¿Qué fragmento de vida le esperaba ahí? Por más que se esforzara el joven y por más minutos de compañía que comprara, nunca les dejarían estar juntos afuera de esas cuatro paredes.

—No desperdicies tu energía, Itachi-san. Tú fuiste afortunado, Konoha les dio la libertad a tu hermano y a ti; a mí, me dieron esto. No te encierres cuando ya te dejaron libre.

—Tonto, ¿por qué te empeñas en huir de mí? ¿Es porque yo huí después de la primera vez que me besaste? —le reclamó Uchiha con lágrimas furiosas recorriendo su rostro—. Te visitaré mientras me dejen hacerlo, vendré a verte mientras me plazca, haré el viaje si yo lo deseo. Eres mi amor, mi cómplice, ¿lo olvidaste? Y si algún día eso cambia, serás el primero en enterarse; te enviaré una carta diciendo que se acabó.

Pero jamás le envió semejante carta.

**oOo** Algunos meses después **oOo**

—Naruto te buscó por varios años, ¿qué piensas al respecto? Nunca te he escuchado comentarlo —habló Itachi.

Caminaban por las calles neblinosas de Kiri con rumbo a la oficina de la Mizukage.

—Debe apreciarte mucho —continuó la comadreja cuando su hermano pequeño no respondió.

—Basta, Itachi. Basta. No empieces. Y sobre todo: No con Naruto —refunfuñó Sasuke. Odiaba cuando Itachi hacía esto. Y no se trataba de una ocurrencia muy común, pero cuando pasaba era remarcable. No a diario su hermano mayor le insinuaba que se consiguiera pareja.

Un par de veces le había querido enganchar con Sakura, ante lo cual Sasuke respondió indignado. Una vez, hablando del clan Hyuga y de su doujutsu, metió a Hinata en el tema de conversación; ¿qué pasaría si ambos clanes se mezclaran? Luego estuvo esa vergonzosa discusión sobre Mei el mes antepasado y, entre ayer y hoy, a Itachi se le había metido en la cabeza que tal vez las mujeres no fuesen lo suyo.

—Déjame en paz, Itachi —reiteró con voz tajante y haciendo un ademán—. Puedo perdonar que hayas mencionado a Jugo, pero Naruto… Es impensable.

La comadreja decidió fingir demencia. Le dedicó su sonrisa más inocente al menor y le dijo:

—No lo decía por eso. Hablé de Naruto porque estaba pensando en mí y en Kisame, en lo mucho que se esforzó por devolverme la vida y el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por él.

Sí, claro. A otro perro con ese hueso. Él no lo iba a morder.

Llegaron al edificio en el centro de la aldea donde se encontraba la oficina de Mei. Itachi entró a hablar a solas con ella y Sasuke se siguió de largo para registrarlos en un hotel.

El muchacho no se arrepentía por acompañar a su hermano este mes (a pesar de sus penosos intentos de emparejarlo). Eran unas cortas vacaciones, a fin de cuentas. Kiri no ofrecía mucho como destino turístico, pero a Sasuke le gustaba el cambio de panorama y la compañía relajada de su hermano. Los últimos 3 meses habían hecho el viaje juntos. Llegaban a mediodía, comían algo, Sasuke se marchaba a curiosear o encontrar gente interesante para pelear e Itachi iba a la prisión, pasaban la noche en un hotel y al día siguiente partían. Si era necesario, llevaban o traían mensajes entre las aldeas o escoltaban a alguna persona que lo requiriera.

Se detuvo en una tienda de armas por pura curiosidad y encontró algunos kunai interesantes. Luego de no decidirse a comprar algo, se fue al hotel de siempre, los registró y recibió la sonrisa cálida de la encargada; ella lo reconocía. Era una chica más o menos de su edad que en ocasiones se hallaba tras el mostrador. Sasuke asumía que era la hija del dueño o algo similar.

—¿No ha venido Itachi-san en esta ocasión? —le preguntó la chica—. Espero que se encuentre bien.

—Fue a arreglar otros asuntos. Llegará en un momento.

Igual que si de una invocación se tratada, la comadreja entró al hotel en ese momento.

—¿Ya llenaste el registro? Hay un pequeño cambio de planes, nos quedaremos otra noche y nos iremos pasado mañana temprano —dijo Itachi.

Sin que se lo pidieran siquiera, la chica corrigió el registro con una sonrisa. Mientras lo hacía, Itachi le dio un pequeño codazo a Sasuke. Hanako era una muchacha atenta y bonita, siempre los atendía con especial agrado.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. El siguiente mes insistiría en cambiar de hotel.

**oOo**

Uchiha fue conducido por un ANBU de máscara azul. Ya se sabía el recorrido, pero era protocolario que alguien lo acompañara. Al entrar en la celda de Kisame, buscó con la mirada los libros que le mandó la semana antepasada. Allí estaban sobre la mesa.

Siempre le preguntaba al tiburón si recibía todas sus cartas y las cosas que le enviaba y, hasta ahora, la respuesta solía ser afirmativa. Un par de veces sus paquetes no fueron autorizados y se los regresaron. Igual a las cartas, sus regalos eran sometidos a escrutinio antes de dárselos a Kisame; tenían un control estricto. Las cartas eran leídas, no podía enviarle nada sellado, cualquier objeto afilado estaba por demás prohibido dentro de la correspondencia y shinobi especializados revisaban cada cosa con sus habilidades. No desconfiaban de Itachi, habían llegado a fiarse de él porque la aldea de la hoja lo hacía, no obstante, hubiera sido ingenuo dejar pasar su correo sin revisar.

Investigaban y verificaban porque eran las reglas.

De hecho, del lado de Kisame las cosas también estaban tranquilas. El hombre de piel azul jamás intentó escapar de nuevo y no dio problemas. Su conducta era impecable, su trato verbal era una delicia comparado con el de otros prisioneros. Leía los libros y mensajes de su compañero de Akatsuki, le escribía una carta inmensa cada mes, se ejercitaba y comía al punto de estar recuperando su antiguo peso, ya no existía la necesidad de vigilarlo las 24 horas del día y sólo hacían rondas en horarios aleatorios. Si existía una cosa que manchaba su historial, eran los últimos tres días; había estado un tanto irritable.

El ANBU cerró la puerta tras ellos y tragó saliva. "Órdenes son órdenes, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?" se dijo. Tenía en el bolsillo la carta de Terumi, donde especificaba un cambio temporal en las condiciones del prisionero, pero eso no modificaba el hecho de que él era un ANBU y que le tocaba hacer guardia durante la visita de Itachi. Agradeció tanto tener la máscara.

Kisame completó en el número 50 las abdominales que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie. Tenía un poco de sudor pegado a la piel. A falta de otra cosa en qué gastar su energía física, hacía ejercicio gran parte del día. No tenía concentración para leer o escribir.

Itachi se aproximó. Percibió el olor del mayor y se embriagó en él. Una sonrisa satisfecha le cruzó los labios. Se congratuló por haber hecho tan bien el cálculo y acertar en la fecha (aunque tal vez era más cosa de suerte que de ingenio). No importaba. Estaba ahí.

Dio otro paso y quedó a unos palmos de Kisame. Estaba tan cerca que Hoshigaki se sintió extrañado y, dicho sea de paso, también desesperado. El tiempo de sus visitas se había ampliado, Itachi podía enviarle cosas y en ocasiones lo veía más de una vez al mes, pero el nulo contacto físico y la vigilancia de un ANBU seguían siendo reglas en uso. Por ello le sorprendió tanto que la comadreja alargara la mano y tocara su rostro.

Kisame cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de esos dedos delineando su mandíbula. Quería atesorar ese tacto ligero, guardarlo en la memoria por siempre porque en cualquier momento el ANBU los apartaría de un tirón. Eso no llegó a suceder.

Despegó los párpados y encontró los ojos oscuros de Uchiha. Con ellos le sonreía, con su mano lo sosegaba, con sus labios pronunció palabras inesperadas.

—Hay un cambio temporal en las reglas.

—¿Qué cambio?

—Puedo hacer esto cuanto me plazca —le dijo Itachi mientras acariciaba sus labios entreabiertos.

Kisame se inclinó y lo besó. Nadie se atrevió a separarlos. El beso fue breve y ansioso, contenía en él todo el contacto que debieron evitar los últimos meses. Itachi agarró los hombros del mayor y se puso en las puntas de sus pies. Se mordieron los labios, los enrojecieron, suspiraron en la boca del otro palabras de cariño. Kisame tomó los costados del Uchiha y, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, lo apartó. Si continuaban besándose así no podría controlarse, querría tenerlo ahí mismo.

—No te detengas —habló Uchiha, lo tentó cruelmente a darle libertad a sus instintos.

—Es que… ¿No sabes la temporada que es? —Sus ojos expresaban una franca desesperación. Tal vez hubiera preferido que Itachi no lo visitara esta semana en particular, así no habría tenido la tentación de arrojarlo contra la cama y arrancarle la ropa. Además era muy cruel que las reglas hubieran cambiado en este preciso día sólo para torturarlo doblemente. Aunque, ya que lo pensaba, las reglas generalmente cambiaban porque Itachi hacía algo para conseguirlo—. ¿Por qué ahora puedes tocarme? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada, sólo hablé con Mei-sama. Me dijo que habías estado algo irritable y le comenté lo de la temporada; espero no te moleste. Por eso permitió el contacto, aunque sea sólo estos dos días.

—¿Dos días?

—Estaré aquí hasta que anochezca y volveré mañana en la tarde otra vez. Podremos… Ya sabes. Mizukage-sama me concedió esto como favor para ver si tu ánimo mejoraba. Creo que realmente le importas, Kisame, es sólo que no puede obviar tu pasado y…

Hoshigaki lo estrechó y lo besó intempestivamente. Las últimas líneas del diálogo de la comadreja le pasaron de noche. Sólo alcanzó a escuchar hasta la parte de "Podremos… Ya sabes". Y por supuesto que sabía qué podrían hacer, no tenía que hacerle un dibujo para explicárselo, aunque esa opción sería una morbosa delicia para contemplar después. No le molestaría tener un dibujo al respecto.

Sobó la espalda baja del joven al tiempo que lo besaba. Muchas noches había soñado con esto, en el día y despierto lo fantaseaba, la estación le llenaba la cabeza con imágenes de esa índole.

El ANBU, incómodo, apoyó su peso sobre la pierna izquierda.

Kisame lo miró con un gesto entre curioso e incrédulo. Esperó a que se marchara, en el inter volvió a besar al joven, y después continuó esperando a que se fuera. Debería de hacerlo en cualquier momento. No obstante, el único cambio visible fue que pasó el peso de su cuerpo al lado derecho. Hoshigaki frunció el entrecejo.

Itachi lo notó distraído e intuyó el motivo.

—A mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero Mei-sama le pidió discreción.

Sí, discreción y mente abierta, comunicaba Terumi en la carta. Aunque lo que el hombre enmascarado pensaba era "Valor, Souta. Valor".

—¿Quieres decir que el ANBU se queda? —preguntó Kisame. Recibió un asentimiento a manera de respuesta.

Bien, tenía sentido. El omitir la regla del contacto no disipaba todas las demás, en especial la de la vigilancia. A él no le molestaba demasiado que los viera un shinobi, era un hombre en una misión y, como tal cosa, debía mostrar la antes mencionada discreción. Lo que no sabía era si Itachi tenía alguna objeción. Era de suponer que no, pero sentía la obligación moral de preguntarle. Había un tercero en el cuarto y ellos dos iban a resolver de la manera usual sus impulsos de temporada, por lo que le pareció importante obtener el consentimiento explícito de la comadreja.

—¿Estás cómodo con estas condiciones? —preguntó Hoshigaki.

—Es algo embarazoso, pero, estaré bien. —No iba a morir de vergüenza, no podría ser más penoso que la vez en que se emborrachó.

—Le daremos un buen espectáculo —bromeó Kisame para aligerar la tensión del momento.

"Valor, Souta. Mucho, mucho valor".

El ANBU se quedó quieto en su lugar, haciendo guardia, estando alerta y sintiendo el rostro caliente tras la máscara. Nunca había visto a dos hombres sostener relaciones. Había sido partícipe de actos carnales, sólo que con una mujer y nunca en calidad de espectador. Se preguntó por qué Mei lo habría elegido para la guardia de esa ocasión. Ya había montado vigilancia en visitas anteriores de Itachi y sabía que él y el tiburón eran más que amigos, pero de ese inocente conocimiento a ver los límites de su cuerpo confundidos…había un mundo de diferencia.

No es que Souta fuera un santo y esta misión tuviera el potencial de traumatizarlo de por vida, no, era que le llamaban poderosamente la atención algunos aspectos de la escena y otros le parecían un tanto perturbadores.

El prisionero le quitó la playera a su visitante y le besó cuello.

Souta vio la prenda ser arrojada sobre la mesa, aquella en la que Kisame comía, se sentaba a escribir y apilaba los libros de Itachi; leyó el título del que no alcanzó a ser cubierto por la playera: "Amrita". Entonces se obligó a devolver los ojos a los dos hombres que se devoraban a besos.

La altura y complexión de Hoshigaki eran de esas cosas llamativas, pensaba el ANBU. No lograba recuperar su peso anterior todavía, estaba algunos kilogramos por debajo, pero eso no afectaba mucho la impresión general del cuadro. El hombre era más grande que el joven, cuestión que se le antojaba un poco morbosa. Además, estaba la diferencia de edades. Kisame acababa de cumplir 33 años en fechas recientes (él mismo recibió el regalo enviado por Uchiha, lo revisó y lo entregó al prisionero) e Itachi tenía más o menos su edad. Tendría unos veinte-y-pocos.

El ANBU aspiró profundo y no pudo interrumpir el flujo de sus pensamientos. Se preguntó, con una suerte de asombrado horror, cuántos años tendría Itachi la primera vez que se acostó con el otro. Sabía que fueron compañeros en Akatsuki por varios años y que el shinobi de la hoja ingresó en la organización a una temprana edad. ¿19, 17? ¿Cuántos años tendría Itachi entonces? ¿16, 15? No se atrevió a disminuir más la cifra por temor a que imágenes inapropiadas se formaran en su mente. Se concentró de nuevo en el presente.

Vio cómo eran descartadas las prendas una a una y apreció el trato brusco de Hoshigaki. A pesar de que Itachi no era ningún niño y, en realidad, se trataba de uno de los shinobi más fuertes con vida en ese momento, era preocupante ver el trato que le daba el mayor. Le mordió los labios, le dio una hosca palmada en el trasero y lo arrojó a la pequeña cama con desesperación. Viendo la cicatriz en el cuello de la comadreja, Souta pensó "Quizás le gusta el trato rudo". A veces, a él le gustaba ser rudo con su mujer y a ella le encantaba.

De todos los shinobi que conocía, él nunca hubiera considerado unir a una pareja así. Los miraba y se le antojaban una combinación tan extraña. Eso sin mencionar el contexto en el que se hallaban: El cautiverio.

"El amor es una cosa rara" sentenció y distribuyó el peso de su cuerpo entre sus dos piernas.

Itachi y Kisame no se olvidaban por completo del ANBU, por muy absorbidos que estuvieran en su tarea, eran conscientes de su presencia y se veían afectados por ella. De inicio, Itachi trató de controlar los gemidos y jadeos; a su vez, el tiburón cuidó que el cuerpo de su compañero no quedara demasiado expuesto. Luego, esas nociones se fueron al traste. Uchiha estaba embriagado por el agradable olor del otro y Hoshigaki estaba en celo. Si en algún punto de la noche trataron de dominarse y mostrar decencia en este acto caótico, se olvidaron de ello en cuanto el mayor comenzó a preparar el esfínter de Itachi.

La comadreja traía consigo una pequeña botella de lubricante, que fue todo lo que le permitieron. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para la tarde entera. Abrió las piernas y desvió la mirada, se mordió la muñeca mientras Kisame, de rodillas en la cama, trabajaba el músculo indispuesto a ceder terreno.

Hoshigaki masajeó el exterior de aquella entrada esbelta, vertió el frío lubricante que luego calentó con sus dedos y empezó a forzar, a forzar lentamente.

—Prepárame bien —le ordenó Itachi.

Un insight se posó en la mente de Kisame y le hizo sonreír encantado.

—No has estado con otros hombres a parte de mí, ¿verdad, Itachi-san? Y tu cuerpo, como me has dicho, se renovó luego del Edo Tensei… Otra vez eres virgen.

—Este cuerpo es virgen; mi mente, no —discutió la comadreja. Para prueba de ello estaba el ANBU que yacía junto a la puerta. El Itachi virgen, el que lo era en cuerpo y mente, no hubiera accedido a perder la inocencia mientras un hombre enmascarado les miraba.

—Cómo cambian las cosas —reflexionó Kisame presionando el anillo de músculo. Oh, se sentía tan estrecho.

Uchiha profirió un pequeño grito. Luego de un momento, le pidió que agregara otro dedo y entonces otro. Estuvo a punto de pedirle el cuarto, no obstante, Kisame dio señales de desesperación.

—Ya está bien. Túmbate sobre la espalda, quiero estar arriba —dijo el joven.

Para la sorpresa del ANBU, Itachi se montó sobre el otro y dirigió su dotado miembro hacia su interior. A través de la máscara vio el sexo del prisionero perderse entre los glúteos de Uchiha. Escuchó los gemidos del menor e intuyó que aquello le complacía, vio el ritmo que tomaba al subir y bajar y supuso que tenía experiencia en el área. Souta pensó en su mujer y se preguntó si estaría dispuesta a montarlo de esa manera.

"Al acabar esta guardia pediré unas vacaciones" se decidió el ANBU. Desgraciadamente para él, el turno no acabó pronto. Sus custodiados tendrían sexo en ésa y dos ocasiones más.

Era una bendición mezclada que la absorción de chakra de Kisame estuviera bloqueada. Obviando las desventajas, estaba la parte en la que podían tener relaciones sin preocuparse de que Itachi terminara inconsciente. Podían dejarse llevar sin miedo.

Uchiha jadeó y se corrió en el pecho del otro. Apretó los párpados y sus músculos hicieron algo similar. La sensación cálida de Kisame derramándose en su interior, estremeciéndose bajo su cuerpo, pronunciando su nombre en un gruñido, fue placentera en un nivel más allá del físico.

Más tarde Kisame lo tomó por detrás, pidiéndole que se pusiera en cuatro patas y que lo llamara de esa forma especial que lo volvía loco. La tercera vez lo hicieron de frente, Hoshigaki encima e Itachi envolviéndolo con sus brazos y piernas, sus rostros muy juntos y los gemidos quedos, íntimos.

Se durmieron por un rato en la estrecha cama, con sus cuerpos entrelazados. El ANBU casi sintió compasión cuando llegó la noche e Itachi debió marcharse.

—Uchiha-san, es hora.

La tarde siguiente Itachi regresó, Kisame le dio una herida sangrante en el muslo y él le regaló varios chupetones en la espalda.

El mes siguiente también regresó. Y el siguiente y algunos más hasta que ya no tuvo motivo para retornar a Kiri.

**oOo**

**Idea en adopción**:Mei Terumi me parece tan guapa y en mis locas ensoñaciones me gustaría verla con Sasuke. Un summary algo coqueto podría ser: "_Sasuke cambió de bando durante la guerra y peleó en contra del juubi, pero ni siquiera con eso se pueden obviar sus crímenes pasados. Siguiendo el orden de su castigo, este mes es trasladado a Kiri y la Mizukage hará uso de él como mejor le parezca_".

¿Alguien acepta el reto de darle vida a esa fantasía mía?

Me imagino que un bonito castigo para Sasuke por sus crímenes sería hacerlo esclavo de los Kages; a cada uno le toca usarlo un mes, pero lo que me importa es el periodo de tiempo en el que Mei lo tiene a sus pies. Eh, ¿alguien se anima? Doy en adopción esa idea P:


	10. Chapter 10

_Penúltimo capítulo._

**Advertencias** múltiples y misteriosas. Lean bajo su propio riesgo *troll face*.

**Disclaimer:** Por aquí aparece un personaje llamado Hikari, otra invención mía que obedece a propósitos muy específicos dentro de la trama. También Yusura es un personaje original.

**oOo**

**Esa temporada del año**

**Por: Galdor Ciryatan**

**10**

**oOo **Algunos meses después: Comienzos de marzo **oOo**

Itachi recogió sus cosas del escritorio y despidió a los alumnos. El tiempo pasaba rápido cuando daba clases, tanto, que estaba pensando en pedir un puesto estable, no sólo ser suplente. Ayer y hoy había cubierto a un maestro que se encontraba resfriado; de vez en cuando se ponía al frente del salón de clases para suplir a algún shinobi enfermo o que se encontrara ausente. En el mes asistía a la Academia uno días, pero no le molestaría hacer de esto algo más regular.

Los niños le tenían simpatía, algunos hasta lo admiraban. Conocían su historia de manera fragmentada y la mayoría no hilaba las cosas. Sabían que era un Uchiha, que su clan había sufrido una gran tragedia años atrás, que él se convirtió en renegado por mucho tiempo y que regresó a la aldea y se esforzó admirablemente por recuperar la confianza de ésta, no obstante, ignoraban que todas esas cosas estaban entrelazadas y formaban un tapiz que se deshilacharía al remover cualquiera de sus elementos. Los niños más grandes y los más listos, incluso los que escuchaban conversaciones que no deberían oír, estaban al tanto de la verdadera historia de Itachi, es decir, la versión completa e hilada. Ante cualquier signo de desconfianza y suspicacia, la comadreja se acercaba a hablar con ellos. Un genuino interés por saber lo que les azoraba, una de sus sonrisas cálidas y una explicación al nivel de un niño siempre acababan calmándolos y retornando la confianza entre ambos.

A Itachi le encantaban los niños, sobre todo los más pequeños, porque le recordaban a Sasuke. Ver sus progresos y conocer su deseo de mejorar como shinobi era un privilegio muy grande. Participar en esa formación, por más breve que fuese su acto, era un honor y una responsabilidad muy grande.

Salió del salón, se encontró con Umino Iruka y, tras intercambiar algunas palabras cordiales, se dispuso a ir a casa. No obstante, al cruzar la puerta de la Academia vio a una pequeña niña sentada sola en las escaleras. No era alumna de la clase a la que atendió hoy, pero en dos ocasiones le había dado clases y recordaba su nombre.

—Yusura-chan, ¿qué haces aquí sola?

—Mamá no llega todavía —respondió la niña mientras garabateaba con el dedo en el suelo.

Ah, a algunos niños los recogían sus padres luego de la escuela, recordó la comadreja. Él y Sasuke jamás fueron de ese tipo, ellos iban y venían solos porque eran lo suficientemente maduros, además, recogerlos hubiera sido signo de debilidad e innecesario consentimiento para el clan.

Aunque Yusura no se veía demasiado preocupada por la tardanza de su madre, Itachi se sentó a su lado a hacerle compañía. De forma distraída la comadreja pensó que meses atrás, en esa fecha, habría tenido poco tiempo para sentarse, habría estado viajando a Kiri, anhelando llegar, desesperado. Pero no había más Kiri. Tenía tiempo de no hacer ese rutinario viaje y no lo echaba de menos.

—¿Aprendiste algo interesante el día de hoy? —preguntó Uchiha con tal de hacer conversación.

El rostro de la niña se iluminó de pronto y enderezó la espalda. Acababa de recordar algo que quería preguntarle.

—¿Es verdad que eres un héroe, Itachi-sensei?

Uchiha le preguntó a qué se refería y luego le respondió. La madre de Yusura llegó poco después.

**oOo**

Itachi caminaba con paso despreocupado por la aldea. Algunas personas lo saludaban al verlo pasar, había mujeres que consideraban el sonreírle de manera ilusionada, aunque al final se lo pensaban dos veces y lo daban por perdido.

Al pasar por el mercado se detuvo en algunos de los puestos y examinó con ojo crítico la comida. Podría comprar algo fresco y cocinar para dos; Sasuke se hallaba fuera en una misión. A punto de realizar una compra, cierta presencia familiar se acercó a su lado y le dijo:

—Ya he comprado dos de esos.

Itachi le miró, vio las bolsas de la compra que cargaba y adivinó que se le había adelantado. Conocía sus gustos y en ocasiones era capaz de prever sus deseos. Hoy había comprado justamente lo que Itachi estaba pensado cocinar.

—¿Falta algo más?

—No, tengo todo. Vamos a casa.

La comadreja le quitó una de las bolsas, le ayudó en el innecesario acto de cargarla.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la Academia? —preguntó.

Itachi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de responder.

—Una niña me preguntó sobre el incidente del Sanbi en Kirigakure el año pasado. Según creía, yo había estado ahí y había detenido al Bijuu. —Se rió—. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

—Algunos de esos chicos te admiran bastante, más de que lo estás dispuesto a admitir. ¿Qué hay de raro en que te crean capaz de detener a un Bijuu por una aldea que no es la tuya? Eres un héroe, después de todo.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. Le dije la verdad a Yusura.

—¿Y cuál fue esa verdad? —le preguntó su amante, la misma persona junto a la cual vivía desde hacía algunos meses.

—Que sí viajé en esas fechas a Kiri pero llegué un poco después del ataque del Sanbi y que el verdadero héroe pertenecía al país del agua. Le dije que era un prisionero que, en lugar de huir cuando su celda se desmoronó, peleó contra el Sanbi y salvó a la aldea, en parte por amor a ésta, en parte porque creía que la persona que quería estaba en esos momentos en Kiri.

—¿Le contaste que agarré a un ANBU de los hombros y lo sacudí mientras le gritaba "¡Deshaz el sello de mis manos! ¡Deshazlo o moriremos!"?

—No, sólo le dije que el prisionero fue muy valiente y su nación perdonó su pasado —rió Itachi.

—Mei-sama es una gran Mizukage —reflexionó el mayor mirando al cielo—. Kiri está levantando la cabeza. Por fin.

Aunque él no iba a ver eso en primera fila puesto que no vivía en la nación del agua. Ya no. Konohagakure le gustaba igual. Había gente fuerte y había una persona en particular que amaba. Por uno de esos impulsos bobos e idealistas, tomó de la mano a la comadreja. Ésta no comentó nada, se limitó a sentir las mejillas calientes y entrelazar sus dedos con el mayor.

El día en que Kisame llegó de Kiri en calidad de hombre libre, Uchiha lo recibió en la entrada de la aldea. Él trató de poner su mejor cara de solemne alegría y comportarse con decoro, pero eso se derrumbó cuando Hoshigaki lo abrazó y lo besó enfrente de la comitiva de Kiri, de los shinobi de la hoja que se hallaban ahí y (más alarmante todavía) de Sasuke. Itachi se sintió amedrentado por tal acto de divulgación y, en verdad, todavía le costaba trabajo dejar que el cariño fluyera libremente entre ambos al estar en público. La antigua de regla de dejar todo tras la puerta de la habitación estaba bien arraigada y era difícil de arrancar. Las extraordinarias vivencias previas habían contribuido a disminuir su pudor, pero en la cotidianeidad las cosas eran diferentes. En la cotidianeidad de una aldea y una vida apacible, era la primera vez que Itachi tenía una pareja formal. Esos besos en el porche de su casa fueron los primeros de esta vida, ese pionero "Te amo" se sintió surrealista al no estar empapado en drama y emergencia, esa vez que salieron a comer como pareja le pareció igual a una primera cita, esas frases bobas antes dichas se le antojaban novedosas, ese sexo lento y placentero le recordó a su primera vez.

Se estaba acostumbrando.

—Pronto será tu cumpleaños, ¿ya sabes lo que quieres? —preguntó Uchiha.

Kisame sonrió de esa manera tiburonesca que sólo él podía lograr. Oh, sí tenía en mente un regalo adecuado, aunque no le diera uso precisamente en su cumpleaños. Quería una nota que dijera "Vale por una temporada de apareamiento juntos". La estación era entre su cumpleaños y el de Itachi.

Sin contestar la pregunta de la comadreja en forma directa pero pensando en un tema relacionado, el espadachín dijo:

—¿Recuerdas esa última estación en Akatsuki? Cuántas veces lo hicimos.

Llegaron a casa e Itachi no tuvo necesidad de pedirle discreción, de ordenarle que no tocara ese tema mientras iban caminando por la aldea. Suspiró. Vaya que se acordaba (aunque no tenía claras las cuentas).

—Fueron demasiadas —sentenció quitándose las sandalias.

Kisame hizo una de esas cosas por las cuales lo consideraba extraño: Mencionó el número exacto de veces que hicieron el amor en esa temporada.

—Fue una estación de 7 días. Lo hicimos 20 veces. La primera en el bosque cuando me alcanzaste y más tarde en cuanto llegamos al hotel. —Se despojó de su calzado, se encaminó a la cocina para dejar las compras y continuó enumerando con una suerte de deleite en la voz—. El segundo día fueron otras dos veces; por la mañana cuando tú…

—Espera. ¿Realmente te acuerdas de eso, del total y de cada vez? —le interrumpió el joven. Él perdió la cuenta de las cosas hacia la mitad de la temporada.

—Tenías 20 años y lo hicimos 20 veces, por eso lo recuerdo. Y me acuerdo muy bien de los primeros días.

Uchiha se sintió avergonzado. Él, que era un genio y un observador nato, no tenía tan clara la noción de esa temporada. Dejó la bolsa que cargaba en la mesa y empezó a sacar las cosas, lo hizo de forma distraída, un tanto cabizbajo. Pensaba (su orgullo zarandeado) cómo era posible que Kisame tuviera una mejor memoria al respecto, sobre todo considerando su experiencia sexual. De preguntarle cuándo y dónde perdió la virginidad, quién fue la segunda persona con la que lo hizo y qué hora del día hora, cuál era el nombre del burdel que visitó más veces, cómo lucía la última prostituta a la que contrató y en cuántas ocasiones se había acostado con hombres, ¿recordaría los datos exactos?

Por estar concentrado cavilando, a punto estuvo de meter un paquete de harina en el refrigerador.

"Divago… He dejado que este hombre me cambie" pensó.

En otro tiempo no hubiese tenido un error tan mundo, no se habría permitido tal equivocación tan estúpida. Hoy, cometió y perdonó.

—¿Qué tienes? —habló Kisame al notarlo distraído.

—Es sólo que estaba pensado. ¿Cómo puedes recordar esas cosas que hicimos hace tanto tiempo? Yo no lo recuerdo a detalle.

Sin darle mucho tiempo para reaccionar, Kisame lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrapó entre su cuerpo y el borde de la mesa. Unos rábanos se cayeron al suelo; fueron monumentalmente ignorados. Itachi se descubrió besando al mayor, prestando su boca a un juego bien conocido. Se aferró al cabello corto del tiburón y metió la lengua en su boca para luego recibir una mordida en ella.

—Quizá puedas poner mayor atención la siguiente temporada, quizá lleguemos más allá del número 20 —sugirió Kisame un centímetro debajo de su oído.

—Tendré que ir a Kiri y pedirles que me enseñen ese sello que usaron en ti. —De hecho, así lo hizo y jamás tuvieron que volver a preocuparse por la involuntaria absorción de chakra.

Si pasaron o no de los 20 actos, era historia aparte.

**oOo** Ese mismo año: Finales de julio **oOo**

Era mediodía y hacía algo de calor. Para las 12:30 Itachi ya había acabado de dar sus dos horas de las clases de verano en la Academia, iba caminando por la aldea y buscaba el lado de la calle donde los árboles daban sombra. En algún momento se abanicó el rostro con la mano y reflexionó que el calor ambiental no era tan exagerado; la fuente de su temperatura era interna.

El enojo es una emoción caliente.

Sasuke acababa de regresar de una de sus misiones ANBU y se hallaba con un tobillo inflamado, no tan grave para mandarlo al hospital pero sí para tenerlo reposando; había sido una misión de dos semanas con varias complicaciones. No obstante, Itachi no se dirigía a casa. Sus sandalias tenían otro rumbo, sus pantalones oscuros se movían al son de una melodía que no se llamaba hogar.

Cruzó la calle y sacó del bolsillo un juego de llaves. Entretanto abría la puerta del establecimiento, pensó en cómo llegó a enfadarse este día, la manera en la que comenzó su mañana irritado.

La cuestión se remontaba a tiempo atrás…

Kisame fue requerido por Mei para una misión especial. Él tenía poco derecho a negarse, era un ninja de Kiri y, a fin de cuentas, la Mizukage no lo llamaba muy seguido. Eran pocas las misiones en las que participaba, fuesen éstas ordenadas directamente por su aldea o coordinadas por Konoha si el caso lo requería. Así que partió de inmediato. La misión tomaría un mes en ser completada.

Dos semanas luego de despedir a Kisame, Itachi hubo de decirle "Hasta luego" también a su hermano menor.

En ese periodo él no tuvo ninguna misión que lo llevara fuera de Konoha. Era de los mejores shinobi, sólo que odiaba pelear y le pidió a la Hokage que redujera sus misiones y le diera algunas horas estables en la Academia. Tsunade accedió. Mientras hubiera paz no era muy necesario el uso de los ninja élite. El último acontecimiento de gravedad había sido la aparición del Sanbi en Kirigakure, en octubre del año pasado.

Itachi pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la aldea, tenía algunas horas de clases a la semana y ahora estaba apoyando con los cursos de verano; por lo demás, se encontraba bastante desocupado.

Se buscó algo para rellenar su tiempo y lo encontró. Fue un insight repentino, le sucedió un día mientras caminaba a casa. Sasuke alcanzó a ser partícipe de la noticia antes de marcharse con la máscara cubriéndole el rostro, pero Kisame no estaba y no pudo darse por enterado. Así había comenzado este embrollo que ahora lo tenía molesto.

La comadreja cruzó el umbral y puso los pies dentro del suelo de madera. Aspiró el olor del lugar y le agradó.

Dos días atrás, Sasuke había regresado a casa con el tobillo lastimado y la máscara cuarteada. Itachi le cambió las vendas la primera noche (sólo porque podía darse ese lujo y porque amaba consentirlo aunque a él le pareciera infantil). Mientras le revisaba la herida, le comentó sobre el café. Sasuke no mostró demasiado entusiasmo y tampoco le desaprobó, sólo le hizo algunas preguntas e indagó si necesitaría su ayuda. Itachi respondió que por el momento no, pero si llegaba a necesitarla se la pediría. El menor no se quejó. Para eso eran familia.

La reacción de Kisame fue bastante distinta. El tiburón llegó a casa anoche, fatigado y hambriento. Se duchó, cenó y se durmió, por lo que Uchiha tuvo poco tiempo para conversar con él. No es que fuera algo de una elevada relevancia; ya le comentaría luego sobre su proyecto. Y en la mañana lo hizo.

Al final Itachi había dicho "¿Me ayudarías si lo necesito?".

"No lo haré. Es una mala idea" fueron las palabras textuales del espadachín esa mañana.

Discutieron. Hubo algunos argumentos mal encauzados, un par de miradas incrédulas y algo de despecho. Itachi se marchó de casa molesto, porque ya era hora de ir a la Academia. Dio sus clases y, al acabar, helo ahí, con los pies plantados en el pequeño local.

A decir verdad, últimamente tenían discusiones sobre temas que, en otro tiempo, hubieran obviado. En sus años de Akatsuki las peleas eran escasas y durante el cautiverio de Kisame, nulas. Ahora que se hallaban viviendo una vida cómoda, confortable y tranquila, tenían tiempo para pelear por nimiedades. Lo del café era una insignificancia, en serio, comparado con la amenaza de Madara o la perspectiva de ser prisionero por el resto de una vida, pero a la luz de la cotidianeidad ambos se daban permiso de reñir al respecto.

A Itachi no le preocupaba mucho que discutieran. Lo consideraba normal, inherente a la convivencia, y al final solían resolverlo en actitud de civilizados adultos. No obstante, en esta minucia del café todavía no llegaba el final.

Poniendo gesto irritado cerró la puerta tras él.

¿Con que una mala idea, eh? ¿Con que no le ayudaría? Bueno, en este momento estaba enfadado por esos comentarios. Las palabras de Kisame le hirieron.

Miró el establecimiento y descubrió algo sobre el mostrador que él no dejó ahí en su última visita. De inicio fue renuente a tomarlo. Perdió el tiempo abriendo las ventanas y moviendo algunas sillas, fue a la parte de atrás para que ver que ninguna otra cosa estuviera fuera de orden y, por fin, cogió el presente de Kisame. Era un ramo de flores: Tulipanes amarillos. La tarjeta estaba en blanco, no obstante, tenía la seguridad de que lo enviaba Hoshigaki. Tonto y simple tiburón, le regalaba flores para apaciguarlo.

Uchiha pasó un rato más en el local. Hizo una lista de las cosas que faltaban y revisó pormenores. Quería que el café abriera dentro de una semana, a ser posible. Daría clases por la mañana y, por la tarde, trabajaría en el café. A saber, que esta bebida le encantaba. Un día sucedió que su tiempo libre y el deseo de hacer algo diferente a cumplir misiones le pusieron los ojos en el letrero de "Se vende", en su mente se formó nítida la imagen de un café y, en menos de un parpadeo, ya estaba hablando con el propietario del local y acordando el precio definitivo.

Si los Yamanaka tenían una tienda de flores, ¿por qué no podía un Uchiha tener un café?

Salió del lugar y cerró con llave. Más tarde que se le pasara el enojo le preguntaría a Kisame por dónde entró a dejar las flores. O tal vez se lo preguntaría en cuanto llegara a casa. Llevaba el ramo bajo el brazo; había sido incapaz de dejarlo ahí a marchitarse en la oscuridad.

**oOo**

—Estoy en casa —anunció al entrar.

Hoshigaki vio que llevaba sus flores, lo que le hizo sentir esperanzado y lo animó a preguntar:

—¿Hablamos?

Media taza de té después se encontraban sentados conversando. Kisame llevaba las de perder en un juego de poder (Itachi era la figura dominante la mayor parte del tiempo y era el ofendido en este asunto) así que decidió bajar la cabeza desde el inicio y portase complaciente. Si en la mañana se prestó a una discusión fue porque estaba todavía cansado de su reciente misión. Ahora se arrepentía.

—No escribiste nada en la tarjeta —dijo Itachi.

—Pensé que "Lo siento" sonaría simple y, por otro lado, no había suficiente espacio para escribir todo lo que quería decirte… Perdona, Itachi-san. Fue un malentendido.

La comadreja le dio un trago a su té. Aguardó callado a que el otro prosiguiera.

—Lo que te dije en la mañana es verdad, pero no de la manera que crees. Dije que no te ayudaría y que era mala idea porque de verdad lo creo: Es verano y es una mala temporada para el café, además, el negocio que estaba ahí anteriormente quebró. Y si yo te ayudara a atender el lugar…sólo espantaría a la gente. No creo en el café, es una idea terrible. Es increíble que se te haya ocurrido a ti.

Itachi lo miró con ojos bien abiertos e incrédulos. ¿Qué clase de disculpa era ésta? Para el caso, le estaba diciendo lo mismo que le expresó esta mañana antes de salir de casa, sólo que en tono calmado. Eso no era ninguna disculpa, sólo estaba reiterando lo que pensaba y, de ser así, ¿por qué le regaló flores y le dijo que había sido un malentendido? Meneó la cabeza y abrió la boca con ganas de replicar, de pedir una explicación.

Kisame alzó una mano y lo detuvo.

—Déjame terminar, por favor… Creo en ti, Itachi-san, en lo que no creo es en el café. No te pido que abandones la idea, sólo digo que es mala; no puedo hacerte renunciar, sólo digo que tal vez yo no pueda serte de ayuda.

—Tonto. Eso no importa. Me basta con que creas en mí.

**oOo** Septiembre **oOo**

Heiwa abría sus puertas por la tarde. Acorde a las predicciones de Kisame el lugar no rebosaba de actividad, en alguna medida por la temporada y por la ubicación del local. A Itachi le tenía sin cuidado. No quería hacerse rico con el café, sino tener un lugar acogedor y tranquilo para sí mismo y ofrecerlo al resto de la gente. En verdad, Heiwa evocaba precisamente lo que Uchiha deseaba. Era un sitio pacífico. Al ser poco frecuentado ofrecía una atmósfera de serenidad y calma que no se logra ni en el más acogedor de los sitios populares.

Hoy era martes y existían tantos clientes como personal en el café. Sasuke e Itachi se hallaban al otro lado del mostrador; Sakura y Naruto estaban sentados en las sillas negras ante una mesa pequeña de color rojo intenso, sus tazas eran blancas al igual que tres de las paredes del local. Extrañamente, esa combinación de contrastes no aminoraba el efecto calmante de Heiwa. Sakura tenía la teoría de que gran parte de la serenidad del local no estaba depositada en su decoración (en los uchiwa que se repartían aquí y allá, en la pintura o en los adornos de las mesas), tampoco en sus bebidas o platillos, sino en la persona que manejaba el café. Ella creía que Itachi tenía una gentileza difícil de ignorar y que con ella aportaba paz a quienes lo rodeaban.

No sería un café muy atendido pero las personas que iban, generalmente, regresaban.

Sakura gustaba de ir a estudiar ahí. Leía enormes volúmenes de medicina y hacía apuntes mientras tomaba una taza de café. En ocasiones se hacía acompañar de Ino o de Naruto sólo para pasar el rato. Sasuke odiaba esas veces.

El menor de los Uchiha iba al local y ayudaba a su hermano (aunque no hubiese mucho en qué ayudar) porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con él; aprovechaba los días libres y los momentos en que no tenía misiones. Sin embargo, aborrecía cuando le tocaba atender a clientes conocidos pues la humildad y el servicio no eran su fuerte. Con los extraños se las apañaba, era sólo que decir "Bienvenido" a Naruto y tomarle la orden era demasiado retorcido, lo ponía por debajo de él y eso le sacaba de quicio. Con ingenio se las arreglaba para ser lo menos cortés posible con Uzumaki; a Sakura y a Ino les daba algo de su usual indiferencia; a las chicas que a veces iban al café _sólo_ para verlo… Bueno, esas ocasiones las sufría. Prefería pedirle a Itachi que las atendiera él. Tener admiradoras era una peste.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y Sasuke rogó que no se tratara de sus insistentes seguidoras, no hoy que le tocaba atender, ¿era mucho pedir? A su favor, entró un hombre alto que ningún interés tenía en él. Quizá en algún tiempo ese hombre lo odió por arrancarle la vida a Itachi, pero hoy poco existía de eso. Y tal vez en ocasiones Sasuke enviada al hombre por ser el amado cómplice de la comadreja, pero procuraba no mostrarlo. Sasuke y Kisame tenían una relación de cordial indiferencia, a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Itachi sonrió al ver a Hoshigaki.

Contrario a sus augurios y a la negativa de ayudarle con el café, Kisame terminó haciéndolo y fue buena idea. Cierto, no era el hombre más guapo y no atraía ocasionales clientas femeninas igual que Sasuke, pero tampoco espantaba a la gente. Su fácil trato, su natural cordialidad y el espíritu de servicio estaban bien arraigados en él. Era un rostro extraño de contemplar y una voz agradable con la cual intercambiar palabras.

Hoy se había quedado solo en casa y decidió ir al café, el cual empezaba a convertirse en un segundo hogar por las tardes. No importaba que no tuvieran mucha gente que atender y superaran en número a los clientes, la presencia de Itachi era suficiente razón para estar ahí.

Más tarde, la proporción entre personal y clientes volvió a cambiar. La puerta se abrió y entró por el umbral una mujer de cabello oscuro que cargaba a una niña pequeña.

—Kurenai-san —le saludó Itachi.

Kurenai frecuentaba el lugar. Como era un sitio tranquilo podía llevar a su hija (que era bastante quisquillosa) sin ningún problema. Saludó a los presentes y, en lugar de parecer una clienta en una tienda, dio la impresión de encontrarse en una pequeña reunión de conocidos. Naruto quiso hacerle caras graciosas a la niña para divertirla, pero ésta reaccionó escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su madre. Kisame le preguntó de forma cordial a Kurenai cómo iba con sus nuevos alumnos genin. Para cuando la jounin ordenó algo de beber y un bocadillo, ya habían pasados varios minutos de charla.

Rato después se marcharon Sakura y Naruto, Sasuke se fue con ellos.

Kurenai escribía algunos reportes con la niña sentada en el regazo pero ésta, al ver que el chico de las caras aterradoras salía, se sintió animada a explorar el lugar. Se removió y con sus grandes ojos le pidió a su madre que la dejara. Ésta la puso en el suelo, dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento y, sin quitarle la vista de encima, la dejó vagar un poco. No era una niña demasiado curiosa y le gustaba dejarla que caminara sola cuando ella lo pedía.

La pequeña se agarró del borde de la mesa (un gesto innecesario, en verdad, que sólo servía para aportarle seguridad en el plano de su pensamiento, aunque no lo requería en el físico). Caminó siguiendo el borde con su manita y entonces apareció en su campo de visión un gigante. Todos eran gigantes para ella mientras no la cargara su madre, pero esta persona era mucho más alta que la mayoría y el color de su piel era extraño. Siempre que iban lo escrutaba con especial interés. Se le quedó mirando con ojos curiosos, el hombre depositó en la mesa algo que ella no vio bien y se marchó. Luego se soltó de su apoyo y caminó con paso seguro hacia el lugar donde desapareció el hombre: Un desconocido sitio detrás de un mostrador. Ella nunca había estado del otro lado, no sabía lo que existía ahí y le generaba curiosidad.

Kurenai llamó a la niña por su nombre, le dijo "Ven aquí" y fue desoída.

—Déjala, está bien — habló Itachi.

Cuando la niña iba a rodear el mostrador se encontró con un hombre que no lucía gigante. Era Itachi, acuclillado y llamándola para que se acercara. Ella dudó, quería ir al otro lado del mostrador, pero esa persona que la llamaba estaba ahí y no era su madre. Volteó hacia atrás, a los ojos de Kurenai, quien contemplaba divertida su pequeño dilema, luego miró otra vez hacia adelante, al desconocido mundo tras el mostrador y al hombre que le sonreía. Sus ojos, antes oscuros, ahora eran carmesí.

La niña se sintió confiada y avanzó hacia Itachi. El pequeño truco de mostrarle el Sharingan no era nuevo. La primera vez que Itachi intentó cargarla, ella se portó más que renuente, pero con el Sharingan activo se volvía bastante dócil. Tal vez era que el doujutsu le recordaba a los ojos de su madre.

Uchiha la levantó en sus brazos y le sonrió. Kurenai volvió a la tarea de escribir su reporte, sorbiendo ocasionalmente un poco de café.

—Tiene los ojos de Kurenai-san —dijo la comadreja mientras le mostraba la niña a Kisame.

Ella volvió a inspeccionar con interés al hombre azul, esta vez a una altura que no le obligaba a doblar el cuello y perder el equilibrio. Curiosamente, el hombre le sonrió.

"Y el tono de piel de Asuma, si mal no recuerdo" pensó Kisame, aunque creyó que sería inapropiado decirlo en voz alta.

La niña era bastante mona, en verdad. Tenía unas mejillas sonrosadas y unos ojos grandes, su cabello era fino y su sonrisa se contagiaba fácil. ¿No eran así la mayoría de los niños?

Kisame se embebió un rato mirando a la chiquilla y, cuando apartó los ojos de ella, descubrió que él era el observado. Itachi lo miraba con una expresión dulce e intensa.

—¿Qué? —espetó Hoshigaki.

—Nada —mintió Itachi.

Antes de devolverle la niña a su madre, le dio un beso en la pequeña frente y volvió a mirar a Kisame con esa expresión amorosa.

**oOo** Noviembre** oOo**

Hacía fresco y el café estaba casi lleno. Pronto sería hora de cerrar. Se hallaban atendiendo los tres; Kisame detrás del mostrador, Itachi preparando los pedidos y Sasuke en calidad de mesero. Trabajaban bien juntos. En recientes fechas y tal vez debido a Heiwa, el tiburón y el menor de los Uchiha se llevaban bastante bien. No tenían una inexistente relación como hasta hacía poco y no eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero ya tenían algo. A veces discutían sobre ninjutsu cuando Sasuke quería saber algo sobre técnicas de agua.

Al pensar en ese par, Itachi sonrió.

Por pura casualidad se acordó de otro par y le dijo a Sasuke que podía retirarse, que entre él y Kisame terminarían la noche. Sasuke se quitó el delantal sin protestar y salió de ahí. Un segundo después, Sakura, quien había estado matando el tiempo, se acercó al mostrador para pagar y se retiró. No era explícito y tampoco se esforzaban mucho en ocultarlo, pero, a saber, que esos dos se traían algo entre manos. Itachi estaba convencido de que salían, razón por la cual despidió a Sasuke temprano. Además, el menor partiría en una misión larga el día de mañana y tal vez querría aprovechar su tiempo con la kunoichi.

Kisame y la comadreja dieron por finalizado el día. Después de irse los clientes, limpiaron, sacaron la basura y cerraron el lugar. Al caminar a casa, Itachi dio vuelta en un lugar inusual y se desvió de la ruta. El tiburón le siguió sin chistar. Le seguiría al otro lado del mundo sin la necesidad de que se lo pidiera.

Era bien entrada la noche y llegaron a un puentecillo iluminado con faroles. Itachi se sentó en el borde, abrazó con las piernas a Kisame y lo besó. Éste se dejó llevar. No era inusual que escaparan por un rato del resto del mundo y se buscaran un rincón tranquilo donde disfrutar el uno del otro.

Kisame le apartó el cabello del rostro, le besó las mejillas con melosa admiración y se inclinó sobre él cuando el menor trató de huir. Le besó la frente y empujó sus labios con deseos de perderlos entre su piel blanca. Itachi se inclinó hacia atrás, en apariencia renuente a los cariños del tiburón y corriendo el riesgo de caer de espaldas en el agua helada. Hoshigaki le agarró la cintura, lo empujó más hacia atrás y mordió su mentón, a su vez, Itachi apretó el abrazo de sus piernas y se reclinó. Si ambos se soltaran, él caería del puente. Si ambos se soltaran, se caería el mundo a pedazos

El tiburón le besó el cuello y se prendió por un momento de la cicatriz que en él portaba. Itachi no la escondía deliberadamente, a veces usaba cuellos altos y a veces cuellos en V. A la gente que le preguntada dónde obtuvo tal herida, él respondía "En una pelea" y Hoshigaki se reía en su fuero interno.

—Kisame —suspiró Itachi rompiendo la resistencia. Se enderezó y se fundieron en un abrazo. Con labios dispuestos y al alcance, se besaron; con manos cariñosas, se dieron confort.

—Te amo, Itachi-san.

La comadreja respondió de manera similar.

Tras un rato de disfrutar ese pedacito de mundo, Itachi puso las cartas sobre la mesa. Tenía algo en la mente y quería comentarlo con el tiburón.

Le besó la frente azul-grisácea y le dijo: —Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.

Kisame puso sus manos en los muslos de Itachi y le dedicó una atención infinita. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, sus oídos le pertenecían, su mente estaba en pausa esperando que hablara.

Uchiha se aclaró la garganta antes de decir: —Llevamos casi un año viviendo juntos aquí, en Konoha, sin mencionar el tiempo en Akatsuki. Te amo, me gusta que estemos juntos…

El espadachín arrugó las cejas. Este monumento a la obviedad debería estar dirigido a algo más, pero por alguna razón Itachi estaba rodeando el punto.

—¿Qué necesitas, Itachi-san? Sólo dime.

Uchiha humedeció sus labios.

—¿Has pensado en tener hijos?

La pregunta de la comadreja lo tomó por sorpresa. Hizo un esfuerzo por discernir sus emociones y respondió desde su pecho.

—Bueno, a mí no me gustan demasiado los niños, pero admito que sería divertido tener alguno cerca y verlo crecer —dijo Kisame—. He visto cómo miras a la niña de Kurenai. ¿Es por eso que me lo preguntas?

—Por eso, por el clan, por mí… —suspiró y recompuso sus pensamientos, había ensayado esta conversación por un largo tiempo—. Cuando veo a Kurenai con su niña, me doy cuenta de que quiero algo así. Además, me interesa que el clan continúe, y no sólo por parte de Sasuke; quiero niños que sean mis sobrinos y quiero alguno que sea mío. ¿Lo entiendes?

Kisame esbozó una sonrisa que se vio quebrada por un brote de tristeza. Si existía alguien con el tipo de gentileza adecuada para criar a un niño y si había una persona interesada en tener una familia, era Itachi. La parte de continuar con el clan saltaba a la luz, pero el tiburón sabía que no era el motivo de fondo; para Itachi, traer a un niño al mundo para que llenara un rol en un clan sería monstruoso. No, lo de extender el nombre "Uchiha" era nada más una consecuencia feliz.

—Entiendo…

Y comprendía también que la barrera biológica para tener un hijo entre ambos era obvia.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —agregó el ninja de Kiri. Descartaba que Itachi estuviera pensando en la adopción ya que esto no propagaría el Sharingan y temía que quisiera usar una _madre de alquiler_. Se apartó de él un palmo con tal de verle bien el rostro.

Itachi escogió sus palabras con sumo cuidado como hacía siempre en este tipo de conversaciones.

—Hay una persona en el país de los ríos que podría ser de ayuda. Su nombre es Hikari. Al parecer desarrolló un jutsu que permite cambiar el género pero en ningún lugar he encontrado información detallada. Debe ser un henge de efecto prolongado, aunque no estoy seguro… No te alarmes, no me mires con esa cara. Lo único que quiero es ir a investigar. Hablaré con ella, aprenderé más sobre esta técnica y luego lo discutiremos.

Kisame resopló. Esta información era muy repentina, se estaba metiendo en las grietas de su cerebro y creándole imágenes controversiales.

—¿Pretendes hacerte mujer? —dijo el tiburón, luego reflexionó y exclamó: —¿Pretendes hacerme a _mí_ mujer?

—Basta, no le des más vueltas de las necesarias. Voy a hablar con Hikari primero y después veremos qué hacer. No te mortifiques por ahora. No es necesario decidir nada.

El tiburón se rascó el cuello con dedos ansiosos. Era imposible no darle vueltas y espirales y rodeos y curvas a la idea. ¿Por qué le decía Itachi estas cosas si no quería preocuparlo?

—¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos? —preguntó el mayor.

—Voy a ir solo. Es un viaje de dos días de distancia y asumo que estaré ahí un día entero. Me iré el lunes temprano y regresaré el viernes en la tarde si me apresuro.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañe?

Itachi apoyó su mano en el pecho de Kisame, le sonrió y dijo:

—Ya arreglé lo de mis clases en la Academia…pero no quiero que el café cierre. Sasuke sale mañana en una misión y sólo tú puedes quedarte a atender. Serán los días entre semana así que no estará muy lleno; sé que te las arreglarás bien tú solo. Además, sólo voy a conseguir información. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que ese jutsu exista y funcione como pienso. No hay información clara. Voy, investigo y regreso. Me tendrás de vuelta el siguiente fin de semana.

—Si eso quieres, está bien. Me quedaré a atender el café.

Por adición, Uchiha le pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto. Como era un proyecto extraño y de dudoso éxito, no deseaba divulgarlo. Ni siquiera Sasuke estaba al tanto de sus ideas.

El domingo, Sasuke salió con la máscara ANBU.

El lunes en la madrugada, Itachi salió con una mochila al hombro. El miércoles llegó a la aldea del país de los ríos donde vivía Hikari. Ésta se encontraba empacando para un viaje; se iría en una misión a una nación lejana que le tomarí años en completar.

Itachi no regresó a casa para el viernes en la tarde.

**oOo**

Kisame estaba preocupado. Fuerza y habilidad aparte, a Itachi podría haberle ocurrido algo. La gente le preguntaba dónde estaba (Sakura, Naruto, Kurenai y otros clientes regulares); él respondía que estaba en una misión, cosa que no era del todo mentira.

"Ya debería estar de regreso" pensó. Hoy era lunes, tres días después del plazo en el que prometió volver.

Se las arregló para atender el café durante el fin de semana. Hubo bastante gente y tuvo que hacer uso de unos bunshin. No obstante, eso no era nada grave. Lo que le resultaba de cuidado era la ausencia de la comadreja.

Mientras se debatía entre ir a buscarlo inmediatamente o unos minutos después, un cuervo llegó y graznó. Kisame le abrió la ventana, entre aliviado y consternado.

El pájaro le entregó un diminuto rollo que decía:

"Surgió algo, pero estoy bien. Volveré pronto" y debajo de la letra apretada firmaba Itachi.

En definitiva era la escritura de Uchiha, cuestión que sosegó al ninja de Kiri.

El miércoles arribó otro cuervo que decía "Llegaré mañana en la noche. Espero que te hayas encargado bien del café".

Un peso se le cayó de los hombros a Kisame y ese día casi se olvidó de sus preocupaciones. Por fin regresaba Itachi.

**oOo**

El jueves no era el día más concurrido para Heiwa, tampoco el menos. Kisame decidió hacer sólo un clon y entre ambos se repartieron las tareas. Hubo algunos de los clientes habituales y algunos conocidos, Yamato y Kakashi estaban ahí, también la hermana de Kiba (cuyo nombre Kisame no recordaba), además de algunas personas que desconocía. Faltando media hora para cerrar, la gente ya se había marchado y el tiburón pensó en cerrar temprano e ir a casa a ver si Itachi se encontraba ahí. Limpió apresuradamente y se irritó cuando una mujer entró en el local.

—Perdona, ya vamos a cerrar —dijo enmascarando su urgencia por irse.

La mujer no le hizo caso. Se quedó plantada en la puerta y lo escrutó mientras él terminaba de acomodar las últimas sillas. Ella llevaba una capa azul sobre los hombros, prenda que era nueva, además de otros atributos nuevos que no tenía cuando salió de Konoha. Con la distracción que mostraba el espadachín, no era de extrañar que la confundiera con una mujer cualquiera.

—Kisame, ¿no me reconoces?

Tenía una voz profunda y suave. Quizás hubiera sido una de esas chicas que susurran algo al oído de un hombre y se les convierte en realidad.

El tiburón le dedicó un largo vistazo. Por primera vez _miró_ a la mujer…y la reconoció.

—No es posible.

—Todavía no es hora de cerrar, faltan 10 minutos. Prepárame un café. Uno bien cargado —le dijo la chica.

—¿Itachi-san?

—Anda, obedece.

Con manos distraídas y mirando más a la mujer que lo que estaba haciendo, Kisame preparó dos bebidas. De las tazas blancas salió el vaho del café y de la boca de Hoshigaki, preguntas. Éstas no se hicieron trizas al pasar por entre sus dientes, emergieron completas y en perfecta procesión.

¿Es una broma? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no llegaste antes? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Es temporal la transformación? ¿En verdad eres tú?

Itachi dejó que las preguntas se le resbalaran por los oídos. No contestó ni dijo nada hasta que Kisame puso el café sobre la mesa y él le hubo dado un sorbo. Sabía a hogar, sabía a _heiwa_. Notó que no se había quitado la capa al sentarse, pero decidió dejarla. Era una prenda amplia, convenientemente holgada.

—Soy yo. Si lo dudas, te mostraré el Sharingan —comenzó por decir Itachi.

El shinobi de Kiri meneó la cabeza, sabía que era él. Tenía esa voz que resultaba familiar, el cabello idéntico, las ojeras, la misma estatura, el ónix profundo alrededor de sus pupilas, el tono de piel igual, la misma vibración apacible de chakra. Claro que también estaban esas otras cosas que lo hacían distinto: Labios llenos, hombros menudos, pestañas tupidas y largas, una configuración facial más delicada, curvaturas sugiriéndose bajo el manto…y un olor peculiar.

Kisame aspiró profundo. Detectó un aroma que no había notado de inicio por el cargado olor a café del establecimiento.

—¿Estás herido? Huelo sangre —habló el tiburón.

Itachi se sonrojó y maldijo el agudizado sentido del olfato que poseía Hoshigaki. Mientras se mordía el labio, cruzó las piernas. Claro, ni siquiera el café cargado pudo enmascarar el tenue aroma a sangre.

—Estoy bien, es que… Te lo contaré desde el principio.

**oOo** Flash-back **oOo**

Salió de Konoha un lunes. El miércoles, Itachi llegó a la aldea donde vivía Hikari. Resultó ser una anciana cándida de cabello blanco, facciones arrugadas y trato amable. Las personas de la villa la conocían y no fue difícil encontrar su casa. Lo invitó a pasar de inmediato para luego ofrecerle algo de tomar.

—Disculpa que esté todo revuelto. Es que estoy por salir de viaje. ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

—Uchiha Itachi de Konohagakure.

—¿Azúcar?

—Ajá —respondió distraído mirando el lugar.

La casa era pequeña y, en efecto, se encontraba revuelta. Había un par de maletas y unos baúles cuyo contenido era difícil de descifrar. Contrastando con ese caos, la anciana se movía de manera alegre por la cocina y le servía el té; sus facciones simpáticas hacían buen juego con sus ademanes cordiales.

Ambos conversaron por un rato.

A resumidas cuentas, su plática fue algo así: Él le dijo que investigaba un jutsu que cambiaba el género y estaba interesado en saber si conocía sobre tal cosa, había encontrado referencias hacia ella que quería confirmar. ¿En verdad existía una técnica así? Ella le sonrió en forma condescendiente y le preguntó para qué querría un jutsu de esa naturaleza. Quería un hijo, para eso necesitaba el jutsu de transformación. Conversaron superficialmente sobre Kisame y sobre el clan. Hikari le hizo bastantes preguntas y se desvió del punto más de una vez a pesar de los intentos de Itachi por volver a encausarla. Al final, la comadreja se resignó y le habló en detalle, incluso le contó sobre la pequeña niña de Kurenai.

—¿Amas a ese hombre? —dijo Hikari. Itachi asintió sin decir nada—. ¿Más galletas?

Itachi arrugó las cejas, pero respondió que sí. Sí quería más galletas.

—También tengo con arándanos. Ayer hizo un viento horrible, ¿no lo notaste?

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, pensó el joven, era plausible la remota posibilidad de que la anciana estuviese chiflada. Todavía no le confirmaba o negaba nada del jutsu, sólo le estaba sacando conversación. Se puso de puntitas para alcanzar un frasco de galletas encima del refrigerador y falló penosamente en tal misión. Itachi se levantó y le pasó el frasco con una expresión resignada. ¿Era ésta la Hikari que referían los rollos? ¿No se habría equivocado de persona?

—Hikari-san, ¿sabe algo de ese jutsu?

—No siempre he sido así, ¿sabes? Y no me refiero a la vejez —se rió ella—. En un tiempo fui shinobi, desarrollé algunas técnicas. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu hombre?

La mente de Itachi respingó ante la etiqueta asignada al tiburón. _Su hombre_.

—Kisame —respondió—. Sobre el jutsu…

La anciana lo interrumpió, le preguntó algunas cosas sobre Kisame que él respondió de mala gana y al final dijo "¿Más té?". Obviamente la anciana estaba desequilibrada. La siguiente vez que Itachi preguntó por el jutsu de transformación, Hikari comentó lo bonito que estaba el día y salió de la cocina. No volvió en un buen rato. De hecho, no volvió el absoluto. Itachi se sentó ahí y reflexionó. El día estaba bonito, sí, pero también transcurría y él tenía una misión que no había cumplido. Consideró el marcharse y buscar a alguna otra Hikari en el pueblo, pero algo acerca de la anciana no le terminaba de cuadrar, por lo que decidió quedarse otro poco.

—Hikari-san —la llamó mientras subía las estrechas escaleras.

Encontró a la vieja mujer en una habitación, inclinada sobre un baúl. De inmediato ella comenzó a hablar. Itachi notó que su jovialidad no era fingida, sólo que los inconexos temas de conversación que proponía la hacían sonar extraña. Acabó de desvariar y, en lugar de seguir presionando con lo del jutsu, Itachi guardó silencio. Había algo raro en esa anciana.

Hikari sacó un par de rollos del baúl y miró a la comadreja.

—¿Amas a ese hombre? —repitió.

Itachi dijo que sí.

—¿Amarías a sus hijos?

Uchiha asintió.

—¿_Amas_?

La comadreja era amor.

—La mayoría de las personas, y no es que vengan muchas, desisten rápido. Después de dos tazas de té, se van azorados. Tú no. ¿De verdad quieres saber sobre ese jutsu?

—¿Existe?

—Yo lo desarrollé y lo usé en mí hace muchos años. No siempre he sido así.

Hikari se sentó sobre el borde del baúl y habló claro (por primera vez en el día). Nació siendo hombre y perteneció a una aldea shinobi. Por cuestiones que no refirió y a una edad que tampoco señaló, creó el jutsu, se transformó a sí mismo en mujer y vivió en el país de los ríos a partir de ese momento. Se casó y tuvo tres hijos; uno de ellos murió en la guerra, los otros dos vivían y tenían sus propias familias. Ahora era vieja y su esposo había muerto el año anterior. Su fama de alguna manera alcanzó tierras extrañas y un señor de un país lejano le mandó llamar; tuvo la insistencia de Itachi e incluso más, por lo que Hikari accedió a su petición y estaba a punto de embarcarse en una misión que tomaría años (parte de ese tiempo debido a la distancia y a que su cuerpo no era el de antes).

—Estar años fuera, si es que regreso —dijo la anciana—. Vendrán por mí el viernes. Antes de irme puedo transformarte y enseñarte la manera de deshacer el jutsu, pero no puedo enseñarte la manera de realizarlo. De una u otra forma, los shinobi siempre acaban usando las técnicas para dañar y éste no es un jutsu que yo haya creado para eso; por eso no se lo enseño a nadie.

Itachi se enzarzó en un debate mental. Hoy era miércoles. Hikari se iría el viernes. Eso no le daría tiempo de regresar a Konoha, discutir con Kisame, volver y someterse a la técnica.

—¿En qué nación vas a estar? ¿A través de qué ruta viajarás?

—No te lo puedo decir. Es cosa de discreción. No eres el primero, no eres el único que busca este jutsu. Otros me han pedido este favor y si quieren divulgarlo es elección suya. Yo olvido sus nombres en cuando salen de mi casa.

Esta mencionada discreción podría ser la causa de que las referencias hacia Hikari fuesen vagas. La mujer existía y conocía la técnica, pero los que la habían experimentado optaban por dar pocos detalles y proteger su anonimato. Eso sin mencionar que el jutsu era secreto.

—Uchiha Itachi, ¿qué decides? Queda poco tiempo.

La comadreja supuso que era egoísta responder que sí sin consultar a Kisame…pero no se sintió culpable al hacerlo. Ésa era buena señal, ¿no?

Hikari le dio pormenores al joven, contestó sus preguntas, se preparó y, llegada la noche, usó el jutsu en él. En realidad no se trataba exactamente de un henge de largo efecto, sino de un henge con un sello, siendo la última parte la más difícil (y la que evitaba que la transformación se disipara con una herida o al perder la consciencia). Ella tardó un tiempo considerable en completar el proceso y Uchiha cayó en una pesada inconsciencia después de eso.

Durmió un día entero y se despertó el viernes en la mañana. Escuchó jaleo en la casa.

Unos hombres de facciones extrañas y que ni siquiera hablaban el idioma de las grandes naciones, estaban en la casa. Recogían los baúles y maletas de Hikari y los llevaban afuera para cargarlos en carretas.

Tambaleándose y sintiéndose mareado, Itachi buscó a Hikari. Al verlo, la mujer sonrió y se acercó a él.

—Perdona, han llegado por mí antes de lo que esperaba. Tuve que retrasarlos comportándome algo senil porque temía que no despertaras a tiempo, pero qué bueno que ya te levantaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Extraño —y el sonido de su propia voz también sonó así: Extraño.

—¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que te dije? ¿La manera de liberar el sello y el henge?

Itachi asintió. A su alrededor, hombres con curiosos uniformes se llevaban las cosas de la anciana. No le prestaban ninguna atención a la mujer de cabello oscuro.

—¿Tienes más preguntas?

—Creo que no.

Dos de los desconocidos levantaron un baúl y lo dirigieron a la entrada. Al pasar ante la anciana, ésta exclamó y agarró las cosas que estaban encima del baúl antes de que se las llevaran con él.

—Ten, esto es para ti. El rollo tiene información que te será útil, el manto lo había comprado para el viaje pero creo que te sentará mejor a ti. Oh, y en la bolsa hay algunas galletas.

Itachi le deseó buen viaje. Hikari le deseó suerte.

"Hoy en la tarde debería llegar a Konoha, pero no será muy grave si me retraso un día" pensó el joven.

Se puso en marcha de inmediato, sin embargo, no hizo muy buen tiempo. Su cuerpo se sentía distinto y tuvo que detenerse varias veces a descansar. Conservaba la capacidad de realizar ninjutsu y el Sharingan estaba en buenas condiciones, sólo que se sentía algo torpe al usar esas técnicas. Eso no le alarmó, Hikari había dicho que la torpeza inicial era normal. Al caer la noche encontró una aldea en la que rentó un cuarto de hotel. Descansaría y mañana repondría el tiempo perdido.

Se despertó de madruga, antes de que aclarara, pero no porque planeara comenzar el día tan temprano, sino porque cierta sensación lo alertó. Se removió incómodo y la sensación empezó a cambiar, se transformó en una franca punzada de dolor en el vientre. Itachi se levantó para encender la luz. Se encontró con una mancha de sangre en las sábanas. De entrada se preguntó si estaría herido, si algo habría salido mal con el jutsu y tendría que deshacerlo. Al revisar el lugar en el que sangraba, se dio cuenta de que era normal (al menos normal para las mujeres) y se tranquilizó.

"Si la transformación es exitosa, tendrás el cuerpo de una mujer y éste se comportará como tal, con todas las funciones propias de una mujer" había dicho la anciana.

Hikari había empacado más que galletas en la bolsa.

Después de cambiarse, retirar la sábana sucia y atender apropiadamente este asunto, Itachi trató de dormir otra vez. Se hizo ovillo esperando que el dolor se fuera. Si las mujeres del mundo pasaban por esto cada mes, si las kunoichi hacían misiones en este estado, él podría atravesar este proceso con dignidad (o eso pensó). Se tendió de lado, cosa que no aminoró el horrendo dolor, y se puso boca abajo para descubrir que sus pechos le hacían un tanto incómoda esa posición. Se removió patéticamente hasta que se quedó dormido en una oleada de calma.

Estuvo en cama hasta mediodía y se levantó algo desubicado.

El día siguiente viajó poco y de mala gana. El lunes se sintió mucho mejor aunque no por ello aceleró la marcha, se acordó de Kisame y le envió un cuervo. Mandó otro el miércoles y llegó el jueves, exhausto.

**oOo** Fin del Flash-back **oOo**

—Hikari dijo que me sentiría algo extraño los primeros días. En verdad, así fue.

Ahora que lo recordaba, le parecía haber estado en una suerte de genjutsu. Al día de hoy se estaba habituando a su nuevo cuerpo, percibía las cosas de manera más o menos usual y tenía pleno dominio de sí mismo.

Kisame se pasó las manos por el cabello. Tenía la boca abierta y obviamente estaba algo consternado.

—No sé qué decir —pronunció Hoshigaki.

—Entonces no digas nada… No es mi intención presionarte. Si accedí a hacer el cambio en mí fue porque no había tiempo y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad. Puedo deshacer el henge si eliges que no quieres hijos y puedo conservarlo un tiempo hasta que te decidas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo esperarías?

—El necesario —respondió con expresión triste.

—Pero yo sé lo que quieres —dijo Kisame. Conocía la opinión de Itachi, sabía que deseaba esto. Pero él… ¿Él qué quería?—. Déjame pensarlo.

Se marcharon a casa y cada uno durmió en su lado de la cama.

**oOo **El lunes siguiente **oOo**

Itachi le sonrió. A través de esa máscara con rostro de mujer, le sonrió. Kisame había dicho que sí. Su instinto le dictaba que se reprodujera y reproducirse sonaba sensato, algo de ilusión de hizo imaginarse siendo padre, el amor hacia la comadreja le dijo que era natural formar una familia con él, el miedo de hacerlo infeliz le gritó una furiosa advertencia, la paz y la comodidad actuales le indicaron que no había mejor momento que éste para tener un hijo, el orgullo de crear algo —alguien— junto a Uchiha le hizo sentirse feliz. En esto eran un equipo, una pareja, ambos trabajarían juntos y poco podrían hacer sin el otro.

El día de hoy no abrían Heiwa, era su día libre.

Itachi había ido a comprar algo de ropa con asistencia de Sakura. Está de más mencionar que el episodio fue bastante embarazoso, aunque la chica se esforzó en portarse comprensiva con Itachi y serle de utilidad.

—¿Qué compraste? —le dijo Kisame, bajo la cordialidad de la pregunta se escondía un deje de curiosidad. Hasta ese día Itachi había vestido la ropa que tenía y, aprovechando el fresco, se ponía algún manto ligero. Hoshigaki no había visto su cuerpo, sólo se lo imaginaba por las sutiles curvaturas que le sugerían las telas.

Se desilusionó un poco al descubrir que Uchiha compró ropa más o menos igual a la que solía usar. Una parte loca de su mente quería verlo travestido o, para el caso, vestido apropiadamente.

—No voy a ponerme faldas o escotes —le advirtió la comadreja interpretando su semblante desilusionado—. Ni lo pienses, Kisame.

Pero ya lo había pensado.

Evadiendo el tema, Kisame le preguntó otra cosa: Cómo quería que manejaran esto.

—Seguiremos viviendo de la manera usual, no hay por qué cambiar eso. No puedo esconderme por varios meses. Ya he hablado con Hokage-sama, mañana iré a la Academia como normalmente y trataré de reponer las clases perdidas. Seguiré yendo al café... —Se acordó de algo y le reprochó al tiburón con la mirada—. Te dejé solo a cargo del café por menos de dos semanas y estabas cerrando antes de la hora, ¿qué pasaría si te dejo encargado por algunos meses? No, no, en definitiva seguiré atendiendo el café.

Hoshigaki esbozó una sonrisa apenada y se disculpó.

—Perdona… Oh, ¿y qué haremos cuando la gente pregunte?

—Decir la verdad: Soy yo, luzco diferente, pero soy yo. No me molesta que lo sepan. Esto tiene un propósito. No puedo esconderme y de pronto aparecer con un bebé. Si no preguntan hoy por qué transformé mi cuerpo, preguntarán mañana cómo apareció el bebé.

Por un segundo, Kisame admiró la integridad y el valor de Itachi, pero eso se vio interrumpido por otro pensamiento de índole más práctica. ¿Cómo aparecería un bebé si ellos no…? Es decir, Uchiha no mostraba todavía avance en el terreno sexual y Kisame era cuidadoso de no presionarlo, suponía que se estaba habituando a esta forma femenina.

—Itachi-san —pronunció con voz serena. Se aproximó y recibió ese sonrojo que últimamente aparecía en las mejillas de Itachi cada que estaban muy cerca; le daba un color tan agradable a su rostro, resaltaba sus pómulos—, creo que no hemos hecho nada de lo básico para un embarazo. ¿Cuándo…?

—Ya sé, ya sé —interrumpió un Uchiha de rostro acalorado.

Sentía a Kisame muy cerca y, en condiciones usuales, habría alzado el rostro para besarlo. Sin embargo, este cuerpo extraño respondía de maneras misteriosas y provocaba cierto retraimiento en Itachi. La comadreja estaba acostumbrada a ciertas sensaciones en ciertas zonas, pero el patrón había cambiado y él estaba un tanto desubicado. ¿Qué significaba lo que sentía? ¿Era normal? ¿Era por cuestiones hormonales? ¿Era por el henge en sí?

¿Qué tan placentero será cuando lo hagamos?, se preguntaba.

—¿Te gusta este cuerpo? —espetó el joven.

Suponía que Kisame tenía (o tuvo) cierto gusto por el género femenino porque se acostó con varias mujeres a lo largo de sus años en Akatsuki, sólo que deseaba saber si este cuerpo en particular no le resultaba desagradable. Sostener relaciones para concebir un hijo no debía ser una tarea forzada o insípida. Kisame tenía derecho a sus preferencias, a sus gustos. A Itachi le generaba gran curiosidad qué pensaría de este cuerpo; no era la adolescente inseguridad de antaño, ésa con la que preguntó si las proporciones de su cuerpo eran correctas. No, era una actitud inquisitiva pura.

—Desconozco este cuerpo, así que no sé si me gusta —contestó Kisame poniendo sus manos en la cintura del menor. Lo hizo de forma sutil y se mantuvo quieto.

Itachi le agarró las muñecas y las fijó en su sitio, por seguridad. No se había explorado, no sabía cómo le gustaba ser tocado, no sabía si le gustaría en absoluto. Se veía en el espejo y miraba una persona extraña, a la que apenas empezaba a conocer. Titubeante, se puso en las puntas de sus pies y rozó los labios de Kisame; éste no se movió.

Le dio un beso tímido y se retiró apresurado.

**oOo**

—¿Te gusto así? —preguntó la comadreja, dándole en esta ocasión material que le permitía contestar.

Kisame se mordió el labio. A diferencia de Itachi (que no sentía atracción por las mujeres), él sabía apreciar la belleza de una fémina. A veces miraba mujeres en la calle y las reconocía como atractivas, le sucedía lo mismo con los hombres. Tenía predilección por ciertas zonas o formas, admiraba, deleitaba sus ojos un rato y al final recordaba que amaba a alguien y que esa persona también tenía cosas interesantes que le gustaba contemplar. El lunar al lado del ombligo de Itachi le parecía una delicia y, en su cuerpo de mujer, lo conservaba en su mismo sitio, por lo que se enfocó en él por un rato.

Luego derivó a las otras áreas. Todas las encontró desnudas y a merced de sus ojos.

Itachi tenía un rostro de facciones que cualquiera querría ver en más de una ocasión. Su cabello suelto y largo acentuaba ese aire de feminidad que él no se esforzaba en enfatizar. Tenía unos hombros menudos, uno par de pechos pequeños y erguidos, cintura esbelta y caderas bien llenas. No mostraba ese delicioso hueco entre los muslos que a Kisame volvía loco, pero compensaba dicha carencia con un par de hoyuelos en su espalda baja. Los brazos y las piernas eran los de cualquier shinobi (o kunoichi, más bien), fuertes y bien formados. Sus pies eran un poco más pequeños que antes. Tenía un sello en el vientre con forma triangular. Conservaba la cicatriz del cuello, la del muslo derecho y la del antebrazo izquierdo, entre otras menos notorias.

Hablando con sinceridad, no era el ideal de mujer que Kisame hubiera pedido. Le gustaban los pechos más llenos y el hueco de los muslos, por ejemplo, pero supuso que no tenía caso mencionarlo. De ser así, ¿lo obtendría? Creía que no. Jamás había encontrado en los burdeles mujer u hombre que se ajustara por completo a sus predilecciones. Así aprendió que cada quien está hecho sólo para sí mismo, no para cumplir las expectativas de otros.

En una ocasión encontró una prostituta que tenía cierto entrenamiento de shinobi y podía hacer el henge no jutsu. Ella le dijo que podría transformarse en lo que él quisiera. Kisame la miró con desprecio. Igual se la cogió porque era la estación, pero le repugnó la actitud de ella. Curiosa manera de pensar, viniendo de un hombre que no encontraba muy atractivo su color de piel. Tal vez por eso él no intentaba cambiarlo.

Itachi se aproximó. Se ponía de pie como hombre y caminaba como hombre. No era más delicado o fino en sus movimientos por tener silueta de guitarra.

Kisame le sonrió de forma cálida y le agarró la cintura. Distaba de ser el cuerpo femenino que anhelaba, sin embargo, era Itachi y a Itachi lo amaba. Acostarse con él sería más que un escalón en el proyecto de tener un hijo, sería descubrirlo de una forma diferente y nueva.

Se besaron con lentitud y Kisame empezó a explorar ese cuerpo desconocido. Deslizó su mano al punto que (para él) poseía mayor atractivo, palpó y frotó suavemente. Itachi apretó las rodillas y gimió en la boca del tiburón.

—Me gustas, Itachi-san —Y le gustaba sentirlo mojado. Kisame tenía curiosidad por saber si su excitación era tal o si luego de ducharse habría acariciado su cuerpo, no obstante, se abstuvo de preguntar y se contentó con pasear su dedo entre pliegues húmedos. Lo acarició de adelante hacia atrás y haciendo círculos, amenazó con introducir su dedo sólo para no cumplir, se retiró hasta el vello púbico bien recortado y después volvió a atacar el área de sus afectos.

Itachi apretaba los muslos en la aparente intención de cerrarle el paso a Kisame, cuando en realidad lo que hacía era intensificar las sensaciones. Pronunció el nombre del mayor en un gemido irremediable y tironeó de su yukata negra.

Kisame había sido el primero en darse un baño y esperó impacientemente a que Itachi hiciera lo mismo, cosa que le tomó una eternidad. La comadreja había limpiado su cuerpo concienzudamente, retirado el vello que le pareció meritorio retirar y, entonces, salió desnudo del baño con la dichosa frase pegada en los labios.

_¿Te gusto así?_

Pronto había descubierto que la respuesta era afirmativa y que a él también le gustaba este cuerpo. Tenía reacciones inusuales y a la fecha continuaba pareciéndole un extraño en algunos aspectos, pero era innegable su capacidad de experimentar placer. El dedo de Kisame resbalando entre sus labios era enloquecedor, los besos tenían la misma delicia de siempre, sus senos suaves apretándose contra ese pecho rígido lo hacían sentirlo distinto, el temblor de sus rodillas era curiosamente placentero.

Le desató la yukata al hombre-tiburón y la dejó caer al suelo. No se sorprendió al ver que debajo llevaba ausencias. Ausencia de ropa, ausencia de pudor. Le echó los brazos al cuello y se colgó de él, su lengua ansiosa se metió entre dientes afilados, un vaivén involuntario le nació en la pelvis y sintió caliente la totalidad de su cuerpo.

Cómo llegó a dudar del disfrute que implicaría este momento, no lo sabía. Cómo concibió que pudiera ser insatisfactorio, lo ignoraba.

Kisame abrazó su delgada cintura y lo jaló hacia la cama. Deseaba verlo ahí tendido, con las piernas abiertas y el rostro acalorado. Se puso sobre él y le besó los pechos, lamió su piel suave y sopló sobre ella para darle escalofríos. Tomó un pezón rosado, erecto, lo chupó con lentitud y lo dejó lleno de caliente saliva. Ante esas atenciones Itachi gemía, lo que le arrancaba a él sonrisas tiburonescas y le gestaba interesantes ideas en la mente. Le gustaban más los hombres, pero de esta mujer en particular no se cansaría rápido.

Le separó las piernas a la comadreja y se quedó de rodillas entre ellas, sus manos agarrando las blancas pantorrillas, sus ojos enganchados en aquel cuerpo femenino. Así lo contempló por un rato y se grabó la imagen en su cabeza. Su cabello lacio le pedía caricias, su boca anhelante jadeaba por besos, sus pechos erguidos subían y bajaban echando de menos el contacto, el lunar del ombligo le recordaba que tenían un historial juntos, el sello de su vientre le miraba con curiosidad, los labios abultados y rosas esperaban por su boca. Se inclinó entre los muslos de Itachi y lo besó.

El joven no le temía a sus dientes de monstruo, sabía que el verdadero peligro era su lengua ávida y bien entrenada. Se arqueó y se removió, buscó una posición para escapar de este placer o para perpetuarlo por siempre y no la encontró. Sintió la mano cálida del otro aplastarle el vientre en un intento por sosegarlo, no obstante, falló en su propósito. La comadreja continuó retorciéndose mientras esa lengua y esos labios azules lo atendieron.

Hoshigaki lamió los labios del otro shinobi, se deleitó al encontrar que eran bastante abultados y descubrió que su sabor le era agradable. Introdujo la punta de su lengua entre ellos y eso le concedió un gemido más un espasmo por parte del joven. Se familiarizó lentamente con esa entrepierna femenina, saboreó sus fluidos y se apropió de su calor.

—Kisame… —jadeó el joven.

El mayor lo ignoró. No sonaba a queja o demanda, así que lo dejó pasar. Con su lengua y con sus labios acarició un pequeño sitio en la intimidad de Itachi, jugueteó amistosamente con su sonrojado clítoris, lo besó en una danza rítmica. Itachi, al sentir aquello, arqueó la espalda, gimió, suspiró. Más que lamerlo, lo estaba sobando y dando pequeños besos y delicados chupetones. La lengua caliente de Kisame se apoyaba en su punto sensible y se movía sin desprenderse, sus labios se cerraban con precisión en torno a ese sitio para luego jalar un poco o chupar.

Sentía que se volvería loco. Tal cantidad de placer concentrado en un lugar tan pequeño y atendido con tanto esmero…le volvería loco. A ese ritmo tardaría poco en venirse. De hecho, comenzó a notar sus sentidos nublados y su juicio opacado por el placer. Sus músculos no le respondían bien, se contorsionaban según su propia voluntad.

Y él todavía no hacía nada por Hoshigaki.

—Kisame… Espera…

Por un instante creyó que su súplica había sido escuchada. El mayor elevó el rostro unos centímetros y se dignó a mirarlo, despidiéndose con ello de su entrepierna. Miró a Itachi justo a los ojos. Se lamió los labios y retomó con sus dedos la tarea abandonada por su boca. Consideró justo, hasta poético, que la primera parte de su cuerpo en sentir la humedad de Itachi fuera la parte que le hiciera correrse. Masajeó el clítoris con las yemas de sus dedos y se concedió breves escapadas hacia los pliegues.

Amaba hacer esto, de esta forma, tocar las fibras sensibles en Itachi y dificultarle los besos en la boca. En esas ocasiones la comadreja se retorcía por la desesperación y, cuando al final ponían sus bocas juntas, se tornaba impetuoso y descontrolado. Que los labios de su rostro le reclamaran más tarde, por el momento le prestaba mayor atención a los que tenía entre las piernas.

Se decidió a explorar un poco más allá y presionó entre sus pliegues húmedos. Buscó la entrada con dedos firmes pero pacientes, los cuales fueron detenidos por una barrera delgada. Obviamente, Itachi era virgen en este cuerpo. El himen no admitió traspasos por parte de ese tacto cariñoso, suave, y Kisame se retiró (de momento), conforme sólo con haber empujado un poco. Estaba decidido a volverlo loco de placer antes de forzar cualquier cosa.

Uchiha apretó los párpados y se abandonó. Se sentía en el borde, tan cerca que ni siquiera pensó en advertir a Kisame. No importaba. En verdad, no importaba que se corriera sin haber atendido a su tiburón.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante las caricias del otro shinobi. Los músculos le temblaron recorridos por el éxtasis y el Sharingan se posesionó de sus ojos. En ese momento, Kisame se puso encima de él y dirigió su miembro rígido entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué se siente, Itachi-san, ser virgen tres veces y las tres veces entregárselo al mismo hombre? —murmuró cerca de su oído al tiempo que lo penetraba con lentitud y forzaba el himen a rasgarse.

Bien, se sentía condenadamente bien, hubiera respondido Itachi de haber podido. Lo único que le salió de la garganta fueron gemidos que se movían al compás de sus sacudidas.

Para cuando Uchiha recuperó los sentidos, Kisame tenía el glande de su miembro dentro él y empujaba centímetro a centímetro. Itachi abrió más las piernas. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, excepto que le gustaba y que Hoshigaki estaba ahí. Envuelto en el placer del orgasmo, apenas había sentido que el otro rasgaba su virginidad (cuestión que creyó premeditada). Así Kisame evitó el dolor solitario, lo opacó con el éxtasis.

El tiburón se apoyó en los codos y gruñó en los oídos de la comadreja. Tras introducir la mayor parte de su miembro, permaneció quieto un momento. Itachi buscó su rostro para besarlo, quería comerse sus labios y así lo indicó al darle mordidas en ellos. Hoshigaki no se quejó. Su delirio era hacer que Uchiha perdiera los estribos, el sexo que más disfrutaba era cuando el joven se perdía en el acto.

Empezó un vaivén lento.

Un inadvertido punto en el interior de la comadreja recibió los roces de aquel miembro duro. De inicio no hubo nada remarcable, esa zona se fingió estoica. Sin embargo, luego de varios roces, ese punto de su cuerpo le recompensó a él con oleadas de placer y a Kisame, con renovados gemidos.

—Itachi-san… —Le gustaba pronunciar su nombre en estos momentos, honorífico incluido. Le recordaba que era éste el amor de su vida, que compartía la cama y la intimidad y el placer y el sudor con ese hombre al que quería. Hoy, además, le recordaba que su cuerpo no era el de un hombre y que probablemente este breve acto de pasión acabaría convirtiéndose en una criatura.

Hay quienes dicen que el ambiente determina en alguna medida la vida de las personas. Algunos creen que la infancia es, en efecto, gran fuente de determinantes. Otros aseveran que las experiencias desde el vientre de la madre son claves en el desarrollo. Uno o dos locos creen que el orgasmo (o incluso la falta de él) en el momento de la concepción son de relevancia para el futuro del infante. Bien, pensó Kisame al correrse, el suyo iba a ser un niño muy majo.

Uchiha tuvo el segundo orgasmo del día y en secreto bendijo a ese cuerpo femenino.

**oOo**

**Notas finales: **¿Ya puedo dar las _advertencias_ del capítulo? Bien, aquí van: _Fem Itachi_ y _lemon heterosexual_.

¿Que por qué no lo puse al principio? Porque creo que hubiera arruinado la sorpresa. Supongo que hay algunas advertencias que son necesarias al inicio, pero otras pueden echar a perder la incógnita.

Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo. Es un tanto experimental y me gustaría saber qué opinan.


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: Onceava y **última parte**.

**oOo**

**Esa temporada del año**

**Por: Galdor Ciryatan**

**11**

Sasuke regresó a Konoha por la tarde. Estaba sano y salvo, la misión fue cumplida con éxito y en el proceso pudo abstenerse de matar a uno de sus compañeros con máscara de zorro. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. No obstante, al llegar a casa no encontró a nadie con quien compartir esas buenas sensaciones. Comió, se duchó y se recostó un momento en su cama. La casa estaba silenciosa y sola, cuestión que siempre le recordaba a su niñez. Itachi no era muy ruidoso, pero cuando se hallaba ahí su presencia era palpable; por otro lado estaba Kisame, quien aportaba un ruido ambiental que al inicio fue extraño para Sasuke y al cual terminó por habituarse.

Después de descansar un rato se levantó y se dirigió al café. Aquel par seguro se encontraría ahí, lo apostaría. Por alguna extraña razón le pasó por la mente que, a fin de hacerse acompañar por alguien, también podría buscar a Sakura; entonces pensó que eso lo haría lucir desesperado y descartó la idea. Itachi y Kisame serían pues.

El Sol empezaba a bajar y había un par de clientes en Heiwa. Sasuke entró, paseó la mirada por el rostro de la gente y sus ojos se quedaron enganchados en la mano de Kisame. De entre todos los detalles del cuadro, éste le zarandeó el corazón. Ya no le importó la identidad de los clientes o el pintoresco vaho de las bebidas danzando en el espacio. Salvó con sus ojos la distancia y los obstáculos hasta la mano de Kisame y en ella clavó el negro de sus irises.

"Lo mataré" fue lo primero que pensó el joven ANBU.

Los dedos de Hoshigaki se posaban en ese momento sobre una figura de guitarra, aquella mano se recargaba con todo el derecho del mundo en una femenina curva, entre los confines de la cadera y la cintura. Sasuke alcanzó a ver incluso las arrugas que ese tacto producía en la tela, cómo el pantalón oscuro de ella mostraba unas diminutas arrugas y el pulgar de Kisame se posaba despreocupado en el borde de una playera blanca. Para contribuir a la cólera de Uchiha, ese pulgar y esos otros dedos igual de culpables se removieron, acariciaron con indiscreción a la mujer en un imperceptible círculo. Las arrugas cambiaron de posición, las sombras se recompusieron y algo hirvió dentro de Sasuke.

Ellos no le habían visto, estaban de espaldas a la puerta. Tal vez fueran conscientes de que alguien acababa de entrar, mas no de que era Sasuke; o a lo mejor estaban tan absortos en sí mismos que ni notaron la campanilla del lugar al sonar.

Fue un segundo nada más, una caricia en el borde de una cadera que se empezaba a hacer familiar, pero eso provocó una ancha sonrisa en el tiburón. Tomó de las manos de la mujer los café que ella acababa de preparar y fue a ponerlos en la mesa correspondiente. El instinto natural al ver a Sasuke fue saludarlo, sin embargo, el joven se lo impidió.

El menor de los Uchiha acortó la distancia entre ambos, unas zancadas y ya estaba bloqueándole el paso a Kisame. Le estampó una mano en el pecho y lo amenazó entre mandíbulas apretadas y ojos de odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar en público a alguien que no fuera Itachi? ¿Creyó que nadie lo notaría? ¿Pensó que ese fugaz roce pasaría desapercibido, que su boba sonrisa no lo iba a delatar? ¿Y qué derecho tenía aquella mujer para estar ahí? Sasuke sabía que Itachi amaba a este tonto y no podía dejar pasar algo así. Desconocía a la mujer y por qué se encontraba ahí, pero no tenía reparos en mostrarle a Hoshigaki su indignación.

"Después de todo lo que Itachi hizo por él" pensó Sasuke entre taciturno y lleno de coraje.

Cerró su mano en un puño que atrapó la ropa de Kisame y lo jaloneó.

—¡Bastardo!

El shinobi de Kiri equilibró las tazas que llevaba en las manos y evitó que su contenido se derramara. Con cada jalón que le daba Sasuke, él movía las tazas para estabilizar el café caliente. Una básica habilidad del ninja (y un aspecto muy importante para un espadachín) era el equilibrio. Kisame no tuvo problemas al evitar que el piso adquiriera una decoración en forma de dos manchas oscuras, no obstante, eso significaba que tenía las manos ocupadas y no podía defenderse de Sasuke sin soltar el café.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué…?

El joven lo interrumpió, lo jaloneó de nuevo y elevó un puño. Se preguntó si sería muy grave molerlo a golpes ahí mismo; es que no tenía paciencia para sacarlo afuera a resolver el asunto. Los clientes le miraban con aprensión. Kisame empezó a arrugar el ceño.

—¡Sasuke! —le reprendió una voz que, en lugar de enfado, mostraba preocupación.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la mujer le miraba y por alguna razón reprobaba lo que estaba haciendo. Al tenerla de frente y poder estudiar su rostro, Sasuke sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

—¿Mam..? —Se interrumpió a sí mismo. No era posible. Mikoto estaba muerta, llevaba años muerta.

Oh, pero esta mujer se le parecía tanto. Sus facciones le recordaban mucho a su madre y lo único que arruinaba la semejanza eran las ojeras y el color del cabello que, en lugar de ser un azul oscurísimo, era negro.

—Basta. ¿Por qué peleas con Kisame? —le preguntó ella.

Sasuke parpadeó con fuerza, no obstante, la mujer se rehusó a esfumarse. Ella continuaba ahí con esa expresión de desasosiego, con la blusa blanca de poco escote y con dos rostros fundidos en el suyo. Además de las similitudes con Mikoto, se parecía enormidades a Itachi. Algo debió cambiar en sus propias facciones, pensó Sasuke, porque la mujer se tornó indulgente y le habló con voz dulce.

—Ven. Hablemos atrás.

El joven soltó a Kisame de forma ausente.

—_Tsk_ —profirió el tiburón con una media sonrisa. No culpaba al muchacho, él también tuvo su sobresalto al ver a Itachi en este estado tan peculiar.

Ya en la trastienda, la comadreja se sentó, no con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apaciblemente unidas sobre el regazo, sino como usualmente se sentaría. Espalda recta, piernas extendidas y tobillos cruzados. Dejó que Sasuke se lo bebiera con los ojos, le permitió incluso esa nota de reproche que le apareció en las cejas por un instante.

—¿Qué te sucedió? ¿_Quién_ eres? —preguntó el menor.

—Siéntate —lo invitó.

Pero el muchacho no hizo caso.

—Soy Itachi, sólo se trata de un henge. Siéntate —insistió.

En lugar de buscar una silla se sentó en el borde de una mesa que tenía detrás. Itachi le iba a reprochar (ése no era lugar para sentarse), no obstante, se contuvo; otras cosas eran más importantes en este momento.

—Creí que eras alguien más —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Por eso querías pelear con Kisame? —preguntó Itachi. Su hermano asintió y él suspiró; ahí iba una disculpa silenciosa.

—¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué no deshaces el henge? —le cuestionó Sasuke. No creía que éste fuese algún fetiche de Kisame al cual la comadreja hubiera accedido, no pensaba que fuera la nueva preferencia de su hermano y no veía necesidad en hablar con este rostro de mujer en lugar de con Itachi. ¿Por qué no se transformaba? —. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Estoy bien. Se trata de un henge y un sello, sé cómo deshacerlo, pero me quedaré así por un tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Y por qué? —le incordió Sasuke arrugando las cejas.

—Más de 9 meses. Y supongo que con eso te puedes hacer una idea del por qué —respondió el mayor. Se sonrojó un poco y ese color en sus mejillas trasteó con la mente de Sasuke.

Era una mujer hermosa.

Era Itachi.

El más joven se mordió el labio y trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Quería saber si su hermano lo hacía por su manía de continuar con el clan, si estaba bromeando, por qué no le dijo nada antes, desde cuándo estaba así, cómo se le ocurrió esta descabellada idea, si Kisame era parte del plan, si la demás gente de la aldea sabía, cómo pensaba sacar esto adelante. Tenía muchas dudas, algunas rayaban con exclamaciones y otras con reclamos, unas se respondían por la obviedad y otras requerirían explicaciones gráficas que él no deseaba. Entre todo ese caos de ideas, lo que pudo rasgar el velo y asomar la cabeza fue una declaración apagada.

—Te pareces mucho a mamá —murmuró Sasuke.

—¿Eso crees?

Itachi volvió a sonreírle y él tuvo que apartar la mirada. Encarar el suelo de la trastienda era más fácil. Si en verdad la comadreja era seria y pasaría varios meses en ese cuerpo, él tendría que enfrentarse a ese rostro dulce cada día. Eso lo azoraba. Miraba a Itachi y encontraba en él retazos perdidos de su madre, la que muchas veces echó de menos, por la que lloró, ésa cuya imagen se desvaía con los años. De hecho, cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera se asemejara tanto a la mujer en cuestión pero la mente de Sasuke le dijera que sí.

El mayor de los Uchiha buscó los ojos de su hermano, inclinó el rostro buscándolos y el cabello suelto se mantuvo en línea con la gravedad.

—¿Sasuke? —le llamó.

Su voz era suave, placentera de oír. Si la miraba, encontraría unas facciones igual de suaves y agradables.

No podía mirarla.

De hacerlo por demasiado tiempo acabaría con lágrimas en los ojos o al menos vergüenza incrustada en el corazón. Mikoto murió muchos años atrás, ¿por qué tendría que seguirle doliendo a estas alturas? Esa mujer no era ella, ni siquiera era una mujer.

—Te veré en casa —dijo atropelladamente y se puso de pie con intenciones de salir.

Itachi lo atrapó en un abrazo. No lo dejaría ir mientras tuviera era expresión azorada, le partía el alma verlo así.

Sasuke se puso rígido en los brazos del otro. Esto le recordaba a su niñez, cuando su madre lo abrazaba para reconfortarlo aunque las causas de su pesar no fuesen graves. Una caída y una rodilla lastimada, un objeto demasiado alto en una repisa, una paleta que se cayó en la tierra. Su madre no dudaba en alzarlo y sonreírle, así como Itachi no había titubeado en rodearlo con sus brazos.

Muy a su pesar, las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué te pareces tanto a ella? —reclamó Sasuke cuando la primera lágrima cayó. Ahora tendría que aguantar verla a diario, anhelar otra vez sus tontos deseos infantiles y saborear las amarguras de su solitaria niñez.

El mayor lo estrechó. Se sentía culpable y con motivo: él mismo atravesó una katana por el cuerpo de Mikoto años atrás. Esta coincidencia en sus imágenes corporales servía para decirles que los fantasmas nunca mueren; sólo la gente lo hace.

Meses después, Sasuke pensaría que la imagen de ambos fundida sirvió para revivir la memoria de su madre en él y le agradecería a Itachi que, aun sin ser su intención, le hubiese devuelto un pedazo de Mikoto y le hubiese permitido mirar su rostro cálido.

**oOo **El año siguiente: Marzo **oOo**

Empezaba a crecerle el estómago. Las nauseas y las ganas de vomitar habían desaparecido. Pronto sabrían el sexo del bebé. Con el Sharingan podía ver esa pequeña masa de chakra dentro de su vientre; tenía el tamaño de una naranja.

—¿Has pensado el algún nombre? —le dijo Kisame.

Itachi respondió desde el baño mientras se cambiaba: —Sí, me gustaría "Shisui" si es niño. —Su voz tranquila no dejaba ver el desasosiego que lo azotaba en ese momento.

—"Mizuko" es un bonito nombre de niña —comentó Kisame de forma casual. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Se moría de ganas por que Itachi saliera del baño, no obstante, se refrenaba en el impulso de reír o apresurarlo, no fuese a ser que lo espantara y el joven decidiera echar su promesa por la borda.

Por motivo de su cumpleaños número 35, Kisame le había pedido una insensatez. Por la misma causa y tras suficientes súplicas, Itachi accedió. Un día nada más, había presionado la comadreja. Un día entero y que sea un día en que el café esté abierto, había añadido el espadachín.

Uchiha se recogió el cabello en la usual coleta, suspiró en resignación y salió del cuarto de baño. Era de mañana y le quedaba un largo día por delante.

Hasta esas alturas del henge, Itachi no había usado muchas prendas que fueran consideradas exclusivamente femeninas (qué decir de un vestido). Solía usar pantalones, las sandalias de rigor y blusas sin demasiado escote o las playeras que ya tenía. Su figura sinuosa delataba lo que las ropas no hacían evidente, sin embargo, la gente seguía refiriéndose a él en masculino; fue una cosa que la comadreja pidió. De hecho, temió que este regalo para el tiburón cambiara ese último hecho y le recalcó a Hoshigaki que lo tratara de _él_. Kisame accedió, no necesitaba decirle que se veía _hermosa_, le bastaba con decirle que era guapo tanto en su usual cuerpo como en éste.

—Te ves muy bien, Itachi-san. Como mujer y como hombre, creo que te ves bien—declaró el mayor.

—Lo dices sólo para apaciguarme. Todavía no sé cómo me convenciste —se quejó Itachi alisando la tela hacia abajo. Le parecía excesivamente corto aunque le llegaba a la rodilla.

Era un vestido blanco con mangas cortas y escote cuadrado. Un poco abajo del busto tenía un listón rojo que lo ceñía y, a partir de ahí, caía suelto hasta las rodillas. El estómago abultado de Itachi no era muy notorio y él agradecía que la tela no se ajustara a cada curva de su cuerpo. Ya era suficiente con estar usando un vestido; ahora bien, usar uno sugerente y durante el embarazo… No quería ni pensar en ello. En el borde inferior nacía el dibujo de unas flores, los tallos eran negros, los pétalos rojos y en algunos lugares había diminutos moños de los mismos colores. Unos sencillos zapatos de piso complementaban el atuendo.

Kisame se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura, le permitió esconder la superficial vergüenza en su pecho.

—Te dejaste convencer —dijo el mayor para luego darle un beso en la coronilla, breve, tierno.

Era verdad. Una parte de él se había dejado endulzar por la petición de Kisame y el resto de su ser presentó débiles protestas. Sólo se trataba de un vestido a fin de cuentas, un inofensivo pedazo de tela con un determinado corte y bordados; no era una cosa mortal. O al menos eso quiso creer.

**oOo**

Ese día, Itachi recibió más cumplidos de los que creía merecer. Los primeros movieron un poco el suelo bajo sus pies, luego se sintió halagado y, finalmente, llegó a creer que la gente exageraba. ¿Realmente se veía tan lindo? Incluso Kakashi le comentó que lucía bien. Cada que alguien le hacía un comentario sobre su atuendo inusual (y casi todos eran positivos) Kisame le echaba una mirada y una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ambos se hicieron cargo de Heiwa ese día. Sasuke estaba en la aldea pero no le pidieron ayuda, con ellos dos era suficiente. Itachi se dedicó a preparar las bebidas y bocadillos, a recibir halagos y a sonrojarse de cuando en cuando; Kisame, a llevar los pedidos y entretenerse a costillas de Uchiha.

—Vuelvan pronto —dijeron cuando los últimos clientes se marcharon.

Itachi empezó a recoger. Quería darse prisa y regresar a casa para quitarse esa ropa. Verdad que no era demasiado incómoda, pero tampoco muy confortable, tal vez porque no estaba acostumbrado a usar esas cosas. Además, creyó que había cumplido cabalmente con su acuerdo de usar el vestido por un día entero y se creía con el derecho de zanjar el asunto. Pasó el día sin quejarse, recibió los cumplidos con amables agradecimientos, trabajó como normalmente lo haría y ya era hora de volver a ponerse su usual vestimenta. Dicho sea de paso, acababa de adquirir un renovado amor hacia los pantalones y su practicidad.

Kisame hizo el atinado comentario de que, si en verdad quería quitarse el vestido, podía hacerlo ahí mismo, a él no le molestaba. El joven le miró con reproche.

Por un apacible momento se pusieron a recoger en silencio, no obstante, algo se había metido en la mente del tiburón y le insistía con voz de sirena. Kisame se decidió a forzar, no por primera vez en la vida, los límites de su relación. Era algo que ocurría infrecuentemente. Este episodio del vestido era una de esas ocasiones y tal vez hasta ahí se hubiera podido quedar, de no ser porque el cuerpo de Kisame lo empujó más allá. Desde que se confirmó lo del embarazo habían tenido nula actividad en la cama, en parte porque Itachi estaba indispuesto y constantemente tenía nauseas. Pero ese periodo había quedado atrás, había dejado de vomitar y tenía un mejor humor, cuestión por la que Hoshigaki se arriesgó a pedirle lo del vestido. Ahora quería más.

Después de haber recogido, Itachi entró al baño. Salió y se estaba lavando las manos en el pequeño lavabo cuando Kisame lo acorraló por detrás. No era una posición favorable para nadie, no era algo que un shinobi experto hubiera dejado suceder, sin embargo, la comadreja no le temía al tiburón. Le dio permiso de atraparlo entre el lavabo y su cuerpo porque sabía que estaba bajo su dominio.

Hoshigaki le besó el cuello, ante lo cual el otro se mantuvo impasible. Acabó de lavarse y cerró la llave del agua, se secó las manos como si no tuviera en su espalda al Monstruo de la niebla.

—No falta mucho tiempo para la estación de este año —declaró Kisame para después morder el lóbulo de una deliciosa oreja.

Itachi ignoró el comentario y dijo: —Espera a que lleguemos a casa. Aquí no es lugar para esto.

Obviamente el café era zona terminantemente prohibida para lo que Kisame insinuaba… Y por el día de hoy no le importó mucho. Acunó los pechos de menor entre sus manos y le dio un mordisco en el cuello. Presionó su cuerpo contra él, le dio un ligero empujón con la pelvis.

—Kisame, basta —habló Uchiha con tono calmado. Se encorvó en un intento por escapar y, al ver que no resultaba, apoyó las manos en el lavabo y esperó resignado a que el otro terminara. Luego de un segundo le haría caso y se separaría de él, sólo quería hostigarlo un poco, pensó el menor.

Era todo culpa del vestido.

En shinobi de Kiri le acarició el busto, esas redondeadas figuras que el vestido hacía resaltar. Sus labios recorrieron la piel del cuello de Itachi, no en besos o mordidas, sino en un roce suave que erizó la piel de la comadreja. Algunas declaraciones pocos caballerosas flotaron en el aire, cosas que Kisame únicamente decía cuando estaban a solas, propuestas por demás indecorosas que le provocaron un hormigueo a Uchiha y un leve sonrojo.

—Kisame —le regañó él un tanto ofuscado.

Para el joven fue claro que su compañero no iba a soltarlo de buenas a primeras. De haber planeado unas cuantas insinuaciones para después dejarle en paz, ya lo habría hecho. Cuando Kisame obedecía, era casi desde el inicio.

—¿No lo quieres hacer? —insistió Hoshigaki luego de besarle el hombro a través de la tela blanca.

Uchiha estuvo a un ápice de aplicar la respuesta automática: "Ahora no, espera hasta que lleguemos a casa". Sin embargo, alcanzó a cuestionarse con escrúpulo. ¿Quería? El calor entre sus piernas no estaba ahí hacía un momento, eso lo había provocado el tiburón con su tacto y sus besos, quizás hasta con sus propuestas escandalosas.

Hoshigaki le susurró al oído otro par de cosas interesantes que podrían hacer en ese momento e Itachi pasó del ofuscamiento a la franca excitación. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una manera que no estaba planeada, cuestión que tenía sin cuidado al mencionado cuerpo. Le gustaban las caricias del mayor, su tacto amoroso, el escalofrío que le provocaban sus íntimas palabras junto al oído.

A su pesar, estaba más excitado de lo que quería reconocer. Llevaba varias semanas sin ser tocado de esta manera. Las especiales atenciones de Kisame, el morboso hecho de estar usando un vestido y cierta sensibilidad natural en esa etapa del embarazo planearon malvadas tramas en su contra. Sentía un hormigueo cálido en la entrepierna y estaba casi seguro de que tenía los pezones duros. Se mordió el labio…pero muy tarde. El suspiro anhelante ya estaba fuera de su boca.

La comadreja subió la rodilla izquierda al borde del lavabo y bufó. El zapato se le cayó al suelo.

El mayor trazó una sonrisa triunfal en su boca. Este tipo de inesperadas victorias eran lo que le hacía empujar a Itachi de vez en cuando. Usualmente no tenía mucha fe en la táctica de forzarlo, había descubierto que la mayoría de sus avances terminaban en fracaso, sin embargo, no renegaba de estos esporádicos éxitos.

Levantó las faldas de aquel vestido.

Itachi reconoció el impulso del sexo en cuanto sus muslos quedaron descubiertos. Tenía ganas de hacer esto, era sólo que el café no le parecía un lugar adecuado. Desde el fondo de su mente salió una protesta, pero la posición en que se encontraba no le confirió ninguna seriedad.

—Está mal hacerlo en el café —dijo con voz apagada.

—Prometo que no ensuciaremos mucho y vendré mañana temprano a limpiar. Sólo será por esta ocasión, Itachi-san —le reconfortó. Sabía que debía apaciguar los escrúpulos del joven, calmar esa parte quisquillosa de su ser a fin de que se le entregara totalmente.

—Promételo —insistió la resistencia de Itachi a pesar de que el mayor ya lo había hecho.

—Lo prometo. Yo limpiaré. Ahora déjame _atenderte_ —dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba la cara interna de los muslos.

El joven agachó la cabeza. El cuerpo de Kisame tras el suyo le encantaba, se le antojaba omnipresente, fuerte. A él le confiaba su espalda no importando que a veces le traicionada de esta apetecible manera. Le gustaba sentirlo detrás de él, tenerlo ahí y reconfortarse con su presencia. Le volvía loco por el calor que le proporcionaba.

Las manos de Itachi se agarraron con obstinación al lavabo. Su pierna izquierda se flexionó un poco más y los dedos de sus pies se encogieron, una marca empezaba a gestarse en la rodilla que se posaba en el lavabo. Estiró la pierna derecha y se apoyó sólo en la punta de aquel pie pequeño y blanco; el zapato de piso, de color negro opaco, se quedó reconfortando sus dedos pero debió despedirse de su talón, el cual quedó en el aire. Ciertamente el zapato se sintió confundido, ¿sería abandonado igual que su compañero izquierdo? ¿Retornaría ese renegado talón a apoyarse en él? ¿Se quedaría así por lo que durara el instante, sirviendo sólo de apoyo a los dedos tensos de Itachi y deseando envolver su redondeado talón sin poder hacerlo?

Ese zapatito delicado fue testigo del calor de Uchiha.

—Rápido —ordenó el joven.

Hoshigaki le sobó el cuerpo, acarició su piel y tanteó los pliegues de su cuerpo. Los bóxers blancos y humedecidos por un fluido resbaladizo fueron rasgados, ante lo cual Itachi respingó; no era temporada para que Kisame le rompiera la ropa, no obstante, se abstuvo de quejarse pues el daño ya estaba hecho. Además, que le mintiera a algún otro con miradas inocentes. La verdad es que le gustaba que el tiburón le rasgara la ropa interior, le provocaba un escalofrío de miedo y excitación. Alguna vez fue virgen y recatado, luego eso se fue erosionando con el pasar de las noches furtivas; en algún momento mostró vergüenza al querer a Kisame en público, pero eso también se fue con el viento; después estuvo su timidez inicial al encontrarse en ese cuerpo femenino, estado que, a la fecha, también había quedado en el olvido. Itachi era la misma criatura de siempre (al menos por dentro) y conservaba ese calor apasionado que amaba Kisame, además, por supuesto, de la arraigada renuencia a hacerlo en lugares inadecuados.

El shinobi de Kiri conservaba el gusto por doblegar a Itachi.

Una mano cariñosa fue a posarse en el vientre abultado de Uchiha mientras unos dedos toscos desabrocharon el pantalón del espadachín. Kisame se frotó contra el menor, se deleitó en las curvas de su cuerpo y acogió en sus oídos los familiares suspiros de placer.

En algún punto una comadreja se dio vuelta para sentarse en la orilla del lavabo y cierto tiburón presentó su miembro rígido ante unos pliegues húmedos que lo juzgaron deseable. Lo que sucedió a partir de ahí fue historia bien conocida. Itachi demandó cierto ritmo, Kisame cumplió, los dos se dejaron envolver en un rincón del mundo y en el sonido de sus propias voces.

El zapato del pie derecho continuaba aferrado a los dedos de Itachi, colgaba de la punta del pie del joven y se balanceaba en el ritmo con que Kisame embestía.

Un beso especialmente fiero le enrojeció los labios a Uchiha y le hizo proferir una pequeña exclamación. Después, Hoshigaki le besó con increíble delicadeza, disculpándose con aquella boca por su trato rudo. Mientras, las manos del menor se metían entre la playera del Monstruo de la niebla, buscaban el par de oscuros pezones que se ocultaban bajo la tela y amenazaban con palpar e incluso apretar. Kisame gruñó ante el primer pellizco pero no cambió el vaivén de sus caderas, el segundo y el tercero los recibió con agrado.

—Más lento —musitó Itachi y luego acomodó las caderas. El zapato colgante se cayó en ese momento; al golpear el suelo hizo un ruido que fue ignorado.

Hoshigaki penetró al joven en movimientos suaves y fluidos. Le acarició los pechos con una mano, la espalda baja con la otra y sus labios con la lengua. Itachi sentía que la entrepierna le palpitaba enloquecida y que su corazón había abandonado su pecho. En el orgasmo de Kisame, éste le mordió el cuello y el joven se acarició el clítoris al ritmo de las últimas embestidas del mayor.

El gemido de una voz femenina pero profunda retumbó entre las paredes del lugar e Itachi cobró consciencia de lo que acababan de hacer: Tener relaciones en el lavabo del café.

Ya había otra razón más para amar Heiwa.

Se percibió arrastrado a la adolescencia descontrolada que nunca tuvo. Supuso que este tipo de cosas son las que hacen los muchachos hormonales y calientes con sus parejas.

Al recuperar la respiración, Uchiha habló: —Ésta es una de las cosas más morbosas a las que me has inducido.

Kisame no renegó. El pequeño comentario al final del sexo para recuperar el control y la dignidad eran pauta común en la comadreja. No obstante, una idea todavía más morbosa le cruzó la mente: Itachi regresaría a casa, andando, sin ropa interior (a menos que quisiera intentar vestirse ese harapo que algún día fue bóxer). Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Ya de camino a casa, le generaría muchas frustraciones.

Luego de asearse y recomponerse lo que quedaba de vestiduras, salieron del café. Kisame le pasó una mano por la cintura al otro desde el momento en que cerraba con llave la puerta del local. No se le despegó en todo el camino de vuelta. En algún momento intentó deslizar su mano por la deseable curvatura y sobarle los glúteos, pero esta vez la comadreja se mostró inflexible.

—Basta. Espera a que lleguemos.

Y sólo para hacerle las cosas difíciles a su compañero, sólo porque tenía el poder y sólo por el deleite que le provocaba calentarlo, agregó en voz baja:

—Siento que tu semen me resbala por los muslos. —Espetó eso con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz un Uchiha, sin un solo atisbo de remordimiento o recriminación.

Kisame le miró extrañado. ¿Era verdad eso que decía o era un juego cruel para tentarlo? Tal vez se trataba de ambas, pero la comprobable sólo era la primera. Su mano apenas se movió un milímetro en dirección a la entrepierna de Itachi, cuando éste lo cortó de tajo.

—No —sentenció el joven con voz firme. No importaba que fuese de noche y no hubiera nadie en la calle por donde pasaban, no dejaría que le metiera la mano entre los muslos para comprobar la veracidad de su afirmación—. Espera.

—Eres malvado conmigo, Itachi-san —bufó Kisame realmente decepcionado.

—Te compensaré cuando lleguemos a casa.

Así como Kisame le incitó a tener sexo en el café con la promesa de que limpiaría al día siguiente, así Itachi lo frustraba para luego prometerle ganancias mayores si se mostraba paciente.

—Lo haremos en la posición que quieras —dijo la comadreja.

El Monstruo de la niebla parpadeó. Eso implicaba que harían el amor otra vez al llegar a casa y, por agregado, él escogería la posición. ¿Había otro trato en el que unos minutos de paciencia generaran tan gratos beneficios? Kisame pensó en la postura que sería de su elección y se hizo muchas ideas en la cabeza, sin embargo, recordó que debía ser una en la que no hubiese presión sobre el vientre de Itachi y reconsideró. Nada más de estar pensando en ello la sangre se le redistribuyó en el cuerpo e intuyó que el viaje a casa se haría largo esa noche. Cuando Uchiha dio un rodeo, esa impresión se le confirmó.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por dónde vamos? —se quejó el tiburón.

—No quiero pasar por donde hay gente. ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos con algún Inuzuka y percibe mi olor?

Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Hoshigaki gruñó.

—Y bien, ¿qué posición será? ¿Lo has decidido? —insistió el menor, transparentes eran sus intenciones de turbar la mente del otro y torturarlo. Era un ángel malvado.

Kisame la apretó la cintura e, igualmente, apretó el paso.

—Te quiero arriba, quiero que me montes —respondió. Le encantaban sus pechos bamboleándose de arriba abajo.

Luego de la eternidad de caminata, Kisame fue recompensado con lo prometido e incluso recibió creces. Itachi se portó complaciente luego de la pequeña tortura, se dejó el vestido puesto y sólo descubrió su busto para que se bamboleara ante la mirada del mayor. Hubo dientes que mordieron labios enrojecidos y gritos que se degradaron al nivel de suspiros desesperados para que el ruido no atravesara las paredes. Lo hicieron fuerte y rápido, desesperados, ahogados en calor.

Itachi podía comportarse malvado y cruel si lo deseaba, era tan bueno en ello como en mostrar su natural cariño y ternura, y era una delicia en cualquiera de esas facetas.

**oOo **Algunos meses después **oOo**

Shisui nació en septiembre. Despertó a sus padres a mitad de la noche y les hizo apresurarse hasta el hospital de Konoha. El evento ya era algo sonado, buena parte de la aldea sabía que los Uchiha tendrían un nuevo miembro, lo que marcaría en verdad la reconstrucción de tan atormentado clan. Más de una enfermera prestó ojos curiosos a la llegada del tiburón y la comadreja, más de un médico sonrió ante el milagro.

Luego de una eternidad de parto (o al menos así lo percibió Itachi), tenía en sus brazos a una criatura sonrosada que era mitad él y mitad Kisame, una vida que inició de dos personas. En qué extraño mundo, se preguntó Uchiha, dos personas suman una. No lo sabía. O a lo mejor su mente de genio estaba todavía aturdida por el parto.

Pensó en los últimos meses con algo de nostalgia. La esperada confirmación de que estaba encinta, las terribles nauseas que le hicieron la vida difícil por un tiempo, el vestido blanco, la estación de celo y los sellos en las manos de Hoshigaki, kilos y kilos de peso, las patadas de Shisui, la voz de Kisame hablando sobre su vientre para relatar historias de shinobi, el cohibido agradecimiento de Sasuke por ser tan parecido a Mikoto, los dolores en la espalda y en las piernas, la súbita consciencia a medianoche de que era hora, el miedo y la felicidad.

Después de todo eso obtenía una cuna que ya no estaba vacía y un tiburón abrazándolo por detrás.

Itachi estaba recargado hacia atrás, apoyado en el pecho de Kisame, pero sus ojos se lanzaban hacia adelante y caían en un suave arco hasta la criatura que ocupaba la cuna. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro del espadachín, unas simpáticas branquias apenas sugeridas sobre sus hombros y, al crecer, mostraría las facciones masculinas y la fuerte mandíbula de Kisame; sus ojos eran oscuros y grandes, unas mejillas sonrosadas se encendían sobre su piel blanca y algún día tendría la voz profunda de Itachi.

Uchiha no se cansaba de mirarlo. Podría la vida írsele en estar parado ante la cuna, sonriendo y contemplando. Un beso cariñoso se posó en su cabeza.

—Yo sé que es muy pronto —dijo Kisame en voz baja con tal de no despertar a Shisui—, pero, ¿has pensado en tener más? Sé que deseas que el clan continúe y que querías tener hijos, sólo que nunca hemos hablado de cuántos.

En verdad a Hoshigaki no le gustaban mucho los niños, pero éste en particular le encantaba. ¿Era porque se trataba de su hijo? A los demás bebés y pequeños los veía con algo de indiferencia, pero Shisui era suyo, le gustaba cargarlo y sentir su pequeña manita fuertemente aferrada de su pulgar. No estaba seguro de si él deseaba más y creía que gran parte de la decisión le correspondía a Uchiha; el joven fue quien transformó su cuerpo, fue quien soportó los dolores del parto y quien volvería a hacerlo si decidían extender más la familia.

Itachi apretó los labios en una línea y se giró. Al quedar de frente a Kisame le puso las manos en el pecho y se dispuso a responder. No obstante, Kisame notó algo extraño en su rostro y creyó que lo había presionado, por lo cual lo interrumpió y se disculpó.

—Perdona, no quería forzar el tema. Sólo era curiosidad. No tienes que contestarme ahora.

—Pero es que no quiero más —espetó la comadreja. Estaba decidido.

Kisame lo miró intrigado. Él, que tanto alegaba sobre la reconstrucción del clan y que fue tan lejos para concebir a este niño, ¿le decía con seguridad que no quería otros?

—Había pensado que quizás tú querrías más, por eso pregunté —habló Kisame.

—No, sólo a Shisui. Sólo uno. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

—¿Tienes alguna razón para eso? —le preguntó el mayor. Por su expresión, estaba casi seguro de que existía un motivo.

Itachi le dijo: —Si tuviera dos hijos, de cualquier manera acabaría amándolos diferente. Y eso es algo que no me atrevería a hacerle a mis hijos, a ninguno. No quisiera amar a Shisui sobre su hermano o a su hermano sobre él. ¿Entiendes?

Los niños siempre tienen favoritos, aunque a veces no lo admitan; los padres también. Eso le parecía una injusticia a Itachi, a un tiempo que algo inevitable. Pero si tenían un único hijo todo el amor sería para él, no existiría favorito que opacara al otro hermano.

El Sharingan no le preocupaba, era un Kekkei Genkai bastante dominante y sería difícil que se perdiera en los caprichos de los genes. Y aunque desapareciera de su línea, no importaba mucho. Las aldeas estaban en paz y su hijo no era ninguna incubadora de habilidades.

—Entonces, sólo Shisui —convino el espadachín de Kiri

**oOo **Principios de marzo **oOo**

Se estaba chupando el pie. Kisame creía que era la cosa más chula que un bebé podía hacer. Se rió del pequeño Shisui y entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Itachi cruzó el umbral pero se quedó parado cerca de la entrada. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, su labio era reprendido por dientes ansiosos. Por un rato ningún comentario salió de la boca de Hoshigaki. Lo dejó estar ahí plantado un momento, acompañado nada más de su ansiedad. Él se puso a hacerle gestos a Shisui y a escuchar sus balbuceos incomprensibles.

Uchiha los miró interactuar y juzgó que lo hacían de la forma normal. Pero él… ¿Qué pasaría ahora con él? Se apretó el pecho plano con los brazos. Tenía miedo de aproximarse, incluso de hablar y que su voz le resultara extraña al bebé.

"Seré un desconocido para Shisui" se dijo el joven.

Acababa de deshacer el henge no jutsu. Después de nueve meses de embarazo y varios más de amamantar, otra vez regresaba a lo que era.

Por fin Hoshigaki se decidió a hablar, pero no para decir "Anda, cárgalo de una vez. Acércate, ¡no tengas miedo!", sino: —¿Quieres que salgamos a caminar?

Itachi asintió. Ya habían discutido sus dudas y no por ello se evitó la pena de sentirlas. Temía que su hijo lo desconociera ahora que su cuerpo era el de un varón.

Kisame rodeó a Shisui con una manta y lo cargó. Los tres juntos salieron de la casa. En fechas recientes, Itachi había adquirido una predilección por salir con Shisui, le gustaba que sus ojos vivaces se quedaran prendados en el mundo, ver su cabeza girarse ante los sonidos extraños de la aldea. Hoy hicieron más o menos lo mismo, sólo que el padre que lo cargaba era Kisame. El tiburón jamás le pidió a Itachi que lo tomara en brazos, lo dejó a su ritmo.

Llegaron a un parque y Uchiha dejó a un lado la bolsa que había estado cargando, esa necesarísima bolsa que toda madre tiene y que guarda la multitud de enseres relacionados con los niños pequeños. Suspiró.

—¿Echarás de menos algo, Itachi-san?

—¿Algo de qué? —preguntó la comadreja en voz baja. Shisui apenas se inmutó.

—De estos últimos meses, de ser mujer —habló Kisame al tiempo que sentaba al niño en su regazo.

Shisui miró fascinado el parque, los colores, las sombras, los niños balanceándose en los columpios atrajeron en especial su atención. Itachi miró al pequeño, vio que no le concedía ni una mirada y pensó en la pregunta del espadachín. ¿Echar de menos algo?

"El reconocimiento de mi hijo" pensó una taciturna comadreja.

—Extrañaré verte con vestido —comentó Kisame. No quería que la conversación muriera sin haber iniciado y que Itachi se sumiera en la tristeza.

—Tonto —le reprendió Uchiha. El vestido blanco, rojo y negro se lo había puesto en varias ocasiones, principalmente a petición del mayor.

Hubo una laguna de diálogo que Kisame estuvo a punto de llenar, pero en ese momento Itachi abrió la boca.

—Echaré de menos los orgasmos —confesó Uchiha con algo de timidez. Nadie estaba cerca de ellos, pero igual era vergonzoso declarar eso en un lugar público.

—Yo también extrañaré eso — le dijo el otro. La última temporada de celo había sido especialmente satisfactoria para ambos. Itachi selló la habilidad de Kisame para absorber chakra y no tuvieron que dedicarle un solo pensamiento a esa cuestión. El embarazo no estaba tan avanzado, tenía pocos malestares, se excitaba con gran facilidad y la capacidad de tener varios orgasmos lo puso a la par del tiburón en celo. Por el espacio de esa semana Sasuke se mudó con Naruto (así de ruidosos eran).

—Extrañaré prescindir del lubricante —agregó Itachi ya entrado en el juego. Ése era un aspecto que de verdad extrañaría: Un cuerpo que se lubricaba solo.

—Tu estómago durante el embarazo —le dijo Kisame. No era secreto que le gustaba su figura sinuosa.

—Tener vacaciones de la Academia.

—Contar historias cerca de tu vientre.

—Sentir las patadas.

—Verte comer las cosas más extrañas.

—Que me dejen pasar en las filas largas.

—Tus pechos.

—Los cumplidos.

Shisui escuchaba el extraño diálogo sin comprender. En algún punto quiso incluirse con un inconexo balbuceo y ese joven extraño le miró a los ojos. Tenía el cabello de su madre y los ojos dulces de ésta. De hecho, era sospechosamente parecido a ella. Estiró los brazos pidiendo que lo cargara. Su padre se lo entregó al joven y éste se lo sentó en las piernas y lo abrazó. Tenía un olor muy parecido al de su madre, una voz similar que pronunciaba su nombre con el mismo amor.

—Shisui. —Le besó la cabeza poblada de cabello azul.

El pequeño buscó con sus ojos negros el rostro del familiar desconocido y halló el Sharingan. Al verlo, se agitó contento y balbuceó alguna declaración de alegría. Esos ojos lo amaban y no era cosa de genjutsu, su madre era la única que lo miraba con esas pupilas carmesí; Sasuke nunca le había mostrado su Sharingan y no existía otra persona en el mundo que poseyera ojos así.

Tal vez sí sería una barbaridad dejar que ese Kekkei Genkai se perdiera, reflexionó Itachi. No sólo servía para las artes de los shinobi. Al parecer, también amansaba a las criaturas pequeñas.

**oOo** Seis años después **oOo**

—Shisui, ven. Tienes que cambiarte —le llamó Itachi desde la puerta.

El pequeño no se movió de su sitio. Estaba plantado en medio del jardín mirando al cielo.

—¡Mira, papá! —exclamo señalando un punto entre el cenit y el horizonte.

Uchiha aguzó la vista y vio un punto móvil contra el cielo azul. Arrugó las cejas.

—Shisui, ven acá.

El niño obedeció a regañadientes. No obstante, al llegar al porche al lado de su padre, éste no le obligó a entrar para cambiarse de ropa. Ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo hasta que el punto móvil adquirió la nítida forma de un tiburón. Itachi tenía las manos sobre los hombros del pequeño.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el niño, curioso.

—Ya lo verás.

El jutsu en forma de escualo se estrelló en el jardín. Agua salpicó por todas partes, el ocupante de la técnica se irguió en su 1.95 de altura e Itachi suspiró de alivio. Por un momento había creído que Kisame no llegaría a tiempo a Konoha.

—¡Papá! —gritó Shisui y corrió a que Kisame lo subiera en sus hombros. El mundo era mucho más interesante desde esa altura.

Dicho sea de paso, en las últimas dos semanas Shisui había echado mucho de menos al tiburón. Era infrecuente que saliera en misiones y ésta se le antojó eterna. Hoshigaki le dio un abrazo al niño para luego subírselo en los hombros. Así, el tiburón y su pequeña rémora se aproximaron a Itachi. La comadreja le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Se complicó la misión? Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo —habló Uchiha.

—Sólo un poco, pero todo está bien. Además, no me iba a perder este día por nada. Tardó tanto en decidirse.

—Anda, o se hará tarde para la ceremonia —dijo Itachi y tomó a Shisui de la cintura.

Kisame se duchó rápidamente y empezó a vestirse. Shisui fue enfundado en un kimono casi tan simpático como él. Itachi también se vistió de manera adecuada. Sería una ceremonia tradicional así que los tres llevaban kimonos tradicionales.

Sasuke iba a casarse. Luego de varios años tonteando el uno con el otro, de un rompimiento que duró algunos meses y de una reconciliación, ese par por fin iba a casarse.

Uchiha trató de hacer algo decente con el cabello de su hijo, pero éste poseía una tendencia natural a desarreglarse y al niño le gustaba llevarlo en una cresta como su padre. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que las tres partes llegaran a un acuerdo. Dicho sea de paso, que desde el inicio llevaba las de perder contra ese cabello azul y ese niño de ojos oscuros.

—¿Cuándo se casaron ustedes? —espetó Shisui.

Kisame iba saliendo del baño, ya por completo arreglado, y al escucharlo soltó una risilla.

Itachi suspiró, aceptó su derrota en cuanto al cabello de Shisui se refería y le respondió al niño.

—Nunca nos casamos. Sólo comenzamos a vivir juntos. Pero igual somos familia.

Shisui reflexionó un momento. La boda de su tío era el primer acontecimiento relevante del que tenía memoria (luego de su reciente entrada a la Academia) y era un evento bastante interesante. Según tenía entendido, las dos personas que se casaban se hacían familia, pero su padre acababa de decir que ellos lo eran sin necesidad de una boda.

—A veces es importante casarse, es por la ceremonia, por el significado —explicó Kisame.

—¿Por qué no se casan? —inquirió el pequeño. Le gustaban los preparativos, escuchar hablar de fechas y planes, averiguar un poco más del mundo, acompañar a los adultos en las preparaciones y aprender cosas.

Kisame e Itachi se miraron. Una boda nunca fue su meta. La comadreja se encogió de hombros.

—Después de tantos años quizás sería trivial casarnos —respondió.

—¿Qué es trivial? —le interrumpió su hijo.

—Intrascendente.

—Ah…

Kisame soltó una risa. Le explicó a Shisui que "trivial" e "intrascendente" eran palabras para hablar de cosas que no tenían mucha importancia.

—En nuestro caso casarnos sería trivial porque ya somos una familia. En el caso de Sasuke, es importante que lo haga.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le tomó años decidirse... Supongo que tenía miedo.

Shisui no cuestionó el por qué de eso. Hasta un niño de su edad entendía la razón de ese miedo.

—Andando —les apresuró Itachi cuando todos estuvieron listos. Sería imperdonable que llegara tarde. A falta de su padre, él tendría que entregar a Sasuke.

"Lo he cuidado, tal como me pediste" pensó la comadreja.

Sobra decir que la ceremonia tradicional fue hermosa y que la pareja ostentaba incomparables rostros de felicidad. Luego tuvo lugar la celebración más informal. Rokudaime Hokage hizo mucho ruido y muchas bromas, nada nuevo bajo el Sol. Kisame bebió hasta que el piso se movió bajo sus pies, lo cual es decir bastante. La hija de Hinata se durmió en sus brazos a pesar del ruido. Kakashi y Gai jugaron alguna estúpida competencia que terminó en una mesa volcada. A través de todo eso, Sasuke sonreía.

"No somos tan irremediables, después de todo" pensó la comadreja. Con sus ojos vigiló lo que estaba haciendo Shisui (jugar con una chiquilla de cabello oscuro) y con su mano le retiró la botella a Kisame.

—Basta, ya has bebido suficiente —sentenció Itachi.

Hoshigaki refunfuñó, se acercó a su oído para rememorar aquella lejana vez en que Uchiha se emborrachó y le propuso actividades sugerentes para después. Itachi sonrió; esta vez no se haría el dormido.

**oOo** Diez años después **oOo**

Éste era el día de campo más extraño al que Akane había asistido, no sólo por la extensión de la familia que lo auspiciaba sino por las características de cada uno de sus personajes. La joven no tenía una familia grande, sólo eran ella y su madre, y a ésta última la consideraba más bien normal.

Mientras recogían ramas secas para una fogata, ella comentó:

—Nunca te lo he dicho, pero tus padres me parecen de lo más extraño… Lo digo en el buen sentido, Shisui-kun.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él sin sentirse ofendido. Con Akane tenía gran paciencia. Además, era verdad que Kisame era un hombre de remarcable apariencia e Itachi tenía una dulzura rara de encontrar entre los adultos, de eso estaba consciente.

—Yo no sé cómo será tener dos padres, mamá nunca ha tenido intenciones de casarse, así que tal vez por eso creo que los tuyos son…extraños. Los veo y creo que se aman, ¿entiendes? Pienso así desde que tengo memoria de ellos. No me hace falta preguntarles o conocerlos bien. Veo que se aman en cada cosa que hacen.

Shisui nunca lo había considerado así. Los gestos que tenían sus padres entre ellos le resultaban normales. Escuchar a Kisame decir cosas bobas, verlos perdonarse sus errores, encontrarlos en el porche de la casa al llegar por la noche, abrazados y enredados en una manta, oír a Itachi hablar de sus años juntos… Eran cosas corrientes.

—Siempre han sido así. Tienen muchos años juntos, ¿sabes? Creo que es tarde para que cambien —dijo Shisui al tiempo que recogía una vara, la juzgaba demasiado delgada y la arrojaba a un lado. Era un muchacho alto y con músculos que se estaban desarrollando rápidamente. Tenía 16 años. Su cabello seguía siendo un indómito mar azul que Itachi jamás pudo someter.

—Los recuerdo desde que era una niña pequeña y mamá solía llevarme con ella al café. Ella se sentaba a escribir reportes e Itachi-san me daba algún dulce o jugaba conmigo. Después tú eras con el que jugaba, ¿lo recuerdas?

Shisui sintió un escalofrío al pensar en Heiwa. En la Academia fue donde notó por primera vez a Akane (por sus habilidades como shinobi), pero en el café se conocieron y empezaron a jugar juntos. Ella era un poco mayor, pero Shisui siempre había estado un paso delante de su edad. Después crecieron, ella dejó de ir al café y perdieron el contacto casi por completo; Shisui se olvidó de Akane hasta el año pasado, cuando la vio y apenas reconoció a la niña de sus juegos infantiles, ahora una muchacha más que guapa. El joven Uchiha se había armado de valor para invitarla salir apenas unos meses atrás. Desde niños fueron amigos, se conocían, incluso habían hechos algunas misiones juntos y, un día, Shisui se dio cuenta de que le gustaba.

"A veces las personas que amamos están muy cerca de nosotros, tanto que no nos damos cuenta" le había dicho en una ocasión Itachi.

Akane recogió otra rama seca y continuaron caminando lentamente, oteando el suelo y, de cuando en cuando, a la demás gente que se hallaba sobre la arena. El Sol brillaba impetuoso y el mar esparcía su olor a sal sobre el mundo.

Itachi tenía en brazos a su sobrino más pequeño. Kisame estaba enseñándole unos movimientos de taijutsu a la niña más grande, aunque la diferencia de tamaños entre ellos dos era monstruosa y parecía más una broma que cualquier otra cosa. No importaba, la primogénita de Sasuke y Sakura, que por entonces tenía unos 9 años, ponía todo su empeño. Kisame se arrodilló y puso las palmas de sus manos frente a la chiquilla, le indicó que lo golpeara con el movimiento que acababa de enseñarle. La pequeña no vaciló. El golpe de ese diminuto puño hizo que el tiburón se echara para atrás unos centímetros.

—Tendrá la fuerza de su madre —comentó Hoshigaki.

Orgulloso, Sasuke sonrió.

Al verlos, Akane sintió una fuerte curiosidad respecto al pasado de la comadreja, Sasuke y el tiburón.

—¿Es verdad que fueron renegados? Los veo y no me lo puedo imaginar. Mi madre me dijo que una vez peleó contra Itachi-san, hace muchos años, cuando era un renegado clase S. Casi me fui de espaldas cuando me lo dijo. Son gente tan agradable.

Para Shisui también fue bastante chocante enterarse del pasado de sus padres. Comprender lo mucho que les costó ser perdonados fue una revelación. Tal vez por eso consideraba el perdón como una de las virtudes más nobles del shinobi.

—Mi tío fue renegado durante menos tiempo, pero mis padres vivieron muchos años así. Fue como se conocieron. Dicen que eran tiempos difíciles, que no había paz entre los shinobi.

"Y que lo digas" pensó la muchacha al recordar a su padre. Ese viejo y hostil mundo shinobi le había quitado a Asuma.

Recogieron suficiente leña y regresaron junto a los demás. Akane se sentía halagada por ser invitada, aun por breves momentos, dentro de esta extraña y amplia familia. Le fascinaba poder formar vínculos con ellos. Itachi siempre era amable con ella, la conocía desde pequeña y la veía con cariño, por eso le dijo a Shisui que podía invitarla al día del campo en la playa. Sakura era una médico a la cual admiraba mucho, tenía gran fama y Akane la miraba hacia arriba. Kisame era un hombre extraño con un trato afable, sus 5 décadas apenas se notaban en su físico bien conservado y los dientes afilados escondían detrás de ellos frases amables. Sasuke era de esos jounin alabados, cuestión por la cual ella se sentía privilegiada de conocerlo en la vida diaria. Los primos de Shisui eran simplemente encantadores.

Por otro lado, a Akane también le gustaba contemplar los vínculos ya existentes entre los miembros de esa familia. La relación entre Sasuke y Sakura estaba llena de energía. El tiburón y los niños hacían un cuadro increíble. Itachi cargando a alguien en brazos era una oda al cariño. La forma en que los primos de Shisui lo admiraban era envidiable. La comadreja y su hermano pequeño interactuaban de manera coordinada, como verdaderas cabezas de familia. Qué decir del amor entre Itachi y Kisame. Akane los envidió y, por un fugaz segundo, pensó en Shisui.

Se sentaron en círculo y una bola de arroz fue a dar a las manos de cada quien. Los hijos de Sakura se reían por alguna incomprensible razón que sólo las criaturas pequeñas entienden y su madre les miraba con gesto dulce. Los hermanos Uchiha comían con el decoro que era propio de ellos. La joven pareja que próximamente engrosaría las filas del clan empezó a comer. Kisame miraba su bola de arroz como si ésta se hallara a punto de revelarle algún secreto universal.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó Itachi al tiburón. ¿Algo de tomar? ¿Otro platillo? ¿La Luna y el Sol?

Hoshigaki suspiró. Al igual que Akane, en algún tiempo se sintió ajeno a la extraña familia conformada por los remanentes del clan Uchiha. El amor hacia Itachi fue lo que le hizo meter un pie dentro de la casa y el pequeño bebé que ahora era un joven fue el sello irrefutable de que pertenecía a ese lugar. Añadiendo a Sakura y a sus dos pequeños, incluso tal vez a Akane, aquella era su familia, la única que había tenido.

Kisame no guardaba demasiadas ni muy gratas memorias de sus padres, no tuvo hermanos y nunca recibió el regalo de algún gran amigo al que considerara su familia. No supo lo que significaba esa curiosa palabra de siete letras hasta que estuvo dentro del clan Uchiha. Que si necesitaba algo más, decía Itachi…

—Sólo a Samehada.

**oOo **Concluye con epílogo…** oOo**

**Notas finales**: ¿Qué pensaron? "Éste va a dejar a Itachi como mujer por el resto de sus días". Pues con la novedad de que no. Me encanta Itachi en su gloriosa masculinidad, era sólo que quería convertirlo en mamá aunque fuese por un rato.

Los dejo con el fabuloso epílogo. Alisten un pañuelo (a mí me hizo llorar).


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo**: Rellenando surcos, tramando utopías**

**oOo**

Rellenando los surcos que hirieron sus vidas se les podría tramar una utopía, un final feliz para un par de desdichados renegados. Sin embargo, un final (feliz o no) es siempre un final y la muerte es buen asociado de las conclusiones.

En el funeral de Itachi hubo muchas lágrimas. Shisui lloró como si tuviera cinco años, aunque distaba enormidades de esa edad. Akane también se deshizo en llanto pues llegó a querer a Itachi como se quiere a un padre. Para sorpresa de algunos, Sasuke se mantuvo tranquilo y sin derramar una sola lágrima; tal vez el haberlo perdido antes le hubiera endurecido el corazón, quién sabe. Kisame no lloró, no podía hacerlo ya, se quedó en su sitio y silencio guardó.

Hubo gran número de personas en el funeral. La familia de la comadreja se había extendido con los años, tal como él algún día anheló. Había sobrinos, un par nietos y sobrinos nietos. Y aunque la mayor parte de la familia venía de la rama de Sasuke, todos ellos habían convivido con Itachi y lo querían.

Shisui se limpió las lágrimas por enésima vez y al instante sus ojos se volvieron a anegar. Era un hombretón de cuatro décadas y media de vida, shinobi consumado, pero eso nada le valía en el funeral de su padre. Akane le apretó el brazo y él se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas. Lloraba por Itachi y lloraba por Kisame. Era sensato (aunque no por ello menos duro) que ambos hubiesen muerto con apenas un par de meses de separación.

Hoshigaki llegó a los 81 años, la cual era una edad muy avanzada para un shinobi de su época. Además, aunque siempre fue fuerte, las viejas heridas volvieron a visitarlo. Dicen que las cosas que nos suceden de jóvenes cobran la factura cuando somos viejos. Más o menos eso le sucedió a Kisame y, un día, murió. Dos meses después Itachi lo siguió. Durante ese tiempo no se quejó de su salud. Era un apacible hombre de 70 años, desde su resurrección sólo había usado el Mangekyou en tres ocasiones y no tenía ninguna enfermedad. Aún así, Shisui intuía que no lo tendría por mucho tiempo más, no porque su salud fuese mala, sino porque estaba cansado y se le notaba en la cara.

Itachi había vivido siete décadas, pero siempre le parecieron más y en realidad fueron dos vidas. Sin Kisame ya no le quedaban muchas ganas de esforzarse. El amor de su vida murió, su clan estaba prosperando otra vez, su hijo tenía sus propios hijos, sus sobrinos también tenían los suyos, la paz se había mantenido. Una noche se fue a la cama sintiéndose colmado y extrañando a Kisame. El día siguiente no despertó.

La tumba de Itachi estaba junto a la del tiburón, quien, a pesar de pertenecer a Kiri, fue enterrado en Konoha. Toda una vida en esa aldea le ganó un pedacito de tierra en el cementerio, un montón de amigos y una familia.

Al final la gente se retiró. Era invierno y hacía frío, por lo que no se demoraron más de lo usual en las condolencias. Shisui y Akane fueron los últimos en marcharse; ella nunca le soltó el brazo.

**oOo**

Entró en el cuarto que habían compartido el tiburón y la comadreja durante años y tragó saliva. Akane lo miró desde el umbral un momento y luego se marchó. Lo dejó solo en la habitación con los recuerdos.

El aroma de Itachi todavía se respiraba ahí, las cosas de Kisame aún estaban en su lugar. Luego del funeral de la comadreja (por varios días más) Shisui fue incapaz de asomarse a ese cuarto; le tomó otra semana poder entrar y el mes cambió de nombre para cuando se animó a limpiar al lugar. Sasuke no lo había hecho, bien podría haber limpiado y ordenado, pero creía que esa tarea le correspondía al hijo de Itachi y de Kisame.

Shisui maldijo en silencio a su tío, ese viejo que se había vuelto un poco gruñón con los años. También lo bendijo por no haberle quitado de las manos la tarea de ordenar el cuarto de sus padres. Era verdad: A él le tocaba esa responsabilidad. Era el hijo único de esa inusual pareja.

Con resignación puso manos a la obra. No le costó tirar el polvo o la evidente basura. Echar las sábanas o el edredón a lavar fue tarea fácil. No le provocó demasiada nostalgia guardar sus ropas en cajas. Lo duro fue ver las fotografías, los hitai-ate de diferentes aldeas, los pequeños detalles que adornaban la habitación. ¿Qué hacía con esas cosas? ¿Las tiraba a la basura? ¿Las guardaba también? ¿Las dejaba donde estaban? ¿Les buscaba un nuevo lugar en la casa? Sostuvo entre sus manos el viejo retrato de ambos, el que se tomaron poco después de que empezaron a vivir juntos en Konoha; lucían tan jóvenes, tan eternos. A Shisui le costaba trabajo creer que habían muerto. Quizás gran parte del dolor se debiera a la proximidad de sus muertes.

Dejó el retrato de lado y empezó a revisar cosas al azar. Pensaba de manera ausente qué hacer con ellas y luego trasteaba con otras cosas sin concretar nada. Las katanas de Kisame tal vez las guardaría o se las daría a su hija, las fotografías que estaban en cuadros podrían ponerse todas en un álbum, los libros de Itachi los trasladaría al librero de la sala, la sombrilla con el símbolo del clan sería guardada, los rollos que estaban en el rincón debería revisarlos antes de decidir qué hacer con ellos, el cuaderno de pastas ajadas se iría dentro de alguna caja…

Shisui se detuvo por un segundo y examinó el voluminoso cuaderno. De inicio creyó que se trataba de alguna de las libretas que Itachi solía usar cuando daba clases, no obstante, se encontraba en un lugar inusual (muy a la mano) y no tenía etiqueta que rezara la asignatura o año escolar. Mientras Itachi dio clases en la Academia fue igual de organizado que en casa. Todos sus cuadernos tenían al menos la materia. Éste carecía de etiqueta.

Por curiosidad lo abrió.

Había una nota en letra temblorosa, escrita sobre un trozo de papel y pegada a la cara interna de la pasta. La fecha era relativamente reciente. Rezaba así:

"_Shisui,_

_espero seas tú quien encuentre esto. De no ser así, me gustaría que te lo entregaran_…".

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por eso el tío Sasuke se mostró tan desinteresado en ordenar el cuarto de los antiguos Akatsuki? ¿Quería que él diera con el cuaderno?

Agitó la cabeza y continuó leyendo.

"_Es finales de diciembre y varias cosas llegan a su fin. El año se acaba, Kisame se ha ido y pronto me marcharé yo también. Perdóname si eso te aflige. Es el rumbo natural de las cosas. Pero no escribo esto para mortificarte._

_Comencé un diario por curiosidad, tiempo antes de que nacieras. Y ni siquiera era un diario en el sentido estricto. Quería escribir sobre mi pasado, hacer una recopilación de mi vida, pero no acerca de la muerte del clan, de Madara o de la guerra. Quería escribir las cosas simples, las más importantes dentro de las irrelevantes_.

_Traté de ser concreto y en algún momento alcancé el punto de mi vida en el que me encontraba. Había hecho una recopilación de eventos hasta el presente y entonces dejé de escribir. Abandoné el diario por algunos meses, después lo retomé para registrar lo nuevo, volví a dejarlo y a recuperarlo incontables veces._

_No tiene fechas exactas y hay grandes huecos en el tiempo. Eso no importa. En su momento no lo escribí para ti ni para ninguna persona en particular. Eso tampoco importa. Pero quisiera que lo tuvieras por una razón._

_Hay muchas cosas de nuestra vida que te he dicho, algunas te tocó vivirlas y las recordarás. Sin embargo, no te he dicho todo. Si omití contarte algo fue porque no quise decírtelo, o bien porque olvidé hacerlo o no se presentó la ocasión. Sobre las cosas que escondí deliberadamente no te preocupes, son pocas; tu padre siempre fue sincero y era difícil tramar grandes engaños en esta casa_…".

Se le escapó una sonrisa por los labios y su rostro de mandíbulas fuertes se suavizó. En verdad las mentiras fueron una ocurrencia irregular en su hogar, al menos cuando el clan era pequeño y sólo constaba de él, sus padres, el tío Sasuke y la tía Sakura. Itachi y Kisame no pudieron ocultar por mucho tiempo su pasado de renegados, eventualmente Shisui terminó por descubrirlo y cuestionarles. Ni siquiera la matanza del clan le era un evento disfrazado; aunque el resto del mundo lo ignorara, él sabía la verdad. De hecho, estaba enterado hasta de la temporada de apareamiento de Hoshigaki, con quien compartía el rasgo.

Recordaba ese descubrimiento con algo de pena y los años le habían echado encima un velo de humor. Todavía hacía memoria de esos lejanos días y se sentía avergonzado al tiempo que amenazaba con levantarle una carcajada desde el fondo de su amplio pecho. Había sido un cómico dilema adolescente.

Por aquel entonces él tenía unos 17 años, Akane era su novia y estaban solos en casa. Para tornar riesgosa la situación, Shisui llevaba un par de días sintiéndose extraño. Extrañamente caliente, para ser precisos. El año anterior, por esas mismas fechas, también se había tornado un tanto alterado, estuvo ansioso e irritable, pero él falló en notar el patrón.

La adolescencia estaba aproximándose a su fin y quería dejarle un regalo de despedida, una inusual condición biológica que lo trastornaría por las siguientes décadas.

En cuanto besó a Akane en el sillón de la sala y puso su mano en la cintura de la chica, algo dentro de él se acomodó en su lugar, fue como si una pieza encajara en el sitio correcto. Los besos se hicieron acompañar por intensas caricias y la joven se prestó a aquel juego.

Cuando Kisame e Itachi llegaron a casa, dos días antes de lo previsto porque la misión se cumplió en tiempo record, encontraron a los dos muchachos semi-desnudos, enredados en un abrazo y jadeando.

"¡Shisui!" había exclamado la comadreja al descubrirlos.

Akane se llevó las manos al pecho descubierto y Shisui olvidó retirar su mano de la entrepierna de la joven. Esta última cuestión hizo que el mayor de los Uchiha enrojeciera, pero no por algún sentido de recato, sino por el enojo. Esa noche, después de que la abochornada Akane se retirara, Shisui recibió uno de los más graves regaños sobre los cuales tenía memoria. Itachi estaba colérico. Aquél no era un comportamiento ni remotamente tolerable en esa casa, le dijo. Si esa chica terminaba embarazada por causa suya era capaz de castrarlo (o cuando menos esa impresión le dio al joven Uchiha al oír su tono furioso).

Ésta era la cosa más irresponsable que había hecho y, por tal motivo, la comadreja se explayó en su regaño. Shisui escuchaba con la cabeza gacha y Kisame terminó por compadecerse de él.

"Tu padre está muy alterado" había dicho el tiburón ". Vamos a prepararle algo de tomar. Anda" y con ello se lo arrebató a Itachi, quien se quedó solo en la sala.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y el mayor puso a calentar agua para una bebida caliente. Luego de dar con una taza (la taza favorita de Itachi) le dedicó una larga mirada a su hijo. Aspiró profundamente el aire antes de que el aroma del té contaminara el lugar y terminó por suspirar, resignado. "Siéntate, Shisui" le dijo. "¿Tú también vas a regañarme?" le preguntó el muchacho entre triste y apático. Hoshigaki le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

"Has heredado los ojos de Itachi-san y algunas cosas del clan Uchiha, pero otras te las he pasado yo y me temo que no son precisamente las mejores" comenzó el tiburón ". Adivino que has notado algún cambio reciente en ti. Es por la edad y es porque también eres Hoshigaki. Es probable que esto suceda cada año, más o menos por estas fechas. No te alarmes, te acostumbrarás".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo Shisui con expresión extrañada.

El muchacho no era tonto, pero no comprendía la mitad de lo que su padre le decía. Kisame tuvo que explicarle lo de la temporada de apareamiento y, ese día, además de pasar una de las situaciones más vergonzosas de su vida y recibir un memorable regaño, también tuvo con su padre la charla más incómoda de toda su existencia.

Shisui había heredado el rasgo del celo. Dos años después, el rasgo se asentó y mostró irrefutablemente que había llegado para quedarse, las temporadas se volvieron regulares y el joven trató de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que pudo. En realidad, él la tenía fácil. Sus temporadas no eran tan intensas ni prolongadas como las de Kisame y no se volvía loco si se frustraba.

Sentado en la cama que un día perteneciera a sus padres, con el viejo diario de Itachi entre las manos, Shisui sonrió. Ahora podía reírse de ese episodio, aunque en su momento fue de lo más embarazoso.

Continuó leyendo la nota pegada al inicio del diario.

"_Pero hay cosas que olvidé decirte, Shisui. Y puedo aceptar que te mentí por una razón o te oculté la verdad en un par de aspectos, puedo estar orgulloso de que hay muchas cosas que sí te dije, lo que no quiero es que las que callé sin intención, las que olvidé mencionarte, se pierdan para siempre. Para eso es este diario, para rescatar lo que nunca te dije, lo irrelevante. Casi siempre te dije de frente las cosas crudas sobre nosotros; sería una lástima que las cosas simples pasaran desapercibidas porque no se presentó ocasión de hablarlas. Aquí está esa ocasión si la quieres tomar._

_Con amor,_

_papá._"

Volteó la página y comenzó a hojear. No estaba seguro de querer leer todo, pero tenía curiosidad.

La primera entrada contenía las impresiones de Itachi al conocer a Kisame. Mencionaba que le pareció un hombre de lo más raro, sobresalientemente anormal (para ser sinceros). Kisame tenía esa apariencia feral, esos modales tan pulcros y esos temas de conversación floridos que hacían a uno juzgarlo como raro, fuese en la capa externa o en el incógnito interior de su ser. Nunca olvidaría su primera conversación, en parte por su buena memoria y en parte por el tema que trataron. Hablaron sobre la reproducción de los tiburones, tema que (metáfora aparte) a Itachi se le antojó un tópico caprichoso. En ese momento no imaginó que, transcurrido algo de tiempo, él se convertiría en una parte integral de ese aspecto.

Shisui resopló una imitación de risa burlona y cambió la página.

"_Luego de esa misión del rollo, Kisame empezó a verme de forma distinta. Ya no quería asesinarme o, cuando menos, había dejado de amenazar con eso. Creo que empezó a confiar en mí y yo en él. Nunca me burlé de su apariencia o sus condiciones biológicas, aspectos en los que sé que es vulnerable, y tal vez eso fue determinante. _

_Nos volvimos buenos compañeros. Podíamos seguirnos el ritmo en las misiones, él tenía la parte física y yo la inteligencia. Nos volvimos un equipo, aprendimos a trabajar juntos..._"

Pasó otra página y encontró anécdotas cortas sobre sus misiones como Akatsuki. Algunas eran cómicas, otras tenían tintes aterradores. Él sabía que Kisame había sido algo brutal cuando joven, pero aquello no tenía deseos de imaginárselo a detalle. Avanzó otro poco en el diario.

"_Empecé a quererlo sin darme cuenta…_" decía una entrada en particular para luego narrar de manera escueta los inicios de su relación amorosa. "_Era un bobo por aquel entonces y lo sigue siendo_" sentenciaba Itachi en algún punto y eso le arrancó otra sonrisa a Shisui. Sin embargo, al rato se le borró toda señal de humor por unos párrafos que no se atrevió a terminar de leer. Decían algo así:

"_Kisame ama morder, es un rasgo que siempre lo ha caracterizado. La primera mordida que me dio no me provocó mucho disfrute. Pero después de que nos volvimos pareja me transmitió el gusto por las mordidas. Las cicatrices en nuestros cuerpos provienen de esa práctica._

_Kisame ama besar. Nuestro primer beso estuvo algo trastocado por el alcohol. Me supo a cerveza y la cabeza me daba vueltas, así que no estuve seguro de querer continuar con eso. Cuando lo besé de nuevo, sobrio, supe que sí lo deseaba._

_Kisame ama el sexo, no es nada nuevo. Justo ahora está en la cama, esperando a que termine de escribir en lo que él llama 'ese misterioso cuaderno que no me dejas ver'. Recuerdo la primera vez que me acosté con él. Yo era virgen y…_".

Un enérgico cambio de página y el tiempo avanzó un salto hacia adelante. Luego de algunas anécdotas (del tipo inofensivo e inocente) se encontraba una entrada sobre el Mangekyou, la batalla contra Sasuke y otras cosas.

"_Me estaba quedando ciego. Por esas fechas se hizo más evidente. Tras una pelea en la que tuve que usar el Mangekyou, fue innegable. El mundo se iba poniendo borroso y yo no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera todo el amor de Kisame podía resolverlo, aunque de igual manera él lo intentó._

_Me leía, me asistía en lo que necesitaba, obviaba mis errores cotidianos, me guiaba con su voz._

_Extrañamente, tengo presente que esa época, más que conflictiva, me resultó satisfactoria. Aunque mi vista fuese deteriorándose, tenía a Kisame a mi lado._

_Lo malo vino después y no estaba relacionado con mi salud. Eventualmente tuve que decirle a Kisame la totalidad mi plan; Sasuke estaba cerca y yo sabía el resultado de la pelea._

_Le dije a mi amor, a mi cómplice, a mi todo, que moriría y él no se lo tomó bien. Discutimos. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado conmigo, tan insolente. Yo intentaba cerrar el ciclo y él me lo hacía más difícil. Me gritó, me acusó, me amenazó. Cuando me mostré inflexible, me rogó, suplicó que cambiara el plan. Pero yo estaba decidido._

_Le dije que lo amaba, era verdad, y que había sido feliz a su lado, otra gran verdad. Era sólo que también amaba a Sasuke y él era mi única familia viva, además del depositario de un elaborado plan que llevaba años tramando. Yo no asesinaría a mi hermano y, por otro lado, el plan nunca se cumpliría si él no me asesinaba a mí. Además, de todas formas yo estaba muriendo._

_Le pedí que me perdonara. Le pedí demasiado y él cumplió. Hoy puedo saberlo, Kisame me lo ha dicho._

_No me arrepiento de haber muerto por Sasuke. Acaso sólo agradezco esta segunda oportunidad que tengo hoy. El Edo Tensei me revivió y Kisame me liberó de él._

_Sin embargo, no todo ha sido fácil._

_Después de volver a la vida pasé un tiempo en custodia de la División de inteligencia, me liberaron (hecho que ya es conocido) y me impusieron un castigo. Kisame, que era prisionero en Kiri, escapó y vino a verme hasta Konoha en el momento menos oportuno. El grandísimo tonto creó un lío mayor del necesario y de todas formas lo volvieron a capturar y a encerrar en Kiri. Me pasó por la mente que acababa de perderlo definitivamente, pero no me rendí._

_Conseguí la manera de que la Mizukage me permitiera visitarlo y enviarle cartas. Así nos mantuvimos por algunos meses._"

En las siguientes páginas había pegadas varias cartas, algunas con la letra de Itachi, otras con la de Kisame. Una de las primeras era de la comadreja y comentaba un pequeño viaje a la playa en compañía de Sasuke y Naruto, además de adjuntar una fotografía en la que aparecían los hermanos Uchiha sentados en la arena, bajo una gran sombrilla. Luego había otro par de cartas de Itachi (le decía que lo amaba, que ansiaba verlo, transcribía incluso algún poema, le contaba sobre su día y las cosas mundanas de su vida, le hacía preguntas) y entonces una carta de Kisame desde Kiri. Otra carta de Itachi, otra fotografía.

Shisui vio que el grosor del cuaderno se debía en gran medida a la cantidad de cartas y cosas extra pegadas entre las páginas. No se puso a leer todo a detalle (tal vez lo haría más tarde), pero hojeó con interés algunas de las cartas.

"_El otro día encontraron uno de los escondites provisionales de Akatsuki. Fue un descubrimiento casual y no había muchas cosas importantes en él, pero hallaron algo que les pedí. Era un manto rasgado, de tu tamaño. Creo que es el que perdiste durante esa misión en la nación del té. Lo tengo conmigo ahora. Te echo de menos, Kisame…_".

"_Iré a visitarte dentro de una semana, más o menos. No sé exactamente la fecha, todo depende de cuándo termine mi siguiente misión. Te llevaré algún libro. ¿Recuerdas 'Amrita'?..._".

"_Claro que estoy comiendo bien. Mi plan es generarles tantos gastos por mi comida como sea posible. Así me liberarán para ahorrarse lo de mi manutención. Ése es mi plan para salir de aquí y ni tú hubieras podido idearlo._

_Me engañaste con el título del último libro enviado. No tiene nada de mundo feliz. Ese tal Huxley es un embustero. ¿Todavía no consigues el libro de Benedetti que solía leerte?..._".

"_Sé que no se compara a ver esas cosas por ti mismo, pero espero que de algo sirvan. La fotografía del ocaso es en Konoha, el borde de la silueta que apenas se alcanza a ver es Sasuke. La otra fotografía es el mar de Kiri, la tomé la última vez que fui a visitarte…_".

"_¿Es la tercera chica que intenta regalarte bombones o perdí la cuenta? Me halaga que las rechaces, pero no creo que estés siendo lo suficientemente claro. Si alguien más intenta pretenderte, pensaré que les estás dando alas, Itachi-san…_".

"_Tonto, sabes que te quiero a ti…_".

Esos dos siempre fueron un par de románticos irremediables, pensó Shisui al cambiar las páginas.

"_Cuando el Sanbi apareció y atacó Kiri, Kisame peleó. Él lo venció, pero fue herido. Luego de recuperarse le dieron la libertad y de inmediato viajó a Konoha._

_De pronto me llegó un mensaje de que no sólo había salido del hospital, sino que estaba de camino hacia Konoha. Supongo que no sintió mucho remordimiento al despedirse de Kiri. Al llegar aquí sonreía._

_Una comitiva de Kiri le acompañaba. En la entrada de la aldea estábamos yo, Sasuke y un par de personas que se encontraban ahí por casualidad. Imagino que Sasuke estaba más interesado en acompañarme a mí que en darle la bienvenida a Kisame, pero no importaba._

_Kisame me miró, sonrió con mayor emoción y se acercó. Tontamente, recuerdo haber tratado de recibirlo con una sonrisa formal, solemne. 'Bienvenido' le dije con tono neutro a pesar de que el corazón me latía con fuerza; por alguna razón quise dar apariencia de recato, guardar la compostura y dejar mi emoción para más tarde. Kisame no me lo permitió._

_No creo que haya pensado mucho en las consecuencias de sus actos. De pronto me agarró por la cintura y me besó. Con eso desmoronó cualquier ilusión de que nuestro cariño era fraternal. Si algún shinobi de Kiri o de Konoha todavía creía que sólo éramos amigos muy cercanos, ya podía olvidarlo._

_Recuerdo que el rostro me ardía y traté de apartar a Kisame, pero lo único que conseguí fue poner las manos en su pecho y anclarlas ahí. Quería tocarlo, que me tocara. Lo había extrañado tanto._

_Alcancé a preguntarme qué pensaría Sasuke de aquel beso. Ya habíamos hablado sobre Kisame. Le convencí de que viviría con nosotros y, a partir de ese día, así fue. A la fecha, seguimos siendo sólo nosotros tres en esta casa tan grande…_".

Había unas pocas entradas más y una pequeña nota cerrando el diario, una despedida que luego probó ser inútil.

Al cambiar la página, Shisui notó algo extraño. Las hojas eran diferentes. Parecían haber sido agregadas pues tenían otra tonalidad y las perforaciones eran más ovaladas que redondas. Cuando leyó la primera entrada de esas páginas, lo comprobó.

"_He retomado el diario; tuve que agregarle algunas hojas nuevas. No quería comenzar otro cuaderno distinto, pero éste ya no tenía páginas limpias…_".

Itachi hacía un recuento de los meses pasados. Principalmente hablaba de Heiwa, su amado rinconcito del mundo. También comentaba sobre sus clases en la Academia, que por mucho tiempo fue otro de sus delirios. No le importaba tener el nivel de un Kage y atender el café como un comerciante cualquiera, tampoco el dar clases como si se tratara de un Chunin. Eran las cosas que le gustaba hacer y, a saber, las _hacía_.

Shisui pensó en todos los niños que ya jamás lo conocerían, esos pequeños a quienes no podría darles clases, todos los clientes de Heiwa que serían atendidos, no por Kisame, sino por el hijo más pequeño de Sakura y Sasuke, cada taza de café que ya no pasaría por las manos de la comadreja. Eso lo hizo sentirse triste. Itachi y Kisame estaban muertos. El mundo entero los había perdido y ahora se vería privado de su tacto.

Encontró un hueco de tiempo en el diario y, de pronto, Itachi era mujer y estaba encinta. Creyó que los cambios emocionales del embarazo lo habían motivado a retomar el diario porque, francamente, algunas de las entradas eran torrentes de melodrama. Otras sólo eran curiosas anécdotas.

"_Kisame tardó casi una hora en volver. Yo tenía hambre, pero no me atreví a quejarme. Era mi culpa que tardase tanto en traer la comida, lo sabía._

_A fin de cuentas regresó y me entregó lo que le había pedido: Una bola de arroz rellena de pequeños dango sabor a fresa y ahogada en nato y salsa cátsup. Habían tenido que preparar el dango especialmente para ese platillo y por eso tardaron, dijo Kisame. Sobre la cátsup no hizo ningún comentario…_".

Se fijó que varias de las anotaciones contaban con fecha y, en general, Itachi parecía haber llevado el diario casi religiosamente durante buena parte del embarazo. Había ahí mencionados varios platillos que Shisui no se atrevería a probar. Estaba descrito a detalle el día que les dijeron el sexo del bebé; ahí quedó descartado "Mizuko" y empezaron a nombrarle "Shisui" desde el vientre. Luego hablaba del rechazo sentido por Kisame, la percepción de ser echado a un lado ante la perspectiva de un nuevo, lindo y adorable bebé. De eso él estaba al tanto (él también se sintió menospreciado cuando Akane estuvo embarazada, sobre todo con su primera hija). Lo que resultó sorprendente fue enterarse de las inseguridades de su padre al deshacer el Henge no jutsu. ¿Seguiría queriéndolo el pequeño Shisui? ¿Lo desconocería?

Nunca se lo había mencionado, jamás se le ocurrió preguntarlo en todos sus años de vida. Era extraño saber (tanto tiempo después) que Itachi se mortificó al disipar la transformación que lo hacía mujer.

"Ay, papá" suspiró.

"_Kisame nunca me pidió que dejara el drama. Sólo se limitó a acompañarme y a cargar a Shisui en brazos mientras yo creía que no podría hacerlo. Él siempre ha sido así: Un compañero, mi cómplice…_".

Akane tocó a la puerta y con ello interrumpió la lectura de Shisui.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —le preguntó la mujer—. Llevas todo el día aquí metido.

Él asintió y estiró el cuerpo. Algunos de sus huesos crujieron. En verdad tenía mucho tiempo ahí sentado leyendo el diario de su padre. Supuso que no le haría daño tomar un descanso y beber algo caliente. De todas formas ya había entendido el punto del diario de la comadreja: También él, que fue su padre y para muchos un héroe, que fue un prodigio y un renegado, además de tantas otras cosas más…también él fue una persona. Incluso Uchiha Itachi tuvo sus momentos intrascendentes, tuvo sueños y decepciones, anduvo por el mundo recorriéndolo, fue feliz para luego caer en las lágrimas o arremolinarse entre el miedo. Vivió, murió y volvió a vivir. Y ahora que otra vez y de forma definitiva su cuerpo yacía entre la tierra y la oscuridad, se le recordaría no sólo por sus exacerbados dotes de shinobi, sino también por haber sido esa persona cariñosa y cercana, real, palpable.

Shisui se acordaría de él y de Kisame por el simple hecho de _haber sido_, de haberle aportado al mundo su presencia.

**oOo Fin oOo**

**Nota final:** Gracias por leer y acompañarme en este proyecto hasta el final. Me encantó escribir este fic y me sorprendió la respuesta tan amplia y positiva del fandom.

Un abrazo para los que siguieron el fic desde el inicio, para los que se incorporaron a mitad del camino, para los que religiosamente dejaban comentario, para los que agregaron a favoritos o le dieron follow, para los que leyeron las desvariantes notas de este autor, para los que hicieron preguntas.

Les deseo un bonito día y una vida completa :]


End file.
